Diplomacy
by NikoLeto
Summary: A Hetalia Story. Based on the game Diplomacy, World War 1 is changed, the Triple Alliance and the Triple Entente are changed. The countries march to war, under different alliances, with the arrival of their new diplomats. Who will come out victorious?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello dear readers, as you may/may not know, I am NicoLetoX. This is my new story called Diplomacy, which was based off a game I played in History class (yes I am a nerd for writing a story off a game from school, wee~).

I'd like to address first and foremost this is a World War 1 story, thus some of the Hetalia information that is different. Such as:

-Austria and Hungary are "married" as Austria-Hungary, also known as the Austro-Hungarian Monarchy

-Prussia, as in Gilbert Beilschmidt, was alive during the time (yay), as the Kingdom of Prussia, and is a part of the German Empire (so in the chapters, he will be with Germany)

-England will be known as Britain (yes there is a difference , Britain is the entire island that is made up of England, Wales, and Scotland)

-There are no phones or cars, back then (so do not expect Italy calling Germany for help, via telephone, at any point of this story)

-Canada was an independent country during this time, but he was under the British Empire

-and Liechtenstein was under Austria-Hungary (she didn't go with Switzerland until after the Great Depression)

Continuing on, this story is a twisted version with some of the true events of World War 1. Imagine how difficult it is to base 1 story from 3 different stories (Hetalia, Diplomacy game, and the actual WWI events) So the alliances will **not **be the Triple Alliance (Germany, Italy, and Austria-Hungary) and the Triple Entente (Britain, France, and Russia), or will they? I will be making references to some things that had happened during the war, but the alliances are probably the biggest difference.

The countries that will be taking part in the war will be as follows:

-Italy (Veneziano and Romano)

-Austria-Hungary

-Germany (and Prussia)

-France

-Britain

-and Russia

Also, I have decided to add other countries as a bonus.

Along with this story will come some original characters, who will be playing the role of the countries' diplomats. Why have diplomats when the countries can negotiate? Well because they will be meeting up in neutral Switzerland at the start of every year, and I would not like to imagine the Switzerland shooting at Italy halfway through the chapter. Also, I do not think Britain would negotiate very well with France...

I am open to including other countries, such as Canada. If you'd like a country to have their own chapter, you have to provide a certain situation that happened during the war. Depending, I may or may not add the country in (depending as in, if I've already passed the year it happened, I won't be able to add it in.) If I do not add in the country you want, please don't take it as any form of offense, I'm doing the best I can.

I am also open to ideas for the story.

Before I start putting up chapters, I want all readers to know, I am not antagonizing any countries! If it sounds like I am, although I've tried to keep it unbiased, please tell me, and I will fix it. If it's from a character's dialogue, for example Romano hating on Germany, I'm sorry, but that is not me, it's the character of Romano.

How this story works is at the start of every year, the diplomats meet up in Switzerland. They make sign alliances with other countries' diplomats, and they discuss their movement and battle plans. Then after the diplomats return to their country, the movements start and the countries move their troops to the desired places. If two countries troops met up in the same place, a battle will start (I still remember the outcomes of all the battles from the game, however, I will listen to other opinions if you'd like to see something else happen in the story.) After the movements and battle, is the growth. At the end of every year, countries receive a certain number of new troops (the numbers are fixed and cannot be changed.)

The main objective of each country to is to invade and capture all the objective countries that their boss has set up for them (You know how bosses are...)

One note, I do not know exactly what a real diplomatic meeting is like, I am merely basing the events of the story off the original game. As for the storyline, I understand war is not neatly proportioned, but as I just said, the story is based off the game.

If this is your first time reading Hetalia, and you know nothing about what Hetalia is, I will try to make it so that you can understand a bit of Hetalia when you read this story. If you'd like to know more about Hetalia, I'm pretty sure Wikipedia **is not** your best resource. I think there is a wikia for Hetalia, called Hetalia Archives, which has much better information. Check it out, if you want, it covers a lot of information, if not all.

One thing you need to know prior to read this fan story is the following: in Hetalia, the countries are personified as humans.

I will start uploading chapters next week, to give you time to send in ideas. If none come in... I will be a bit sad.

And I think that is it. I'd like to thank my History teacher for allowing me to borrow the game notes for the story.

I hope you all enjoy **Diplomacy**!

- NicoLetoX


	2. Before the War: Italy

Nico: Hey! It's finally time for Hetalia! Thank you to all the people who gave me ideas for the story. I really appreciate it!

I'm still open for more ideas, but you better hurry. There's only five years and they can pass by pretty quickly!

I have no fixed schedule for the chapter uploads. I'm trying to finish a chapter a day, although, that recently got a bit difficult. I will most likely upload a chapter, every other day or so.

One quick note before the story: war is not organized, I just made the story seem so organized, but it really isn't. I really don't know how a real diplomacy meeting would work out, this was just what I learned from a game of the same name.

So without further ado, Please enjoy Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Diplomacy**

**

* * *

**

**Before the War**

**

* * *

**

**Italy**

"Waah~ Look at all the troops we have, brother~" Italy Veneziano, the Northern part of Italy smiled in awe as he stared at the stadium full of Italian troops. He stood at the stage, by the podium with his brother.

"You idiot!" Romano, Southern part of Italy, and Veneziano's older brother, yelled. In a swift motion, he gave his younger brother a swift chop to the head. "What's with these posters you put up?"

"Eh? What's wrong with them?" Veneziano whined, cradling his throbbing head. It was no question that the two Italian brothers were opposites. Veneziano, who loved his friends, was openly positive and relatively tight to his values, as lazy and bothersome as they were. Romano however denied having care towards others, and a bully towards no one but his younger sibling and a certain Spanish man.

However they did share their similarities. The two brothers were rather picky with their food, their diets revolving around pasta, pizza, and tomatoes. As much as Romano denies it, the two are both cowardly; to the point it is almost pathetic to see them as countries in war.

This was another difference between the brothers. Veneziano, for his natural affinity for art, was in charge of designing war propaganda posters. The product however, was not what Romano had expected. On the poster was a picture of the two brothers being saved by Ludwig, a friend of Veneziano's as well as the country known as Germany.

"What's wrong is that they have that damn potato bastard saving our asses! Damn it all, we're supposed to win the war! We're not getting saved by Germany!" Romano's voice boomed throughout the stadium.

The vast sea of Italian troops centered their attention towards the two brothers. Each and every soldier held an expression of shock, sickness, fear, and dread. Everything went silent, until a hand went up.

"D-does that m-m-mean that G-Germany isn't going t-t-to s-s-s-s-save u-us?" one soldier asked.

"Hell NO!" Romano boomed. "Come on, Italy! We're better than this! We don't need some potato eating bastard to save us! We can beat him! We can beat them all! Germany, Austria-Hungary, France, Great Britain, and Russia!"

Following Romano's short motivational speech, were screams of terror, and cries for help. The two Italy brothers watched in silence, as the stadium that was once filled with troops, was now filled with scared citizens. Pushing through every exit, while still screaming and crying, all the troops left the stadium.

There was only one person left, a young male: Italy's diplomat, Alfonso Angelo.

"U-um... don't worry sirs," Alfonso said. "I'm sure they probably just went for a... a quick cappuccino! Y-yeah! I hear they're cheaper after lunch!"

After a few seconds in silence, Romano burst into tears. "Damn it all! Why do they always do this? I quit(1)!"

"Don't cry Romano(2)... I'm sure Ludwig will come to save us in the end..." Veneziano said giving his broken older brother a pat on the back.

"Please sirs, don't worry!" Alfonso, although was supposed to be a diplomat, felt like the caretaker of the two brothers and brought out two plates. One plate had pasta for Veneziano; the other had ripe, red tomatoes for Romano.

"At least someone's helping, idiot..." Romano snapped between sobs and between messy bites of tomatoes. The two sat down on the stadium floor and ate their meals.

"Ve~" Veneziano smiled as he spun spaghetti around his metal fork.

"Eh... _Mi Scusi_, but there is something that King Victor Emmanuel III also told me to deliver to you..." Alfonso took out an orange coloured folder. The two nations stared at the folder; both had ceased eating the moment their boss's name had been said.

Veneziano placed his plate down and grabbed for the folder. It had black words printed on it, "Objectives".

* * *

And that's the first chapter, starring the Veneziano, Romano, and their nervous diplomat Alfonso~

Yeah, these chapters are a lot shorter than most of the chapters in my stories so far. Light write, light read.

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Italy Veneziano is the northern part of Italy(who historically likes Germany)

-Italy Romano is the southern part of Italy (who historically dislikes Germany, thus all the insults are his fault and not mine, blame him not me...)

-Veneziano loves pasta

-Romano loves tomatoes (due to living with Spain)

**Notes:**

1 and 2. This was the result of watching Romano's English dub clip over and over again...

**Translations:**

_Mi Scusi _- Excuse me

I'm probably going to have these translations at the end of every chapter (if there need be), if I ever get something mixed up, please do tell me!

I'll be uploading the next chapter soon, probably, guess who's next? I'll give you a hint, the country who declared war _first _on another, smaller, country.


	3. Before the War: AustriaHungary

Nico: Hello again! I feel so refreshed with two school projects finished... Though I feel a bit uneasy about my English mark (oh the irony of it all...)

I was planning on updating six chapters before this Thursday, so that I could upload Canada's chapter on Thursday, Remembrance Day. However... I can't say Canada's _first_ chapter is... worthy for such a day. So, I'll be uploading today and tomorrow, and skipping Remembrance Day. (I have a far better chapter for Canada later on, but that isn't until the final years of war!)

So, here's the second chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Austria-Hungary**

"U-um!"

"Hm?" Roderich Edelstein and Elizaveta Héderváry turned to the source of the whimper. There before them was their diplomat, Farahilde Luca. She flinched when the two paid attention to her.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Luca?" Elizaveta asked. Elizaveta was the country known as Hungary. She was gifted with strength of a nation, and was quick to answer to Austria's call.

"Um... well... shouldn't we all be going to the rallies? The war will be upon us soon, and we should probably see how your troops are forming up."

"I do not wish to go," Roderich quickly answered, going as far and interrupting(1) Farahilde from completely her question. Roderich was the country known as Austria, and was joined together with Elizaveta, due to their "marriage" in 1867. "It is noisy in rallies, and the weather is windy today. I will stay in my house today, thank you very much."

Farahilde felt the sweat run down her back, as it has since early that morning. She had rushed to the countries' house to ask if they needed escort to the rallies. Immediately, Elizaveta welcomed her into the house and to the dining room, where Roderich was eating breakfast. Farahilde ended up staying to eat breakfast with the two joined nations, who saw nothing wrong with eating with their diplomat.

But there is something wrong with that! Farahilde thought to herself. Being a human, Farahilde was quite subordinated compared to Roderich, Austria, and Elizaveta, Hungary. It was like eating with royalty, only they were ten times more important.

"B-but... but, but... but...!" Farahilde began twitching, as Roderich's usual nonchalant demeanour began to strain her brain.

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Luca," Elizaveta placed a hand on Farahilde's shoulder. "I have confidence that we'll have enough troops to win us the war. Austria's not worried, that means we don't need to worry either."

"Ms. Héderváry, Mr. Edelstein is always calm!" Farahilde said, her stomach churning from her level of stress.

Farahilde took her job seriously; so much so that she went home with a stomach ache. Unlike most diplomats, well except Italy's and Germany's, she had to represent two countries in diplomatic meetings. However, she even differentiated from the other two diplomats, due to her overworking and overstressing. She liked her job, and was a hard worker to boot, but her stress lowers her success rate.

"Ms. Luca, let me play a song that represents what I think you're feeling now(2)," Roderich offered.

"N-no, sir, that's really not necessary…" Farahilde said, but once again the nation interrupted her, this time with the pound of piano keys. Farahilde immediately sat back in her seat, as the loud and strong notes broke through the walls and out so that the entire conjoined nation could hear. When he stopped, there was an almost deafening silence, until Hungary started clapping.

"So…Chopin(3)?" Farahilde asked.

Roderich smiled, which seemed to intensify the sight of the mole on the left side of his chin.

"Really…" Farahilde sighed finally. "You two are nations! Even if you're not worried, even as nations, you must have some nationality! Your troops are being decided today and that will affect the outcome of war! Losing… is not how we should finish this war."

There was another wave of silence, as once again both nations stared at their diplomat. Farahilde then realized what she had just said to the two.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She bowed her head in apology. "I didn't mean to… I mean…!" Her words were drowned out by the sound of laughter. Looking up, she saw that the two were indeed laughing.

"Ms. Luca, we were waiting for when you felt comfortable enough to speak to us normally," Elizaveta chuckled.

"Yes," Roderich smiled. "There's nothing we can do if one of us is uncomfortable. Now that we've all gotten used to each other, Ms. Luca, could you grab my jacket, we'll be going to the rally now."

So they went together, although by the time they got there, the rally was almost over. Farahilde was lectured as the two nations were escorted to discuss with their boss, Emperor Franz Joesph.

* * *

Another chapter done. Starring Roderich, Elizaveta, and their stressful diplomat Farahilde Luca.

I'll be very truthful, I was so happy at the results of this story after the first chapter. I had gotten so many hits and views (even more than my previous Hetalia fanfiction, and my so far 5 chapter Reborn! fanfiction.) Thank you for the great start to my story!

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Roderich, Austria, is an aristocrat

-Roderich likes playing music, especially the piano

-Roderich is rather leisurely, he puts his hobbies over work (I purposely made Farahilde hardworking, to give her more stress)

-Elizaveta is really supportive towards Roderich

-The "Marriage" of countries is union of countries, Austria and Hungary were married with the Austro-Hungarian Compromise

**Notes:**

1. This was from the Chibitalia episode, when Young Veneziano asks Young Roderich if there will be any pasta, Roderich immediately interrupts him (you will be reading more of this!)

2 and 3. That one episode when Roderich asks Ludwig (Germany) why he allied with Italy, he expressed his anger with the piano, through a piece by Chopin.

**...No Translations!**

I wonder if anyone has caught the order of the chapters yet. Italy, Austria-Hungary, and...? Who will be the next to country to have their chapter before the war? Here's the hint: he was pretty much blamed for everything in the Treaty of Versailles (which, may or may not exist in my story, we'll see~).

Please feel free to Review (I enjoy reading them!)**  
**


	4. Before the War: Germany

Nico: Oh dear, hello again.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Germany**

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha~" came the slightly drunken laughter of Gilbert Beilschmidt(1), the man of Prussia.

"_Bruder_... please leave now..." Ludwig Beilschmidt(2), the man of Germany, said, lightly kicking his older brother in the ribs. Gilbert decided since it was soon to be war, it would be a good time to bring out a couple barrels of beer for a pre-war drink. Ludwig had no objections and partook in his brother's idea. However, it was now day, and his brother was sprawled across the floor of his house, and Ludwig could not just leave him like this.

"Ahn... Five more minutes, Vest..." Gilbert droned, saliva running from the side of his mouth. Ludwig had long turned him to his side, to prevent his brother from choking on his tongue... again. Now his mouth, which reeked of liquor, was spilling dribble onto the once dry carpet.

"_Bruder_, I really don't have the time for this! My diplomat is coming und(3)...!"

There was a knock on the door.

Ludwig froze. Although he was stressing the fact that he was having company soon, he himself was not even properly dressed.

"Please vait!" Ludwig yelled as he scrambled for clothes. After getting dressed in a dress shirt and tie, at the very least, he returned to the door, stepped over his brother, and answered the door. There behind the wooden door was the monotone face of his diplomat, Adelheid Fritzi(4).

"Good morning, sir," Adelheid saluted to her higher-up.

"Uh, morning, Ms. Fritzi," Ludwig saluted back. Ludwig could tell from her composure, and how she ceased her salute right after he did, that she was a soldier. "Vould you like to come in?"

"If it will benefit our discussion then yes, sir," Adelheid said, her voice never wavered off key. It was strong, and bold. The voice of a true soldier, Ludwig thought. He took a step aside, allowing the diplomat a way in.

Ludwig noticed Adelheid had stopped in the middle of the foyer. He didn't need to ask why; he knew why she had stopped there. Gilbert was there, and Adelheid was probably wondering how any country could be this... dismantled.

People often asked Germany, how Prussia could be his _older_ brother. It was simple, Prussia was a country before he was, making him older, but in no way smarter. Really, all of his brothers, Prussia, Saxony, and Bavaria(5), gave him stomach aches, and his cousin Austria. Although being the younger brother, he was the most responsible. Prussia was always off on his own doing whatever he wanted, Saxony was stubborn, Bavaria insisted in taking the rights to the throne during the War of Austria Succession, and Austria's leisurely lifestyle conflicted with Germany's "shut up and work" attitude. They didn't hate each other though; they all enjoy a good drink every now and then, though they can lead to really bad days afterward...

"So this is Gilbird..." Ludwig heard Adelheid say. She had since kneeled down in front of Gilbert.

"Uh... Gilbert," Ludwig corrected.

"No," Adelheid turned her head over her shoulder to face her higher-up. She stood up, and turned to completely face the country, turning her back on the drunken country. Perched on her index finger was a small yellow bird, Prussia's bird: "Gilbird."

"Yeah... that's Gilbird," Ludwig said.

"Anyways sir," Adelheid said. "I came today because I have a serious matter I would like to discuss with you."

"A message from the Kaiser(6)?" Ludwig's tone began to darken into that of a soldier's.

"Yes sir," Adelheid said. "He has noticed your friendship towards another country in war, Italy."

It was this message again. Time and time again, Germany fought with his boss about being allies with Italy. The two were friends, although Italy would most likely use up their water supply on pasta, whilst they were in the desert(7). Nonetheless, Germany and Italy promised not to allow their bosses and people get in the way of their friendship. He had promised to ally with Italy, and nothing would break it.

Adelheid took out a perfectly kept contract from her folder, "By order of Kaiser Willhelm II, Germany is to reject all alliances with Italy during this war."

* * *

Nico: GASP! How could this be? Why isn't Germany's boss allowing Germany ally with Italy? It's not because I'm against Germany and Italy being together (intimately or not), it's just for plot development for _later_.

Anyway, another chapter, this time with Ludwig, Gilbert, and their robotic diplomat Adelheid Fritzi.

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Gilbert, Prussia, is the older brother of Ludwig, Germany

-Gilbert refers to Ludwig as West

-Gilbert and Ludwig love beer

-Gilbird is Gilbert's yellow bird that resembles Hibird in Reborn! I love them both~

**Notes:**

1. I stated this earlier, but Prussia will be fighting as a part of Germany. Why? Because Prussia is AWESOME!

2. There really is no information on Ludwig's last name, but for story purposes, and the fact that he and Prussia are brothers, I assumed his last name was Beilschmidt.

3. Yes, I have added German accents, due to watching the first two English Hetalia seasons (I like accents).

4. Adelheid Fritzi was based off so much. Her personality was pretty much based off Riza Hawkeye (Full Metal Alchemist), her first name came from the Reborn! character of the same name (Adelheid Suzuki), and Fritzi was close to "Old Fritz" a Prussian King who led Prussians into the claimed Silesia in 1740 (which were Austria's vital regions at the time.)

5. Germany has a lot more siblings (brothers I think), but I only included Prussia, Saxony and Bavaria because I don't know much about the others (including the correct spelling of their names... it changes every time I check...)

6. YES Kaiser not Führer. Kaiser means "Emperor" in German and Führer means "Leader" in German. Führer was introduced in WWII, for Hitler. Germany's leader in WWI, Willhelm II, was a Kaiser.

7. I know this scene didn't happen until AFTER the Pact of Steel, which was in WWII, but I just thought it was would be funny to add this.

**Translations:**

_Bruder_ - Brother

So I will be taking another break for tomorrow, as it is Remembrance Day, plus I have work to do. I will post the next chapter on Friday. So let's see, the Triple Alliance is done, so there's only the three Triple Entente countries left, which one will it be? Here's the clue: If Germany's Von Schleiffan Plan worked, this country would have had his vital regions seized.

Please Read and Review!**  
**


	5. Before the War: France

Nico: Hi again. I just found these Hetalia custom sims, and I was so excited to try them. Then I realized my laptop can't handle Sims 2 Deluxe, and freezes every time I try to create a new family... So my Sims experience has died in less than a day...

Anyway here is a new chapter for Diplomacy!

EDIT: fixed up some of the French, many thanks to Velgamidragon for pointing them out!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**France**

"And so I cut 'is 'air(1) to look exactly like mine(2)!" Francis Bonnefoy, the man known as France, laughed heartily, and took a sip of his wine. "You should 'ave seen _Grande-Bretagne_(3)! 'e seriously grew 'is 'air until 'e looked like a _chenile_(4)!"

"_C'est vrai_? _C'est tr__è__s dr__ô__le_!" Hubert Valère, France's diplomat laughed together with the country.

They were called out to check on the development of the French army, since all countries fought beside their people in battle. However, as they were walking Francis caught sight of a bar that had recently opened. Being a proud Frenchman, and having a taste for fine wine, Francis decided to play hooky with his diplomat and take a side trip.

An hour had passed since they had entered the bar, and still the two were laughing in a way that was both sophisticated, yet drunk. France had begun telling his diplomat about the old days, when he would bug Britain.

"Ah, 'e was such a cute country when 'e was little," Francis sighed in nostalgia. "Alzough, 'is _stupide_, rude personality was so mean! _Merde__,_ I even cut 'is 'air to look like mine! Ze very least 'e could say _merci_~" Francis pouted, crossing his legs as he sat on his barstool. His cheeks puffed out, which brought out his prickly stubble.

"You sounded like good friends," Hubert said. "Zis Britain, 'e is the one with colonies, _non_?"

"_Oui_," Francis said. "I was so close to getting _petit Amérique_, but somezing is wrong with zat child! 'E chose _Grande-Bretagne's_ food over mine(5)! Zat is not 'ealthy! You remember when you tried it?"

"_Oui..._" While Britain denied it, all the countries new of his "cooking". Some tried to be optimistic about it and told him it wasn't _that_ bad, but Britain new they were lying since shortly after they would be hacking out his scones. Countries however could handle Britain's cooking, since they were stronger than the average human. Hubert was given a morsel, and almost died, having to stay in the emergency room for over a month. The event did not help Britain's confidence with cooking.

"Ah, such _merveilloux_ memories~" Francis smiled. "I still remember your sleeping face~"

Throughout the hospitalization, Francis would go check up on his diplomat, since the two had become rather good buddies. The other countries and their diplomats were weary of Francis hanging about a hospital... full of nurses. Being the promiscuous male he is, Francis would sneak a couple kisses and cuddles with nurses, doctors, and occasionally, other countries who came to visit.

However, this was not really the way a recovering Hubert wanted to wake up. When he finally opened his eyes from his scone induced coma, he caught sight of France stark naked with nothing but a rose hiding his vital regions. Hubert ended up staying in the hospital for another month.

"_Merveilloux_?" Hubert repeated. "You made me stay in zat confounded 'ospital for anozer month!"

"Well, you can't say I didn't try to make it worzwhile," Francis smiled carelessly. "Oh, 'ow are zings going with zat Britain boy you're always talking about?"

"Teddy? Ah, _il est vraiment mignon. Je l'aime bien. Il n'est pas un mauvais cuisinier comme la Grande Bretagne, et il est très maladroit, mais qui le rend encore plus mignon~_"

"Ah, I feel so 'appy for you, _mon ami_! ___Tu as trouvé l'amour_!"

"Oh, Francis," Hubert said. Unlike most diplomats, he spoke to France on a first name basis. "What countries are you planning to ally wiz, in ze war?"

"Ah, I plan to ally wiz _Russie_," France chuckled.

"_R-Russie_?" Hubert shivered. "_P-Pourquoi_?" Of all ze countries, why _Russie_? Hubert wondered what Francis could possibly be thinking of.

"Mm... _Il est très fort_," Francis smiled. "President Clemenceau 'as no problem with zis. Plus, zis way, we can work together to get rid of our main enemy."

"_Allemagne_?" Hubert asked.

"_Oui, Allemagne_." France smiled, an expression of confidence masked over.

* * *

Nico: And there's chapter four with Francis and his flirtatious diplomat Hubert Valère.

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-France is a pervert (yes I know, it's a stereotype, or is it? Actually, one day I was watching the news, and I found out that the sex rates in Paris are dropping... that and if you're a single guy, you should go to Latvia because the single women outnumber the single men there. Funny eh?)

-France has a habit of stripping every piece of clothing, except for a rose hiding his crotch, and go about his daily business

-Britain is a horrible cook (yes, another stereotype, I didn't make Hetalia, okay?)

**Notes:**

1. Yes, French accents ('air = hair, 'e = he, 'is = his, etc... zat = that, somezing = something, zis = this, etc...) blame the English dub of Hetalia...

2. This came from the episode where France teases Britain for his short hair, resulting in Britain growing out his hair. Unhappy with his messy long hair, Britain ends up getting a haircut from France. France cuts it into his own hairstyle, before finally cutting it back to the way it used to be.

3. _Grande-Bretagne_ means Great Britain, in the story, England or Arthur Kirkland, he will be known as Britain (like the Hetalia English Dub), because to his brothers he is known as England, to the world he is known as Britain or United Kingdom.

4. _Chenile_ I'm pretty sure means "caterpillar" and in the episode (check note 2) France at first thought Britain was being eaten by a giant caterpillar

5. This is from the episode where Britain and France are pretty much fighting over who will be America's big brother (who will claim America pretty much). France allured him with French food, while Britain had nothing and began to sulk in misery. America, who was worried for Britain, went to Britain, instead of France. (France is sort of over reacting, Britain didn't try to attract America with food, but in the end America did eat Britain's food while living with him... and lived)

**Translations:**

_Grande-Bretagne_ - Great Britain

_Chenile_ - Caterpillar

_C'est vrai_? _C'est tr__è__s dr__ô__le_ - Is it true? That is very funny

_Merde_ - Damn/Sh*t/or other such expletives

_Stupide_ - Stupid (did I really need to translate this one...?)

_Merci_ - Thank you

_Non_ - No

_Oui_ - Yes

_Petit Amérique_ - Little America

_Merveilloux_ - Marvelous

_Il est vraiment mignon. Je l'aime bien. Il n'est pas un mauvais cuisinier comme la Grande Bretagne, et il est très maladroit, mais qui le rend encore plus mignon~ _- He is really cute. I like him. He is not a bad cook like Great Britain, and he is very awkward, but that makes him even cuter~

_Mon ami_! ___Tu as trouvé l'amour_ - My friend! You have found love!

_Russie_ - Russia (kolkolkol...)

_Pourquoi_ - Why

_Il est très fort_ - He is very strong

_Allemagne_ - Germany

Whew, those were a lot of translations (mainly because I remember reading somewhere France doesn't like speaking in English, he prefers French). At least my French classes finally come to use now! Okay, so we're almost done the before the war arc, only three more chapters to go. Who's next? Here's the hint: this country was the first to use tanks at the Battle of the Somme, scaring the German troops who had never seen a tank.

Please Read and Review!

Velgamidragon


	6. Before the War: Britain

Nico: I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO GET THE SIMS 2 HETALIA MODS! I am so happy. But... I didn't get to do much yet because I spent more time building their houses... Right now I have Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Poland, Estonia, and Latvia as a family, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Prussia as a family, and America, Britain, France, China, Canada, and Italy as a family (although Canada and Italy are incomplete mods...). Ah~ If I had more time today, I would be playing, but I can't...

Anyway here's another chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

**

* * *

**

**Britain**

Arthur Kirkland, the man of Britain, stared at the picture frame he held in his right hand. The picture was taken centuries ago, the younger nation that was cradled in his arms smiled brightly as he always had. Staring at the old photograph made him feel old, as he remembered everything he had sacrificed for the youngster(1).

He was in his personal study. Everything in the room, aside from the paperwork, held some value to him. His old uniform from his pirate days(2), a couple vases from France, and other various remnants of his memories were stuffed in the room.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur snapped out of his trance and turned around to face his diplomat, Theodore Martin. While his job was to represent him in the diplomatic conferences in Switzerland, Arthur would take advantage of Theodore's skill in the kitchen.

"Yes, Theodore?" Arthur said placing the picture frame back on his desk. He stood up to show he was at attention.

"You have a visitor, I'm not quite sure who he is..." Theodore said. "He's waiting now by the foyer. Afternoon tea will ready shortly, should I prepare some for the guest?"

"Once I've found out who you're talking about," Arthur said and walked out of his study, locking the door behind him. He was a rather secretive man, Arthur Kirkland. Having almost everything he loved taken from him, and everything he hated returning to annoy him. It was enough drive anyone crazy, nations included.

Standing in the foyer was a young man. Rather than a young man, it was more of a late teen, with wavy, vertically two-toned, blonde to dark blonde hair. One strand of hair stuck out in a looping curl. The boy stood nervously, holding on to his pet polar bear. At first Arthur thought before him was the nation who he once had cradled(3), rather it was a country under his empire, just north of the other nation.

"Matthew?" Arthur called for the late teen, which seemed to spark attention from the nervous boy. "It _is_ you! It's been quite a while; I'm guessing you got my letter?"

"Arthur, hello," Mathew spoke in a quiet voice. Matthew Williams was the country known as Canada. He hadn't had the easiest of lives, as he was formerly owned by Britain and France, Britain taking his northern land, and France taking his southern lands, including his vital regions. Canada was a ghost of a country to the other countries. Most countries hardly even recognized him, and often mistook him for his southern brother, America, which would explain his run-ins with Cuba...

"So, I'm sure you understand my terms, right?"

"Mm..." Matthew moved nervously. "My people seem really excited to take part, but... the French population doesn't seem to agree. My boss has talked with your boss, I will join you on the Western Front and take part of the war under Britain."

"Simply grand! It'll be like old times again," Britain smiled. "With this the war will be ours!"

"Mr. Kirkland~" came Theodore's voice. "Afternoon tea is ready~ I've prepared extra!"

"Alright!" Arthur called back then turned back to Matthew. "Would you care to join us? My diplomat is a pretty good cook. It beats that Frenchmen's standards!"

"Alright," Matthew said and he followed his superior to the dining room. The two sat together, drinking from beautifully ornamented cups.

"Oh, sir," Theodore appeared before the two countries. "King George V told me to give this to you." Theodore handed Arthur a bright orange folder. Printed on it in beautifully written cursive was "Objectives".

Arthur opened the orange folder, looking through the various sheets of paper. Each sheet was another country that needed to be claimed, all with possibly tactics to use for the invasion. His eyes stopped on one sheet. His eyelids parted wider, and his pupils shrunk in shock at the name of the country that was on his list.

"Bloody Hell(4)!" Arthur slammed the folder against the dining table. He quickly turned to Theodore, "Grab a jacket, we're going to the parliament buildings."

* * *

Nico: And cut. There's another chapter of Diplomacy. This time with Arthur and his shy assistant Theodore Martin! With a guest appearance of Matthew Williams and Kumajirou.

I wonder what's got Britain so angry...?

**To first time Hetalia readers:**

-As stated in the last chapter, Britain is a horrible cook (I do not know if this is a stereotype, if it is, don't hate me for it, Britain is not my character)

-It is a running joke that other countries mistake Canada for America (just the other day, I was doing research for my History project, and although I clearly typed **CANADA** I get **AMERICA**. Really...)

**Notes:**

1. Who? No not Canada (sorry I just had to say that), it's young America! I love seeing those two as a family (America's Cleaning of the Storage episodes made me cry...).

2. Britain was a pirate before apparently.

3. Even Arthur mistakes Canada for America! (There was an episode with that) What's up with that?

4. I just had to add that.

**...no Translations...**

Ah this arc is almost done, two more chapters! I guess the next country is rather easy to guess, but I'll put up a hint anyways: this country surrendered to Germany in 1918 (due to the weakening of the government and revolutionaries) but were saved by the Triple Entente and the creation of the Treaty of Versailles.

Please Read and Review!


	7. Before the War: Russia

Nico: Hello again. I've been a bit stressed the passed few days, and today didn't make it much better when I forgot my binder, my project, my belt in my uniform, my library book, my whiteout... yes I am a very forgetful person, especially on Mondays.

Hopefully the rest of the week will be better, yes? Oh well, on with the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia**

"О Боге! Why couldn't my alarm clock be louder? Проклинать! Late on my first day! Why couldn't they tell me earlier that the original diplomat had suffered from an injury? Why did they have tell me that they needed me today? Why? Почему?" The young diplomat ran to the large doors of the house of the largest country in the world.

Finally making it to the door she knocked frantically, "P-Please let me in! I'm the new diplomat!" She shook as she stood in the cold.

A smaller nation opened the door, a rather charming nation, in the diplomat's perspective.

"You are the new diplomat?" the nation asked.

"Yes, that's me," the diplomat breathed heavily, trying to calm herself and warm herself as well.

"Please come in," the nation opened the doors wider, letting the poor human into the warm house. "I am Lithuania, one of the Baltic nations living under the Russian Empire..." Lithuania, also known as Toris Laurinaitis, took a look at the diplomat. Although the diplomat felt a breach in personal space, the diplomat could not help but notice the worried expression on the nation's face.

"Oh, Lithuania, there you... who's this?" The two turned to see two other small nations, one tall with glasses, and the other short and shivering.

"Estonia, Latvia!" Toris smiled at the sight of the other two Baltic nations, Eduard von Bock, Estonia, and Raivis Galante, Latvia. Although they were very different by language and culture, they were good friends. "Ah, this is Mr. Russia's new diplomat..."

"Nikolai Letovich," the diplomat introduced herself and bowed in respect to the nations. "It's an honour to meet such admirable nations." For Nikolai, it was her first time seeing the Baltic nations. She found they rather charming, Estonia looked intelligent, Latvia looked adorable, and Lithuania had a kind nature which complemented his kind outlook.

However those charming looks were traded with worried looks. Nikolai wondered why.

"We'll take you to Russia's study, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Lithuania said and offered out his hand in a very gentlemanly way. Nikolai had to fight back a blush as she let her small hand fall into his. The three Baltic nations took Nikolai to large doors, which usually did signify the master's room. However, standing before it was a girl, slightly taller than Nikolai, wearing a dark blue dress, with platinum blonde, waist length hair.

"Who's this?" the girl asked, her tone was gruff and sounded like it belonged to a gang leader.

"Be-Belarus, this is Russia's new diplomat, Nikolai Letovich," Lithuania introduced to Natalia Arlovskaya, the woman of Belarus.

"He doesn't need one," Natalia snapped. "Big brother Russia doesn't need anyone, especially another woman in his life!"

"Well, I'm just doing my job, Ms. Belarus," Nikolai tried to say as politely as ever.

"Don't give me that crap," Natalia snapped. "You're like all the other Moscow women who fall head over heels for my brother(1)!"

"Well I haven't even seen the country I'm working for, perhaps, you should allow me to act before you make assumptions of the future," Nikolai spoke slowly.

"Never!" Natalia yelled.

"Why is everyone yelling?" a bouncing sound(2) followed the kind voice. Skipping over towards the group, was the ample bosomed Ukraine, Irunya Chernenko, the older sister of Ukraine and Russia. "Belarus, are you bothering the guests again?"

"Ms. Chernenko!" Nikolai smiled, she had met Irunya before.

"Mind your own business, sister," Natalia snapped to her older sister.

"Now, Natalia, let's let the guests talk to little Ivan," Irunya said.

"Why?" Natalia snapped again.

"Why, because we're going to do some shopping," Irunya said. "For your wedding."

"Okay," Natalia instantly agreed and zoomed off without her older sister.

Irunya smiled and walked over to Nikolai whispering to her a good luck before chasing after her younger sister.

Lithuania walked up to the door and knocked against the wooden design. "Mr. Russia? Your new diplomat is here!"

"...Are Belarus and Ukraine gone?" a slightly frightened voice came.

"They went shopping, sir," Lithuania said.

"Come in..." the voice said. Lithuania opened the door for Nikolai to enter. Nodding, in a gesture of thanks, she slowly walked into the large study. On both sides of the room were bookcases, filled with textbooks of different widths and heights. Cluttered around them were chests, scrolls, and various antique items. At the very back of the room was a desk. It held a rather neat stack of papers, and an ornamented vase, which held a wilting sunflower. Leaning to the side of the desk was a cold metal pipe, that shone, reflected the light from the chandelier above her. Sitting in the chair, elbows on the desk, fingers intertwined, which his head resting on the net, was Ivan Braginski, the man known as Russia.

"So, you are my new diplomat?"

"Yes sir," Nikolai nodded.

The serious expression on the man's face disappeared, as a bright happy face quickly replaced it. Nikolai stared at the smile. There was something wrong about that smile that made it feel as if it weren't a smile.

"Kol~ Welcome, Ms. Nikolai Letovich, my daughter from Moscow. Let us work well together, да?"

* * *

Nico: Yay~ Ivan and his new diplomat Nikolai Letovich, with guest appearances with Toris, Eduard, Raivis, Natalia, and Irunya~!

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia are the three Baltic Countries, and they live with Russia under the Russian Empire

-Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine are siblings, Ukraine is the oldest, Russia is the middle child, and Belarus is the youngest

-Belarus loves Russia, and wants to get "married" with him

-Belarus pretty much hates everyone except for her older brother

-Ukraine is a lot kinder (and saner) than her siblings, but also a bit of a crybaby

-People always know when Ukraine is around due to her largely developed chest making "booby pounds"(Latvia's words from the English dub)

-Russia is fearful towards his sisters (well he's worried about Ukraine, but scared of Belarus)

-Russia likes sunflowers, but I imagine a sunflower won't be able to survive long in the cold (thus it is wilting in this chapter)

-For those who know manga/anime terminology, Russia is a yandere (for those who don't, yandere means they _seem_ cute and innocent, but they're really scary and violent)

**Notes:**

1. See, while I was writing this chapter I was listening to "Rasputin" by Boney M. Mostly this line: "But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear"(Boney. M). I find that the song really fits Russia (just change "wine" to "vodka" and a couple parts about his death in the end.) One of my favourite songs from History class!

2. Yes "booby pounds"

**Translations:**

О Боге - Oh God

Проклинать - Damn

Почему - Why

да - yes

ALMOST DONE THE ARC, ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER! So who's the last country? It's a bonus country. I'll give you a hint: It's the country I am from!

Also for any Reborn! fans who are reading, I have decided to upload a new chapter of**Requiem of Rain** between every **Diplomacy** arc. There are around five to six more arcs, and five more chapters of Requiem of Rain to go. I realized it was a bit unfair to leave the story on hiatus on such a big cliff hanger, and I was really happy to get my first review for the story. I'll do my best to juggle the two stories (and my life) for everyone!

Please Read and Review!


	8. Before the War: Bonus, Canada

Nico: And here's the last (well technically it's a bonus) chapter of Before the War! I am sorry I didn't update for the past two days, I was caught up in homework.

Plus, it's getting cold where I live, and I'm trying to get used to typing with mittens on. I'm still cold...

Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

After Britain and Theodore had left, Matthew returned to his home, where he was welcomed by loud rallies, and his people enlisting to war.

"Mr. Williams!"

Matthew turned around to see his boss, Robert Borden. "Oh, hello Mr. Borden, sir."

"Did you come back from your trip to Britain?" Noticing the nation nod, he continued. "Wonderful!"

"How are the rallies going?" Matthew dared to ask.

"Marvelously," Matthew's boss smiled. "I think we'll have exceeded our promised quota for Britain. However, the French Canadians are still against enlisting to war."

"And the Aboriginals?" Matthew asked.

"What about them?" Matthew felt a bit unhappy to hear his boss sound as if he knew nothing about the Aboriginals. Canada, once known as Kanata(1) to the Aboriginals, shared a deep bond with the Aboriginals. However, when the European settlers came after their explorers, Canada was claimed by the English, his northern territory, and the French, his southern regions(2). Canada had a hard time following the two, as they seemed to be polar opposites, and had a slight rivalry towards the other.

Canada however learned a lot from all the different cultures. His care for nature, and everything that lives in his land comes from the Aboriginals. They taught him how to hunt, and how to use everything around him to his advantage. His French language and his excellent cooking came from Francis who had taught Matthew as well as a country known as Seychelles, although she preferred fish. He taught him the necessities of cooking and many other things that should never be mentioned to a developing nation when they are at the delicate, youth stage of growing. His pickiness in food came from both Britain and France, pickiness for only the finest 100% pure Canadian maple syrup(3) was allowed on his pancakes.

Life wasn't easy for Matthew, having two fathers, a brother, and all his people begging for his attention. Having Arthur and/or Francis as a father was not very good; Arthur was a horrible cook and could never be considered a "people person", while Francis was a pervert and spread his "knowledge" to the youngest of nations. Matthew was always overshadowed by his southern brother, Alfred F. Jones, the man of America, the source of 99% of his stress.

"Well... how are things in... the reserves?" Matthew forced the words out. If there was anything he hated, it was that word. After the signing of Treaty 6, on August 1876, Aboriginals were forced into reserves, which was another term for the phrase "small strips of land Matthew's boss doesn't want." Matthew watched in horror as his friends were abused and died before his eyes. They had nowhere to go, in America they were killed, in Canada they were mistreated and depressed. Matthew felt the pain of failing his indigenous people.

"All's fine!" Borden said, but Matthew knew he was lying. In his ears he could hear his people praying to the spirits and him for help. He could see them in pain through his glasses. He could not do anything, even a nation, the possibly strongest life-form in the world, was weak compared to their people and their boss.

"And how about the immigrants?" Matthew asked. Recently he had opened his doors to immigrants from across the globe. He had gotten many people from China and Korea, some from Germany, Austria, and many anxious settlers from Ukraine. He had received a tearful thanks from Ukraine, she promised that she would pay him back some day.

"Blending in wonderfully!" Matthew was questionable of his boss, all nations were. To all of the country's leaders, their strongest weapon was not a tank or a machine gun, but the power they receive from their country.

Then Matthew felt a sharp pain travel throughout him. "Gah!"

"Mr. Williams! Are you alright?" Borden asked.

Words and pictures flashed in front of Matthew's eyes. Then he looked up at his boss, his eyes as wide as saucers. He spoke in a louder voice, "Sir, what is this 'War Measure's Act'?"

* * *

Nico: Cliff hanger again! This bonus chapter is dedicated to Matthew Williams!

For those of you who read my hint last chapter, yeah I'm Canadian. I live in a town, which I call "Canada's Canada" a place people don't know of... So, hopefully this will bring in more Canadian readers? Yes (Yay)? No (It's Canadian made though!)?

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Canada is often forgotten by others

-Canada is often mistaken for America (funny fact: I was watching the English Dub of Hetalia and America called Canada "Canadia" and later on Canada's polar bear Kumajirou asks him "Who are you?" and Canada replies "I'm Canadia" which leads me to wonder if it was a joke or if the people in America, who dubbed the anime, really think Canada is "Canadia", this worries me...)

**Notes:**

1. Fact, I think "Kanata" was and Iroquoian word for "village" or "settlement" (fun fact, the first time I saw the word, I thought it said Katana... no more samurai anime for me... or not.)

2. It's quite funny actually. I learned about this in Civics class, and I was close to laughing. See, in Canada most people live in the southern area since it was warmer and there were more resources. France and Britain fought over Canada, Britain apparently won and took the northern parts of Canada, and France took the southern parts (which is where Canada's vital regions are) I lol'd.

3. I just wanted to add a note: Maple Syrup is the BEST Emotional Panacea!

**...no translations...**

And the first arc is over! I'll be posting up a new chapter of **Requiem of Rain** soon. What's after that? A brand new arc of Diplomacy!

Please Read and Review!


	9. 1914: Diplomacy

Nico: Hey there! Sorry for a lack of updates. I was spending the past few days watching Hetalia skits and cosplay videos in conventions. I've never really been to one before, and they seem pretty intimidating.

The skits were awesome, especially these historical ones, which told actual history with Hetalia characters. They were so good!

Anyway, here's a new arc of **Diplomacy**!

EDIT: fixed some of the French (gosh, this is just shameful, I cannot believe my past self for this...)

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**1914**

* * *

**Diplomacy**

The diplomats from the six countries all gathered in the "No-Man's land" known as Switzerland. Why it was called this was because it was being compared to the land between two countries' trenches. It was a dangerous place because Vash Zwingli, the man of Switzerland, was always armed and ready to shoot anybody who dared to disturb his neutrality. Doesn't sound very neutral, does it? As such, no countries allowed entering Switzerland, only the countries' diplomats. While the diplomats were would have their meeting in Vash's house, the heads of state would also meet up in Switzerland, to sign treaties. However, they were not allowed to talk to other heads of state. As important as they were, they were in Switzerland's house, under Switzerland's rules. You just don't mess around with Vash Zwingli.

"Okay, we shall start this meeting with an introduction," Vash, who sat in front of all the diplomats said. "Before you all go to discuss alliances and strategies, we should all know who we're associating with. As you all know, I am Switzerland, and if I see any of your countries a mere 0.0001 mm past my borders, I will have no problem with disposing of them as the little bugs they are!" Vash seemed to give Alfonso a narrowed glance.

Northern Italy was not exactly on good terms with Switzerland. There had been many accounts of the half naked Italian running through Switzerland, just to get to Germany. Francis was also unhappy with the sound of bullets and screaming coming from his neighbours.

"You may start," Vash signalled to Alfonso to start. Vash kept his sharp stare on the diplomat, making Alfonso uncomfortable as he stood up to speak.

"My name is Alfonso Angelo, I am... Italy's diplomat," Alfonso said, almost choking on his own saliva. His face reddened as he heard a couple chuckles from the other five diplomats. He retreated to his seat quickly. Beside Alfonso, Adelheid stood up.

"My name is Adelheid Fritzi, I am the diplomat of Germany," Adelheid introduced herself confidently. Her usual expressionless face was on even as she sat back into her seat.

"My name is Farahilde Luca, I am Austria-Hungary's diplomat," Farahilde said as calm as she could, however her voice cracked while she spoke. She sat back into her chair, hoping no one noticed her embarrassment.

"M-my name is Theodore Martin, I am Britain's diplomat," Theodore said nervously. Unlike the first three diplomats, Theodore could not hide his nervousness at all. He quickly sat back in his place.

"_Je m'apelle Hubert Valère_. My name is 'ubert Valère, I am France's diplomat," Hubert said as it was followed with a hearty chuckle. He was given Vash's dagger glare, and he stopped chuckling and sat back down.

"My name is Nikolai Letovich, I am the diplomat of Russia," Nikolai introduced and sat back down in her seat.

"Alright, now you may break off and discuss your alliances," Vash said. With that all of the diplomats stood up.

"Adelheid!" Alfonso called to the German diplomat. "Would Germany like to make an alliance with Italy?"

"_Nein_," Adelheid said.

"_Che cosa_? What? Why?" Alfonso was answered with a contract, which was held by Adelheid.

"Germany is refrained from making alliances with Italy throughout the war," Adelheid said. "Now if you have nothing more to say, I must go."

"_Mio Dio_!" Alfonso gasped. Germany was the absolute first and only ally on Italy's list. If Germany was not allied with Italy, Alfonso didn't want to think of how Veneziano would react.

Ignoring the Italian, Adelheid found Farahilde. "Ms. Luca, diplomat of Austria-Hungary, would your country agree to ally with Germany?" Adelheid presented a treaty, already signed by her Kaiser.

"Germany?" Farahilde looked at the treaty.

"_Ja_, seeing that our countries are cousins, and share ties with Germania, it would be of best interest to have an alliance with each other. We will assist you to the best of our power."

"_Ja_," Farahilde said. She looked at her notebook, this worked perfectly. Her emperor had also wanted an alliance with Germany. "Alright, I am in agreement."

As Farahilde took the treaty to her leader, somewhere far from the now allied countries, was Hubert.

"U-um!" Theodore followed Hubert.

"Not now Teddy! I need to find that Russian girl," Hubert said trying to ditch the boy when he found the female diplomat of Russia behind him.

"Would you be interested in having an alliance with Russia?" Nikolai asked, as she presented to Hubert the treaty.

"Oh? _As-tu m'aime?_?" Hubert asked in his mother language, as he gave a sly look at the female diplomat.

"I have no idea what you just said," Nikolai said.

"Why should our countries ally?" Hubert asked, although he knew very well that Francis wanted to ally with Russia, he just wanted to see how badly they needed to be allied.

"Russia is a large nation, we have many troops. I am assuming, since France declared war on Germany, that your target is Germany. Russia is on the east of Germany, while France is on the west..."

"So you're saying... we will crush _Allemagne_ between us?" Hubert asked.

"Precisely," Nikolai said. "So, are you in?"

Hubert smiled. "___Tu es très intelligente, je t'aime_," Hubert smiled and took the treaty to give to his leader.

The meeting ended, leaving Germany and Austria-Hungary allied, and France and Russia allied. That left Italy and Britain unallied and in a dangerous spot.

* * *

Nico: I am a terrible person. I can't stand the thought of Italy and Germany not having an alliance. The next couple Italy chapters are going to make me cry.

So let's see, so far the countries seem to allied similarly to how they were in the actual happenings in WWI. Why? This is how the game went when I played it in class. That includes, how the Britain diplomat being unable to get a alliance with France, though I doubt anyone really noticed that unless they were the Britain diplomat themselves (hint hint).

For Switzerland fans, here's some Vash Zwingli! I have a Swiss brand bag, it has a ten year guarantee, but I see the affects of school all over it (and it hasn't been half a year yet!)

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Switzerland is very violent

-Switzerland always talks about his neutrality in the anime and manga

-Switzerland doesn't like many of the countries really...

**Notes:**

1. Switzerland and his neutrality... Actually, a friend of mine told me that Switzerland is no longer neutral.

2. I remember seeing a motivational poster of this once. I think it was a soccer game and Switzerland was holding up a yellow card, with a whistle in his mouth, and a gun pointed at the soccer player. I think the soccer player was Japan...

3. Who remembers this episode? I still find it hilarious. I don't know when it history it occurred, but I just had to add it in!

**Translations:**

_Je m'apelle Hubert Valère_ - My name is Hubert Valère

_Nein_ - No

_Che cosa_ - what

_Mio Dio_ - My God

_Ja_ - Yes

_As-tu m'aime?_ - Do you like me?

_Allemagne_ - Germany

_Tu es très intelligente, je t'aime_ - You are very intelligent, I like you

There, a new arc has started. The order of countries are going to change each year though. This is the order: Austria-Hungary, Russia, Germany, France, Britain, Italy, Other? With each year, it's going to cycle, so 1915, Russia will be first, then Germany, and France, etc.

I just wanted to remind everyone that I'm still open for suggestions. What I know about World War 1 is very limited, and I would really like some extra information here and there. I will write about countries (other than the main six) and how they survived throughout the war, whether a part of the Central Powers, Triple Entente, or completely neutral. Or maybe there's something you'd like to see happen to the six main countries, I'll be happy to oblige. I'm still working out a couple possibilities of future plots.

So far, 1914 is a lead in to war, so things are starting out rough for a couple countries. 1915, I guess is the "quieter" arc, where things are still escalating, just slower. 1916 finally leads into the bigger events. 1917-1918 so far are going to be huge.

So really I'd really like to hear if you've got a suggestion for the story. And don't worry, I never turn down a nice review and/or a nice suggestion! Although I haven't really gotten many... Just one from a classmate, we weren't even talking, I just overheard her whispering to her friend about war. It was a great idea though.

I hope you all continue to read the story!

Please Read and Review!


	10. 1914: Movement, AustriaHungary

Nico: Hi again! I've been pretty busy with studying for some tests. So updates might be slower than the first arc, until I have more time on my hands.

Who has seen HetaOni? I'll be truthful, I was questionable about it at first. Then after watching it, I got so excited about it. At first the creepy music was freaky, but I soon got used to it. It's so sad, and packed full with suspense! I hear the next episode is coming out late December, but since I can't read Japanese, it'll probably be after New Years before I can see it with English subtitles.

Anyway, on to the the new chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Movement**

**

* * *

****Austria-Hungary**

"Good job, Ms. Luca!" Elizaveta smiled.

"Really?" Farahilde was a bit unsure of the situation. She had just told Elizaveta and Roderich that she had allied Austria-Hungary with Germany. It was also a lucky thing. After discussing with Adelheid, they had realized their objectives differed entirely, which will prevent any "bad" things happening later on.

"Very, Ms. Luca," Roderich smiled from his piano seat. "Now that we are allied with my cousin, we will be able to claim Serbia and fight off Russia."

"Oh, that reminds me, where are your troops?" Farahilde asked. She remembered Elizaveta telling that they had 7,000(1) troops.

"They are outside," Roderich said interrupting Farahilde once again. "Their boots were already muddy, and I am not going to allow them in the house with such revolting footwear." The aristocrat in Roderich began to shine.

"We should probably plan out our attack plans," Elizaveta said taking out the objectives and a map. "Looks like our major concerns are Balkans, Serbia, and Tyrol. There's also Mediterranean Sea, but that's the second of the first three."

"If you don't mind me saying, I think we should send out most of the troops into Serbia," Farahilde said. Farahilde was still getting used to speaking to the two nations, although they had long gotten used to her.

"I see, would you care to explain?" Roderich asked.

"Well, the war started between the Austro-Hungarian Empire and Serbia, somehow, the rest of Europe and beyond got intertwined in our dispute. At the very least, should we not resolve the main spark of war(2)?" Farahilde explained.

"Ah, I see!" Roderich said. "Ms. Luca has a point, the war started with us, and we should take high responsibility in finishing it. In order to do that, we must conclude the conflict between us and our stubborn neighbours."

"So how does this sound?" Elizaveta started. "We send in 6,000 of our troops to Serbia, and keep 1,000 back here?"

"6-6,000? That's a good majority of our troops. It will be very risky, Elizaveta," Roderich said. "What if our troops staying here are unable to protect our people?"

"Then I will stay with the troops here, and you can go to Serbia," Elizaveta proclaimed.

"Hm... that is a good idea," Farahilde said. "Since Elizaveta is stronger, she should stay behind and watch over, while Roderich goes to invade Serbia with the troops. You could say, like the wife staying at home and taking care of the house and the husband going out to work?"

"It is true," Roderich pondered for a moment. "But Serbia is the country of the Black Hand, who killed my archduke(3)."

"Our archduke, Roderich," Elizaveta placed a hand on Roderich's shoulder. "I am also torn by the loss of the archduke and archduchess. However, we cannot allow ourselves to stay depressed! We must stand back up. This was originally our war with Serbia, and we will show them that we still intend to win!"

"Elizaveta..." Roderich said breathlessly at his "wife". A smile replaced his astonished face, "Farahilde, my jacket if you please. I'm going to Serbia."

"Yes sir!" Farahilde dashed off.

While the troops were frantically getting ready outside, Roderich stood confidently on his porch. He was soon accompanied by Elizaveta's presence. Farahilde was also about to join them, but soon ducked back into the house.

Elizaveta gave her "husband" a kiss on the cheek, and whispered. "Come home safe."

"I will," Roderich smiled back then turned to be on his way to Serbia.

"If you see Prussia make sure you hit him on the head for me!" Elizaveta added.

All these years, Elizaveta, and still...? Roderich thought and chuckled; relieved she did not hear.

* * *

Nico: I almost want to cry... I am going through a crisis between pairings. I really agree with Austria and Hungary together, because they were "married" before. They also show a lot of care towards each other in the manga and in the anime.

But recently I began thinking about Prussia and Hungary. I didn't realize it until I watched this skit about the Austrian Succession (which led to "It's a small world after all" playing), Prussia may in fact have a crush on Hungary. I really felt for Prussia, as I am the empathetic type. I still agree with Austria and Hungary, but Prussia...

I think I might end up writing a story about it one day (probably after this arc is done maybe?)

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-I got nothing...**  
**

**Notes:**

1. Originally, in the game the troop numbers were a thousand times less than what they are now. (e.g. Austria-Hungary in the game started with 7 troops) I imagined in a real war situation, that would be actually really bad. So I gave them a couple zeroes, to make them larger.

2 and 3. There are many theories of how exactly The Great War started. One of the most popular ones (the one I learned in History class) was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife, by the Black Hand, a terrorist group from Serbia.

**...no Translations...**

So anyone out there who plays Sims 2? I know there's Sims 3, but I have a Sims 2 deluxe, with Hetalia character mods! I haven't played it once... My laptop can't play Sims without freezing whenever I create a new family. My parents' computer works, but the game takes up so much space, and it makes their computer slow, and they do their work on the computer...

I'm hoping that when Christmas comes, Santa (or Finland) will gift to me a computer... or a new DS that won't keep turning off on its own... computer first though.

Speaking about Christmas, I'm planning something special for **Diplomacy**for Christmas time.

One more thing, if there are any Reborn fans reading, who are also reading my story **Requiem of Rain** I put up a poll on my profile, to determine the ending of the story. Please vote for you favourite ending!

Please Read and Review!


	11. 1914: Movement, Russia

Nico: Hello there! ... Well I'm already out of things to say...

Please enjoy another chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia**

"Nikolai, welcome home," Toris welcomed Nikolai home.

"Thank you, Toris," Nikolai said. She had started going on a first name basis with all the Baltic nations, it made them closer. Although Belarus seemed to sneer every time she heard them saying their human names(1).

"Mr. Russia is waiting for you upstairs," Eduard said.

Nikolai thanked the Baltic nations as she made her way upstairs to the large doors. She heard Raivis wish her luck from down the stairs. At the door she breathed in and prepared to knock the door, when a voice came.

"The door is open Nikol," Nikolai stopped before she hit the wooden door. She had recognized her new pet name, "Nikol".

Nikolai opened the door to find Ivan in his desk, working as usual. Although this time, on his desk was a map or Europe and his folder of objectives, with three objective country sheets spread on the far end of the desk. The lamp was turned on and illuminated the desk with a bright white light. Scattered around the desk were bottles upon bottles of vodka, most of which were empty.

"Hello, Nikol, glad you could make it in time, I was just about to plan out my troops' movements," Russia smiled his usual smile.

"I see," Nikolai said walking up to the desk. "Estonia said you were waiting for me?"

"Of course," Ivan smiled. "I couldn't plan out my movement plans without you." Nikolai learned since she was young that a smile usually signified that someone was happy. However happiness was the last thing she saw from Ivan's expression. It seemed empty, almost as if... he was closing his eyes to prevent people from looking into them and discovering more of him. The eyes are the doorway to the soul, no?

"So what do you think about our movements?"

"Hm... well, I know you've promised to help Serbia, but I think it's safe to assume Austria will send his troops to Serbia first to claim it, this war was originally between them. One of our objectives is Serbia as well, however Poland at the moment seems to be the objective of the most importance. Knowing Austria-Hungary... they probably put up a large number of troops to Serbia so that we'd have a hard time invading. So I'd say our best bet is to send 4,000 of our 8,000 troops to Poland, and 2,000 to Balkans for now. The Tsar(2) said he will be expecting 10,000 more troops for the next year, so we can take advantage of that and add more troops to Balkans the next year, and the year after that, send the troops in Balkans to Serbia."

"Thus achieving our objectives," Ivan concluded. "Then what about, Germany? I still have to keep my promise with France, now that we're allied."

"For now we should refrain from attacking Germany, since they have a large number of troops in their land at the moment, plus they have Austria-Hungary to back them up. Since we're in the corner of Europe, we're an easy target as Germany is to us and France. It's probably best not to aggravate them and complete our objectives first."

Ivan smiled. "I like how you think, Nikol(3)."

"Why do you call me that?" Nikolai asked.

"Kol kol, why do I call you what? Kol kol kol kol~" Russia chuckled ominously.

Nikolai sighed. "Is there anything else you need? Any more alliances?"

"No I believe with France we can claim this war as ours," Russia smiled. How could he be so sure? Nikolai wondered. "You can go tell the troops now."

"Alright," Nikolai said and left the study. When she met up with the troops she met up with Toris.

"Nikolai, hello, did you get the movement plans from Russia?"

"Yes, are you going with the troops?"

"Yes but please don't worry about me," Toris smiled. "So where to?"

"Two thousand troops to Balkans, two thousand troops stay here, and four thousand troops to Poland."

Nikolai noticed a faint twitch in Toris' eye when she said Poland. Like something in him snapped.

* * *

Nico: And that's it for today's chapter!

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Lithuania and Poland are really good friends (Nikolai does not know this though), and that is why he reacts slightly when he is told to invade Poland

**Notes:**

1. About human names and country names:

-countries usually call each other by their country names (unless there are in a very emotional situation, where they _might_ say their human names)

-the diplomats (at least they all will eventually) call their countries by their human names

2. Yes, Russia's boss at the time was Tsar Nicholas II. I remember in the Bloody Sunday chapter, they used the term Czar. I'm not sure if they're the same thing, just written in English differently, or if they're different like Germany's Kaiser and Führer. If someone can tell me the difference, I'd appreciate it.

3. Nikolai is a boy name. Yes. I originally had two ideas of Russia's diplomat, a boy named Nikolai and a girl named Anya. However, I then realized that Russia's nyotalia (Fem!Russia) name was Anya, and I realized that would be awkward. However, I liked the idea of Russia's diplomat being a girl. So Nikolai is now the female diplomat, with a bit of a boyish attitude. Nikol was my way of making Nikolai punny and a bit more feminine.

-P.S. the male diplomat isn't gone though, he's still in the story. He'll be mentioned... sometime later in this arc (kolkolkol...)

**...no translations...**

I found something to talk about. Anyone notice Himaruya's blog with all the new (although not official) country names? I was screaming in my head "FINALLY!" I like Belgium and Netherlands' names (although for Netherlands, I pick Abel and Mogens over Tim). And now Hong Kong has a Chinese name (apparently he was called Kaoru before, which was a bit awkward since Kaoru is a Japanese name...) I also noticed there was Switzerland's Nyotalia name... "Adelheid"... Oh dear...

Please Read and Review!

P.S. due to the new names (no I will not be changing Adelheid's name), I've edited **Before the War: Russia**, and changed Ukraine's name from Katyusha Braginskaya (I actually really liked that name...) to Irunya Chernenko.


	12. 1914: Movement, Germany

Nico: Hello again everyone!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Germany**

"Come on, _Westen_~! You can't still be upset about being unable to ally vith Italy!" Gilbert's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone, _Bruder_," Ludwig sighed.

"Oh, Frizti!" Ludwig heard his brother's surprised voice. Then a loud banging on the door came.

"Sir! We have to discuss our movement plans!" Adelheid's voice came. She could be pretty angry when she wanted to. "The troops are waiting outside for your orders! We have no time to waste!"

Ludwig sighed and stood up. He walked to the door and opened the entrance way, staring straight at his red-eyed brother and his monotone diplomat.

"Sir!" Adelheid saluted. She may have been angry a few minutes ago, but she had the obedience of a true soldier. "I have obtained an alliance with Austria-Hungary!"

Ludwig knew that was not entirely good. His cousin Roderich was an aristocrat, but also a moocher. He was lazy and acted like a spoiled rich child. He would often force Ludwig into situations(1) where he would have to provide for him, which Ludwig did not like.

"Huh? Austria and Hungary? Ew~ I can't believe they actually got married," Gilbert stuck his tongue out in disgust. Gilbert didn't like Roderich any better, and did everything he could to humiliate the aristocrat, like how he once seized Austria's vital regions in 1740. However, that resulted in the Seven Year War. Austria had since changed his capital, but Gilbert takes great pride in his capture, as well as pride in Old Fritz who led Prussian troops to the capture.

However, he does not have equal feelings for Elizaveta. They were childhood friends, and back then Gilbert was sure Elizaveta was a male, until he realized her belief in 'everyone grows a penis'. He had then grown weary of the woman, because she was far stronger than he was, and she was full of unsuspecting surprises. He was the most surprised when Austria and Hungary were "married"(2). Gilbert mocked Elizaveta. Gilbert had always avoided marriages of any sort. Being alone was his type of lifestyle.

"This will do us well, since our objectives are different," Adelheid spoke up after the three had taken their seats in the sitting room.

"I guess it vill," Ludwig said, sitting in his armchair.

"Now, for our movement plans," Adelheid took out a map and the list of objectives and placed them on the coffee table. "I know you've had your eye on France, so Prussia has come up with a plan."

"How did..." Ludwig stopped himself and eyed his older brother.

"Hey, I'm just _that_ awesome, okay?" Gilbert smiled. "Anyvay, this is vhat I have planned. It's called the Von Schlieffan Plan(3), but I've made a couple adjustments from the original. So now it's called the Beilschmidt Plan(4)! Named after the AWESOME ME!"

"Okay, vhat is it?" Ludwig asked, people would think he had gotten used to his brother by now...

"Right now our enemies, France and Russia are surrounding us, there's no point in getting tired by fighting both at the same time. So ve take France first!

"This is how ve do it. Two of our objectives are Alsace and Belgium. Ve have 10,000 troops right now, so ve'll send 3,000 to Alsace, and 5,000 to Belgium, and keep 2,000 back at home. France vill first see our troops in Alsace, but they von't expect us to go through Belgium as well!

"Vith the 3,000 troops in Alsace, ve capture it, completing one of our objectives, and vith 5,000 in Belgium, ve capture it, and complete another objective. Then ve'll restock into Belgium, until ve have enough troops to enter France and seize Paris!"

"I see," Ludwig said. When it came to battle plans, his brother was rather good, that is if he was sober. "And then after ve finish up capturing Poland and Russia?"

"Yeah, isn't my plan awesome?" Gilbert smiled.

"Alright, I'm assuming you'll be capturing France," Germany said.

"Duh!" Prussia stuck his tongue out. "Don't bother vishing me luck! I've got Old Fritz vatching me!" With that Prussia dashed out.

"Your _bruder_ is very eccentric, sir," Adelheid said. Ludwig sighed in acknowledgment.

* * *

Nico: ahahaha! Prussia is so awesome...

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Prussia seized Austria's Silesia in 1740, and later on called for a painter to mark him face so he would forever remember the day

-Prussia is very loyal and faithful to Old Fritz

-Prussia is awesome (if you couldn't tell)

-Prussia calls Ludwig West, in German that is _Westen_

**Notes:**

1. I forget what episode it was, but I remember shortly after Germany had captured Austria (though I'm pretty sure this was during WWII), Austria wanted to eat cake, so Germany told him to make it himself. Austria sighed and baked a cake, then told Germany that he was going to invite Hungary and Italy to eat with him. To this Germany replied that he could have the cake in the fridge (he did not want Italy to come.)

2. I have decided to write a story about this, most likely after I've uploaded all the chapters of the 1914 arc.

3. I'll be truthful, the Von Schlieffan Plan was very clever. Even though Britain joined the war due to the invasion of Belgium, it would be worth it, if it worked. Apparently the German troops went south too quickly, and missed Paris. The French troops that waited at the German border noticed the German troops behind them and attacked them. It was a good plan, to some extent.

4. The Beilschmidt Plan is not a real historic plan, I made it up. It was my revised version of the Von Schlieffan Plan. This way, the French troops at the German border would be busy fighting the German troops in Alsace, allowing the German troops in Belgium access to Paris.

**Translations:**

_Bruder_ - Brother

_Westen_ - West

Ah~ I got so many reviews (3 is a lot to me!) and alerts and favourites, I'm just so happy that I rushed to finish this chapter.

Please Read and Review!


	13. 1914: Movement, France

Nico: Hi again. Sorry I skipped two days. I was busy studying for tests and working on projects...

Anyway here's a new chapter of Diplomacy!

EDIT: fixed up the French.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**France**

"I am 'ome!"

"Oh 'ubert! You're back!"

"Sorry I took so long, I was 'eld up by zese really cute Swiss girls!" Hubert said, leaving out the fact that Switzerland threatened to shoot him if he didn't leave. "I got the alliance with Russia!"

"_Bon travail_!" Francis hugged his diplomat for getting an alliance with Russia. "So 'ow were ze ozer diplomats? Any beauties in zere?"

"_Trois jeunes femmes_. Ze German one is pretty silent and strict zough. Ze Austria-'ungarian one is sort of cute, but somewhat of an airhead. Ze Russian diplomat was alright, but get zis, she asked _me_ to sign ze treaty! Rather zan I asked 'er! She's very bold, _elle est mignonne_~"

"Oh? What about your boyfriend? Teddy?" Francis asked.

"Oh! I completely forgot about 'im! I was so busy trying to get ze treaty signed...! Oh Teddy! I'll make it up to 'im! Next time I see 'im I will spend an entire meeting with 'im!"

"_Bon_~ So you 'ave told ze Russian girl of our plan wiz crushing Germany?"

"_Oui_," Hubert left out the fact that she explained the plan to him.

"_Bon_~! Now on wiz our plans," France said taking a look at the map and the list of objectives. "Hm... Our main objective is to beat _Allemagne_, 'e is most likely going to invade zrough Alsace. It is much quicker, and that mashed potato _bâtard_, is definitely not the patient type! We have 10,000 troops... let us try zis. 3,000 of our troops will be positioned in Alsace, 3,000 we will send to Belgium, and 3,000 we will send to the Mediterranean Sea, so we've completed all of our three objectives."

"_Merveilloux_!" Hubert agreed.

"And I will remain 'ere with the last troop to watch over Paris~" France laughed triumphantly over his wonderful plan.

"Okay, go tell the troops to get going! We have no time to waste!" Hubert quickly left to deliver the news.

"Hm..." Francis looked around. "I zink I will cook us up a meal to celebrate!" Tying up his hair, Francis got to work. Cracking eggs, and heating up the stove, ideas of dishes came to Francis's mind. By the time Hubert came back, France had prepared a wonderful meal, complemented with red wine and candles. A bit overdone, but it was Francis's habit when it came to eating. If the place did not add to the richness of the food, then one should never eat there.

"Sorry, I just bumped into an old friend of... oh!" Hubert stopped when he saw Francis taking a sip of his wine. Hubert was not surprised by the rather romantic scene before him. It was a usual thing for Francis.

Francis however saw nothing wrong with having a nice dinner with his diplomat. Francis saw nothing wrong with walking around butt naked, with nothing but a rose to hide his vital regions as well. Francis saw nothing wrong with it, because in his mind, he just wanted someone, anyone to stay.

"_Tu m'as fait attendre_," Francis said in his husky voice, making sure each word was pronounced to its full potential. It didn't take him long to notice Hubert with a slight blush.

"_Je suis désolé, ma femme_," Hubert whispered to Francis's ear, going along with Francis.

"Shut up and eat," Francis said and chortled.

Hubert chuckled back and took his seat in front of Francis, picked up his glass and the two said their cheers.

"'ey, Francis," Hubert said while he ate. "'ow come you always do zings like this? When you're near Britain or anozer male country, you flirt with zem. You walk around naked, which gets you into a lot of trouble with ozer countries. Zere's got to be a reason why."

There was no answer. Francis continued eating as if he had not heard a single word Hubert had said.

"Francis? Francis!" Hubert snapped his fingers.

"Hm? _Pardon_?" Francis asked looking up.

In France's eyes was the hint that told Hubert that Francis had heard what he said, but not all of it.

* * *

Nico: And that's it for this chapter.

This chapter was a bit hard. I had changed it many times. Before I think it was hinted that France and Hubert may be in some sort of relationship (which I scrapped, because Hubert likes someone else). So I ended up sitting with a half finished chapter for a while (extra note, I finished the 1914 arc last month, I'm currently working on the 1915 arc!). After three days of nothing, I went to my friends for help. I guess asking them, while describing France's character did not really help. However one of my friends gave me a suggestion.

I find it more of a challenge than a suggestion, but probably by the 1915 arc, you'll probably know.

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-did I ever mention that France is very intimate?

-from what I know, France has no strict sexual preference, as he has a tendency to flirt with other countries, mainly the male ones though

-France is a wonderful cook (fun fact, one day my old Science teacher was talking about life in Paris compared to life where I live. Paris, while their food was fatter, their people were healthier and skinnier. This was because everything they need is within walking distance. Where I live, the nearest grocery market is a ten minute _drive_... No I'm not from America, I'm from Canada!)

**Notes:**

I don't think I really have any for this chapter...

**Translations:**

_Bon travail _- Good Job!

_Trois jeunes femmes _- Three young women

_Elle est mignonne_ - She is cute

_Bon_ - Good

_Oui_ - Yes

_Allemagne_ - Germany

_Bâtard_ - Bastard

_Merveilloux_ - Marvellous

_Tu m'as fait attendre_ - You made me wait

_Je suis désolé, ma femme_ - I am sorry, my woman

_Pardon_ - Pardon (did I really have to translate that..?)

Notice how France's chapters will always have so many translations... It gets tiring sometimes, but I need the practice.

On the subject of translations, if anyone out there who knows a translator with Iroquoi, or even a English to Iroquoi langauge dictionary? I've searched, but I can't find anything. It would really help for the next Canada chapter (the only word I know is "Kanata")

I think I have about ten more chapters in the arc, so in ten days time (or so) I will be done the arc, and preparing a new chapter of **Requiem of Rain**, AND of course my promised Christmas Special for Diplomacy! Yay~!

Please Read and Review!


	14. 1914: Movement, Britain

Nico: Howdy! With the Christmas holidays coming soon, work has been piling up. I have an essay, a parody performance, physics class isn't going too well (I miss chemistry!)

Anyway, here's another chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Britain**

"What's wrong, Theodore?" Arthur asked when his diplomat had returned from Switzerland, tears falling from his face.

"I'm sorry, Britain. I-I've failed you..."

"Theodore!" Britain rushed over to Theodore. His face was puffed up and pink, and drenched with tears and rain. His clothes were in a similar fashion, it was raining outside of course. "Come on in, Theodore."

Britain took Theodore into the sitting room. He gave him a towel to dry off, and let him sit close to the fireplace. While the shivering boy tried to dry himself off, Britain quickly went in and got some tea ready. While most of his cooking wasn't at all good, tea was one thing he could handle.

He returned to Theodore with a tray that held the teapot and tea cups. Setting the tray on the ground, Arthur took a seat beside Theodore, and poured the tea.

"Thank you, sir," Theodore said, taking the tea cup as it was passed to him.

"You can call me Arthur," Arthur said. "Really, 'sir' gets a bit tiring."

"Sorry sir... I mean, A-Arthur..." Theodore said taking a sip of the tea. Arthur did the same. Eventually the silence became too much to bear.

"Do you mind telling me why you were crying just now?" Arthur asked.

"I... I was unable to get an alliance with France," Theodore said. Arthur understood now. Theodore was a very stressful person on the inside, and really unconfident to boot. He probably wasn't able to get the French diplomat to listen.

"It's alright, you know?" Britain said patting the boy on the head. After a short silence he continued, as he stared into the fire, "Sometimes things don't turn out how you want it to. For example, every time I try my very hardest to cook something that people will like. However, each time I get the same response, the other party hacking and coughing to, if not near, death. Not only that, a long time ago I had a... son, you could call it. He was everything to me, and I gave up everything for him. His smile brightened up my day, and he was the cutest little thing, before he revolted against me and left."

"Do you mean... Mr. Jones?"

Britain froze at the name. "Yes, Mr. Jones. But it's okay you know. Even though every Fourth of July I suffer from insomnia and headaches, I still never let the incident keep me down for good. I have my people to think about, and I need to keep my head up high so that my people are happy."

"Sir..."

Britain smiled and looked at Theodore. "Don't worry, I've already planned out what to do. We're pretty safe since we're surrounded by the North Sea, so, I've sent 6,000 of our 8,000 troops to the North Sea, they will be heading to Belgium."

"Belgium... but isn't that...?"

"Yes... I know, I joined the war because Germany had invaded Belgium. Now, one of my objectives is to capture Belgium... However I have come up with a plan."

"A plan, sir?"

Arthur took a folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to Theodore. Theodore opened the paper, it was a treaty for the alliance of Britain and Germany.

"Sir..."

"Germany is most likely still aiming to take down France, he'll need my help in doing so, and with this, the world's strongest army and the world's strongest navy will band together," Britain said, still staring at the fire.

"You're sure of this, sir?"

"This is what will win us the war, we have a motive to join together, and we have a mutual hatred towards France(1). Also, if it's like this, we can invade France from land and sea. We'll eventually surround Paris and bring France down."

"I see, sir."

"I thought I told you, my name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland!"

* * *

Nico: ahahaha... good memories. Well, if you didn't find out earlier, in my class game of Diplomacy, I was the British diplomat. I was unable to get an alliance with France's diplomat, because he walked away from me. So in 1915... yeah, you'll see what happens!

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-did I ever mention that Britain was a tsundere? (tsundere, appear aggressive on the outside, really soft and caring on the inside)

-Mr. Jones = Alfred F. Jones = America!

-a little history lesson as well, America used to be under Britain (I don't feel like I need to say why he is no longer part of Britain.)

-Britain loved America, some say as a brother, some say as a son, I just picked son because it will be brought up again later... (dramatic music)

**Notes:**

1. I got this line from Britain in the English Dub, the episode while he was drunk in a bar with America

**...no translations...**

I had to push myself to put this chapter on. I really need a pick-me-up... With all this homework, slight writer's block, and December 6th coming up, I'll be surprised if I make it one piece... Wish me luck, I really need it...

I should really get back to my work now... bye!

Please Read and Review!


	15. 1914: Movement, Italy

Nico: Hello there! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been real busy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Italy**

"Waah~ What do you mean we're not allies with Germany?" Veneziano cried. The Italian brothers were with their troops outside of their home in Rome.

"Idiot, stop crying! I told you we weren't going to be allied with that bastard! We can win this war on our own! Did you not see our objectives? We'll win this!"

"I'm sorry sirs, I failed you," Alfonso said. "But the German diplomat, she had a contract from the leader of the country that forbade Germany from allying with Italy. It probably means Germany didn't have a choice in the matter, which means Germany still wants to be friends!"

"Uwah~! I'm going over to Germany's house(1)! I'm going to ask him! He'll know what to do~!"

"Stop!" Romano held his brother back. "Don't you freaking remember? Going to that bastard's house means going through Switzerland(2)! You know what that cheese-idiot thinks about us going through his land, _especially_ during war times(3)!"

"B-but... Ludwig..."

"Come on Feliciano," Romano spoke his brother's human name. "It'll be just this once. One war without Germany, I'll even promise not to send any troops to obstruct Germany, alright?"

"Lovino..." Veneziano spoke Romano's human name. "Mm..."

"And I'll get Alfonso to cook more pasta for you!" Romano added, much to Alfonso's surprise.

"Yay~!" Veneziano cheered(4), sealing the deal.

The troops filled Veneziano and Romano's house, while the Italian brothers and their diplomat moved to the dining room. As the Italian brothers engorged on pasta and tomatoes, Alfonso decided to join in as well with a bowl of gelato.

"Well what can we do with 5,000 troops?" Romano looked angrily at the map, the number of troops Italy had, and the objectives sheets. Romano was completely oblivious to the fact that he had caused the massive decrease in numbers.

"Hm... well, if we look at it like this Austria-Hungary are most likely going to target Serbia," Alfonso said. "Since the war pretty much sparked in Sarajevo, which used to be a part of Serbia. If they invade Serbia, they take its land, rejoining Serbians, yet still claiming Sarajevo as Austrian land."

"So...?" Romano asked.

"Serbia is one of our objectives, but seeing as it's the third one, it probably won't mean a lot of we do invade it."

"Ve~ So we invade Tyrol and the Mediterranean Sea first?" Veneziano asked.

"Exactly!" Alfonso smiled. "Since Tyrol is first, we'll send 2,000 of our troops there first, and leave 3,000 in Italy in case anyone comes to invade us."

"I see, man I'm glad you decided to stay with us, Alfonso!" Romano said. Romano was making a slight hint to their boss, King Victor Emmanuel III, who was absent from their dining room meeting.

"Alright then, since Tyrol is the most important we should split up," Romano said. "One of us will go to Tyrol, and the other will stay and protect Italy!"

"Ve~!"

"...So which one will stay and which one will go?" Alfonso asked as the area grew silent.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Veneziano declared.

"We are not deciding this through rock-paper-scissors!" Romano said. However, the two played, ending in Veneziano with paper and Romano with rock.

"...Damn," Romano grunted.

"So it's settled then," Alfonso said.

"Ve~! Bye big brother~! Be careful~! Make sure you have enough food~!" Veneziano waved goodbye to his brother and the two troops

"Bye you obnoxious idiot~! Don't you dare eat up all the gelato while I'm gone~! And you better not be secretly inviting that potato-bastard to our house!" Romano continued to yell.

"Sir, you two have such a strange sibling rivalry..."

"What's 'sibling rivalry'? I've never tasted that before~(5)"

* * *

Nico: And there's another chapter done~

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

**Notes:**

1. I got this from the episode when Italy runs all the way to Germany...

2. ...through Switzerland...

3. ...and Switzerland did not react kindly.

4. I imagine convincing Italy is a simple task, just bring pasta into the picture

5. I got this from the manga strip when Italy drives Japan around, crazily. Japan starts talking about a Speed Limit, and Italy replies, "What's that? I've never tasted that before~"

**...no translations...**

Ah, I believe, this is the last of chapter of the Movement stage of 1914, that means a bonus chapter! Knowing this, the 1914 arc is now halfway done, just seven or so more chapters. As for the bonus chapter, it will include a country not of the main six! Who is it going to be? This is your hint: This country was neutral in the Great War, but was invaded by Germany through the Von Schlieffan Plan.

Hopefully, I will be able to finish the 1914 arc this week. Please look forward to it!

Please Read and Review!


	16. 1914: Bonus, Belgium

Nico: Sorry again for skipping a couple days! I just recently got a brand new DSi! Finally I have a DS that won't shut off every fifteen minutes! Plus, it's bright orange and it came with a free game! I like orange~

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Belgium**

"Ah~ It's such a wonderful day~" Belgium smiled as the crisp morning air blew past her. Sure, her country had recently been attacked by Germany(1), but she was progressing quickly. She made an impressive speech to her people to encourage them as well.

"Look, the German troops are gone now! It's a new day! We're still neutral Belgium! Britain's on our side and he's going to help us! No doubt, he and France will be here to help us! We just got to keep our head up high! _Eendracht maakt macht_! _Eendracht maakt macht_!"

The entire crowd joined in to chant Belgium's motto: _Eendracht maakt macht_, or "Strength through Unity". Ever since, Belgium's back pains had been lessening as the affects of Germany's invasion were beginning to disappear.

Her brother Netherlands(2) was also worried for her wellbeing. He had visited her whenever he could, only to have Belgium laugh at his worried state. He and their younger sister Luxembourg offered to assist Belgium rebuilding. However, Belgium insisted to her siblings – with the help of a pitchfork or two – that she was an independent country, and she could take care of her people by herself. She meant no offence, she just wanted what every country wanted, to do everything possible for their people.

"Morning Emma!"

"Good morning, Emma!"

"Good morning to you all! Do your best today!" Belgium smiled and waved to her people as she took a morning walk.

"Morning Ms. Emma!" a young boy approached her. Beside the young boy was another boy, strangely very much identical to him.

"Morning, Lukas," Belgium knelt down to the young boy. As a country, she knew every one of her people by heart. One look and she knew. "Morning, Herman."

"Wow! You know our names!" Lukas, the young boy who approached the nation, exclaimed in awe. "That's so cool, Ms. Emma!"

"You don't need to add the Ms, just call me Emma or Belgium," Belgium smiled. "Can you say Emma?"

"Emma," Lukas smiled cheerful.

"…E-Emma," Herman said shyly.

Belgium giggled. "Oh you two remind me of two boys I used to know~(3) You're both so cute!"

"Ms. Emma! Ms. Emma!" a panicked voice came. Belgium immediately stood up as the source of the voice stopped before her to take a deep breather. "You have to come… back to your house… and see!"

Belgium told the boys to go back home, and she rushed back home. Taking out a pair of binoculars, that were a gift from her brother, Belgium looked out to the east, there German troops were heading towards her border.

"No..." Belgium looked more closely. She counted silently, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5,000 German troops were heading for her borders. Belgium then felt a tap. It wasn't a physical tap, a tap as in a feeling that someone had entered her borders.

Belgium turned to the West and looked out to through the binoculars. French soldiers had entered her borders. Belgium gasped. She was able to get back after one German attack, but now another? Not only was it just German troops, it was also French as well! They wanted to claim her, for land.

Belgium felt sick and the burning in her back increased. Belgium held onto the railing of her porch, trying to stay in balance. If I fall, my people fall, Belgium kept telling herself. I have to stay strong! So what if the French were invading? It's normal for France and Britain to argue, so they probably had a little spat and they're not alliance. Doesn't matter, Britain will still help us(4)! He helped us before when Germany invaded us! He joined war and declared war on Germany! He's going to come! He's going to help us.

Then Belgium caught sight of something far off in the distance; a small dark object in the waves. She brought her binoculars up once more, and looked through. She felt faint.

French troops from the west, German troops from the east, and from the North Sea, were the British Navy.

* * *

Nico: cliffhanger effect! I love writing cliffhangers, but I hate reading them... because then I get so pulled into the story I deprive myself of sleep and food.

**For first time Hetalia readers:**

-Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg are siblings (Belgium and Netherlands are the eldest though)

-Belgium's human name has not really been officially released, but Emma was one of the top choices (plus I had a friend named Emma once who resembles Belgium very much)

**Notes:**

1. Belgium was invaded by Germany through the Von Schlieffan Plan

2. I've always imagined Netherlands to be the middle child, but acts as if he's the eldest, and he is usually very concerned for his siblings (it's just my opinion though)

3. Belgium is referring to Veneziano and Romano (although I'm not sure if Belgium has ever met Veneziano...)

4. Britain joined the war in response to Germany's invasion of Belgium (I'm not entirely sure if they assisted Belgium in the war though. I do know that Belgium had a hard time fighting back against the Germany troops).

**Translations:  
**

_Eendracht maakt macht_ - Strength through Unity_  
_

Yes this is the bonus chapter between the Movement and Growth stage of 1914. If I can continue updating each day, I should be able to finish by... early next week. Then I will have a week to work on the next **Requiem of Rain** chapter, and then spend the next couple weeks working on the Christmas Special I planned for Diplomacy. And perhaps... a new one-shot story... depends, I have a lot of work to do, and a lot of gaming to get back to.

Please Read and Review!


	17. 1914: Growth, Italy

Nico: Hello again! Whoo... the day right after I set up all my fanfiction upload plan, I get bombarded with homework. At least History class is being nice to me...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Growth**

* * *

**Italy**

"Mr. Vargas," a voice came with the sound of knocking. Veneziano got up from his seat by the dining table and walked to the door. He opened the door to find a short man with a rather noticable moustache.

"Ah! _Il Capo_!" Veneziano said acknowledging the short man as his boss. "_Benvenutti, King Vittorio Emmanuelle III_!"

"_Ciao_, Mr. Vargas," Victor Emmanuel III smiled at the happy face of his country. "Where is the other Mr. Vargas? Eh... Lovino?"

"Oh, my big brother Romano went with the troops to Tyrol," Veneziano said, making hand gestures to emphasize his statement(1). "While I stay here to watch out for Italy!"

"Ah, a well thought out plan," Emmanuel III said. "Where is your diplomat, Mr. Angelo?"

"Oh, I will get him," Veneziano pivoted on his right foot, turning his back on his boss. Taking a deep breath in, he shouted, "Alfonso! Please come here!"

In a short moment, Alfonso came rushing over. "Yes, sir? You called... oh! _Benvenutti_, _King Vittorio Emanuelle III_!" Alfonso immediately stiffened and bowed before the king.

"You may rise. My, Alfonso, you seem to be enjoying your time here," Emmanuel III smiled at Alfonso's current state. From his finger tips to his arm, a white powder covered, making his skin appear paler than usual. Also smudged on his face and apron were red splotches.

"A-ah, this is flour sir," Alfonso said, picking out the clumped flour underneath his fingernails. "And this is tomato sauce. I was just preparing some pasta for Mr. Vargas, and a cake for desert."

"Ve~ Yay~!" Veneziano dazed off into a world of his own.

Alfonso had a hard time keeping up with Veneziano's eating schedule. As promised, Romano was able to get Alfonso to cook pasta for the younger Italian brother. Alfonso was stressed to purchase many packages of pasta and tomato sauce every day, and cook pasta for the nation(2).

"Ah, I see you two have gotten rather close," Emmanuel III said. "Very good, how do you like the job, Mr. Angelo?"

"Very much, sir," Alfonso said.

"Good!" Emmanuel III said quickly."I just came to give you these." Veneziano's boss took out a piece of paper and handed it to the Italian. "First is a notice about the troop numbers, we've received 6,000 more troops."

"Ve~ that's wonderful!" Veneziano gleefully said. "Now we can send more troops to help out Romano!"

"And what's next," Emmanuel III took out another piece of paper. It was in a worse condition than the previous one. It was torn slightly and crumpled.

"I'm sure your diplomat has already told you about this."

"Ah..." Veneziano said. His usual carefree and happy personality was drained. His hand shook as he reached to the slightly crumpled contract before him. He didn't have to read the long sentences. All he really saw was "Italy" "Germany" "no" "alliance". However something else caught his eyes.

"I really hope you don't mind," Veneziano didn't look up. Instead, his eyes were glued to the bottom of the contract. He was so enticed by what he saw, he didn't notice Alfonso looking at the contract over his shoulder.

On the bottom, of the contract, were two lines. One was signed by Kaiser Willhelm II, Germany's boss. The other was signed by King Victor Emmanuel III, the scratched signature of the man standing before him.

"Alfonso..." Veneziano spoke, every speck of glee had left him. Alfonso got the message and asked for the king to leave. When Alfonso returned Veneziano was kneeling on the floor of the main foyer, crying.

"Mr. Vargas..." Alfonso knelt beside the nation.

"Alfonso... could you do a favour for me?" Veneziano asked. Alfonso nodded. "I wouldn't suppose... you know... how to make liver wurst...(3)?"

* * *

Nico: I swear, Italy's chapters are making me cry...

By this point in the story, I don't think there will be any more story notes for new Hetalia readers, mainly because I've stated a lot of them, and I don't want to have to restate them. I'll probably have that section come up again, perhaps with the Notes, or in Bonus country chapters.

**Notes:**

1. Who else remembers this? Veneziano speaks while moving his hands, a mannerism which Germany noticed about Veneziano (Himaruya's sotry behind it was funny too~)

2. I wonder if anyone has noticed, in a way, Alfonso is based off Lithuania's character. He is pushed around by both the Italy brothers, and stresses out a lot.

3. I love the Steel Pact episode, it was so cute (once again, I know the Steel Pact was in WWII)

**Translations:**

_Il Capo_ - Boss

_Benvenutti_ - Welcome_  
_

_ King Vittorio Emmanuelle III_ - King Victor Emmanuel III

_Ciao_ - Hello/Hi

So how many Diplomacy readers have also read my first Hetalia fanfic **Bad Thing**? A few people have asked for me to continue the story. When I first wrote the story, I wrote it as a one-shot that showed Russia's point of view. I do not plan on extending the story, however, I have been planning on writing more stories about the points of view of other countries. (The thing about me and writing is, when I write a story, I like it to be the "be all end all")

So my question is, if I were to continue with **Bad Thing**, what would you all think about me adding chapters on other countries' perspectives? For example, I have been planning for a while now a Belarus story, a Ukraine story, a Canada story, a Prussia story, a France story, a China story, etc... These stories will either focus on historical events or the reason behind the character's actions in the Himaruya's story.

I understand that the reviewers are probably asking for a continuation for the Russia story, but I feel that it is good on its own.

Although, but adding the other country chapters, I'll probably have to change the name of the story, and the summary of the story, and well a lot of labels and tags.

But if this is what you'd like to see I'll open up some time. Even if it's just one private message or one review that asks for it, I'll do it. Don't think that I'm too busy though, I'm actually very interested in writing the country stories (I've got a lot of ideas down already).

Brr... it started snowing where I live... I'm Canadian and all... but I'm a Canadian with dry skin... my fingers are going to fall off!

Please Read and Review!

"never in my so-and-so years have my ears have been defiled in such a manner"


	18. 1914: Growth, AustriaHungary

Nico: Whew, tomorrow is the day of this big presentation for my English class. My group is parodying the third act of Macbeth, and I don't think we're ready... My main role is playing as a witch (the only witch of the three, because we didn't have enough people for all the characters). Throughout the entire scene I pretty much tease the Queen of Witches. I also make many Prussia mentions ("I'm AWESOME!" "Being alone is awesome!" "FIVE METERS LONG!"

Yeah... onto the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Austria-Hungary**

"Elizaveta~!" Farahilde called but there was no response. "Elizaveta~ Breakfast is ready!"

"Sorry! I'm coming!"

Farahilde had grown to helping Elizaveta around in the house. Now, she had finished cooking a meal for the two of them. As she brought the plates of food to the dining table, she heard a couple crashes coming from another room. Slightly fazed by the sudden loud noises, she stopped and looked in the direction of the sounds. Once again the crashes came, and Farahilde placed the plates on the table and rushed to the source.

"Elizaveta? Is everything alright?" Farahilde called. She had long gotten used to living with Elizaveta. She had a clear memory of the large house she lived in, knowing which way to go for every last place. It sounds like it's coming from Elizaveta's room, Farahilde thought and quickened in her pace.

She stopped at the door. There was no doubt about it; there were crashing sounds from beyond it.

"Elizaveta?" Farahilde said and pushed the door open. What she found was not really what she thought.

Farahilde imagined that there was a burglar in the house, and Elizaveta was struggling to fight him off. Rather than that, Elizaveta was in fact training in her room, with two dummies, one which resembled a certain Prussian(1) and the other a certain Frenchman(2). They were horribly battered, their stuffing poked out of various tears in their bodies, especially where a nation's vital regions would be.

Hungary herself was breaking in pools of sweat. Her clothes and her hair were plastered to her skin. In her hand was her frying pan, which was her absolute weapon of choice.

"E...E-Elizaveta...?" Farahilde shook behind the door.

"Hm?" Elizaveta turned her head and noticed Farahilde. "Oh, Farahilde! Sorry, I got a bit caught up in working."

Working she says, Farahilde shook. "U... um, breakfast is ready..."

"Thank you, Farahilde," Elizaveta smiled. "Just let me take a quick shower!"

Ten minutes or so later, Elizaveta met up with Farahilde in the dining room for breakfast.

"So how many troops did we get this year?"

"Uh, well we have a growth of 8,000," Farahilde choked out.

"...I guess I have some explaining to do," Elizaveta spoke, after a moment of silence. "Well... I really can't stand not fighting in the war, I've got to do _something_! Roderich is all on his own, invading Serbia, and here I am like a typical housewife!"

"Well... you two are married, Elizaveta," Farahilde said. "Isn't it the same with countries?"

Elizaveta smiled but her eyebrows arched in sorrow. "No, being a country is very difficult."

"Can... you tell me?" Farahilde asked.

Elizaveta giggled. "Alright. Being a country means... a lot of things. You don't really get to choose if you want to be a nation, you're just born when the country is born, and you live as long as that country lives. As a country, you are treated very highly, but in the end you wonder if people really know about you or even care about you.

"You get to meet a lot of other countries. Prussia was my first friend, I fought against Turkey and Mongolia, I settled down with Austria, I became under the Holy Roman Empire, I met Italy who was also under Austria. You make a lot of friends, but everything... is very difficult.

"Everything you do, will affect your people. As a country, our only wish is to help our people. We want them to be happy, to smile, to acknowledge us, to love us back as we love them. We want them to know all the sacrifices we made for them. Everything we do, we do for our people."

There was a slight silence as Elizaveta took a drink of water. Farahilde just stared at the country before her. She had heard about Russia, and wondered if Elizaveta, Hungary, would become like that.

"Even... the wars?" Farahilde asked when Elizaveta placed her glass down. Elizaveta looked in Farahilde's eyes, as if she was surprised at by hearing the question. Then a smile replaced the surprised expression.

"Even the wars," Elizaveta smiled. "But…_Fejétől bűzlik a hal_(3)."

* * *

Nico: I wonder if I change the title to this to just Hungary. Oh well.

**Notes:**

1. Prussia, for many reasons (seizing Austria's vital regions, being Prussia, etc...)

2. France, for stalking Austria outside his house

3. _Fejétől bűzlik a hal_ "The fish stinks at the head", I was searching up British phrases for Britain's chapter, and I thought about searching up phrases for the other countries. For Hungary I found _Fejétől bűzlik a hal_. It's a metaphor that means bad things from from the source. You can determine why Hungary says this.

**Translations:**

_Fejétől bűzlik a hal_ - The fish stinks at the head

So, my friend came back from London on Monday and I was so happy to see her again. She brought back souvenirs: English air (yes), mini Smarties (we don't have this in Canada!), Magnets (with the Union Jack and London on it), and this glass thing that had London Bridge, Big Ben, and a ferries wheel in it.

Originally, I think before my friend left we were asking for all these souvenirs. "Chocolate!" "Coins!" "Stick!" "HAIR!" clearly my friends and I have no life. I did want my English stick though...

Hetalia is inaccurate, the mini Smarties from England were awesome! They're better than the ones we have in Canada! (no we do not have maple flavoured Smarties... I wish we did though...)

Anyway, I'm well on my way to finishing this arc. Hopefully, after this arc, and during the winter holidays I can get more chapters done (I'm still in 1915, why do France's and Britain's chapters take so long to write?) I hope you all look forward to more Diplomacy!

Please Read and Review!


	19. 1914: Growth, Germany

Nico: Hi again! I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders! If you read my early blurb from the previous chapter, I had my Macbeth presentation today. It was so awesome! Everyone, even the teacher laughed. I noticed how everyone loved my Hetalia jokes. In my script, as the (only) witch, I made my character to be like Prussia's.

If you know Macbeth, you know that the world was going into chaos. The three witches had beards. But since I could not grow a beard in less than a week, I substituted it for a better joke. Rather than having a beard, I had FIVE METERS (niyo niyo niyo~). Let it be known that no one else in the entire school knows about Hetalia (only me), and yet everyone went hysterical at that moment. Even my English teacher.

My group's narrator dressed up as our teacher, and used similar phrases and actions she used. She would shiver every once in a while (because our classroom is cold), she had a bright blue blanket wrapped around her (something my teacher does), she would assure the class that the act was almost done (something our teacher did when we read through every agonizing scene), and she would often use "über" in her sentences (something my teacher does very often, no she is not German)

Well I've blabbed for much too long, on with the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Germany**

"Sir!"

_Mein Gott_(1)... Ludwig huffed before pushing himself up from his seat and dragging his feet to the door. Roderich and Gilbert were notified of Ludwig's strange nature. Ludwig, the usually hardy soldier, was brought down to a depressed state.

"Vhat is it?" Ludwig opened the door. "Ms. Fritzi?"

"Sir, these are the growth of troops," Adelheid handed Ludwig a folder. "Permission to enter?"

"Granted," Ludwig said, allowing the diplomat through. The two sat in the sitting room, in total silence. Ludwig tried not to notice his diplomats soulless eyes staring at him like a camera. He focused his attention on the papers, and the 12,000 new troops he had gotten throughout the year.

"How vas the invasion of Belgium?" Ludwig asked, to break the silence. Breaking the ice was something he could not do, breaking the silence, now that was easy.

"Gilbert and the troops have successfully invaded Belgium and Alsace. In both areas, French troops were also present, but we were successful in capturing both countries," Adelheid said. "It appears, that British troops are heading to Belgium as well..."

"Hm... that's not good," Ludwig mumbled. Britain was a formidable foe. Their leaders were cousins, and rivals to boot. While Britain had colonies to assist him, Germany's leader craved for such assistance. He wanted colonies, because that meant he had more power, and more troops. The two were known for their bests, Britain's best navy, and Germany's best army.

"However, Gilbert has sent a report," Adelheid continued from where she left off. "The boats seem to be targeting Belgium as well."

"...Targetting? Vhy? Did they not join the var because of our first invasion of Belgium?"

"_Ja_, but it seems, that we have the same target. Perhaps... we could set up an alliance with them," Adelheid said.

"An alliance... vith Britain?" Ludwig thought it was absurd. Britain had declared war on _him_, why would he ally with Germany? Unless... "Vait... is Britain allied with France?"

"Last I checked, no," Adelheid said.

"I see..." Arthur and Francis hated each other, but it would be no surprise to him if they forgot about their differences to beat him. If they were not in the war together, that meant he could make use of Arthur. With France and Russia surrounding him, he can complete his invasion of France with Britain's navy surrounding them from the Atlantic Sea.

After capturing France, he could then make his way to capture Russia. Knowing Britain and his many colonies, he was bound to have a lot of troops. If all plays well, his and Roderich's troops could invade Russia from the west and south. Arthur's troops take to the North Sea and the three countries capture Russia. Those two captures alone will win them the war.

"Fritzi, I have a plan," Ludwig said. Adelheid immediately straightened up in attention. "Ve shall form an alliance vith Britain."

"But Britain declared war on Germany, it will be difficult to obtain such an agreement," Adelheid said.

"_Ja_, but if Britain is not allied vith France und Russia, Austria-Hungary, or Italy, that means he has no allies. It's a very dangerous position to be in, even if he has the North Sea to delay any attack to his country for a year. If ve ally together, ve will be able to capture our enemies und vin the var."

"I see... through Britain's navy and colony boosted troops, it will in theory benefit us," Adelheid said, realizing Ludwig's extent of the plan. "So, shall I get the Kaiser's agreement to this?".

Ludwig did not respond. Clouding his mind was a heavy burden. It had never affected him before, but perhaps, his separation from Veneziano was affecting him.

"Sir?" Adelheid called.

"Give me a day to think about it," Ludwig said.

The next day, Adelheid returned for Ludwig's confirmation. Ludwig told Adelheid to get the treaty signed by his boss. He also handed to her a letter.

* * *

Nico: Whoo~ another chapter uploaded! ...Now to get working with the chapters on Word... I think I've got the story for 1915 alright.

**Notes:**

1. Just wanted to say I love this song.

**Translations:**

_Mein Gott_ - My God

_Ja_ - Yes

So who is totally uncomfortable seeing Germany depressed? I know I am, good thing it all changes in the next Germany chapter (spoilersortof!)I'm also thinking about bringing Prussia back from Belgium to join up with Germany sooner or later...

Well that's it for today.

Please Read and Review!


	20. 1914: Growth, France

Nico: I'm back again~ I feel so relieved with a majority of my work down and gone from my agenda. More time for me to play games, write Diplomacy, and watch funny videos.

Anyways, please enjoy a new chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**France**

"Ah what a _très bonne_ day~!" Francis walked around the bazaar. The streets of his capital were booming with life. Although there was war, the propaganda posters dared not to disrupt the wonderful atmosphere, which was Paris.

Francis was supposed to be meeting up with Hubert at his house at the moment but the Frenchman got a little sidetracked. He was originally just going to leave his house for a little fresh air, which was prolonged by a group of young females. Francis joined the girls on their walk around the city. He brought them to the best cafés, which served only the best pastries(1).

"Now girls, a few pastries are not too bad, besides," Francis gave his most charming look. His lightly bearded cheek rested on his hands, his lips curving up seductively, his right eyebrow raising, and his sea deep eyes catching the girls' attention. "I like a woman with a bit of meat of them, there is much more to love~(2)"

Somehow, that sparked all six girls to order pastries by the boxes. Francis was in no way tricking them, he just believed good food should be enjoyed, and not pushed away.

The sight of the girls keenly eating their pastries reminded him of the past. Back when Canada and Seychelles were his under his empire.

_"Papa, I'm hungry~" Seychelles whined._

_Francis stopped to look down at the two young ones. To his right was Seychelles, and to his left was Canada._

_"You just ate, Seychelles," Francis said._

_"Um..." Canada's voice came. "I-I'm hungry too... Papa..."_

_Francis looked at the two young nations. They were both very different, and yet were under his empire. Because of their young age, they christened Francis as their papa. _

_"Really, why didn't you two eat more at the café?" Francis kneeled down to look at the two kids at their eye level. The two younger nations shuffled uncomfortably at first. _

_"Well..." Canada started. "I... I don't like the food in the café..."_

_"Me neither," Seychelles added._

_"Why not?" Francis raised an eyebrow. His voice slightly rose, which caused Seychelles and Canada to cringe and shudder. Francis noticed this and sighed and patted them both on the head, "_Je suis désolé, vous ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait_."_

_"Well..." Canada started._

_"We like Papa's food better!" Seychelles cried out. Canada quickly agreed with his half sister. The two grabbed onto Francis's arms. "We like it when you cook, so...promise you'll cook us something good!"_

_Francis chuckled lightly and hugged his two colonies. "_Oui_, I promise."_

While reminiscing about his past with his colonies was not Francis's definition of a good day, it still slightly warmed his heart to remember. Although it also left France with a slight ache in his heart, which eventually forced him to leave the girls.

While his meeting with his Hubert was scheduled for the morning, it was far from morning. By the time he left the girls, the sun had set and the stars were lit up the sky alongside the bright moon. Francis wondered where the time went as he walked to his house, all he had done was walk around with the girls, and now it was night time.

"I am 'ome," Francis said after opening the door. Noticing no response, France wearily closed the door. His house was fully lit, but there was no sign of Hubert. France walked out of the main foyer and to the sitting room where he saw Hubert.

"'ubert!" Francis quickened in pace to hurry to his dear diplomat. However he slowed to a stop a few feet away, when he noticed his boss standing with Hubert.

"Francis..." Hubert seemed shaken up, as he turned his head to Francis, his eyes seemed to bulge out.

"I'm afraid we have lost our 6,000 troops in Belgium and Alsace," said President Clemenceau.

* * *

Nico: This... I don't think really happened in the game in my class. If I remember correctly, there weren't a lot of combat sessions, since all the countries except Germany (I don't know why) were targeting their objectives (and the six main countries were never objectives). But for plot progression, I placed it in the story.

This is my start into my friend's challenge. I don't think I've told you all yet... perhaps... by 1915's Growth stage you'll know, I think (-just finished the 1915's Movement stage-)

**Notes:**

1. One day I plan to go to Paris and try their pastries, and Holland, and Cuba, and Hong Kong... I hear they like Canadians... but not India... my friend who is Indian told me about the road rage there and that Canadian people get robbed... no offense of course

2. I think I got parts of this phrase... from a Criminal Minds episode, it was about a cannibal who liked larger women because "the skinny ones taste funny"

**Translation:**

_très bonne_ - very good

_Je suis désolé, vous ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait_ - I am sorry, please do not cry

_Oui _- Yes

So, I finished my five resumes for Career Studies. The funny thing is, I finished them while watching Russell Peters videos. I was laughing while typing hysterically. It was all legible and entirely, grammatically correct. My friend said there's something wrong with me. I agree. You know there's something wrong with you when the words "mashed potatoes" make you laugh.

I'll be going then. With what little sanity I have left.

Please Read and Review!


	21. 1914: Growth, Britain

Nico: Hi again.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Britain! Please open up! I have the growth numbers!" Theodore knocked on the large doors and called out to the country.

"_Haud yer wheesht_(1), yastupid kid!" came a loud response. Theodore jumped and took a step back as the door opened. There was a red headed male; his eyes were a lime green like Arthur's and his eyebrows were thick like his too.

"Scotland, get back here!" Arthur rushed up to the redhead. "Will you be sending your troops over or not?"

"Tch, you got yourself into this war, ya wee scunner(2), why the bloody hell should I help you?" Scotland sneered.

"Oh, on your bike(3), you rat arsed wanker! It's not just you," Arthur yelled. "What about Ireland and Wales(4)? We're supposed to be in this together! We may have all the British Empire to back us up, but if we can't even agree on our plans, how do you expect us to win this war?"

"You don't get it do ya?" Scotland towered over Arthur. "_We_ declared this bloody war on Germany, and now _you_ want to ally with the Jerries(5)? Who's the one who can't agree on our plans, eh?"

"Just listen to me!" Arthur yelled, his face was turning red. "France didn't agree to our alliance treaty the first year! If we ally with Germany, we can add our navy with their army and we'll be the strongest alliance in the war!"

"Oh aye! And what makes _you_ think you have the final say?" Scotland demanded. "The world may know you as the so called 'Great' Britain and the United Kingdom, but to us yer nothing but our failure of a little brother, England!"

"Shut your mouth!" Arthur yelled. Theodore was shocked. He had never heard anyone call Arthur England; Britain and United Kingdom yes, but never England.

"Look, the North Sea isn't going to protect us forever, Scotland," Arthur calmed himself finally. "A stitch in time saves nine(6). Old frog face isn't going to sign the treaty, and no one wants to ally with Italy. Russia is allied with France, so we can't ally with him either. All's left is Germany and Austria-Hungary who are allied together. We can do this, together we can take down France, Russia, and Italy, while still obtaining all the objectives King George V assigned."

There was a moment of silence as the two brothers stared each other with similar looks on their faces.

Scotland sighed. "I'll inform Ireland and Wales, and get see what we can do to get all our bosses to sign the treaty. You sure you know what you're doing, England?"

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing," Arthur said.

Scotland scoffed before leaving without a sign of goodbye. Arthur watched as his older brother left. Of the four brothers, he was the youngest, and his older brothers' punching bag. Back when he was younger, his brothers would chase him around with stones and arrows.

"U-um... sir...?" Arthur turned around and there beside him was Theodore, slumped slightly, and shaking with stress.

"Oh, Theodore, there you are, I don't suppose you happened to see all of that?" Arthur asked and got his answer when Theodore shakily nodded. "Yes, well, that was Scotland, my older brother, whenever he's not drunk he's criticizing everything I do, and even then he still will, albeit less logically..."

"Um... why did he call you England just now?"

"It's as he said," Arthur sighed. "I represent Britain to the world and the other countries. However, back home with my brothers, I'm England." There was a slight silence and Theodore tried to make sense of what he was just told.

Clearing his throat, Arthur spoke, "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, uh, I have the troop growth," Theodore took out his folder, removed the correct sheets and gave them to Arthur.

"A gain of 10,000," Arthur studied the sheets. Then a smile crept to his face, while his eyes stayed on the sheets. "I believe, soon enough we'll be receiving a large growth spurt in our troop numbers."

* * *

Nico: Whoo a guest appearance of Scotland. Why? Well I've always thought of Scotland as the eldest brother (although I'm an not quite sure) of the four. I've also seen a lot of artwork of Scotland, all of them very similar (red hair, lime green eyes, bushy brows, rude persona).

**Notes:**

1, 2, 3, 6. If anyone read the notes for my recent Austria-Hungary chapter, I was researching some Scottish and British sayings. These are what I found, and yes they will be translated.

4. Back then, the United Kingdom included Great Britain (England, Scotland, and Wales) and Ireland. In 1922, part of Ireland became independent. In 1927, it became The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

5. Jerry was a name used by the English for Germans. I was mostly used in World War II, but it was first used in World War I.

**Translations:**

_Haud yer wheesht_ - Hold your tongue/Be quiet

_scunner_ - nuisance

_on your bike_ - a polite way of saying f**k off

_aye_ - yes

_a stitch in time saves nine_ - means: act early and you can save a lot of time

I'm enjoying learning from my writing. I'm learning a lot of languages. I also believe, that in two chapters this arc will be done, and we will be closer to Christmas. Yay~

See you all next time then!

Please Read and Review!


	22. 1914: Growth, Russia

Nico: Hello again. Today I watched the Karate Kid movie, the new one with Jaden Smith. It was pretty good, but there's still one question I have, where's the Karate? From what I got was that Dre was learning Kung Fu from Mr. Han, not Karate. Or was the title just a pun of some sort, referring to the old Karate Kid movie? I don't get it. If anyone knows why, please tell me.

Anyways, on with the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia**

"Welcome back, Nikolai," Raivis and Eduard greeted the diplomat as she walked in through the doors.

"Thank you," Nikolai smiled. She had trudged through packed snow from the Tsar's building to Russia's mansion, in a snowstorm. Sure she was Russian, but she hated the cold.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" Eduard asked.

"Yes please," Nikolai smiled as the two countries led her to the kitchen. There someone was cooking, someone whom Nikolai had not met before.

"Hello Timo(1), could you prepare a warm drink for Ms. Letovich?" Raivis asked. The man before them turned around to look.

"Ah, so this is Russia's new diplomat, alright, I will make you something to warm you up," the man named Timo smiled, probably noticing the snowflakes that appeared like dandruff on her dark brown hair.

As Nikolai took a seat she then noticed someone was missing. "Where is Toris? I heard he was coming back after positioning the troops in Poland."

"Ah... well, he came back and he's in a meeting with Mr. Russia upstairs," Eduard said. Nikolai caught a slight hint of distress in Eduard's body language. That and his hesitation in his words, caused Nikolai to wonder what was _really_ going on.

Eventually Eduard and Raivis had to return to their duties, leaving Nikolai with Timo.

"Here you are miss," Timo smiled placing a warm mug before her.

"K-Kiitos," Nikolai said awkwardly.

"Oh?" Timo's surprised face was quickly replaced with a smile. "How did you know I was Finnish?"

"Uh, your accent mostly," Nikolai responded. "I studied languages and cultures as a child, I'm not the best really."

"Well, it is pronounced _kiitos_," Timo smiled. Then quickly added, "But it was a very good try!"

"_Kiitos_?" Nikolai tried again, with Timo nodding in agreement.

Nikolai watched Timo as he worked by the stove. He seemed different compared to the other people in the mansion. The only people she saw in Russia's mansion were maids and butlers (although there were very few), the countries under the Russian Empire, and sometimes she saw the leaders of the country popping up every now and then. She quickly noticed the pattern. The maids and butlers were finely tailored, with clean and proud uniforms. The leaders of the country were usually accompanied with a few other men in suits, protecting them in case of danger. The countries however, usually wore the military uniform of their country.

Timo here wore a light blue military uniform, a cross neck charm on his neck, and a white beret, meaning he must be a country.

"Excuse me," Nikolai said. Timo turned around, giving his attention. "Uh... are you a country?"

Timo smiled. "_Kyllä_, I am Finland, but you may call me Timo Väinämöinen."

"Finland… so you're under the Russian Empire as well," Nikolai said.

"That's right," Timo's smile seemed to droop. "However, if Mr. Russia allows me, I will become independent some day."

"Independency… it's a very important thing for a country, isn't it?" Nikolai asked.

"Very," Timo smiled. "It means you are a full grown country, and you can take care of your people. I want to make my people happy!" Then Timo changed the subject, "So, you're Russia's new diplomat."

"Yes, I hardly knew really, it was on such short notice," Nikolai said truthfully.

"I can imagine…" Timo's smile drooped again, Nikolai noticed. Timo looked up at Nikolai once more. A touch of fear was seen in his violet eyes.

"Be very careful, Miss Letovich," Timo said somberly. "I do not know what the intentions are of Mr. Russia, but please, I do not wish to see something happen to a woman of your youth."

"What do you mean?" Nikolai asked. She was a bit taken back at the sudden seriousness.

"Why do you think you were given the job so late?" Timo asked. "You'd think that with war upon the horizon, surely they would have given you the job earlier?"

"What are..." Nikolai caught her question before she spoke further. Instead she replaced it with another question. "What happened... to the diplomat before me(2)?"

Timo's violet eyes darkened. Nikolai knew whatever happened to the past diplomat, it surely wasn't good. What Timo was telling her, was that the same thing could happen to her.

"Nikolai," Raivis's voice came from the entry. "Mr. Russia said he wants to see you in his study."

"Right," Nikolai drank up the rest of her drink. As she made her way out, Nikolai stopped and turned to Timo. "Perhaps... you can tell me another time?"

"It will be my pleasure," Timo smiled. Nikolai smiled back, before hurrying off to Russia's study.

When she got to the stairs she began to hear a faint sound. Nikolai made her way up the stairs, with each step the sound got louder. By the time she was outside the door of Russia's study, she identified the sound. It was Toris, he was yelling.

"You knew about my friendship with Feliks! Why would you send me to capture my dear friend?" Toris's exclaims were heard clearly. Nikolai put his two sentences together, realizing that Toris was talking about Poland, who he and the Russian troops were set to capture.

"Toris, you're being too rash about this," Ivan's voice came. "Look here, Poland is one of the objectives that the Tsar has posted."

"Russia, you should know of all countries, the Tsar...!"

"I will not have this discussion, I have a meeting now. I will deal with you later, so if you please..."

Nikolai took a quick step back as the large double doors swung open, and there was Toris.

"Toris..."

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Toris's eyes were glued to the floor as he hurried off down the stairs.

"Nikol! How nice of you to come!" Ivan's voice had changed to a happier outlook. Nikolai looked at the country before her. What had he done? What did he do to the diplomat before her? Why do Estonia and Latvia fear him? Why did he make Lithuania invade Poland?

"I believe you have the growth charts?" Ivan smiled. Almost robotically, Nikolai walked up to the country's desk and place the orange folder on the wooden surface.

"What is wrong, child?" Russia asked.

"N... Nothing," Nikolai tried to lie. Russia however could see the fumes of lies creeping through her pursed lips.

"Please take a seat then," Russia smiled, signalling to the chair in front of his desk. Nikolai stared at the chair for a brief moment before sitting down, although her posture showed no sign of comfort.

As Russia looked through the papers, Nikolai stared at the large country. What made him different from other countries? He was the largest, and seemed threatening to others. His dark venomous irises showed no sign of emotion. No happiness, no anger, they seemed so empty, but his ever-changing face told a different story.

Russia however, noticed the young woman staring at him. He was not used to being stared at. He, for one, is a country, not a display animal.

After realizing he had 10,000 more troops, Russia reached into his desk drawer and brought out a bottle of vodka. Nikolai was slightly surprised at this.

"Whatever is bothering you, I know how to fix it. I know firsthand that the answer to all of life's problems is vodka," Russia smiled, taking out a small glass for the lady.

"Oh, I'm not much of a drinker," Nikolai tried to rebut against Russia's seemingly kind offer.

"Oh but I insist," Russia smiled, as he poured some of the clear liquid into the glass. He pushed the tiny glass towards Nikolai with his gloves pinkie finger. "Here."

Nikolai watched in awe and Russia tilted the remaining contents of the bottle down his throat. Nikolai stared uncomfortably at the small glass, until she finally decided to pick it up with the tips of her fingers.

Taking a deep breath in, she drank the contents quickly.

* * *

Nico: Done! 1914, is done all that's left is a bonus chapter! Finally!

I'm sure some of you have noticed by now that some of Russia's chapters are longer than the other countries. Well, if some of you haven't noticed, Russia is one of my favourite characters (although, I really don't have any dislikes, I like all of the countries!). That is not to say, I'm giving more attention to Russia. I believe... in 1915-1916, I will be focusing on France, Britain, and Germany, 1917-1918, all the countries are focused on.

**Notes:**

1. I'm not sure if Finland's human name is Tino or Timo. I heard that Tino was the original, but Timo was a common Finnish name. If someone could clarify this, I will gladly change it.

2. I believe I said this earlier, I had to choose a boy or a girl for Russia's diplomat. I ended up choosing the girl, giving her the boy's name, Nikolai. However, the original boy character of Russia's diplomat (he will remain unnamed until further notice) is in the story, as Russia's first diplomat. What happened to him? Guess and continue reading, and you'll find out.

Alright, just the bonus chapter and I will be closer to my break. Like the last bonus chapter, this chapter will be dedicated to a country that is not one of the main six. Last time it was Belgium, and this time it's another country. Here's the hint: this country received several requests from Britain to attack German boats near them, and after the Germans ignored their ultimatum, they declared war on the German Empire. (However, since Britain is allied with Germany, how will this change the course of action of World War I in this story? Read and see!)

I'll be posting up the bonus chapter tomorrow, and hopefully, I'll have the new **Requiem of Rain** chapter up by the end of the week. Hope you will all enjoy it!

Please Read and Review!


	23. 1914: Bonus, Japan

Nico: Here it is! The last chapter before the holidays! And here's... Japan!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Japan**

"Japan! Japan!"

"ので、大きな声で話ししないでください," Kiku spoke to the noisy man behind the paper screen. "And must you call me by the name the foreigners have christened me with(1)? It is very strange to hear that from my own people, much less the western countries."

Kiku Honda, the man of Japan, turned away from the calm vista, which was his rock garden, to the paper screen door. The door slid open to reveal his diplomat.

"すみませんが," the Japanese diplomat apologized. "I heard that you are planning on joining the war, sir."

"Mm," Japan hummed. After sensing the distress in his diplomat, he asked, "Would you like to sit down? You seem very tired. I will get you some tea."

"Oh, sir that is unnecessary! You do not have to…" The diplomat tried to interject but Kiku had already stood up from his seat. The diplomat sighed as he watched his country pour tea for him(2).

"Here you are," Kiku handed his diplomat the ceramic cup.

"ありがとう," the diplomat smiled as he took the tea filled cup. "Um… sir, may I ask you a question?"

"You may," Kiku said as he petted his dog, Pochi.

"Why do you want to join the war? I mean, well, you just came back to the world from the 鎖国(3), is it wise to jump into such chaos so soon?"

There was a brief silence as Kiku took a sip of his tea. He stared motionlessly at his rock garden, analyzing every last rugged edge of each rock, and every groove in the sand. Beyond that was a small Koi pond. The waters were green(4), and the borders of the pond were marked with smooth, round rocks. The fish in the pond were brightly coloured in orange, gold, white, red, and black.

Kiku snapped out of his trance when the wind blew. It was a small wind, a light breeze that pushed a few strands of his hair, and rung the wind chimes, which hung from the ceiling. Yes it was a pleasant summer, and the last thing Kiku wanted to do was ruin it with death and war.

However, there was something Kiku wanted; power. He was born over 2,000 years ago, and in those 2,000 years he had realized there are things that need to be obtained. He wanted to become stronger, and in order to do that he could not keep on relying on his "older brother" China. He had to grow up, he had to toughen up, or else one day he would be powerless to protect himself and his people.

"Sir…?"

"I have received a couple of requests from イギリス," Kiku finally spoke. He and Britain were good friends. In 1902 the two formed an alliance. Britain at the time was trying to drive out Russia, but he did not have any friends to back him up. Japan, however, took his offer of friendship, since both were rather lonely in the end(5).

"He asked me to assist him to keeping an eye on the German raiders surrounding the Chinese waters(6). I am still quite unsure of イギリス plan of action."

"Wait, is not イギリス enemies with ドイツ?"

"That is what I thought as well," Kiku took another sip of his tea. "イギリス would not hesitate to bring down any enemy. Since, イギリス joined the war because of ドイツ invasion of ベルギー, I would assume that the two are on opposite sides. It worries me that イギリス has not yet requested me to attack the German raiders."

"Do you think… that it is possible that… イギリス allied with ドイツ?"

There was yet another moment of silence. Throughout their moment of conversing, Kiku's pets had come to join them. Pochi was still enjoying his master's petting. Tama, Kiku's cat, had begun to sunbathe beside Pochi.

It was truly a lovely, pleasant, summer.

"Hopefully… the sun will still rise beautifully once again, when this war is over," Kiku concluded.

* * *

Nico: ...and done! Ah, this chapter made me miss summer, there's freezing rain here where I live... and the schools in my area never close down. "Not even for an earthquake!" my fourth grade teacher told me...

**Notes:**

1. It's come to my attention that the English names for countries are very different compared to the _original_ name of the countries. Germany and Deustchland, Japan and 日本 _Nihon_, Prussia and Preußen.

2. This was something I see in anime and manga a lot of times, when a youngster talks to a senior, and the senior offers to pour some tea for them. The youngster doesn't want to bother them, but the senior goes and pours tea anyways. I incorporated this with Japan, because Japan has described himself as an old man a couple times in the original story.

3. _Sakoku_, National Isolation, Japan's withdrawal from the outside world for over 200 years. Started in 1635 and ended in 1868 when the Meiji Restoration began.

4. I saw a Koi pond during the summer, with a rock garden and everything. It was really pretty, but I always wondered why the water was green. While it sort of added to the elegance, I couldn't help but feel something was wrong with the water. Anyone know why the water was green?

5. I got this from the episode where Britain was trying to get a friend, to team up against Russia. He definitely did not want to be friends with France, and Germany rejected him, since teaming up with Britain meant going against Russia. In the end he and Japan became friends, since both were rather lonely.

6. Historically, Britain sent requests to Japan, to attack the German ships in Chinese waters. However, since the two are allied in the story, I had to change it up a bit. You can see here, Britain is a bit weary about being allied with Germany. What could this mean in later chapters...?

**Translations:**

ので、大きな声で話ししないでください - Please do not speak so loud

すみませんが - Sorry

ありがとう - Thanks

鎖国 - National Isolation

イギリス - England (a.k.a. Britain, I just like イギリス, better because of the 'Iggy')

ドイツ - Germany

ベルギー - Belgium

And that's it for now. I'll be uploading the next chapter of **Requiem of Rain** before my break. I will also be uploading a Christmas special for Diplomacy, so look out for that around Christmas time!

So after Christmas, or the Chrismtas break, I will be uploading the new arc of Diplomacy, 1915!

Please Read and Review!


	24. 1914: Christmas Truce

Nico: Hi! I'm back! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone!

I promised a special chapter for Christmas and so I brought you all an extra long chapter (3 letter sized pages long)!

Keep in mind, this chapter is not following the story of Diplomacy. However, the timing for this event was perfect, so I had to put it up. This is the story of 1914's Christmas Truce, the first unofficial truce of World War I.

I've had this idea for a long time now, ever since my History class watched a movie clip on the Christmas Truce. It was really beautiful how, I dug around for more information on the event, and wrote this chapter.

I can't say it's completely historically accurate, but I'm very proud of it.

Please enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Truce**

Matthew held his breath as he was squished between soldiers of the countries under the British Empire. Everyone seemed so merry that it came to shock for Matthew to see them without scowls and hardened faces. Now, the war toughened soldiers were laidback as they sang songs, ate and drank to their heart's content. Matthew however, was rather uncomfortable in the overcrowded trenches.

"Oh… Why didn't I just stay in Ottawa?" Matthew sighed. "Maple hockey(1)…"

"Who?" Matthew's small polar bear in his arms crooned.

"I'm Canada," Matthew sighed. "Your owner…"

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha, come on, Mattie!" Matthew felt a heavy arm fall on his shoulders, almost strangling him. Matthew looked up into the lime green eyes of his uncle(2). "Liven up, won't ya? It's Christmas Eve, and yer face is anything but merry! Here, have a pint er two~"

"No thanks, Uncle Scotland," Matthew said, trying to struggle out of his uncle's grip. While there really was no blood relation, Matthew felt related to Scotland. This is due to the fact that he was once a British colony, and Scotland was Britain's elder brother.

"Oright, Scottie," Wales patted Scotland's head. "You've had one too many pints. Come, young Mattie, how's about you and me ditch the jolly, old drunk?"

"Well…" Mattie inched away from his other uncle. Since he was both a French and British colony, one can imagine Matthew had a lot of uncles and half siblings.

As he tried to move back, he bumped into the country right behind him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, p-please excuse m-me!" Matthew quickly apologized to the country. However, his apology was interrupted by thick laughter.

"Geez, you wankers are scaring the _bríste _off young Mattie here!" Ireland chuckled, obviously drunk.

"Maple…(3)" Matthew whimpered as his uncles all erupted in drunken laughter. Matthew was never one for alcohol, except for that time in 1812(4). Still, Matthew was a stuck out like a sore thumb with his family, of course including Francis as well.

Speaking of Francis, since they were currently in French land, Francis was in the trenches as well. He too, like the soldiers, was enjoying himself. However, his enjoyment was on a far different scale. Matthew watched in disturbance as the Frenchman elegantly sipped from his glass before continuing with his… "work".

Somewhat luckily, Matthew was not the only one who was completely sober. Arthur stared darkly as Francis continued to laugh his usual laugh. Arthur was also distanced from his brothers, as they had thrown a couple bottles and glasses at him(5).

Escaping his uncles, Matthew scurried and squeezed through various soldiers to get to Arthur.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Codswallop, I'm a country, Canada," Arthur said sternly. "I don't bruise that easily."

"Sorry, but…"

"Is there any reason why you came? If not, I'd fancy if you went back to my completely mental brothers. Hmph! While I'm putting in all the elbow grease, they keep throwing a spanner in the works, and think everything's all tickety-boo. Drunkards…"

"Britain…"

"And then there's Francis!" Britain roared, but the Frenchman did not hear. "I don't even know why I allied with the bloody wanker! We've been fighting for years, and suddenly we ally! Absolute tosh! All he cares about is finding broads with beastly knockers!"

"B-Britain…"

"Them and your brother as well!" Britain continued. "That nitwit is just full of beans and no brains! How dare he revolt against me? After I sacrificed everything! I was having financial problems while I had to take care of him! And what does he do? He scarpers along, for his 'freedom'!"

"…B…Britain…" Matthew began to notice the light glimmer in Arthur's eyes. Not the happy glimmer though…

"I thought that after he chose me, we could bond over our mutual hatred towards old frog face," then Britain lost control and the tears ran down his face. "He didn't want to be friends, he just wanted me to tell him what to do, and he didn't even know what to do anyways, I think that's total bullocks!"

"B-Britain, calm down! Please!" Matthew tried to calm the country. "Oh God, you've been drinking too, haven't you?"

"You don't know me!" Arthur pushed the other country away. "I'm United bloody Kingdom and I can hold my liquor better than you any day!" Matthew was in no position to argue. However, both of them had very low alcohol intake levels…

"Damn…" Arthur began wobbling in his seat. Matthew quickly caught him before he fell. "Ugh… am I Catholic… or Protestant… God I don't know(6)…"

In the end, Matthew had to take care of Arthur, while the other countries and soldiers drank and sang merrily.

Then came the sound of a faraway singing. The British trenches grew silent as the singing became clearer. Looking over the trench, Matthew saw faraway lights, from the German trenches.

Listening to the singing, one of Scotland's soldiers started playing his bagpipe. The other soldiers looked at the musician, who played with the singer.

Matthew felt a smile creep on his face. Sure this was not his war, and sure the Germans were against them. However at the moment, it didn't feel as if they were in the cold trenches of war. It didn't feel as if they were surrounded by death and destruction. It felt… peaceful.

Peeping out to the German trenches, Matthew saw one German walking towards them. He was the singer, and he held a small, lighted up Christmas tree. Close behind him was a soldier, of low rankings.

Behind him, the other soldiers with bagpipes began playing, following the singer in perfect harmony.

"Henderson," Scotland said, calling to the soldier close to him. With a nudge of his head, the soldier got up from his seat and scurried up the wall of the trench. Matthew recognized the soldier. While he was one of Scotland's people, he spoke fluent German. Matthew, accompanied by a majority of the soldiers watched as Henderson walked up to the singer and the German soldier. After a brief moment of discussion, he returned giving his leader and country the news.

"He says their country requests a talk with ours…"

"Their country?" the soldiers sounded baffled. Matthew couldn't blame them. Such requests usually came from the troop leader, which just goes to show how little power a country really had.

"Which one?" Wales asked. "There's a bunch of us."

"Well obviously me," Scotland chuckled heartily. "I'm the eldest(7)."

"Calm down, Scottie," Ireland clung to his brother's shoulders. "You'll probably scare the Jerries into attacking us! I'll go."

"No, no," Wales caught his two brothers. "Both of you are far too drunk to go; you'll both end up doing something stupid."

"_Widnae_! _Yer oot yer face_!" Scotland yelled back.

Just as the three brothers began to argue, Henderson broke in, "Um! Well… they asked personally for Mr. United Kingdom, er… Mr. Britain."

"England?" The three asked.

"Hm?" Arthur asked. Matthew was relieved that Arthur didn't drink too much, or else he'd be in a similar, or worse, position than his brothers.

"Um, M-Mr. Germany called for you, Mr. Britain…" Henderson said. Arthur sat in silence until finally he got up.

"Wait," Arthur stopped and turned to his brothers. Scotland continued, "Don't be a _dunderheid_, whatever you do, remember 'a nod's as guid as a wink tae a blind horse'!"

"Right-o," Arthur said and climbed out of the trench wall.

"Be careful, Arthur," Matthew said, saying Britain's human name, much to his pleasure.

"Keep your pecker up, Matthew," Arthur smiled as he responded. "I'm not an idiot, I'm a gentleman."

Matthew, the countries, and the soldiers watched as Arthur walked over. There beside the singer now was another man, with a cold stare, and blond hair a pigment yellower than Arthur's. The two were dressed warmly in the cold winter weather.

The singer and the bagpipers stopped as the countries talked. All noise seemed to cease, so much so that the two countries' discussion was almost audible.

"vhat do you think?" Ludwig asked Arthur. "A truce for the night?"

"It is Christmas…" Arthur pondered. "And you've got a very talented vocalist with you."

"And you've got an excellent band of musicians," Ludwig added.

"Well… alright," Arthur smiled. "A truce, just for the night."

After returning to the trenches and giving everyone the news, the soldiers were a bit wary. Could the British soldiers trust the German soldiers? Could the German soldiers trust the British soldiers? Two different empires, two different sides in war, and two different countries, could they ever allow one night's peace?

The bagpipers and singer got up out of everyone. They walked out of their trenches, taking the translators with them, out into bare No-Man's Land.

"Evening to ye, sir. It's a braw bricht moonlit nicht the nicht," the head bagpiper smiled to the singer. The German translator chattered away in German to the singer.

"_Guten Abend, ja der Mond sehr hell. Heute abend. Sie sind sehr talentiert Musiker_," the German singer smiled back. Similarly, the British translator explained it to the Scottish musician.

"Thanks to ye," the bagpiper smiled. He then noticed the soldiers leaving their trenches. "Aye, looks like it will be a very good night."

"_Ja, eine sehr gute nacht_," the German singer agreed. _"Sollen wir anfangen_?"

"Aye."

As the bagpipers and singers started once again, the soldiers began to leave the trenches. Although some knew not of the others' language, they showed it through their expression, that they meant peace. They all mingled in No-Man's Land, bearing gifts of alcohol, tobacco, and food. Some soldiers gathered to mourn the fall of their friends. One of the soldiers brought out a football, which brought a bit more excitement to the battlefield.

Francis was a bit stubborn about going(8), but after being pulled in by Arthur, he joined in, continuing where he left off with his antics.

Matthew watched the scene before him. For the first time since he's been in the Western Front with his troops, there was no screaming, no artillery fire, no blood, no death, and no sorrow. While things have been rocky back in Canada, he was beginning to feel glad he came for the holidays. He was also glad to see, through his glasses, the sight of his people happy.

"Hey, Mr. Kumataba(9)," Matthew called to his polar bear. "This is… a very beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"Germans, English, Scottish, Irish, Welsh, French, and Canadians, everyone here is together and at peace. They might not know the other person, or even their language. Yet here they are, playing football, singing carols, trading objects, drinking and eating together. It's… so beautiful…"

"Hm?"

"I want… I want to see this picture in my home," Matthew smiled. "I want to see everyone get along together. The English, the French, the Aboriginals, the Orientals, the Ukrainians…(10)"

"Hey…" Kumajirou tapped his owner's chin.

"I want everyone to get along. It's seems that ever since I opened my doors to the world like Alfred, my problems just piled up. Everyone was too different… but now… now I see that it's possible! I-If soldiers in war can disregard their differences for at least one night, then my people…I have hope…"

"Merry Christmas, Canada."

"Eh?" Matthew looked at his bear in shock. "K-Kumabiro, d-did you just…"

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked, interrupting his owner as usual.

"…" Matthew stared at his bear, but then held his bear closer. "I'm Canada. Merry Christmas to you too, Kumajirou."

* * *

Nico: Yay! That was the Diplomacy Christmas Special starring Canada, Kumajirou, Britain, France, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Germany!

**Notes:  
**

1. I've been watching the English dub of Hetalia, and when Cuba sees Canada, he hits him, thinking that he is America. Canada whimpers, "Maple hockey!" I love that phrase.

2. Yeah, the past couple days I've been reading some Hetalia fanfics, a lot of them place America, Canada, France, and Britain as a family. Since, Canada and America are blood related siblings in Hetalia (because the share a border and make up North America, and had similar indigenous people), and they were colonized under France and Britain (respectively), that would make Britain and France the parental figures of Canada and America. Thus meaning, all their other colonies (such as India and Australia for Britain, and Seychelles and Vietnam for France) would be Canada and America's half siblings. That would also mean, Britain's brothers would be Canada and America's uncles.

3. Canada has a verbal tic of uttering/whimpering "Maple" (while the English dub has him saying "Maple Leaf" or "Maple" or "Maple hockey").

4. This fact I'm not entirely sure. I've researched from different sources but I end up with different answers. It was the during the War of 1812, however I'm not sure if it was 1812 or 1814 when it happened. "It" meaning when the White House (in America) was burned down. Besides the year, there's also the question "Who?" burned the White House. Internet tells me the British Army did, stories I've been told tell me that Canadians did it. The story I was told was that after Canadians burned down the White House, the returned home to get drunk.

5. In the original Hetalia story, as children, Britain's brothers would throw rocks and arrows at him. I though that since they're grown up, they would throw bottles and glasses at him (or something worse).

6. This and the past couple phrases came from the English dub of Hetalia. It was the episode where Britain gets drunk (BAKABAKABAKA, you know?). I was sad to see the BAKABAKABAKA part gone, but I found that it was good for this part of the chapter.

7. I really don't know if Scotland is the eldest. I just guessed after seeing all of his pictures (Surprising how he's the only country who has not been officially introduced in the manga, and yet all the art of him is relatively the same; red hair, green eyes, navy blue uniform, smokes).

8. From my research, I found that there were fewer French soldiers joining in the festivities.

9. Something for those of you who forgot or don't know, Canada can't remember Kumajirou's real name (all the time) and often forgets it. Similarly, Kumajirou can't even remember his owner.

10. During the war, things weren't so sweet back in Canada, such as the internment of Ukrainians and the conscription crisis. I'll definitely have a chapter for that later on, look forward to it! (Expect that it will be an extra long chapter like this one, since I wrote projects on these two events!)

**Translations:**

_bríste_ - trousers/pants_  
_

_Elbow grease_ - means "hard work"

_Throw a spanner in the works_ - means "wreck something"

_Tickety-boo_ (one of my new favourite words) - means "something is going well"

_Beastly _- means "big"

_Knockers_ - means "Breasts"

_Full of beans_ - means "has a lot of energy"

_Widnae_! - Would not!

_Yer oot yer face_ - You're very drunk_  
_

_A nod's as guid as a wink tae a blind horse _- A nod's as good as a wink to a blind horse, means "explain yourself properly, and make your meaning clear"

_Keep your pecker up_ - means "Keep your head held up high" or "Remain cheerful"

_It's a braw bricht moonlit nicht the nicht_ - It's a good (or brilliant) bright moonlight night tonight

_Guten Abend, ja der Mond sehr hell. Heute abend. Sie sind sehr talentiert Musiker_ - Good evening, yes the moon is very bright tonight. They are very talented musicians

_Ja, eine sehr gute nacht_ - Yes, a very good night

_Sollen wir anfangen_? - Shall we begin?

Whoo... that was a lot... I guess this will be the last chapter for the year (I'll be back), since I've got a lot of work and stories piled up to work on. I will probably resume the uploading all stories after New Years. I think after writing this chapter, I would like to learn German.

Also, how many of you would like to see a Prussia story? It's been on my mind for a while now. I've barely started, but I know how the story will unravel. It'll probably be a long oneshot like my Russia story, so if anyone's interested, please reply or send me a message! I'm also thinking about a China story, it'll probably be a sad story though.

To give you a sum-up of the story without spoilers about the stories. For the Prussia story: The story will most likely be placed in present day time, when Prussia reads through his diaries one day, reading all his past experiences. Going through his childhood with Hungary, his shock when he realized Hungary was a girl, the War of Austrian Succession, the Seven Year War, the fall of the Holy Roman Empire, the fall of the Kingdom of Prussia, and the rise of Germany, and so on so forth. I'm planning for it to be a bit funny, sad at points, sort of like a Hurt/Comfort story.

For the China story: It will be placed in the time of the 1990's, telling the story of China meeting a young woman who wants to know history of China. China disagrees at first but is eventually pulled into showing her the history. This will most likely not be anywhere near happy, it will be a very sad story, and hopefully I will not end up like young woman if I post this story.

I've also been thinking for the past year, whether or not I should return to DeviantART. I've had this account for about 2 years, I think. I uploaded a couple pictures, but then I stopped sometime last year. I was wondering, since I've been doodling a lot of Hetalia pictures, if anyone is interested, I'll post the link up on my FanFiction profile. Course, it might take a while before I can get to scanning and drawing, I dunno. I'll be uploading a Christmas picture today, but everything else in my dA acount will be rather old (I used to draw people with really skinny necks, I will be fixing that sooner or later...

So if anyone is interested in the above, send a reply, or a private message, or something that will tell me you're interested. I will do my best!

Shifting back into the holiday mood. I'd like to give some shout-outs to all the readers!

To the 97 readers from United States of America for your 321 views! To the 56 readers from Canada for your 183 views! To the 31 readers from United Kingdom for your 85 views! To the 12 readers from Indonesia for your 29 views! To the 3 readers from Brazil for your 22 views! To the 10 readers in Poland for your 21 views! To the 6 readers from Norway for you 17 views! To the 3 readers from Philippines for your 13 views! To the 2 readers from the Russian Federation for your 12 views! To the 4 readers in Malaysia for your 9 views! To the 1 reader in Peru for your 7 views! To the 4 readers in Brunei Darussalam and Finland for your 6 views! To the 2 readers in Japan for your 5 views! To 4 readers in Singapore for your 4 views! To the 1 reader from Netherlands and Sweden for your 3 views! To the 2 readers in Romania for your 2 views! To the 1 reader in Spain, Denmark, Italy, and France for your 1 view!

A special thanks to Neo-byzantium for the great story ideas, and MelodyofStarshine and aile-Chan for you kind reviews!

**THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A VERY WONDERFUL AND SAFE HOLIDAY!**


	25. 1915: Diplomacy

Nico: Hi! I'm so sorry I've been gone. I've been bombarded with homework, and pressure from "my future career". Actually, I tried uploading the chapter... I think on Wednesday, when I was in a real crummy mood. Before I could save it the chapter, I accidentally pressed the Back button, and all the work was gone. Looking back now, I really think I wasn't in the best of moods to be uploading anything. Now, however, I got some of the workload off my back, and I'm... not yet back to writing. No. Right now, I'm too busy to write. I won't be back until after my exams are done, which will be after three weeks. I wish I could squeeze in some time to write, but right now I have to stay focused for my studies. I hope you may all understand and remain patient, and thank you if you do.

Anyway, this chapter is the start of a new arc in Diplomacy! Yay! Welcome to year 1915! When previous tears have long dried, new ones are shed! Now the alliances _really_ start to twist, but for what reasons and how long will they last? And to what cost? This arc as well as the next one will be focusing on France and Britain (I'm not pairing them together if you're wondering).

I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**1915**

* * *

**Diplomacy**

Once again the diplomats met up in Switzerland's capital, Bern. Bern is such a nice place, Nikolai thought. She had accidentally gotten to Switzerland's house early, and decided to play tourist and look around. It's not cold like Russia, Nikolai smiled as she took a seat in a bench of a park.

"Well _bonjour, ma cherie_~" Nikolai quickly turned around to meet the face of the French diplomat. "Are you 'ere all on your own?"

Nikolai did not answer. She didn't really trust the Hubert.

"Hm? What is zis? You know, I don't take lightly on women zat give me ze silent treatment~"

"What do you want, Mr. Valère?" Nikolai demanded. His presence was not welcome.

"I merely wanted to discuss our plans for ze war," Hubert said. "Why discuss in a room where we may be eavesdropped, when we can do it before hand in such a _romantique_ place?"

"Mr. Valère," Nikolai snapped. "If you want to discuss about anything that has to do with the problem at hand, you will speak to me about it during the meeting."

"Zen... what if it 'as nozing to do with the problem at 'and?" Hubert raised an eyebrow, in a promiscuous manner(1).

Nikolai stood up, "Then don't even bother." The Russian diplomat spun around to leave.

"Zey crushed our troops," Hubert said and noticed Nikolai stop. She turned to face the Frenchman. "Ze German troops. We both attempted to invade Belgium and Alsace, we lost."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nikolai said turning back around, yet feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"What do you suppose we do?" Hubert asked taking a step closer to the other diplomat. "What if Germany tries to invade France?"

"...How many troops you have left in France?" Nikolai asked.

"We 'ad 10,000, we sent 3,000 to Alsace, 3,000 to Belgium, and 3,000 to Mediterranean Sea. We only 'ad 1,000 troop until we 'ad a growth of 10,000 troops," Hubert said in a grim voice.

"Дурак!" Nikolai snapped immediately. "Have you no sense? You never leave just 1,000 of your troops back in your country! Yes you have your objectives from your leader, and yes you have your rivalries, but if you lose your country there will be no chance for you to fight at all!"

"So… what should we do?" Hubert asked, a bit surprised when Nikolai lost her usual cool composure(2).

Nikolai sighed. "It's too late now. With German troops in Belgium and Alsace, they can invade you at any time! If 3,000 of your troops couldn't handle 3,000 of 5,0000 German troops, you'll have to pray that 10,000 will be able to take on 8,000!

"No, you're out of luck on this one. I can't help you without having my troops spend two to three years just to get to your side of Europe. You better make alliances with someone close by, Italy or Britain, I do not care, both if you want! All my country can do for you now are send supplies and a minority of our troops by the North Sea, and you better hope Britain doesn't intercept us! You better get an alliance with Britain at the very least. Just know that my country won't be able to save your ass, and if your country falls, Germany will target mine next!" With that Nikolai turned and left the French diplomat in a slightly frozen state.

"'ow not cute," Hubert pouted.

Soon the meeting began. When all the diplomats had taken their seats, Vash started the meeting. "With the start of 1915, we shall start another diplomatic meeting. You are free to speak upon your countries and your leaders, make alliances with other countries, and discuss on battle plans."

Adelheid stood up from her seat and approached the Italian diplomat. "Mr. Angelo."

"M-Ms. Fritzi!" Alfonso stuttered. He had been given no orders for this meeting. Veneziano was stubborn and would not ally with anyone else until he was allied with Germany. The shock of seeing the contract being signed by his boss was too much for the nation. Could it be, Alfonso thought, could she want to make an alliance?

"Here," Adelheid took out a letter from her folder and handed it to Alfonso. "That is a letter from Germany, he told me to deliver it to you, so that you will deliver it to North Italy. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, but... may I ask you something Ms. Fritzi," Alfonso said.

"Make it quick," Adelheid said. Alfonso noticed a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Why... why is it that you..." Alfonso sighed, he racked his brain trying to find the words. "What do you think about this abstinence from alliance, between Italy and Germany?"

Adelheid stared at Alfonso. "Why do you ask me this question?"

"Well, Ms. Fritzi," Alfonso said. "You're not like most people. From what I know, you follow rules to the last atom of the ink it's written with. However, I know, as a human, you must have some opinion to those rules behind your monotone voice and neutral frown. Surely... Mr. Germany is suffering from this as well...?"

"Mr. Angelo, I will not have this discussion," Adelheid cut Alfonso off. "Germany has not been 'suffering' as you say, we are well on our way to complete control. Soon, your boot of a country(3) will also fall to Germany. By then, there will be no sign of 'friendship' between Germany and Italy." With that Adelheid left, leaving Alfonso speechless, but not thoughtless.

As Adelheid made her way back to her seat, she felt a tug on her jacket. She turned to see the nervous diplomat of Britain.

"H-hello, would you... I mean... would Germany like to make an alliance with... Britain...?"

Before Adelheid could answer, Hubert dashed to Theodore.

"_Salut_ Teddy!"

"H-Hubert?" Theodore turned around. He was a bit shocked to see Hubert behind him. The two had known each other since their childhood. Theodore's father and Hubert's father were friends, and that was how they knew each other. While it was hard for the two to contact each other from different countries, the two kept in touch through letters.

It was probably what shocked Hubert when he noticed who was in with his childhood friend, Adelheid Fritzi, the German diplomat.

"What's up Hubert?" Theodore asked.

"D... Do you still want to make an alliance with France?"

"He was about to make an alliance with Germany," Adelheid said.

"_Fermé la bouche _! Teddy, you can't be serious. You want to join _zem_? Come on Teddy, ally with France!"

Theodore was shaken further. He had never seen Hubert so angry.

"Negative," Adelheid said, butting in once again. "You join with Germany and we will be able to take down Russia and France. Besides, doesn't Britain hate France?"

"_Sacrebleu_! Zose are lies!" Hubert yelled. "All complete lies! Teddy zink about it for a moment! It's Germany! Zey have the world's strongest land army! Give them the chance, and zey'll sail to Britain, and invade you the second you turn your back on zem!"

"Inconclusive, Mr. Valère, you are making false accusations out of anger. Out of the fact you can't handle that the German army completely eradicated 6,000 French armies."

"Teddy, listen to me!" Hubert grabbed Theodore's hand, slightly aggravated by Adelheid's words. "What was ze reason Britain even _joined_ ze war? Because zose Fritz's(4) invaded Belgium! Britain declared war on Germany! Why would you ally with zem in war?"

"...Because..." tears began to form in Theodore's eyelids. Hubert immediately released his tight grip on the younger man's hand. "Belgium... is one of our objectives as well..."

"Teddy..."

"Britain... really does hate France, and... if we side with Germany, we'll be able to work together due to our mutual hatred towards France..."

"Teddy, no, please! These can't be your words!" Hubert watched in horror as Adelheid took Theodore's contract.

As Adelheid and Theodore walked off, Theodore stopped to whisper to Hubert, "They're not."

* * *

Nico: Whew, things seem to be heating up. Adelheid doesn't want Germany and Italy to ally, while Alfonso does. Hubert really seems to hate Germans at the moment, and Adelheid giving him the cold shoulder. Hubert is shocked with Britain's alliance with Germany.

**Notes:**

1. Hubert is not really a pervert. He just spends too much time with Francis, that he's adapted to his antics. You'll see Hubert's real personality later on.

2. Nikolai's personality, I would compare it to Iceland's. On the outside, she's composed, but on the inside she holds a lot of emotions. Adelheid is too, except on higher level, than Nikolai. When angered, Nikolai starts to show her Russian accent, and if even more, she'll start speaking in a loud, fast slur of Russian words.

3. What Adelheid is saying here can be thought of as a pun or an insult. The country of Italy looks like a boot on a map. However, Adelheid probably meant it as an insult (as she is not "punny"), saying that Italy is "insignificant".

I, as the writer, mean absolutely **no offense** to Italians. It's a character's dialogue, of their perspective, not mine.

4. Fritz was a term used by the French for Germans, during WWI. It's not very well heard of, since people are more familiar with WWII terms for Germans (I will not state them, since this is a WWI story not a WWII story).

Once again, I, as the writer, mean absolutely **no offense** to Germans. It's a character's dialogue (and said character just had his father and brother killed by the German army in the story if you recall), of their perspective, not mine.

**Translations:**

_Bonjour, ma cherie_ - Hello, my darling

_Romantique_ - Romantic

Дурак - Fool

_Salut_ - Hello (although I think it's more casual, like "Hi", it can also be used as "Bye")

_Fermé la bouche_ - Shut your mouth

_Sacrebleu_ - Damn (literally, I think it means "sacred blue", referring to the sky. My French teacher, who taught me this word, told me that this would be similar to "Oh my God")

An apology to all the readers who don't like the cliff hangers I leave for almost all the chapters. I don't like reading them either, but at the same time cliff hangers just seem to force me into reading more, and they really make a story interesting.

I guess it's time for my usual end story blurb. Uh... Well, lately, thanks to one of my friends, I've been getting hooked on the TV show Merlin. It's really cool, but I was almost shocked at the time of the episodes. Since, for the previous 4-5 months, I've been watching Hetalia episodes, which are 5 minutes long. Merlin episodes are an hour long. Yeah. Nonetheless, it's really cool, and at times I find myself thinking Arthur from Merlin is Arthur (Britain/England/UK) from Hetalia, with slimmer eyebrows.

Oh, lately I've been reading stories, and looking at pictures of Hetalia Potter. It's really interesting, seeing all the countries categorized into the four houses, especially when Canada is mistaken for America, and placed in Gryffindor with his brother, while there was only one story that placed him in Hufflepuff (I took a quiz once, and that's what I got too). I'm a bit of a Harry Potter fan. I started reading the series in second grade, only stopping in the middle of the second book when it got a bit too bloody for my tastes (I had a small stomach for that at that age). I did watch all of the movies, except the most recent one (I saw the trailers though). I however, have two friends who are Harry Potter fans, one who dressed up as Voldemort for Halloween (and she even has this light up wand), the other knows the reason behind Voldemorts name (If I recall... "Vol" means "escape" and "de mort" means "the death", and Voldemort in the story really does "escape from death") and every last atomic detail of Harry Potter.

Before I end off my ending blurb, I wish to share with you my discovery! I've watched a lot of Hetalia fan videos, and Hetalia fan stories, and a common thing for Russia to say is "Vodka is Russian water". At first I found it funny, but I finally found out after watching this video of a guy with a Russian accent. This guy pronounced all his "V"s with "W"s, so he'd say "wodka" instead of "vodka". I found that interesting and kept saying "wodka" until the epiphany came over me. "Wodka" sounds like "Water" (in my sense), "Wodka" was "Vodka" in a Russian accent, meaning Vodka, because it _sounds_ like the word water, is called Russian water! ...Right?  
I don't know, I just thought of it while I was in the library with my friends. I was supposed to be working. I was very productive in my work.

Well, I'll be away again for my culminating assignments and studying for my exams. Luckily, I finish my exams in two days, so I will spend the remainder of exam week writing, and hopefully uploading as well. I hope you look forward to it, and thanks to all the people who read this story, left a review, added the story to your favourites/alerts, and just for all the readers who enjoy the story. It means a lot to me. I know I may not be the best of writers (My lowest marks are from English class) but one of the things I enjoy the most is writing (go figure). And knowing people are enjoying something I enjoyed making, is wonderful.

I hope everybody sticks along to the very end, because there's still a few more arcs, and a whole lot of chapters still undone. And I hope you all continue to enjoy reading the stories, as I enjoy writing them.

Please Read and Review!


	26. 1915: Movement, Russia

Nico: Hiya! I'm back!

I'm so happy to be back, I really am. The past couple weeks I've been hit with culminating projects, and then exams came. I have _never_ been so confident in my exams, especially my history exam (yay Hetalia!). I just finished my last one today, so I have the rest of the week to work on my stories! So, since I'm writing, I'll also be uploading too!

If anyone has noticed, my profile as a detailed sum-up of all my stories, and if you go see the Diplomacy section, you'll notice that this story will be active for a very... _very_ long time (26/70+ of the chapters uploaded!). So if you're upset with the length of the chapters, I'm sorry but with 70+ chapters, I think that's already pretty good (this is my longest story yet, in word count and in chapters!). Also, in case if you're wondering why I'm ten chapters ahead in writing, it's because I like to double check my work before uploading, this is mostly in case I want to change up the direction of the story, so yeah.

Anyways I'll leave the rest of my monologue for after the chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Movement**

* * *

**Russia**

"And so that is what I think we should do for this year," Nikolai concluded her statement. She stared, slightly agitated, at the nation before her. Russia, although he seemed to have been paying attention, also seemed like he knew not a word Nikolai had spoken.

"Could you repeat that, Nikol?" Ivan smiled.

"You weren't even paying attention!" Nikolai whined before sighing. "Alright, I'll say it again. First, we will send some supply ships to France. Right now we have 16,000 troops on the home front. We have 4,000 in Poland, and 2,000 in Balkans, clearing two of our three objectives. Our last objective is Serbia, which, sadly, is two years away from our country.

"Austria-Hungary already has 6,000 of their troops in Serbia, meaning our 2,000 in Balkans can't enter unless we have over 6,000 troops. So my plan is to send a majority of our troops to Balkans for this year, than the next we send them to Serbia. Austria-Hungary won't be able to outnumber them."

"Actually..." Ivan said. "There is a flaw, what if they do, outnumber us?"

"They won't," Nikolai said. "We can send in 14,000 of our troops over to Balkans this year, leaving 2,000 in Russia. Austria-Hungary have a small army, sir, almost as small as Italy! The only way they can beat us then, is by sending all of their troops to Serbia to beat us, and they would never do that! By sending all their troops, they open their borders for our attack from Russia!"

"Да, but what if during this year, they send say 7,000 troops to Serbia," Ivan asked. "They'd then have 13,000. Then the next year comes, and right before we can attack Serbia, they send in another 7,000? We'll be outnumbered."

Nikolai huffed. "Then, we make it seem like we're not aiming for Serbia."

"Hm?" Ivan stared at Nikolai, finally catching interest in the conversation.

"If we make it seem like we're just strengthening our hold on the countries we've captured, they won't suspect us of aiming for Serbia. Out of our 16,000... we'll keep 2,000 in Russia, send 2,000 to Poland, and send the remaining 12,000 to Balkans."

"Hm... they will surely catch it though. There is a large slope in numbers," Ivan said. "Why else would we send in the majority of our troops to a country?"

"Because that country may be our highest objective," Nikolai said.

"Hm... you seem to have put a lot of thought into this plan, да?" Ivan asked. Nikolai simply gulped. Ivan smiled.

"You do realize your plan is very much a gamble," Ivan smiled as he took out a bottle of vodka. "If we don't play our pieces(1) right, Russia will fall."

Nikolai's head lowered, upon hearing the vodka bottle pop open.

"_Но_, I have been through enough wars to know that war itself is a gamble." Nikolai looked up. Once again, the nation's eyes were different. His face held a smile, but his eyes showed sorrow.

"Sir..." Ivan took a quick swig from the bottle before returning to the discussion.

"I am in agreement with your plan," Ivan smiled, closing his eyes before the diplomat could further search into them. "Please be sure to tell Lithuania? He's in charge of the troops really."

"...right away, sir," Nikolai stood up from her chair cautiously.

After Nikolai told Toris off the plans, Toris told Nikolai to be careful.

"What for?"

"Finland's told you about the last diplomat right?" Toris asked. Nikolai had not forgotten, but technically, she did not know exactly what had happened to the last diplomat.

"Well... I..." Nikolai started but Toris interjected.

"I don't know if the same thing will happen to you, but I need you to understand," Toris placed both his hands on Nikolai's shoulders, like a parent talking to their child. "Whatever happens, whatever you hear, whatever you assume might be happening, do not _ever_ enter the basement."

Nikolai watched as Toris left with the 12,000 troops to Balkans, and 2,000 troops left for Poland.

No one noticed, but Nikolai did. She noticed the scratch under Russia's chin, and Lithuania's slightly crooked nose.

* * *

Nico: You know what I just noticed? The cliff hangers I leave aren't really cliff hangers for those who know their history (Psst! Brush up on your history and you _might_ just know what is coming up next!), since I try to keep the story historically correct.

**Notes:**

1. This line was at first going to be "if we don't play our cards right". I changed it after doing some research on chess. (Psst! Sometime in the 1917's arc will be chess!)  
(Psst! These are somewhat-spoilers!)**  
**

**Translations:**

Да - Yes (да - yes)

_Ho_ - But

Now back to my monologue (which people usually skip... I'm hurt a bit...). Today I went to this ramen store close(ish) to my school. Instead of my usual milk tea or blueberry slushie, I chose something different. I chose Guava Milk Green Tea. See the past couple days, my friends had been telling me how great guava tasted, so I thought I might as well give it a try. I ordered the drink with my meal, and in less than five minutes comes this beer glass of pink. I stare at it and my mom stares at it. It looked like pepto-bismol (pink medicine for the stomach), and my mom said it tasted like medicine. I found it pretty nice. It was a mixture of sweet from the guava, milky from the milk, and that refreshing taste of green tea. It wasn't bad, but I felt a lot of eyes on me while I drank the bright pink beverage. Ha...

Well I'll stop blabbing around. Expect my daily uploads to return!

Please Read and Review!


	27. 1915: Movement, Germany

Nico: Hi again!

Work has started to pile up again, work as in stories. There's this one, **Requiem of Rain**, **"Bosster"**, and I've been thinking about writing a Nuzlocke Challange story (for those of you who don't know, Nuzlocke Challenge is a challenge where a set of rules are placed on a Pokémon game by the player, yes I like Pokémon.)

Then there's video games... Man, I haven't played for so long... I got a new, and working, DSi (that is ORANGE~!) and I've barely used it. But that will change within the week... Anybody out here play Dragon Quest IX? Are Paladins, Rangers, and Arch... Mage-Warriors good? What about Sages?

I'll stop myself from continuing and give you all what you came here for, another chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Germany**

"Sir!" Adelheid watched in slight awe at the sight of Ludwig working.

"Ah, _guten morgen_, Ms. Fritzi," Ludwig said from his work.

"...What... what are you doing sir?" Adelheid asked. Before her, she was watching the nation on all fours, scrubbing the floors. The entire main foyer seemed to sparkle from the light of the chandelier, which hung from the ceiling. The chandelier, which was cobwebbed the previous year, now shone brightly. The ornamented vases were filled with fresh flowers, all of which were amazingly in full bloom and gave the room a scent.

"Cleaning," Ludwig answered obviously.

"Yes sir... but, why?" Adelheid asked. "You have maids for this."

"_Ja_ but I just had this sudden urge... I've been rather inactive for a year, und as a nation, I von't allow such a thing. No, I must put in effort as vell, starting vith a small task of cleaning my entire house."

"So... you've cleaned the rest of the house as well?" Adelheid was flabbergasted.

"Of course," Ludwig said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Did you get the alliance vith Britain?"

"Yes sir," Adelheid said. "We are in agreement, however, their treaty is questionable…"

"Hm?" Ludwig looked up from his cleaning, to his diplomat. In her hands she held a paper, in a similar fashion to how she did before the war. Ludwig got up and walked over, receiving the treaty.

"Vhat is this…?" Ludwig's eyes sharpened as he read the small print. The treaty stated Britain's demands, all of which were accepted and signed by the Kaiser. "Did the Kaiser even read this?"

"_Ja_, I was there as he read through the document," Adelheid responded.

Britain's demands were as stated: he would agree to their alliance as long as Britain was allowed control over half of Belgium's land, half of Alsace's land, and half of France's land. Britain will assist Germany with his objectives, and in return Germany must assist Britain with his. Britain will not attack German troops, ships, and bases as long as Germany does not attack any of the troops, ships, and bases under the British Empire.

"You're sure he read this?" Ludwig asked. Adelheid nodded. "Alright, let's plan out the movement plans then?"

"Yes sir," Adelheid said. The two sat down in the cleaning, almost sparkling, sitting room. Ludwig studied the world map, covered with models that represented the troops of other countries.

"Right now we have a total of 14,000 troops in Germany," Adelheid said. "We have accomplished two of our objectives, our closest one is the North Sea. Perhaps, if we send enough troops there, the next year they will reach Poland, and claim it."

"Yes, but the problem is Russia currently holds control over Poland. Und to defeat Russia… we'll need more troops."

"Austria-Hungary may be able to assist us, they do share a border with Russia," Adelheid said.

"Yes, but Austria-Hungary have suffered some after they captured Serbia. No I think we might need another ally." Ludwig pondered for a moment. There has to be some vay to veaken Russia, he racked his brain for answers. Then he had an idea.

"Adelheid… you're rather intellectual, right?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh… why do you ask, sir?" Adelheid asked, flabbergasted by the sudden compliment/question.

"Vell, I vas vondering vhat countries are under the Russian Empire," Ludwig asked.

"Oh, well, I believe there is Russia Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia…" Adelheid went on and on with all the countries(1) that had became one with Russia (2). "…Poland, and I believe… Finland."

"Finland…" Ludwig said. "He vas taken during the Napoleonic Wars… Hm… this could vork to our advantage," Ludwig smiled. Ludwig noticed the slightly confused look on his diplomat's face.

"This is the plan, Ms. Fritzi," Ludwig spoke. "Send 12,000 troops to the Belgium, tell them und the troops in Alsace to set course to France. Und…I vant you to talk to the Kaiser, tell him that I request a treaty for alliance."

"With who?"

"Sveden."

* * *

Nico: Yay Germany's not depressed anymore. I really couldn't handle writing depressed!Germany...

Also... I think I just gave away a major spoiler for a cliffhanger. Oh well.

**Notes:**

1. These are all the countries that were under the Russian Empire (from what I researched): Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Finland, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, and Tajikistan. (Also the Central Asian states were conquered in the 19th century... which is the 1800's...)

2. Yes. "Become one with Russia." There's a funny significance of that phrase actually. When it was Halloween-time, my History class (my homeroom, which I will miss very much when the Math class becomes my second semester homeroom...) decided to compete in this door-decorating competition. I'm a bit artistic, so I decided to join in. I created this silhouette that was to be peeking through the window of the door. Above the silhouette were the cut out words, "Become one with History." The door was awesome (Prussia worthy!) There were fake blood splatters, cobwebs, stuff slowly falling from the ceiling, and photos of most of the classmates as Lady Gaga zombies (I say most, because I was able to evade getting my picture taken and photoshopped into a monstrosity that would scare Belarus).**  
**About the silhouette, I wasn't correct with the measurements, and it was shorter than expected. My teacher thought it was me at first. I made it a paper scarf and taped it onto the window. I tried to pass it off as a very short Russia.  
I don't think anyone in my school knows about Hetalia... sniff...**  
**

**Translations:**

_Guten morgen_ - Good morning

_Ja_ - Yes

And another chapter it uploaded! I'm going to skip my usual monologue, as I have nothing much to say, and a lot of work to do.

A big thanks to Neo-byzantium for the idea!

Please Read and Review!


	28. 1915: Movement, France

Nico: Yo! I just listened to the new Character songs today! They are SO AWESOME! Prussia opened for Ukraine and Belarus, awesome~

**There is an important note at the end, please read if you are one of the readers who checks in daily for updates!**

Anyways, here's another chapter of Diplomacy!

EDIT: fixed up some of the French.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**France**

"_Quoi_?" Francis yelled. "What do you mean your boyfriend rejected ze treaty?"

"_Je ne comprends pas_! I approached 'im, but 'e told me 'e was getting an alliance wiz _Allemagne_!"

"We are doomed!" Francis began to bawl. "Why isn't Russia doing anyzing?"

"'is diplomat said zey will send over supply ships, wiz a couple of zeir troops," Hubert tried to explain.

Francis was under great pressure. He did not expect for his 6,000 troops to be defeated by Germany's troops. He did not expect Britain, or his diplomat, to reject his treaty. He was very worried now, over the possibility of a British and German attack.

_Merde_! Francis cursed to himself. If only I 'ad Matthieu, all of 'is people are excited to join war(1)! _Merde_, _Grande-Bretagne_ for taking away my sweet Matthieu! If I 'ad Matthieu… and Seychelles… but…

"_Merde_!" Francis yelled banging his fists against the table. Hubert jumped slightly at the sudden act of aggression. It was the first time Hubert had seen Francis ever so angry.

"I will not lose to zat _stupide Grande-Bretagne_ again!" Francis yelled, continuously venting his anger on the table with his fist.

"Francis! Francis _arrêtez_!" Hubert tried to calm the Frenchman down, but nothing seemed to phase through. "Francis!"

"_Pourquoi_?_ Pourquoi fait-il toujours gagner_? _Il avait l'Amérique, il a au Canada, il a des Seychelles_!_ Suis-je digne_?"

"Francis…" Hubert stepped back away from the country as Francis began to cry.

"_Pourquoi_? _Qu'ai je fait de mal_? _Je les aimais. Pourquoi tout et tous ceux que j'aime me quitter_?_ Jeanne D'Arc brûlée sur un bûcher_!_ Amérique prises par la Grande-Bretagne_!_ Canada prises par la Grande-Bretagne_! _Seychelles prises par la Grande-Bretagne_! _Y at-il quelque chose que je peux aimer sans le perdre_?"

"_François_! _François_! _Focus_! _Ecoutez-moi_!" Hubert grabbed the disoriented nation by the shoulders and gave him a good shake. "_Écoutez-moi, François_!_ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous parlez_!_ Mais on t'aime(2)_!"

Hubert struggled to hold up the nation, as he began to topple over him. Hubert eventually fell unto the carpeted floor, groaning in pain when France fell on top of him. This is the weight of a nation, Hubert thought to himself. Francis looks so light and happy; I never knew he held such heavy burdens.

"…bert… 'ubert…" Francis finally spoke, trying to push himself off of his diplomat.

"_Comprendes-tu? On t'aime! Tu n'êtes pas seul ... Teddy m'a laissé trop ... Mon père et mon frère ... ils sont morts en Alsace ... Je comprends ..._" Hubert spoke, not realizing the tears that began to form in him eyelids.

"'ubert…" Francis said breathily then he noticed the tears falling running past Hubert's temples. "'ubert!"

"Hm? Oh…" Hubert blushed slightly when Francis dried away his tears. "Francis…"

"_Merci, Hubert_," Francis smiled getting up.

"Uh! Francis!" Hubert quickly sat up as the nation started walking off. "What about ze movement plans?"

"Hm?"

"Ze movement plans," Hubert repeated. "Ze troops are waiting, you wouldn't want to disappoint zem, _non_?"

Francis stared at Hubert for a moment. A smile replaced his surprised looked, "_Oui_,

"Uh… tell zem to strengzen defences in France, and be especially weary of ze Alsace border. Oh and, 'ubert…"

"_Oui_, Francis?"

"_Je suis desolé_, I could not save ze people you love."

With that the Francis walked off and out of his house, leaving his diplomat clouded with questions.

* * *

Nico: If anyone remembers, a friend of mine gave me a really big challenge, "Why does France act the way he does?" This is the start of it...

**Notes:**

1. True fact: at the start of war, Robert Borden (Canada's Prime Minister at the time) offered 25,000 troops to aid Britain , however 33,000 troops volunteered! Canadians were ecstatic to join war, since it was their first war overseas. However, as years passed... what happened to those numbers? (Psst! that was a slight spoiler!)

2. I just was to confirm a few things. When Hubert says "we" he means the people of France. And when Hubert says "we love you" he doesn't mean sexually.

**Translations:**

_Quoi_ - What

_Je ne comprends pas_ - I do not understand

_Allegmagne_ - Germany

_Merde_ - Damn

_Grande-Bretagne_ - Great Britain

_Stupide_ - Stupid

_Arrêtez_ - Stop

_Pourquoi_?_ Pourquoi fait-il toujours gagner_? _Il avait l'Amérique, il a au Canada, il a des Seychelles_!_ Suis-je digne_? - Why? Why does he always win? He had America, he has Canada, he had Seychelles! Aren't I worthy?

_Pourquoi_? _Qu'ai je fait de mal_? _Je les aimais. Pourquoi tout et tous ceux que j'aime me quitter_?_ Jeanne D'Arc brûlée sur un bûcher_!_ Amérique prises par la Grande-Bretagne_!_ Canada prises par la Grande-Bretagne_! _Seychelles prises par la Grande-Bretagne_! _Y at-il quelque chose que je peux aimer sans le perdre_? - Why? What have I done wrong? I loved them. Why does everything and everyone I love leave me? Joan of the Arc burned on a stake! America taken by Great Britain! Canada taken by Great Britain! Seychelles taken by Great Britain! Is there something I can love without losing it?

_Focus_! _Ecoutez-moi_ - Focus! Listen to me!

_Écoutez-moi, François_!_ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous parlez_!_ Mais on t'aime_! - Listen to me, Francis! I don't understand what you are saying! But we love you!

_Comprendes-tu? On t'aime! Tu n'êtes pas seul ... Teddy m'a laissé trop ... Mon père et mon frère ... ils sont morts en Alsace ... Je comprends ..._ - Do you understand? We love you! You're not alone... Teddy left me too... My father and my brother... they died in Alsace... I understand...

_Merci, Hubert_ - Thank you, Hubert

_Oui_ - Yes

_Je suis desolé_ - I am sorry

Je suis desolé, for using so much French. Next semester I have Core French, and I've been practicing through my France chapters. I'm trying not to rely on Google Translate all the time.

**This is an important note for my readers who check in daily for updates (by the way, thank you for your devotion!):** Tomorrow I will not be uploading a chapter, because I am going to the movies with my friends, right after seeing our exam marks at school. After the movies, I will most likely be either video gaming and working on my stories. I apologize for any inconvenience.

Continuing from earlier on, who else heard the new Character songs? Ukraine almost sounded pretty scary in the song. Belarus sounded like her usual self. Their song was pretty cool though, but I still don't understand the reason behind the title of it... Iceland's song was really interesting, and by that I mean cool. Classical to Heavy Penguin Metal to Pop! Mr. Puffin is awesome. I love how Iceland said "Lucky~" like he did in the Hetalia movie.

Anyways yeah, I won't be here tomorrow. I'll be back though! With Britain's chapter!

Please Read and Review


	29. 1915: Movement, Britain

Nico: Hello. I am tired at the moment. Oh so tired. I was going to upload this earlier, but I forgot I had a busy schedule today. However, I still updated! Yay!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Britain**

"Sir, tea is ready," Theodore called. When no response came, the young Englishman hesitated slightly to call the country again. "S-Sir?"

Coming to no avail with his callings, Theodore placed the tray of tea back onto the kitchen's counter. Taking a deep breather, Theodore forced his feet to move, out of the kitchen up the stairs, to the door of Arthur's study.

"Sir? Did you hear me? T-tea is ready," Theodore called, lightly knocking on the polished wooden door. "Sir…?"

"…my name's not sir…" came a groggy voice on the other side of the door. It was no doubt, the voice of the ex-pirate nation. "Bloody hell, how many times do I have to tell you, Theodore…?"

"A…Arthur…K-Kirkland."

The door opened abruptly, and sure enough there was the annoyed face of the country. His large brows almost touched as the man scowled as usual. Theodore learned from the few years, this kind of scowl on Arthur's face, meant he was tired.

Theodore then noticed the vast amounts of papers in his studies. It was usually very neat, and now it was the bare opposite of what Arthur's study really looked like. Theodore also noticed the dark bags under Arthur's eyes. Putting the evidence together, Theodore realized Arthur had been working far too much lately.

"Si…Arthur, do you want a brew…?" Theodore asked. "Burning the candle at both ends won't do you or anyone well. Some tea and scones should perk you back up."

"Hm…" Arthur chuckled. "Alright then."

Back in the dining room, Theodore sighed in relief that the tea and scones had not gone cold. Arthur would not be pleased if they were. The two sat quietly as they keenly drank from their delicate cups.

"You're probably wondering, what's kept me in the study for so long…?" Arthur asked as he grabbed for a scone. In Arthur's opinion, Theodore's scones were second to none, well, second to his of course.

"Yes," Theodore said. For the previous week, Theodore had been calling for Arthur. Each time the country either chose not to respond, or respond in an angered tone. Theodore was forced to leave his meals outside the door. Many times, especially for supper, Theodore fell asleep beside the tray of food, waiting for Arthur to open up.

"Well… I've been thinking…" Arthur said but then stopped. He sighed as he tried to gather his thoughts, hoping that he could form words. "…What do you think about that French diplomat?"

"Huh?" Theodore flinched slightly. The shade of his face tinted a slight pink. "H-how did…"

"You talk in your sleep," Arthur said vaguely. Since Theodore slept outside of Arthur's study, whenever Arthur came to get his meal, he would find his Theodore outside, sleep talking.

"You're… friends, right?"

"Well… yeah," Theodore said.

"I guess… you and your friend… aren't so happy about France and I…"

Theodore stayed silent. Just as Arthur was about to continue, he interrupted. "Arthur… Hubert and I have been friends since childhood. We both lived in England, until one day Hubert had to move to France. Hubert was sorrowful after the diplomatic meeting this year. He was torn up when I handed the German diplomat the alliance treaty… I… I think that we should be allies with France, not Germany(1)."

Arthur stared at the young man before him. What had started as an introverted child, hiding from the word behind formalities, had turned a bolder side.

"Theodore…" Arthur spoke.

In response Theodore stared into the country's eyes. For a brief moment, the two continued to stare into the depths of the other.

"… tell the 6,000 troops in Belgium to move on to Alsace, send 4,000 to the North Sea and tell them to head to Belgium, and tell 6,000 troops to head to the Western Coast of France."

* * *

Nico: Hm... Looks like Arthur is going on with his plan to attack France, even after hearing Theodore's thoughts.

**Notes:**

1. Did I ever mention this before? Probably not. In my History class (man I miss it so much...) I was the British diplomat in the class, and I wasn't able to get an alliance with the French diplomat, so my group turned to Germany. Britain and Germany by growth numbered everyone, and for some reason the Germany group in my class wanted to invade France and Russai (even though those two countries were not their objectives, which I found strange). I don't want to give away too much information on what happened because I'd be spoiling the 1916 arc for you, but I'll leave you all with one slight spoiler: something that happened in World War II will happen in this story, because it happened in my class game. And that will lead to a BIG change.

**Translations:**

_Do you want a brew?_ - Do you want some tea

_Burning the candle at both ends_ - Working for many hours without getting enough rest

I watched two movies today and yesterday. I watched _The Dilemma _with my friends at the theaters. It was alright, it seemed a lot funnier from the trailer. I also watched _Dinner with the Schmucks_, that was awesome and whole lot funnier. All these comedians getting together to make a movie, pure genius. There was also this character in the movie, a Swiss man, his accent (to me) was flawless, then there's the "making of the movie" and the actor was from England, speaking with the Oxford English accent. That was jaw-dropping for me. That and the same actor kept on talking about the free catering they got while making the movie. There was even this short clip of him putting food in his coat, and then walking off with a basket of food (I think it was candy).

Speaking of English, I was playing Dragon Quest IX, and there's this really big dragon in the game. In order to get the dragon to like the player (me in this instance) we had to get him his favourite liquor: Drunken Dragon. After he gets drunk, he's an entirely different dragon. Before he's was all stern and mean, trying to kill me and my team. After getting drunk he seemed to be trying to flirt (to me calling another person "doll" while drunk is flirting) with me and gave me worthless stuff he doesn't want. He reminded me of Arthur, and I will forever call him Arthur. That and when we got attack by another dragon (there are a lot of dragons in Dragon Quest if you haven't noticed) he yelled "Stone the crows!" (it is an exclamation of annoyance) something I always write when I draw a picture of Arthur, especially when he's close to Francis or Alfred. Ha...

That's about it for today, thank you for reading this chapter of Diplomacy!

Please Read and Review!


	30. 1915: Movement, Italy

Nico: Hello again! It's time for another chapter of Diplomacy! This time starring our favourite Italian brothers: Veneziano and Romano!

One important note: I won't be uploading tomorrow (I'm sorrry!) because I have a busy schedule tomorrow, preparing for school and such...

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Italy**

"Oi(1)! Where's my stupid little _fratello_?" A booming voice came from the entrance of Veneziano's house.

"You! _Diplomatico_! Where is that Northern _idiota_? I swear I'll stuff him into a jar of fucking Marmite(2)!"

"Oh! Romano, you're back," Alfonso said, but rather than a polite "hello" he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and brutally shaken.

"Answer me damn it! Where is that damn excuse of a little brother?" Too stricken with fear, Alfonso could not answer him properly.

"Ro…ma…no… I… ca… n't…!" Alfonso's vision was covered with multicoloured stars, twinkling with every colour known to man and some not so.

"_Fratello_!" Veneziano squealed and rushed towards his older brother.

"There you are!" Romano tossed the poor diplomat aside and charged to his younger brother.

As Veneziano spread his arms out to hug his brother, Romano brought his hands out before him. To Alfonso, who's vision and sense was returning, the two brothers looked as if they were going to hug. Then noticing Romano's facial expression, he concluded that this was not going to end as a hug(3).

"Gah!" Veneziano choked as Romano's hands clasped down around his throat.

"What is this that I hear you've been crying over that macho-potato bastard? Tell me right now you through with him or I'll keep choking you(4)!" Romano yelled as he continued to choke his younger brother, shaking him by the throat. Every other shake, their heads would collide.

"_Fratello_! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Veneziano wheezed.

"Wah! Romano, please stop!" Alfonso jumped into separate the two brothers. "Romano, Veneziano was just worried! Please stop!"

Soon enough, what started as Romano yelling and choking Veneziano, turned into: Romano yelling and reaching for Veneziano, Veneziano crying and holding onto Alfonso for his dear life, and Alfonso stuck in the middle with Veneziano's arms around his hips and Romano's elbows nudging his face. Romano was angry, Veneziano was crying, and Alfonso felt his pants being pulled down.

"Romano stop! Or… or I'll call Spain!" Alfonso yelled and Romano stopped.

After finally settling in their meeting place, a.k.a. the dining table, they got to talking, over a couple platters of pasta, pizza, and tomatoes.

"So, why the Hell were you crying for that jerkass muscle potato, anyways?" Romano asked. His words slurred and messy with his mouth full of tomato juices.

"_Il Capo_ came and showed me the signed contract, he agreed for us not having an alliance with Germany!" Veneziano answered. His words were also slurred with strands of pasta hanging from his lips.

"So, if I were _Il Capo_, I would have signed it too!"

"Wah~ _Fratello_~! Don't say that! Germany's a good guy~!" Veneziano whined(5), and the strands of pasta fell onto the once very clean table.

"He's a potato munching jackass!" Romano yelled, spewing tomato seeds across the table.

"You two, please calm down!" Alfonso said. "You two have done nothing but bicker ever since you met up again. We should really be focusing on our battle plans for the new year, and then you two can argue…"

"Ve~ Alfonso is right," Veneziano smiled.

"Che! I already got it all down, here," Romano tossed folded sheet of paper to the diplomat. Alfonso unfolded the paper and read the movements. "We have 9,000 troops now. 2,000 are in Tyrol. For now we send 4,000 to Mediterranean Sea, and 2,000 to Tyrol, and keep the remaining 3,000 back here."

"Hm, sounds good," Alfonso said looking over the plan out.

"Ve~ _fratello è intelligente_!" Veneziano smiled.

"Che! Of course I am, idiot!" Romano boasted. The two brothers continued to converse casually, as their diplomat cleaned up the table sorrowfully.

"They change their moods so suddenly…" Alfonso sniffed.

* * *

Nico: Ah... this chapter was fun to write with Romano back. In the anime, especially the English Dub, Romano is probably the funniest character!

**Notes:**

1."Oi!" I just wanted to say, that this chapter is shockingly similar to one of the chapters of my original stories. I have a character who's catchphrase is "Oi!" and he has this half-brother who annoys him. Sort of like Veneziano and Romano's sibling relationship.

2. A reference to that episode where Veneziano and Romano accidentally capture Britain. I loved that episode. Marmite is this spread made in Britain, apparently a lot of people (real people included) don't like it.

3. A reference to the move _Madagascar_, when Alex and Marty (the lion and the zebra) reunite, Alex immediately gets angry at Marty, because it was Marty's fault that the animals are stranded in "the wild".

4. A reference from the English Dub of Hetalia. It was the episode where Veneziano and Romano were sleeping together, Romano gets angry and chokes Veneziano, they get their hair curls stuck together, hilarity ensues. I loved that episode too.

5. This chapter has a couple references from Hetalia cosplay acts.

**Translations:**

_Fratello_ - Brother

_Diplomatico_ - Diplomat

_Idiota _- Idiot

_Il Capo_ - The Boss

_fratello è intelligente!_ - Brother is smart!

Whoo, another chapter uploaded. I'm going to end this chapter with a short blurb: There is a surprise Hetalia character appearing in the next chapter! The next chapter is Austria-Hungary, and another country will be joining them for this arc. Here's a hint: this country was neutral during World War I, but until the end of war, the country was closely tied to Austria.

So that chapter will be uploaded hopefully the day after tomorrow. See you all again then!

Please Read and Review!


	31. 1915: Movement, AustriaHungary

Nico: Hey hey hey! I started my second semester in high school today! Pretty good so far.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Austria-Hungary**

"Elizaveta! Elizaveta come quick!" Hot and sweaty from her workout, Elizaveta heard her diplomat's from the main foyer.

"I'm coming!" Elizaveta said before panting. She placed her frying pan back in her custom holster(1), before hurrying down the stairs. Making it to the main foyer she looked around, but she didn't see Farahilde anywhere.

"Farahilde? Did you call me?" Elizaveta wandered around the foyer until she noticed the body by the front entrance.

"_Guten tag_, Hungary."

"Roderich!" Overcome with emotion, Elizaveta rushed up to the Austrian and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

"As did I," Roderich smiled, holding his wife to him. Breaking the hug to allow him to inspect his wife, only finding she was as beautiful as ever. "How have things been while I was gone?"

"Wonderful, we had a growth of 8,000 troops for this year… oh." Elizaveta then noticed the young girl behind her husband. The girl had green eyes and blond hair tied in two long pigtails(2). She wore a neat, dull magenta dress, accompanied with long white socks and black dress shoes.

"Roderich… who is this…?"

"Ah, this is Liechtenstein," Roderich stated. Erica Vogel was the young lady of Liechtenstein.

"I do not believe we have been formally introduced, I am Hungary," Elizaveta gave out her hand to the young girl. The girl jumped slightly at the sudden acknowledgement of her presence. In response, she shakily gave her hand out into Elizaveta's.

"I-I am L-L-Liechtenstein, please t-to meet you," Erica said.

"How about we all lunch together? I've already told Farahilde to prepare us something," Roderich offered. Elizaveta and Erica nodded in agreement.

Taking a seat in the dining room, Roderich and Elizaveta studied the various maps and papers, of where to move their 9,000 troops for the year.

"We're in a bit of fix this year," Roderich said. "Our objective countries have already been invaded and claimed by various other countries. Italy has taken Tyrol and Mediterranean Sea, and Russia has taken Balkans. We could be able to fight for the lands…"

"I'd suggest not." Roderich, Elizaveta and Erica looked up to see Farahilde carrying a tray of pastries. Walking over to the group of countries, she placed the tray down on the table before continuing. "Right now, Italy has 5,000 troops in Tyrol, and 3,000 troops in Mediterranean Sea, we could fight them and take the land, but then there's Russia. Russia has 14,000 troops in Balkans, meaning with our current numbers, we're not setting foot within their borders."

"Then we'll simply send the troops to Tyrol and Mediterranean Sea," Roderich said.

"Then what about Austria-Hungary?" Farahilde asked. The aristocrat ceased, a bit surprised that it was Farahilde who interrupted him this time. "Right now we're outnumbered by them. If we send out troops out now, Russia will be able to invade and capture us through Russia and Balkans."

"That is true…" Elizaveta said. "Perhaps… this year we should strengthen the defences in our own lands, Russia has something planned. For now, we'll have to ignore the objectives, and focus on surviving this war with our Northern neighbour plotting our downfall…"

"I agree," Roderich nodded. "Should we call back our troops in Serbia?"

"Perhaps… we'll call back 3,000," Roderich said. "We can't risk being attacked by the Russian troops."

"That's good, oh," Farahilde then noticed Erica, "I'm sorry, I do not believe we've met. I'm the Austro-Hungarian diplomat, Farahilde Luca."

"I'm the Principality of Liechtenstein, but please call me Erica Vogel," Erica smiled.

Roderich and Elizaveta watched as the two girls talked. Elizaveta was reminiscent to the days with Veneziano and Holy Roman Empire. Roderich was surprised. Erica had always been rather shy. However, he was also proud, to see the young country having finally found a friend.

* * *

Nico: Liechtenstein! Whoo! Liechtenstein will be appearing in the Austria-Hungary chapters.

**Notes:**

1. I want a holster like that. A holster for a frying pan.

2. Time for a History lesson (sorta)! During World War I, Liechtenstein claimed neutrality, but stayed close to Austria. During this time, Liechtenstein was not with Switzerland, and this was before when she had pigtails.

**Translations:**

_Guten tag_ - Hello/Good day

A note to readers, tomorrow is Lunar New Years! The time in the year where people in China (or so I've heard) quit their jobs in absolute glee and rush home to their families and shop 'till they drop! Yeah in North America... we won't have time to shop.

If anyone has heard, there is this snowstorm in North America, apparently stretching from Texas, USA to Ontario, Canada. Unfortunately, the storm is coming to my little hut in Canada (I do not actually live in a hut, I'm just saying it is small). What's even more unfortunate is that... I may have to go to school tomorrow. Yeah. You can probably ask everyone in my area we have **NEVER** had a snow day (we are in Canada! And we've never had a snow day!). My fourth grade teacher told me, "May it be tornado, tsunami, or snowstorm, these schools will never close down."

I'm debating whether or not to go right now. I know it not safe, since buses will be canceled, it's not safe to ask my parents to drive me, and I live in a faraway neighbourhood, so I can't walk to my school either (I'll probably break my leg just stepping into the snow). But... I don't like being absent from school, because work just piles up whenever I'm away. Not just school work though. In my school, if you are absent, you have to fill out this sheet, explaining why you were absent, and show it to every teacher. Then on my report card right beside "Absent" will be "1" (I am a nerd, I have been aiming for perfect attendance since fourth grade, and every year, something that has to happen for one school day, keeps me from achieving it...).

What does all this have to do with you? Well, if the snowstorm kills the electrical lines (some have previously), I won't be able to upload the next, bonus, chapter of Diplomacy. So, if I do not upload tomorrow, you can assume that the snowstorm has killed the electricity, or if I am away even after tomorrow, you can assume that I am dead and buried under layers of snow (no, I doubt it'll do that much).

Onto the Diplomacy news! Tomorrow (depending on electrical lines surviving the snowstorm) I will be uploading the first 1915 Bonus chapter! I have probably already made it obvious which country is going to be in this bonus. However, I will still allow you all to guess, which country is going to take this bonus chapter? Here's a hint: in World War 1 this country was completely neutral (I can't really say anything else or else it would give it away.)

Well, I will be seeing you all tomorrow (maybe) with a new chapter of Diplomacy (maybe). Thank you for reading!

Please Read and Review!


	32. 1915: Bonus, Sweden part 1

Nico: Hello. It's early, eh? Well I didn't want to take of risk of dying in a snowstorm, so I stayed at home. I'm not risking my life for school. Besides, my brother's staying home, and if he's staying that gives me all the right to stay as well.

Since I am home and not at school, time for another bonus chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

**

* * *

**

**Sweden**

"Mm…" Berwald Oxenstierna, the man of Sweden, mumbled as he looked out the window behind him.

It was another cold day in Stockholm. A fresh layer of snow covered every last every last exposed surface. Since spring was coming soon, the sight of white was going to be gone soon. It was nice though. Although it was cold, and sometimes blinding, the snow gave Berwald a wave of serenity.

How each snowflake that fell from the sky, was a different pattern from the next. However, when it reached a surface, no sooner than it had landed, it will melt. Realizing then, when the snowflakes clumped together, they would not melt as easily. They were all different, but they could not survive alone.

_"Su-san!" _

_Sweden looked around. He was outside in a park. The park was covered in a layer of snow, but still held the feeling of fun and mirth. He was dressed warmly in his dark blue military jacket, as snowflakes fell. _

_Turning to the source of the voice that called him, Berwald saw a young man running towards him. The young man wore a warm light blue military uniform, a white beret, and a warm smile on his face._

_"Take a look!" The young man raised his gloved hands. Curious, Berwald looked at the younger man's hands, wondering just what he wanted to show him. "See those two snowflakes? They're really pretty, don't you think?"_

_"Mm…" Berwald responded. However to him, the young man before him was far prettier than crystallized water._

_"They say no two snowflakes are alike, you know?" The man smiled as the snowflakes in his hands melted. "All of them are different."_

Berwald got up from his seat and stood by the frosted window. His breath warmed up a small section of the window, the frost melting from the heat.

_"See?" The young man smiled beside him. "It's fun!"_

_He and the man stood in his study, in front of the large window. The younger man was dressed in a white, warm knitted sweater and a white beret even though he was inside. Like the last time, the smile he held in his face was there._

_Berwald watched as the younger man placed his finger on the cold surface of the window. Sliding his finger down, leaving a clear trail on the frosted glass._

_"Look! It's Hanatamago!" The young man smiled at his work. _

_"Hm…" Sweden hummed in response. _

_"You try, Su-san," The younger man encouraged him with a smile. Berwald stared at the young man for a while, then at the window. Shrugging invisibly, he gave out his finger to draw on the window. The younger man leaned in close, to see his drawing._

_"Uh… what is it?" The young man asked as politely as he could when Berwald was done._

_"C'n 'f S'rstr'mm'ng…_(1)_" The man simply said. Berwald stared curiously at the younger man who let out a stifled chuckle. _

_The two continued with their work on the window. By the time they were done, their fingers were flushed and wrinkled. However, they marvelled at their work as the window was covered in fingerprints, handprints, and drawings of each other, their dog and Moomins._

Berwald stared at the bare window. Taking out his finger he drew a heart, writing a B and a T inside. The young man from his memories was gone, under the control of the Russian Empire. How he missed the younger man, and hoped he was well.

"Mr. Sweden?" Sweden turned around quickly at the sound of his name. His diplomat jumped slightly when he did so(2). "Um… you have… well, the diplomat from Germany would like to talk to you personally…"

Sweden nodded. The German diplomat entered his study and stopped at his work table.

"Sweden," The warmly dressed woman(3) said. "Would you be interested in forming an alliance with Germany?"

* * *

Nico: Yay! A chapter for Sweden! I've been really taking an interest to the Nordic five recently. I've always noticed that in pictures and in stories, they are always, or at least 99% of the time, together. I hardly see them with a country besides the other Nordics.

But I wonder what Sweden will do? If he allies with Germany he'll be able to see Finland again, no? However if he does ally with Germany, he'll have to leave his neutrality in war, and fight. If Sweden joins, then France and Russia will be in a huge disadvantage! Italy... Italy is already at a disadvantage!

**Notes:**

1. Translation: Can of Surströmming. Surströmming is a dish consisting of fermented Baltic herring. Apparently, when the can is opened, it will release a pungent odour, sometimes overwhelming. Japanese studies have shown that the smell of a newly opened can of Surströmming is the most putrid smell of food in the world. In addition, Berwald (Sweden) uses his canned Surströmming can be used as a deadly weapon.

2. Sweden is intimidating, even to his diplomat.

3. Who is this? Yes it is Adelheid.

**No translations...**

That's the end of the movement of 1915! If anyone has noticed, I've changed my order of updates. Now, between every half arc of Diplomacy, I will be uploading a chapter to **Requiem of Rain**. This is because I want to finish up **Requiem of Rain** so I can start uploading some new material (HetaOni fic? Pokémon Nuzlocke fic? Dragon Quest IX fic?) Also, by finishing **Requiem of Rain** I can spend more time on Diplomacy chapters. From what it seems though, the story will probably be put into hiatus...

Did anyone see the new Hetalia: World Series episode? I almost spazzed when I heard Belgium and Netherlands were going to appear, they're awesome! I had to wait three weeks, but it was so good. Belgium sounds so cute, and I really like the voice casting. Netherlands isn't bad, I can't say much since he didn't say much. I just think that his hair could have been darker, because his hair seems to bright in my taste. Maybe if they changed the shade to America's hair or like the hair colour Sweden used to have in the first episode. That and Netherlands is missing his scarf, he needs his scarf.

I don't know when I'll be done the next chapter of **Requiem of Rain** so I don't know exactly when I'll be back to upload the Growth session of 1915. I'll try before the weekends (...Canadian time of course). However I'll be away during the weekends for a course camp thing. So I may upload in a couple days or next week, but I'll try my best to upload in a couple days! See you all then!

I'd like to thank Neo-byzantium for the idea!

Please Read and Review!


	33. 1915: Growth, Italy

Nico: Hi again. Before I start, I just want to say I am really sorry for the... 3 week (I think?) absence. The new school semester has been hard to get used to, especially now that I have homework everyday, thanks to Math class. That and I've been under a lot of pressure about my future career. It's stressing for me to know I have no idea what I want to be (an author is interesting but since it is under the job category of "Arts" means my income is purely based on how many people like my work) while my classmates are all aiming for heart surgeons, archeologists, cops, and other career paths that make me shudder at my lack of skills in those paths.

Anyway, personal moment over. One note to any readers here who are also reading my **Requiem of Rain** I've put it on a bit of hiatus (a bit, because I will now upload when I get an idea, so it will no longer be uploaded between arcs of Diplomacy) because I am suffering a bit of a writer's block for that story.

One last note, I probably won't be able to upload as frequently as I used to. My guess is that I will be working on the chapters during the weekdays, after my homework, which will allow me to finish 2-3 chapters within the 5 day period. Then on weekends I will upload 1 or 2 chapters, depending. I know these chapters are really short and have lots of cliff hangers, but please bare with the slower updates. We all live a life here, and there are times when we have to put some things aside to leave time for what's more important. You readers are important to me, but my education is too.

So, let's get onto a new chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Growth**

**

* * *

**

**Italy**

"Ve~" Italy snored.

"Really…" Romano groaned. Entering his younger brother's room, he stopped at his brother's bed. Gripping the covers, he tore them of the bed(1). "Wake up, you idiot! Damn it, how did you even survive the year without me?"

"Ve~!" Italy shrieked . "Alfonso!"

Alfonso sighed. While the two were having their usual siesta, Alfonso left the house to pick up the growth numbers for the year. He wasn't gone for long, and still when he returned he was welcomed with screaming and yelling.

Switching the large envelope in his right hand to his left, he removed his jacket and placed it in the closet.

"Come on you lazy idiot! Siesta's over!" Alfonso heard Romano yell from his brother's room(2). Alfonso heard a couple thumps and bangs from the upper floor.

"Veneziano! Romano!" Alfonso called from the stairs. "I have the growth charts for the year!" Alfonso was given no response. "Let's meet up in the dining room with pizza!"

"Yay!" Alfonso heard Veneziano squeal with glee.

The dining room may as well have been their meeting room. Veneziano and Romano refused to meet up at all unless there was food. Alfonso didn't really mind, but that meant he had to keep make sure none of the food got on any of the documents.

"Ve~ Alfonso is the best cook ever!" Veneziano smiled taking a bite from the slice of pizza in his hands. The cheese stretched, refusing to be eaten, until it became an invisible strand.

"I'm glad you like my cooking," Alfonso said, giving off a smile to the compliment. Pushing the envelope to the two Italians, he continued. "These are the growth charts for this year." Romano took hold of documents before his brother could, his hands were cleaner anyways.

"You'll be pleased to know, this year we have an increase of 10,000 new troops," Alfonso said.

"Finally!" Romano roared. It took a while before Romano found out, but he was told by Alfonso about the other countries. From their knowledge the other countries were already within or at least close to the 20,000s in their total troop numbers(3). Romano did not react sanely to this.

"Ve~ 10,000 troops, that's a lot!" Italy said, his faced covered in cheese and sauce.

"Damn it! Wipe your face, that's gross!" Romano yelled throwing a pile of napkins at his younger brother.

Alfonso watched the two brothers argue playfully as they ate. He began to notice some changes from the previous year. Italy had been in a much better mood. Italy who was rather silent and sorrowful the first year in war, was it Romano who made him feel better?

Wait a minute… Alfonso thought to himself as he dug into his briefcase. He found the letter Adelheid had given him. I-I completely forgot about it!

"V-Veneziano," Alfonso called. The two brothers silenced and faced their diplomat. Alfonso passed over the letter to Veneziano. "I received this letter from the German diplomat the last diplomatic meeting. I'm sorry, but it completely slipped my mind this whole year…"

"Ve…?" Veneziano took the letter. His eyes forced open at the sight of his name, written in a familiar writing on the small white envelope.

_To Italy Veneziano, Feliciano Vargas_

"L... Lu…" Veneziano forced himself not to say the name. His brother stared at the letter with an angered questioning look. He shouldn't read the letter here.

"Ve! I need to go to the washroom! I'll be right back!" Veneziano fled the dining room, hearing his brother yell back at him for the sudden announcement.

Entering the washroom, and locking the door behind him, Veneziano finally a breather when he was alone. Sitting in the bathtub, he stared at the letter adoringly. The envelope wasn't even open but Veneziano let out a trail of "Ve~"s as he smiled at the writing.

"Ludwig~" Veneziano was finally able to say.

* * *

Nico: And that's it. Veneziano is so cute, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Oh and if anyone is wondering how Alfonso forgot about the letter for an entire year, you can blame me for that. I had forgotten about the letter, and I didn't remember it until after Italy's 1915 Movement chapter was uploaded, meaning it was too late to change it. So I just added the letter back into this chapter. My explanation: Alfonso is very forgetful at times (and I am failing to hide my forgetfulness as well...)

**Notes:**

1. This is how I am woken up in the morning (minus the yelling). I am a very heavy sleeper who can sleep through my brother watching movies in the same room at volume 100.

2. I thought I should mention this, this story is a Humour/Suspense. The Suspense is due to the cliffhangers I leave in almost all the chapters. The Humour mostly comes from the Italy brothers.

3. No joke, Italy has the least amount of troops. In the game Diplomacy, at the very end (assuming that all the countries did not lose any of their troops) Austria-Hungary has a total of 51,000 troops, Russia has a total of 57,000 troops, Germany has a total of 94,000 troops, Italy has a total of 45,000 troops, France has a total of 72,000 troops, and Britain has a total of 90,000 troops.

**No translations...**

That's pretty much it for this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be uploading the next chapter by the next weekend! Once again, sorry for the wait.

Please Read and Review!


	34. 1915: Growth, AustriaHungary

Nico: Hello hello! Okay, where do I start? I guess I'll start with my usual apology. I'm really sorry, I know I promised you all I'd upload at least every weekend, but I forgot to mention last weekend I had a camping trip with my divisional group. Afterwords were March Break festivities, I went to the movies with my friends, I went to my friend's "sweet sixteen" birthday party (my first invitation since elementary school), and I went to my friend's house to watch more movies. All throughout, I was recovering from foot pains from camp, which I got from snowshoeing in the forest, they're still a bit sore.

However I do hold blame for the lack of chapters, because I recently got Pokémon White and I've been spending a lot of time (when I'm not with my friends) on the new game.

BUT, the biggest reason why I could not upload anything (not just for this story, but all of my stories) was because Fanfiction had some strange error, and I couldn't get past editing any of my published stories, meaning I could not get to upload.

So, I hope you all come to understand, I am really sorry. And without further ado, here's another chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Austria-Hungary**

"Uh…" Farahilde stared at the envelope, which held the growth charts for the year. She was already told of the increases, but it was not a lot. She had heard that some of the other countries were entering their 30,000th troop.

Roderich won't like this… Farahilde sighed. She was currently standing outside Roderich and Elizaveta's house, and nervous about entering.

"Welcome back, Farahilde." Farahilde heard her name being called and looked up from the envelope to the door. There at the door was Erica.

"Oh, hello Erica," Farahilde smiled. Unlike Roderich and Elizaveta, Farahilde had quickly gotten used to Erica. The two were a bit alike, and Farahilde enjoyed their time together. Especially, she enjoyed her weekly lessons on sewing.

"It's a bit chilly outside, isn't it," Erica asked.

"Yeah," Farahilde smiled as she took her jacket off.

Then a tune came to Farahilde's attention. A gentle melody emanating from piano keys, striking the chords inside the body of the piano, flowed throughout the house. It was without a doubt, Roderich was playing on his piano again, perhaps for his wife.

"I'm a bit envious," Erica said.

"Me too," Farahilde said. "Roderich can play so well…"

"Yes, but I mean to Ms. Hungary," Erica said. Farahilde stared at her friend in question. "She's so lucky to have been married. It's hard for a country to fall in love."

"Why's that?"

"As a country, marriage is not always out of love, it is purely political. As countries, we are led by our people and our boss, and their opinions fluctuate with every new generation and era. The country with which we used to love, may become or enemy, and the country with which we hate we may be forced to marry."

"Sort of like… an arranged marriage," Farahilde suggested.

"Many of them," Erica smiled. "Mr. Austria has been through many. He was once married to male country, Spain. You can imagine how happy that made him…"

"It sounds… like you're in a cage, isn't it?" Farahilde asked. "While you live, your people die and new people are born. They are different from the previous, and they change and restrict your actions."

"Yes," Erica said. "I used to ask myself, why was I chosen to be the country of Liechtenstein… every country have asked them this in the past. No one knows the answer though. One day though… I want to be like Ms. Hungary. Marry, or at least be with the person I love. One day…"

Farahilde stared at the country before her. She looked younger than she did, but no doubt, her green eyes told a different story. They told a story of innocence and longing, solitude and sorrow.

"What are you two doing standing around in the foyer? Fools…" Farahilde and Erica looked up to Roderich staring at them questionably. Elizaveta stood close by, with a kinder expression on her face. They didn't realize the music had ended.

"Oh, um, I have the growth charts for this year," Farahilde handed the envelope to Roderich. He in turn, opened the envelope and quickly looked over the documents. Farahilde noticed the stern expression on his face, presumably from noticing their troop number only grew by 9,000.

Roderich sighed, "…Well…"

"9,000 isn't too bad," Elizaveta smiled, taking the documents from her husband's hands.

"Elizaveta…?"

Elizaveta smiled. "Our goal right now to is to protect ourselves from Russia. We have 21,000 troops right now in Austria-Hungary, leaving us safe against Russia's troops for now. With troop numbers over 14,000, we will be safe from a Russian attack."

"I… I see," Roderich said realizing it.

"So, this is good news, _ja_?" Farahilde smiled.

"_Ja_," Elizaveta, Roderich, and Erica smiled with the single word.

* * *

Nico: And that's about it. It seems like Austria-Hungary seems to be going on the defense now, since they're growth numbers are low compared to the other countries. They seem to weary of a Russian attack, but... is Russia aiming for Austria-Hungary?(psst! the answer is in the Russia 1915 Movement chapter!).

**No Notes.**

**Translations:**

_Ja_ - Yes

*Mini Spoiler! Don't read if you don't want to know!* As you have probably noticed, things have been rather silent when it comes to Austria-Hungary chapters, well that will soon change. 1916s is fast approaching, and things start getting rocky for all of the countries, but one. *Mini Spolier! End*

So that's it for today's chapter. I'll be spending what little time I have working on various chapters of various stories (I have a handful that I am working on at the moment). I'll try to upload when I can, but it may be difficult because I have a major test coming up in the end of the month, and projects coming up. Wish me luck.

Thank you all for putting up with me and the wait, and for reading this story. I'll keep doing my best and I hope you all continue reading and enjoying.

Please Read and Review!


	35. 1915: Growth, Germany

Nico: Hello. Sorry for the long wait. I've been a tad busy with homework, that and I had to change computers. My old one had a full drive, so I had to clean it up, and somehow everything is slower after the clean up. So I had to change to use my parents' computer, which has an older keyboard, which I am currently getting used to. It's a tad bit faster.

I'm hoping to be able to upload a chapter tomorrow, so I hope you all look forward to it!

Please enjoy this chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Germany**

With his diplomat returning from Sweden, Ludwig went to pick up the growth charts himself. With the year ending, the streets were covered with snow. However, Ludwig was never the man to stop and stare at the scenery(1), and continued his way to back to his house.

An increase of 18,000 troops, Ludwig thought to himself. As expected, out of all the countries, none could beat Germany when it came to the sheer number and power of their troops. Ludwig prided himself when it came to his land army.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha~ Kesesese~" Ludwig stopped in his tracks at the sound of the familiar laughter. He stood just outside the door of his house. His keys dangled from where they were held, with one key held out to the door. It was no doubt who had invaded his house, and if Ludwig had any choice he would have turned around and left. However, Ludwig didn't, he couldn't.

"_Bruder_?" A barrage of possibilities came to him, possibilities of what was on the other side of the steel-enforced door. Would he meet his clean and tidy house again, or would he be welcomed with by his drunken brother on the ground, surrounded with alcohol? If not, was there something worse waiting for him…?

Taking a deep breath, the tired country opened the doors.

As expected, his entire house looked as though a tornado had passed through it. There were lots of ways to describe the state of his house. Clean and spotless, and their synonyms, were not under that list. It looked as though it was eaten along with one of Britain's scones, and forced back up and out. Surprisingly, Ludwig's brother was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"_Westen_?_ Ist das du_…?" The white haired country appeared.

"_Was hast du zu mir nach hause_?" Ludwig's voice boomed, completely cutting off his older brother.

Seeing his brother run, Ludwig gave chase. Gilbert made a quick turn for the stairs, as it was covered with obstacles. As Gilbert tossed more obstacles onto the stairs, Ludwig leaped over and disposed of the obstacles, not concerned of the mess at the moment. Right now, Ludwig had his eyes on the maker of the mess. Ludwig's scowl deepened at the sound of his brother laughing, enjoying their "tender brotherly moment".

When Ludwig was younger, Gilbert was never able to stay at home for long. During that time, Gilbert was busy with seizing Austria's vital regions, and then fighting a seven year long war with the said aristocrat. In 1871, Gilbert, as the Kingdom of Prussia, along with many other states, unified with his younger brother as the German Empire, the German Reich.

Gilbert however met a change after he lost his immortality of a nation(2). While he had the lifespan of a nation, if he were attacked, he would have the chance of survival of a human. He was able to live as being part of Germany, living under his younger brother's house. Gilbert quickly turned childish, having finally been finished with the stress of being a nation. Gilbert however took this chance to finally be the older brother figure for Ludwig.

Nowadays, Gilbert would do this by making his brother angry. The two would end up fighting, and that would be their brotherly moment. Ludwig was questionable about his methods, but sometimes, their fights helped him vent his anger, while the two had consensual fun.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert chuckled, under the vice grip of his younger brother. "Aren't I just awesome? I brought glee to your boring, stressful life!"

"Those papers on the ground… those wouldn't happen to be my paperwork would it?" Ludwig asked. With each word, his grip tightened around his older brother's neck.

"Kesesesesese…" Gilbert could only chuckle.

Ludwig was about to ask once more when he heard a knock on the door. Dropping his brother like a sack of potatoes, he left to answer the door. Upon opening it, he saw his diplomat. Ludwig was about to welcome her, when he noticed the strange sickly expression on her face.

"…M-Ms. Fri…"

"I apologize," Adelheid simply said. "I was unable to secure an alliance with Sweden…"

* * *

Nico: Yay! Prussia is back! During the time I was writing this chapter, in school my friends and I had to perform a parody of Macbeth, I was one of the witches. From what I got from the readings, the witches had little screen time and enjoyed causing trouble, that was when I was inspired to act like Prussia as the witch. It was fun, because no one expected me (a silent, modest, and shy person) to yell out in pride, mocking other characters and such. Everybody laughed when I added in the "Five meters" joke (for those of you who don't know the story of Macbeth, the world is in chaos and the witches, who are female look like male. The queen witch was played by one of my friends, who is a guy, and I was mocking how the chaos did a number on "her". Then "she" asked what about me, and I whispered to "her" about the five meters, in which "she" yelled out "IT'S FIVE METERS LONG?" ya.)

**Notes:**

1. I originally had no idea what to write for this chapter, I was going to fill this chapter with fluffy description, but then I thought about from Ludwig's perspective. Ludwig does not seem like the type of person to stop and stare idly at the scenery, paying attention to every last detail of every sense. (when I say "Fluffy" description, I mean description to fill in the extra space.)

2. I have been reading a couple Hetalia fanfics, and one of them (which I cannot remember the title...) said something about a country losing their immortality after the geographical country had fallen. I liked the idea, and decided to add it in. Besides, it explains how Prussia is alive in the main story (of Hetalia).

**Translations:**

_Bruder_? - Brother?

_Westen? Is das du?_ - West? Is that you?

_Was hast du zu mir nach hause? _- What did you do to my home?

Ah... it's official, Prussia has got to be my favourite character in Hetalia.

That... and I think I may have left a spoiler in the chapter (it's quite obvious really). That and what's wrong with Adelheid? "Sickly expression"? What could have happened in Sweden to have lowered her to such a state? And... is this going to change Adelheid, character-wise? Most of these answers will come... around the end of this arc and the beginning of the next arc!

That's about it! Tomorrow I'll be uploading an extra long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter! Thank you!

Please Read and Review!


	36. 1915: Growth, France

Nico: Bonjour (Hello)! I promised I would upload a chapter today, a long chapter, which means, character development (of some sort)!

As you can tell, this chapter is about France. I said in previous chapters that a friend of mine challenged me. The challenge was "Why does France act the way he does?" This was a difficult challenge actually. When I started writing this story, I didn't really like France that much, that is the effect French classes has. So I thought and thought, "why would someone be perverted?" I had some pretty dark ideas at first, but they didn't seem to work. Then I thought of something, which I summed up in this chapter.

Oh! And also, this chapter is a bit of a songfic (The lyrics are in bold, after the title: France). The song is called Protege Moi by Placebo (one of the two french songs I know, and the only french song I really like), so I recommend listening to the song while reading this chapter (you don't have to, but it may help with the feeling on the chapter).

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and perhaps see France in another view.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**France**

**C'est le malaise du moment…**

"Francis…"

Francis looked up from his seat to the sight of his diplomat. A year had almost passed since Francis had lost it in a fit of fury. Francis had since then isolated himself from the others, Hubert included.

"_Je veux parler avec toi_." Hubert spoke in their mother tongue.

**L'épidémie qui s'étend…**

"_Pourquoi_...?" Francis asked, rather grimly. Hubert cringed at the tone of his country's voice. It was strange to hear him like this. He was used to hearing him with his alluring voice, but never one such as this. Hubert could almost see the grimness escaping from Francis's words.

"_Je suis inquiet_…_ pour toi_." Hubert cautiously took a step, and then another, until he sat down in the couch beside Francis in the living room. "_Pourquoi es-tu triste_…?"

**La fête est finie on descend…**

"_Pourquoi tu veux savoir_?"

"_Tu es mon pays, République Française… et tu es mon ami, Francis Bonnefoy._ If not for the country, let me know, as a friend," Hubert said rather boldly.

**Les pensées qui glacent la raison…**

The two had started off as wonderful pals in the beginning of war, going the bar every other day. He was not sure if Francis considered him as a friend, and if Francis didn't then his statement may anger the Frenchman.

Francis sat there for a moment, he was fully aware of what his diplomat had said, and was currently contemplating the information.

**Paupières baissées, visage gris…**

Francis's friends were mostly the other countries. He and Britain had known each other since childhood, however they weren't what one would call "friends". He and North Italy were more brothers than anything else, and South Italy was afraid of him. His only friends were Spain and Prussia.

**Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit…**

It was strange to think the trio would become friends. Spain was an optimistic man, with little to no worries. He was a huge airhead, never realizing that Netherlands hated him. Prussia was a hooligan, who's only idol was Old Fritz and himself. He was childish as a nation, and childish and bothersome as an ex-nation. France however was a flirtatious man, who was often seeing stalking males and females. Looking back, Francis remembered why he was like that.

**On ouvre le loquet de la grille…**

"_Je veux quelqu'un pour m'aimer et rester avec moi_…" Francis spoke, not realizing the tears that ran down his checks to his chin.

**Du taudis qu'on appelle maison…**

"No matter… what I did. Ze people I loved left me. America, _petite Amerique_, 'ad left me for Britain. I wasn't strong enough to get 'im, and 'e chose Britain in ze end."

**Sommes nous les jouets du destin…**

"Canada, _mignon Mattheiu_, I 'ad 'im. 'e was such a cute little child, much kinder zan 'is brother. Very shy zough, but loved to cook. Zen… Britain took 'im again."

**Souviens toi des moments divins…**

"Zen Seychelles, _jeune Seychelles_, she was always so energetic. She loved fish and shared my dislike for Britain. 'owever, she was taken too… by Britain…"

**Planants, éclatés au matin…**

_"_Francis…" Hubert passed him a tissue.

"_Merci_…" Francis said taking the dainty paper, wiping his pinking eyes. "Zere was also… _Jeanne D'Arc… mon amour…_"

**Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls…**

"_Jeanne D'Arc_…?" Hubert recognized the name from his History books. Jeanne D'Arc, or Joan of the Arc, led the French Army to several victories during the Hundred Years' War. During the later years, she was pushed to recover France from the English domination.

**Perdus les rêves de s'aimer…**

"_Oui_…_ Elle m'a libéré. Elle était mon ange. Elle était mon amour… mais alors_…" Francis didn't continue. He couldn't. The very thought made him cringe with pain. Hubert didn't need Francis to continue.

**Le temps où on avait rien fait…**

Hubert knew that on the 30th of May, 1431, Jeanne D'Arc was executed, for the capital crime of heresy. Francis could never forget the day. He remembered watching as the love of his life was tied to a tall pillar, and burned before a clergy holding a crucifix before her. Francis wanted to step up, and stop it. He could have, he had the strength no human had, and he was a country. Francis however was powerless to the political restraints of his boss. Forced to watch the horrendous display, Francis could only weep.

**Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer…**

**Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls…**

Francis grabbed Hubert's hand, much to Hubert's surprise.

"Francis…?"

**Protect me from what I want…**

"_Hubert… Quand est les funérailles? Pour ton père et frère_?" Francis asked, suddenly changing the question, putting Hubert in the spotlight.

"Euh…_Janvier_…" Hubert said. His mother and sister had decided for January for the funeral, as the family needed time to acquire the money for a burial.

"Mm… I will be there to pay my respects," Francis said. "Your father and brother fought strong and well. Now, I have to fight for my people. Something I should have done from the very beginning."

**Protect me from what I want…**

"Francis," Hubert tightened his grip on the other man's hand. The said man turned to Hubert, staring at him with sorrowful blue eyes. Hubert returned the stare with his own, for a moment he was at a loss for words. Until he noticed the rare frown on Francis's face.

"_Sourire_," Hubert said first. "_On t'aime, Je t'aime, mais penses-tu que t'aime_…?"

**Protect me from what I want…**

"'ubert…" Francis stopped for a moment, a smile slowly appearing on his face. Then Hubert took matters into his own hands, pushing the corners of the man's lip with his thumbs.

"_Sourire_!" Hubert chuckled.

"_Oui_! _Oui_!" Francis chuckled back.

**Protect me… Protect me…**

Hubert left the growth charts on Francis's table before readying himself to leave. Grabbing his coat, he put his boots on. Finishing his winter attire with a warm scarf his younger sister had made him.

"Are you going to be alright on your own, Francis?" Hubert asked and followed up with a joke. "Or do you need me to babysit you?"

"Oh? So you are interesting in staying overnight with me!" Francis went along with his diplomat's joke. "Well if you say so~"

"_Sûrement pas_!" Hubert chuckled, Francis followed along. "_Au revior, Francis. Bonne Année_!" With that, Hubert left.

Francis chuckled to himself as he closed the door. He entered his kitchen, taking out a bottle of Bordeaux and two glasses. His chuckling continued as he made his way up the stairs, to his study. Sitting in his seat, Francis leaned back, as his chuckling began to end.

Popping open the bottle of wine, Francis poured an acceptable amount in both glasses. Licking his lips, he swirled liquid in his glass, carefully, staring at the contents under the light. He stared idly at the second glass, which stood before a picture frame. He reached out with his glass, tapping the two glasses together.

"_Bonne Année, Jeanne. **Prot**_**_è_****_ge Moi_**."

* * *

Nico: Oh~ I really do like this chapter, it was what made me take a liking to France. You probably have an idea when I wrote this... Yeah I wrote it around New Years. Since in school I have French classes this semester, I spotted a couple mistakes (not so many as I expected though).

**no Notes...**

**Translations:** (Oh boy...)

_Je veux parler avec toi_ - I want to talk with you

_Pourquoi...?_ - Why...?

_Je suis inquiet_…_ pour toi_ - I am worried...about you

_Pourquoi es-tu triste…?_ - Why are you sad...?

_Pourquoi tu veux savoir_ - Why do you want to know?

_Tu es mon pays, République Française… et tu es mon ami, Francis Bonnefoy_ - You are my country, Republic of France, and you are my friend, Francis Bonnefoy

_Je veux quelqu'un pour m'aimer et rester avec moi_… - I want someone to love me and stay with me

_petite Amerique_ - Little America

_mignon Mattheiu_ - Sweet Matthew

_jeune Seychelles_ - Young Seychelles

_Merci_ - Thank you

_Jeanne D'Arc… mon amour_ - Joan of Arc... my love

_Oui_…_ Elle m'a libéré. Elle était mon ange. Elle était mon amour… mais alors_… - Yes... she freed me. She was my angel. She was my love... but then...

_Hubert… Quand est les funérailles? Pour ton père et frère_ - Hubert... When are the funerals? For you father and brother

_Janvier_ - January

_Sourire_ - Smile

_On t'aime, Je t'aime, mais penses-tu que t'aime_…? - Everyone loves you, I love you, but do you love you?

_Sûrement pas_! - No way!

_Au revior, Francis. Bonne Année_ - Goodbye, Francis, Happy New Year

_Bonne Année, Jeanne. Prot__è__ge Moi_** - **Happy New Year, Joan. Protect Me

That... was a lot of translations. I chose not to translate the lyrics, as I'm sure you can do that by yourself.

Oof... well, I got to get back to my own work. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll see if I can get back to uploading back to my old daily schedule, but until then, uploads will probably continue to be on weekends or whenever I have some free time. Thank you for reading!

Please Read and Review!


	37. 1915: Growth, Britain

Nico: Hi again! It's an early update since I have a longer weekend. I am also uploading now since this weekend I may be busy, for the most part celebrating my brother's birthday (which will span for the entire weekend).

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Britain**

Arthur stared at his work so far. He had been working all-nighters as usual. If it weren't for Theodore pulling the Englishman out for meals, he would have spent the entire year in his study. Pulling the page out of the typewriter for a better look, he read the document, word for word. His green eyes darted to every ink blotch out of place. His eyebrows furrowed after reading the first sentence. Then he crumpled it and threw it in the trash.

"Blast!" Arthur slumped back in his seat. "Why can't I find the words…? The year's coming to an end, and I still haven't fixed it… Ugh!"

"Arthur?" Arthur looked up as the door to his study was opened. Theodore stood with a tray in his hand. "Are you busy? I was thinking maybe we should have tea here today."

"Ugh… It's fine," Arthur said and started clearing room for the tray. Theodore slowly started getting used to the country. He had gotten used to seeing the man in the kitchen on several occasions, cooking to "relieve his tensions"(1). There were times he found Arthur in the basement murmuring in a strange language, heavily cloaked, and with a dark tone in his voice(2). However, Theodore had not quite gotten used to the threatening mail sent to Arthur from his brothers. He found rotting animal limbs, small dolls with pins stuck in them, and once a life-sized doll made of straw(3).

Theodore placed the tray gently on the clearing of wooden desk. Strange, Theodore thought as he took his seat, his eyes staring at the tray on the desk. It looks so out of place. The tray was metal, holding a ceramic pot, two ceramic cups, a small bowl of sugar, and a small bowl of cream. Surrounding the tray, was cluttered books, mostly dictionaries, and crumpled papers. Theodore's eyes drifted to the overfilled trash bin, spilling out a sea of crumpled papers.

At the sound of the ceramic cup clinking, Theodore's eyes darted back to Arthur. Arthur surely had seen better days. His eyes were tired, and his eyebrows seemed as if they were knitted into one. The collar of his dress shirt was wrinkled, and so were his cuffs. His fingers were slightly swollen and pink, from typing. Theodore watched in slight surprise as Arthur tossed in nearly twenty teaspoons of sugar into his cup(4). Arthur seemed to notice the pair of eyes on him.

"What…? What is the matter?"

"Uh… well, um. You just put an unusual amount of sugar in your tea," Theodore said nervously. "Forgive me if I'm incorrect, but you usually don't take sugar with your tea…"

"Well… I'm in the mood for something sweet…" Arthur said taking a sip of his tea. Theodore smiled became a worried one when Arthur scrunched up his face(5).

"Too sweet…?" Theodore asked. Arthur didn't respond, a bright blush on his face. "Sir, you can't hope to win this war without sleep. You may be powerful, but even the most powerful being will weaken without proper health."

"Well…" Arthur tried to rebut, however he had troubled keeping his head up, feeling that he was soon to pass out. Theodore noticed the slight drop in Arthur's shoulders.

"Come now, Arthur," Theodore smiled and stood up from his chair. "Whatever problem you have, the best advice is found on the pillow." Theodore grabbed the gentleman's hand, and helped him out of his seat and out of his study.

Theodore led Arthur to his room. It was not much of a surprise to Theodore that the room was rather plain. What did surprise him was a lone, small, wooden soldier(6) that stood on the windowsill. Arthur didn't seem like the kind of person to collect such trinkets.

"What's so important that you've spent the year working on?" Theodore took a seat on the chair beside Arthur's bed.

"It's… for our alliance with Germany, I have some new terms," Arthur said. Arthur noticed the sudden spark in Theodore's eyes. "Yes, it's what you think. However it may not end like that. The terms are as followed, we will stay an ally to Germany as long as Germany stays well away from France. We will remain their ally unless they invade France."

Theodore sat there, staring at the country, yawning before him.

Theodore then stood up. "Thank you, Arthur. Sleep tight."

* * *

Nico: what is this? Britain doesn't want Germany to invade France...? Has Britain gone completely off his trolley (British moment)?

**Notes:**

1. To many people, cooking helps relieve them of stress, for Britain... I do not know, but I do know something: the mini smarties from Britain are AWESOME!

2. Britain putting a curse on someone... who?

3. There was a picture of this once, I found it funny.

4. I can see this happening to my friends one day when they take their first sip of coffee.

5. Thanks for the visualization goes to a friend of mine who put all the condiments into his hot chocolate, by all I mean: ketchup, relish, mustard, salt, sugar, pepper, and cream.

6. This doll is from the set that Britain gave to America, in America's Cleaning of the Storage episode. By the way, I almost cried when watching that episode.

**Translations:**

_Blast _ - a curse (e.g. dammit)

_the best advice is found on the pillow _ - a saying that means if you have a problem, you may find the answer after a good night's sleep

_Sleep tight _ - a saying that means have a good night's sleep

Oh dear, I am now completely behind schedule in my stories. Still, I hope that by the time I upload the 1916 chapters, I hope to be close to starting the 1917 chapters...

I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. I'll see if I can upload more during this long weekend. Thank you for reading.

Please Read and Review.


	38. 1915: Growth, Russia

Nico: Hello! I am so sorry for now uploading for so long, since April. I realize how unfair it is, I really do. My bro's birthday wasn't the only event I had. I had a couple of contests and competitions which kept me up. Everytime when I finished one, I was left exhausted, I just had no will to write. I however have started writing again, slowly. However I haven't quite gotten to the next arc of Diplomacy yet. I'm stuck in a rather dire part of the story and I can't quite make it perfect. I was happy though, to see that during my absence many of you kept checking up on me to see if I had uploaded. I apologize, it really wasn't fair of me to make you all wait for short chapters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you accept my apologies.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia**

Nikolai sat in the living room. She felt rather uncomfortable in the grand room. The room had a tall ceiling and reflecting shine in the hardwood floor. The room had several carpets where the crisp black and pleasant cream coloured sofas were. On the black sofas were cream coloured pillows, and on the cream sofas were black coloured pillows. The carpet beneath them was a milk chocolate brown. Against the walls were various pieces of furniture, shelves, tables, and chairs made out of a dark coloured wood(1).

Nikolai sat in the cream coloured sofa, by the fireplace on the north side of the room. The fireplace was made purely of stones, stuck together with cement.

Nikolai was supposed to be giving Ivan the growth documents for the year, however, Ivan was out. She found it strange really. She was rather late due to a snow storm, and got to the country's house rather late. Before she got to the gate of the house, a black and red motorcycle had passed by her. Continuing on her way, she found herself in an empty house.

She found Raivis, however he told her to wait a moment. It had been twenty minutes, and Nikolai still waited in the living room, on the cream coloured sofa, staring at the flickering fire in the fireplace.

"Nikolai?" Nikolai turned to the source of the voice who had called her voice. There at behind the sofa, was the nervous Raivis.

"Oh, Raivis, I didn't hear you come in," Nikolai said, about to stand up.

"It's fine," Raivis said, and the diplomat sat back down. "You're here to give Mr. Russia the growth numbers for the year, right?"

"Yes," Nikolai said. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry," Raivis gave a sad smile. "You just missed him. Right before you came he drove off in his motorcycle(2)."

"So… he left," Nikolai's voice sounded dull. She was a bit annoyed that Ivan had ditched the meeting. She was also annoyed, because the driver of the motorcycle earlier, flung snow at her, with the wheels of their motorcycle.

"I-I'm sorry," Raivis shook.

"It's not your fault."

"No… it's because I accidentally donated his favourite jacket to a museum…(3) I-I thought it was a treasured artefact of Russian history, s-so it would be a waste to let it collect dust in here." Nikolai could not begin to believe what Raivis said. How could he sell a jacket, believing it was a historical artefact? "H-he got really angry, and Lithuania ushered Estonia and I back into our room. All we knew then was Russia had left a shortly after, and…"

"And…?"

"Russia is really scary," Raivis said, changing the topic. "He may wear a smile and everything, but he's really, really creepy and violent! He wants everyone to 'become one' with him and be his friends, but then… then he…"

"He…?"

"He carries this creepy iron pipe everywhere!" Nikolai sighed, once again noticing Raivis change the topic. "And he always drinks vodka! He's like… like an…"

"…_an_…?" Nikolai began getting annoyed by this topic changing game.

"An abusive parent…" Raivis said. "A bully… We live under his rules and he can do anything to us and our people. I-it's just too much. I really hate living under him. If it weren't for him, I'd be taller too, and not so… jittery." Raivis squeaked out the final word.

"Raivis…"

"Estonia and Lithuania agree with me. We're all afraid of Mr. Russia. Finland is probably the only one who doesn't, then again he spent some time with Sweden, but still. Finland is planning on leaving the Russian Empire… before the war ends."

"What…?"

"Ms. Nikolai, you have to promise me. Whenever Mr. Russia ever leaves the house like this again, please do not ever enter the Baltic's room."

* * *

Nico: Whoo! What's with all these warnings? And what is Latvia hiding from Nikolai?

**Notes:**

1. I'm pretty sure, if I continue uploading more stories on fanfiction, you'll probably recognize this setting again. It's the first picture in my head when I think about a sophisticated designer room. That and it makes me hungry, because the colours are based off chocolates.

2. If anyone here hasn't read **Giving In** by Artificial Starlight, give it a try, especially if you're a RussiaxCanada fan. I find the pairing pretty cute (although I try to keep myself as neutral as Switzerland when it comes to pairings). The reference with the motorcycle is thanks to the other fanfiction, I find it very likely that Russia can ride a motorcycle. And yes, motorcycles were there at that time. Little fact if you don't believe me: the first motorcycle was invented in Germany in 1885.

3. A reference to the actual Hetalia: Axis Powers! I still find it strange that Latvia actually did that though... In the english dub he sounded downright rude towards the jacket.

**no translations...**

I'm in a bit of a fix here. In writing, I'm stuck in the middle of 1916, at the very turning part of the story, and I can't seem to write the one chapter that makes the arc so great. It's because it has a lot of action in the chapter, and I'm not always quite the best writer when it comes to action. A problem I have is that I end up seeing the story as a movie and focus too much on dialogue, which I've been trying to fix for years. As a reader, I can't stand too much descriptive paragraphs, and I think those will just slow down the entire fast-pace of the chapter. If anyone can give me any hints and tips, I'd really appreciate it!

However I'm regretful to say, I can't start uploaded 1916 chapters up until I've finished 1916 in writing. After this chapter is another Bonus chapter, which I guess you all may have a clear idea on which country gets the Bonus. So after the Bonus, there may be a slight wait until the first chapter of 1916 is uploaded. Fear not though, I will do my best to overcome the action chapter! 

I also would like to point your attention to my Profile, under my Projects title, I have added a story called **Das Phantom der Oper** it will be another Hetalia fanfiction! You can probably guess what the story will be based off of, the question is, who will be playing the starring roles? Although you can probably take a pretty good guess by the title as well. I still have yet to decide on when I will upload this story, soon I hope though. Like my other stories, I will be putting up the story info on my Profile, so if you're interested check it out. It's going to be pretty awesome! -coughanothercoughhintcough-

Thank you all for reading this chapter, I hope to be able to return to my old uploading habits, especially when Summer Vacation rolls along in (although I might need a couple days to rest first!)

Please Read and Review!**  
**


	39. 1915: Bonus, Sweden part 2

Nico: Hello hello! I'm back!That means its time for another chapter! I'm so happy to say I'm nearly finished writing the 1916 arc, which means I'll be uploading soon. Most likely, at the earliest time, the first chapter of 1916 will come after the weekend. Hopefully.

I hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter of Diplomacy. It's a continuation of the last bonus, with Sweden again. This should clear up some things.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Sweden**

"M'no…"

"Pardon? Forgive me if I am wrong, but Germany has the highest chance of winning this war, and allying with us will offer beneficial rewards to you." The German diplomat encouraged.

"Mm…?" Berwald mumbled, raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Adelheid Fritzi, the diplomat of Germany."

"How'll it h'lp me…?"

Adelheid smiled, seeing that she had gotten the country's attention. "If I am correct, I was told that Finland is under the Russian Empire." Adelheid's smile turned sly, noticing Berwald twitch at the country's name. "Germany is planning to invade Russia, after France. We will not leave any country under the Russian Empire out of the attack. However, if you ally with Germany, we will be able to save Finland."

Berwald looked at the diplomat. Her eyes were dull, and showed no emotion. Some would call them the eyes of a soldier, but Berwald knew those eyes. They were not the eyes of a strong soldier at war, with a body bathed in scars. They were the eyes of a living corpse, a person with no _real_ reason to live.

"I've heard you are rather fond with the nation," Adelheid continued. "It would be a shame if German troops invaded Russia, taking down Finland as well."

"Ms. Fr'tzi," Berwald spoke up. "Why d'you live? Wh't is y'r reas'n?" Berwald asked.

"We are discussing whether or not you wish to ally with Germany, not about my reasons of living."

"I'll ans'r wh'n you ans'r my q'st'n," Berwald answered.

Pushed into a corner, Adelheid was forced to answer. "I wanted to be a soldier. However, women were not allowed in the army. Women were hardly allowed anything at all. I strived for the best, and the closest thing I could get was to be Germany's diplomat."

"Cl's'st th'ng to wh't…?" Berwald asked.

"Closest thing… to being with Germany," Adelheid said. Berwald was speechless at the moment. He doesn't even know, Adelheid thought to herself. Little did some know, unlike many girls were either grew up reading fairytales or were illiterate, Adelheid grew up reading historical textbooks, from her father's library. She was fascinated by the might and the power of the country. How it rose from the rubble of the Holy Roman Empire, and later united with various Kingdoms, Grand Duchies, Duchies, and Principalities, into the German Empire.

"I und'rst'nd, Ms. Fr'tzi," Berwald said. Although only a select few really knew of a country's human form, they stuck out in a sense from their people. There had been countries before in the past, who had attracted their own people, and some returning their feelings. However as countries, they could never. It was hard enough to have fixed feelings on another country, but to have feelings for a person, it was dangerous.

"I see th' bl'nkn'ss 'n y'r eyes…" Berwald said. "I us'd t'be j'st l'ke you…"

"Pardon…?" Adelheid responded.

"You th'nk th't y'r l'fe is fine the way it is… but you d'nt real'ze what y'r miss'ng 'till you _r'lly_ see it…" Berwald said. Berwald noticed Adelheid about to interject, so he in turn continued before she could. "B'f're… I s'w the w'rld as a nuis'nce, th're was no point. Why was I chos'n to be a c'ntry…? Then I met Timo, er as you kn'w 'im, Finland. he was the l'ght th't brought me to see wh't life r'lly was. I see y'r work'n hard fer G'rm'ny, but… th're's more out th're."

"Mr. Sweden…"

"I ev'n bet, he's alr'dy called out t'you…" Berwald ended. "'till you can answ'r my quest'n, I'll rej'ct all off'rs to ally w'th G'rm'ny."

"But! What about Finland? Don't you care about him? Are you not worried what Russia may be doing to him?" Adelheid waited for an answer. Berwald just stared at her with seemingly blank eyes.

"Timo… Timo is str'ng," Berwald answered, looking to the foggy window, with the one heart drawn on. "I tr'st Timo'll g't out."

* * *

Nico: Done!

Whew, it's been quite a while since I've uploaded, but hopefully things this change. I hope that I will be able to finish Diplomacy by the end of the summer... hopefully. In writing, I am halfway done. Well, anyways, that is the end of 1915.

As for 1916... hehehe... prepare for things to turn ugly... hehehehe...

******no notes**

**no translations**

If anyone has trouble understanding Sweden's speech, just send a review or message and I'll gladly translate it.

Finally, I'd like to once again thank Neo-byzantium for the idea for this chapter.

Alrighty then, see you all again when the first 1916 chapter comes out! Thank you for reading!

Please read and review!**  
**


	40. 1916: Diplomacy

Nico: Hello again! Sorry for the wait, my house was having internet problems, and now we have TV problems because the cable guy accidentally took away our TV cable. I feel so dead at home now... I'll be truthful and say that I was very eager to upload this chapter, it _is_ the beginning of change in the story.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**1916**

* * *

**Diplomacy**

I have to hurry! Theodore thought as he rushed through the crowds. A new year was upon them, and with Arthur's new plans, Theodore knew that he could not let him down. Although he was a bit dizzy from the long way to Switzerland, he shook it away.

"Teddy? Is zat you _mon ami_?"

"Hubert?" Theodore stopped in his tracks. He quickly turned around and there was the French diplomat, standing behind him.

"Ah, I knew it was you!" Hubert smiled and walked over to his stunned friend. "What are you doing, running around in such a _beau parc_?"

"Euh…?" Theodore didn't notice. He and Hubert were in a park, a rather pretty park. The park was circular, with a fountain in the centre. Surrounding the circle was a ring of flowers, and surrounding that was a brick laid pathway. However, with it being winter(1), the fountain did not spout, but rather stood in mystique magnificence. The flowers had died due to the cold, and snow marked the flowerbeds where they slept until the snow melted into spring. Even still, the snow brought out a strange beauty to the park.

Theodore didn't see snow very often, and was caught in awe at the sight of it. Amazed by the beauty of the park of snow, he could hardly imagine its splendour in spring.

"_C'est beau, non_?" Hubert smiled.

"Yes…"

"Whatever you were doing, running about, you should calm down, Teddy," Hubert slung his arm around the Englishman. "_Oui_, we may be in war, but zere is still beauty among us. You need to stop for a moment, and take a look around, _non_?"

"Mm…" Theodore nodded.

"So, what _were_ you doing, running around anyways?" Hubert asked.

"I…" Theodore stopped himself. Theodore was in a rush because he had to find Adelheid, and give her the new agreements. Since the documents were solely between Germany and Britain, he couldn't tell Hubert about them. "…I was looking for Ms. Fritzi."

"Oh." Theodore felt a guilty pang at the low tone of Hubert's voice. It didn't help that Hubert's gaze even lowered, trying to avert their attention on Theodore.

"Zeodore," Hubert said. Theodore felt a sharp pain at the sound of his name from the Frenchman. "You said last year… zat zose words… weren't yours, _non_?"

"Yes, I remember saying that…"

"Zen what are your words? What do _you_ want?" Hubert asked.

Theodore lowered his head. "I… I don't want Britain to fight France. They have fought so many times in the past, but now, now they can change! I don't want Britain to team with Germany. I want…"

"_Oui_, Teddy?" Theodore's head snapped back up at the sound of his pet name. Hubert was smiling, his clear blue eyes were looking at him, smiling along with him. "_Qu'est-ce que tu veux_?"

"I want us to be friends again…" Theodore said, not realizing the trails of tears falling from his eyelids. "If Britain and Germany attack France, you… you won't be here anymore."

"_Petite_ Teddy, I'll always be 'ere. I'm not zat easy to beat. We've always been friends, _non_? Remember zose letters we sent? If it wasn't for you, I would never have learned English!"

Theodore let out a chuckle. "It's learnt, Hubert(2)!"

Eventually the meeting started and all the diplomats begun talking to one another, discussing their plans.

"Ms. Fritzi!" Adelheid twitched slightly at the call of her name, there was Alfonso staring at her curiously. "Um… are you alright, Ms. Fritzi?"

"Never you mind," Adelheid snapped. Adelheid could deny, but Alfonso saw the signs. Her face was unusually pale, sickly almost. Her briefcase, which was open before her, held cluttered papers.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I gave the letter to Italy," Alfonso said. Adelheid huffed in response. "Ms. Fritzi, is something the matter? You seem very pale, and you're oddly disoriented today…"

"What does it matter to you, Mr. Angelo?" Adelheid snapped once again.

"Well…" Alfonso shrugged slightly. "It's strange seeing you like this, Ms Fritzi. You may have been firm and strict with your responses, but you've never snapped back at me with hostility in your words. In addition, if I may say, you look rather ill today."

"I simply have a small fever," Adelheid said, not mentioning she went to Sweden.

"Well, I do hope you recover then. Also… I wouldn't suppose Germany has changed his mind on allying with Italy… would he?" Adelheid turned and left, not even registering what Alfonso had said.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle Letovich_!" Hubert hummed. "You look well today…"

"Hrmm…?" Nikolai grumbled. She knew Hubert was being sarcastic; she had not been well at all.

Being Russia's diplomat was not easy. She felt Belarus's killer gaze on her every time she entered Russia's mansion. Ukraine was always in a rush, going to and from the mansion. Nikolai rarely saw the other countries under the Russian Empire. She once saw Uzbekistan and Belarus get into a fight over Russia. Tajikistan would appear sometimes in the mansion, fussing about her "allowance". Kyrgyzstan was usually asleep, if not riding on her rocking horse, Nikolai found her quite adorable. Turkmenistan appeared sometimes, usually just staring into space; what she saw remained a mystery(3). The Baltic states weren't helping much either. Lithuania and Latvia's warnings had left Nikolai slightly paranoid for her safety within the mansion. There was also Finland, who seemed sane enough to hold a stable conversation with. That and he was the only one who seemed to stay in the mansion long enough for one.

"What is wrong, _ma belle_?" Hubert leaned in closer to the Russian woman.

"Nothing," Nikolai said. "I assume you've gotten the supplies we've sent?"

"_Oui_," Hubert smiled. "_Merci_, but I still have a bad feeling."

"Did you get any alliances?" Nikolai asked.

"I'm on my way," Hubert smiled. "It all depends on Germany's actions now."

"Hm?"

"You will see, _ma cherie_," Hubert assured. "By the end of the year…" With that Hubert walked off. Nikolai raised an eyebrow at what the Frenchman meant. She thought to herself, Why is everything a riddle now?

"Ms. Luca, I have a note of caution for you," Adelheid approached Farahilde.

"What is it?" Farahilde asked, an expression of worry was cast over her face.

"Are you aware of Ukraine's position in the war currently?" Adelheid asked. Farahilde responded with a slow shake of her head, and Adelheid continued. "Ukraine, a country under the Russian Empire is currently under both the Central Powers and the Entente Powers."

"What? That can't be!"

"_Es ist wahr_, geographically, Ukraine is split by the border of the Russian and Austro-Hungarian Empire, both of which are on different opposing sides of this war. If I am unmistaken, it was Russia who chose to support Serbia in the beginning. Serbia, whose terrorists killed your Archduke."

"…But, wouldn't that mean she's neutral?"

"Far from it," Adelheid replied rather darkly. "Think for a moment, Ms. Luca. Russia is Ukraine's younger brother. Who do you think she will _really_ help in this war? You can't trust her. I wouldn't be surprised if she is giving out information to the Entente Powers as we speak."

"She… would she?"

"Don't be fooled, Ms. Luca," Adelheid said. "Ukraine may hold a sweet face and a modest outlook, but remember that 50% of her is pure enemy, and 100% of her has blood relation with the enemy." Leaving Farahilde shocked and frozen in place, Adelheid left.

Seeing that there was nothing more to be said and done, Adelheid packed her briefcase, preparing to leave.

"Ms. Fritzi." Adelheid turned to the sound of her name being called. There was the British diplomat standing before her. She noted that he was not quivering the way he did in previous years. In fact, he did not even stutter when saying her name.

"Yes?" Theodore handed her a letter. Raising an eyebrow, Adelheid took the letter.

"That is for your Kaiser to read, and for Germany to follow."

* * *

Nico: And that's it! Seems like things are really changing, Theodore and Hubert seem to have a plan together, Adelheid seems to be ill (or is it something more?), and Nikolai is definitely sick and tired of being a diplomat.

**Notes:**

1. I'm not sure if I've stated it before, but the diplomacy session of each year is always at the beginning of the year, which I'm pretty sure is still in the winter season.

2. Like country like citizen? In ways, I guess. For those who don't catch my drift, that is one of the first lines Arthur (England/Britain/United Kingdom) says in Hetalia: Axis Powers (not in the English dub though...)

3. This is a big reference to the manga **Afghanis-tan**. I have not read the manga itself, and most of the information is based off the wiki site. From what I know, it is quite similar to Hetalia, where countries are humanized, although all of them are female.

**Translations:**

_mon ami_ - my friend

_beau parc_ - beautiful parc

_C'est beau, non?_ - It is beautiful, no?

_Oui_ - Yes

_Qu'est-ce que tu vuex?_ - What is it that you want?

_Bonjour mademoiselle Letovich_ - Hello miss Letovich

_ ma belle_ - my beautiful

_ma cherie_ - my dear

_Merci_ - Thank you_  
_

_Es ist wahr_ - It is war

Well that's all for now. I still have a little bit of the 1916 arc to finish up... Germany's chapter is making it difficult for me. I just would like to add as a note, this arc will only be having one bonus chapter with another country besides the main six. That does not necessarily make this arc shorter, though. You'll see eventually, this arc is full of surprises.

I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter!

Please Read and Review!


	41. 1916: Movement, Germany

Nico: Hi again everyone! Here's the first movement chapter of the 1916 arc, this time we're starting with Germany! I just noticed something about this arc, and it was very surprising. Since it's not too much of a spoiler, this chapter focuses on Germany, France and Britain, and just which three countries start off this year: Germany, France, and Britain. Shocked myself.

So the internet problems are fixed, however there is a slight problem. The computer I use mainly is at the moment not working. So I'm restricted to using my notebook computer, however it does not last long in hot weather and overheats itself into shutting down (I feel the mouse pad burning up like a stove at the moment...). So if I'm ever delayed for a chapter, with no reason mentioned before hand, it is most likely because my computer shut down and I forgot to save (That... happened to me today actually... I nearly lost two chapters of Diplomacy...).

But anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Movement**

* * *

**Germany**

"He can't be serious!" Ludwig said.

"Check for yourself," Ludwig's boss, Kaiser Willhelm II, said, motioning to Adelheid to give him the documents. Adelheid nodded and slid the papers down, lowering her head as she did.

Ludwig grabbed for the documents, his eyes rolling across the page, registering each word. Gilbert, who stood beside him, learned over to read the document as well. Ludwig's study held a tense aura. All, but the sound of papers flipping, as Ludwig turned to the next document, was silent.

Ludwig looked through the pages over and over, but the same message came from them. These documents were Britain's new terms for their alliance. These terms stated that Britain would remain Germany's ally in war as long as Germany does not invade France, or attack any French troops. If Germany invades France, or if the document is left unsigned by the year 1917, their alliance will be severed.

"So vhat should ve do?" the Kaiser asked. "Britain is an important ally in this var. If ve lose him ve lose control over the sea. Knowing that, our troops in the sea vill be attacked."

"He can't though," Gilbert said, flashing a confident smirk. "If he loses us, he loses his _only_ ally, he may have the North Sea for protection, but condoms still break(1)." Gilbert let out his usual sly chuckle, which ended with a swift jab to his abdomen from his younger brother.

"_Bruder_…" Germany said sternly. "Don't you see? Britain doesn't vant us to attack France. Vhy vould Britain care about France, _bruder_? Has he ever?"

Gilbert stopped and thought for a moment. It was true. For as long as he could remember, Britain and France were enemies. In the War of Austrian Succession, France teamed with him and Spain. Britain responded to this by taking Austria's side. In the Seven Years War however, France took Austria's side, while Britain took Prussia's side. All this was during the time when they were fighting over America. Even still, Britain hated France too much to possibly care for him, unless…

"Do you think… that after breaking alliances vith us… he vill bring up an alliance vith France?" Gilbert finally asked.

"It's possible, but very implausible. Those two hate each other," Ludwig said.

"_Westen, __alles ist__ möglich __im krieg_," Gilbert said. "Countries vill do everything they can to vin. Their bosses vill do anything to vin, even going against their country's vill."

"… But, do you think they vould really…?"

"_Ja_," Gilbert said, leaning against the wall. "If there was any time to bring up something unusual, vhy not a var of the vorld? Don't forget… ten years ago their bosses signed the Entente Cordiale(2)."

"So vhat do ve do now?" Ludwig's eyes dropped to the document. "Ve sign this und ve can't fight France, but France is completely open to attack us. Ve don't sign this und Britain vill ally vith France, und Russia, und ve'll be attacked in all directions…"

"Austria-Hungary is already worried for a Russian attack from Russia and Balkans," Adelheid added quietly. "_Es tut mir leid_, if I only could have gotten an alliance with Sweden…!"

"Ms. Fritzi," Ludwig said. Adelheid stared at her country, waiting for him to blame her. However instead came something different. "You've looked rather tired since coming back from Sveden, have you been getting enough rest?"

"Euh?"

"You needn't vorry yourself too much, Ms. Fritzi," Ludwig said getting up from his seat. Adelheid watched awe as her country walked up to her. She never quite realized how tall he was, just a head taller than her. "You don't need to blame yourself either, here."

Adelheid was handed a handkerchief. She wondered why her country would give her the square piece of cloth, but then she realized it when she felt something warm fall on her fingertips. Tears. She was crying.

"You did your best, Ms. Fritzi, and that's all I could ever ask you to do, your best," Ludwig said.

"Ludvig," the Kaiser spoke up. "Vhat about the documents?"

"Forget them," Ludwig said. "Prepare our troops, ve're invading France."

* * *

Nico: And that's it for this chapter. It was quite strange, while I was writing this. When I first planned this story in September-ish, I always imagined Adelheid to be the emotionless type of person. Now I feel as though I'm writing about a completely different character.

**Notes:**

1. I cannot begin to explain how embarrassing this line is to me. It was giving me a headache while I typed it out, while I read over the chapter, and especially while I had to make sure that _those_ had been invented by that time. Although I keep imagining that this line would be something Prussia would say...

2. The Entente Cordiale is a series of agreements signed between the United Kingdom and the French Republic on April 8th, 1904. To sum up, it pretty much marked the end of nearly a millennium of conflict between the two. Although through Hetalia, and some real world evidence, the French and English still don't like each other...

**Translations:**

_Bruder_ - Brother

_Westen, __alles ist__ möglich__ im krieg_ - West, anything is possible in war

_Ja_ - Yes

___Es tut mir leid_ - I'm sorry

Well that's all for now. Tomorrow I'm really busy, so I probably won't get uploading anything until after tomorrow, at the earliest. Uhm... I have a small, not really that important note. I have a chapter of Diplomacy uploaded on my DeviantART account. It's a future chapter, that hasn't been uploaded yet (it was meant for one of the 1917 bonuses), however since I uploaded there, if anyone's curious to read it, send me a review and I'll send you the link. It's a four page chapter (yeah I went all out on this one because it was just in time for a special holiday and I decided, "why not?").

Well, until next time then! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Diplomacy!

Please Read and Review!


	42. 1916: Movement, France

Nico: Hello all again! Sorry for the delay, I've been having trouble with the computers lately in my house. One computer can't use internet (in case of viruses, and it's our only computer for work), another is too slow to do too many things at once, and the notebook computer is in fact fine, however it overheats and shuts down frequently due to the heat of summer. The computer I'm using now is by far perfect, I can use internet, I can type, and it's the only computer connected to the scanner/printer, however it's been broken for a while.

So for the past while I've be switching computers. Time to search internet, go upstairs for the slow computer. Time to write story, go downstairs for the work computer. Oh, I need to do some research for the chapter I'm working on, go upstairs to use the slow computer. Time to upload, sit and think of possibilities, give up and go to sleep. That was pretty much a sum up of my days, I have little to no social life.

Anyways, I thought I should tell you all I've finally gotten into the 1917 arc in writing, I was so excited to get started, when I got to the first movement chapter. I sat and stared at the screen for five minutes or so. That was three days ago, however, so I hope I'll be able to finish that chapter today, or tomorrow... or the next day... hopefully?

So, without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**France**

"Francis?" Hubert called out, poking his head through the door. The main foyer was empty. Hubert looked around for his country(1) in the mansion, but he was nowhere to be found. Broadening his search, Hubert left the mansion, looking around Paris for his country.

_Ou es-tu_? Hubert questioned to the imaginary Francis in his mind. He must be here somewhere! _Merde_, this is not the time to be sulking! Now of all times…!

Hubert rushed around until he caught sight of wavy blonde hair.

"Francis!" Hubert rushed over and grabbed the shoulder of the person.

"_Quoi_?" Dumbfounded, Hubert realized it was a girl.

"_Pardon-moi, mademoiselle_~" Hubert said in the most charming way he could, before running off once more to find his country.

Hubert ended up bumping into many women, and a handful of men(2). Each of them giving him a questionable look, thinking he was crazy. Each time, Hubert would apologize and rush off, leaving their mind to wander about.

Hubert's mind also began to wander. Does he know? Did President Clemenceau tell him? Oh… If he does know, I hope he's not angry about it… I… It was not my place to act but… I did what did for Francis. I hope he approves of my actions…

Hubert looked up to the sky, the sun was setting. He had been searching for Francis for the entire afternoon. Hubert found his way to a bridge, where he saw a lightly bearded man with wavy blonde hair.

"Francis?" Hubert called out

The wavy haired blonde turned around at the sound of his name, seeing his diplomat panting out of breath, his cheeks flushed from running around. Quickly the country's surprised face was exchanged with a flirtatious one.

"Aw~ Was I keeping 'ubert waiting?" Francis crooned. "Now, now, _petite_ 'ubert, I know you love me so, but calling out to me in public? You must be really need ze attention~"

"I-it's not zat…!" Hubert sighed as his country continued to chuckle. "What are your plans for zis year?"

"Now, 'ubert, you know zat my calendar, no matter war or meeting, will always be open for alone time wiz you~" France flashed one of his killer smiles. However, upon seeing his diplomat's embarrassed yet unpleased face, France sighed. "What else can I do? Zere is no doubt zat _Allemagne_ will invade my borders wizin ze year. 'e's got me trapped by Alsace and Belgium, and 'e's got Britain to catch me from ze waters."

"But…"

"I'll just stay strong, I 'ave to protect my people, ze people whom I love, ze people whom love me," Francis smiled.

Hubert then realized. Francis didn't know. President Clemenceau had not told him! "_Merci_!"

"Hm?"

"Euh… _Merci_, Francis," Hubert smiled. While he was still a bit weary for when Francis found about his little secret, he was grateful that he didn't know now. Hubert chuckled and patted his country on the back. "'ow about we go get a drink, _non_?"

"_Oui, merci, Hubert_," Francis smiled. With that the two Frenchmen headed to the bar.

"And so 'e started copying ze trends of my 'ouse!" Francis laughed drunkenly.

"Are you serious?" Hubert banged his fist on the table, tears forming from the hilarity of it all. "First ze long 'air and zen ze tunics? Hahahaha!"

"'e was so ungrateful at first zough!" Francis said. "'e said it was girly! Ha! He sure zought of zat when 'e started copying my…"

"…Francis?" Hubert saw Francis stop for a moment. Suddenly, beads of sweat fell from his forehead. His eyes were wide with fear, as if he had seen something monstrous everyone else could not see. Francis's hand shook as he placed his wine glass gently on the table.

"_Nous sommes sous attaque_."

* * *

Nico: Bam! Cliffhanger! Although I can't say it's surprising, I love writing cliffhangers. I love reading/watching them too, but when reality keeps me away from finding out what happens next... I cry on the inside.

**Notes:**

1. I'll be honest, when I first got into the fandom of Hetalia, I would talked about it to my friends (who have little interest in anime, although they care enough to listen still), one of my friends thought when I said "countries" she thought the actually geographical countries. I read this line and thought that her thoughts made sense.

2. I showed pictures of some of the Hetalia cast to my aunt, because she asked. I gave it over to her and soon the entire family was surrounded. My aunt asked her son, my cousin, "Hey, which one of them would you like to marry?" I realized that my family thought that all of the Hetalia cast were girls. Then I showed them the beard on France, they all fell silent.

**Translations:**

_Ou es-tu_? - Where are you?

_Merde_ - Damn

_Quoi_ - What?

_Pardon-moi, mademoiselle_~ - Pardon me, miss~

_petite_- little

_Allemagne_ - Germany

_Merci_! - Thank you!

_Oui, merci, Hubert_ - Yes, thank you, Hubert

_Nous sommes sous attaque_ - We are under attack (I am seriously not sure of this one though, I had to use an online translator.)

So, I guess since I'm back on the computer that does everything I require from a computer, uploading should be quicker. I recently made this schedule and I realized just how busy I was during times of the week. I know that timing is not the same everywhere, but I might as well say that I most likely will not be uploading on weekends and Mondays, due to my busy schedule on those days. Although I may upload on Mondays, since it's not as busy as my weekends, but still rather busy.

Okey dokey, then. That's all for now then. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Diplomacy!

Please Read and Review!


	43. 1916: Movement, Britain

Nico: I AM BACK! Yes.

I finally got things straightened out with my computer problems, I think (I can't seem to use search engines as easily as I used to...). So things should get back to how it used to be. Hopefully.

I believe I wrote in the last chapter about how I'm having a hard time working on the 1917 arc's first chapter. I'm still working on it. I'm in trouble... ehehehe... Hopefully I'll be able to get through it and get on to the more exciting parts.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new, and long, chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Britian**

"So you've sent it?" Arthur asked Theodore.

"Yes."

"Good," Arthur smiled approvingly. The two were currently standing on the docks of Britain's naval ships. They were currently on one of the smaller ones, only big enough for a small dinghy.

"Arthur," Theodore called. "Is is still necessary to keep the 6,000 troops going to France? We're no longer attacking France so I don't see a point in keeping them in French waters."

"Keep your hair on, Theodore," Arthur chuckled. "Really, think about it for a minute. Why do you think I called you all the way out here?"

Receiving no reply, Arthur sighed. "Well, I'm sending more troops over to coasts of Western France. In fact, I am sending a big majority of our troops."

"What? Why?" Theodore felt a pang of worry.

Arthur sat on the wooden dock, and to Theodore's curiosity, Arthur removed his shoes and his socks. Placing his shoes, with his socks in them, to his side, Arthur let his feet dangle and touch the cool waves of the ocean.

Theodore then saw a look on Arthur's face. It was a strange expression. Through close eyebrows, tightly shut eyes, and a firm frown, the expression on Arthur's face gave a feeling of fear and gloom. This was because Arthur was a pirate nation in his younger years. He had changed much since then.

In those days, Arthur was far more brutish. His ships were his troops, the sea was his home, and his sword was his diplomat. Everything he did in those days was for the certain thrill of adventure(1).

However, as the years passed, his bosses changed, and Arthur too was forced to change. His people became more dignified, and as their country, that meant he had to become so as well. He hung up his coat and his hat for a suit and top hat. He placed his sword down and picked up an embroidery needle. His cup of tea replaced his thrill, for that was no longer to be his cup of tea.

Now, he felt that thrill again. The cool waves beckoned to him, 'Come away, come away with us…' Arthur was reluctant to open his eyes. He knew what he would see. The spirits of the sea. It was not the beings of myths whom he feared to see, what he feared to see where the spirits who died in the wrath of the mighty sea. Arthur always had a hard time to look out to the sea anymore. All he would see would be the spirits of the dead, many of which he recognized.

To see the spirits of those you have killed, anyone would go mad.

Slowly, but carefully, Arthur opened his eyes. For a moment, he saw nothing but his own reflection in the waves. However soon _they_ came.

_Ye best scarper back to yer house, ya duffer. Chivvy along now…_

_Lo siento! Por favour no me mates!_

_Donc tu es encore vivant?_

"Ahhh!" Arthur screamed. "Out damn spot! Out I say!"(2)

"Arthur?" Theodore was shocked completely at the sudden outburst.

"Who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him. What, will these hands ne'er be clean?" Arthur now stared at his hands, constantly rubbing them of the imaginary blood he had on them.

To Theodore, Arthur's hands were spotless. Albeit calloused over the years. However in Arthur's eyes, there was much more. Red, the colour which haunted all if not most countries, covered the skin of his hands. What started as a miniscule red spot on his hands, began to spread, covering every inch of his skin. The rich life fluid that coursed around people dripped from his hands, marking them of his past. These hands which he used to hold a ceramic tea cup during his afternoon tea, and a needle with thread, once held more monstrous things.

People can hold a gun or a blade and kill someone. For their sin they will feel the guilt, until eventually they love themselves in their sin. For countries this is not so easy. As long as your capital stands, you remain immortal. As long as you remain immortal, the torture of your sin grows in time. Arthur could count many times he's seen people go mad over their mistakes. Just as it could happen to a human, it could happen to a country.

"Arthur!"

Who would be next to lose their mind? Arthur's mind became clouded with words of his famous writer as the metallic scent of blood stung his nostrils. The smell of death when the sword is brought to the jugular, the smell of life when the umbilical cord is cut, how could it all be the same? Life and Death?

"Here's the smell of the blood still. All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand…" Arthur crouched now in a fecal position, holding his hands to himself, his eyes still shut with fear.

Theodore somehow got the message. He knew little from outside of his education, but he knew enough that Arthur, like a normal human, was thinking about his past.

Theodore crouched beside his country, reciting what he knew, "To bed, to bed. There's knocking at the gate. Come, come, come, come. Give me your hand. What's done cannot be undone.—To bed, to bed, to bed!"

Arthur looked up at his diplomat. Theodore gave out his hand, waiting for Arthur's.

Theodore smiled slightly. "Can you tell me why you brought me to the docks now, if you're not completely off your trolley?"

"Bugger off," Arthur scoffed and slapped away Theodore's hand. Refusing Theodore's help, Arthur placed his socks and shoes back on.

"Aren't they uncomfortable when your feet are wet?" Theodore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh put a sock in it, I find them rather comfy," Arthur snapped, but Theodore saw as Arthur walked back to land that he was uncomfortable. Theodore couldn't help but laugh in Arthur's denial.

"Oh belt up, nitwit!" Arthur yelled at Theodore. "The noise coming from your gob can talk the hind legs off a donkey!"

"How can I?" Theodore asked, still laughing. "You're as queer as a nine bob note, Arthur! Your twee walk is all in shambles now!"

"You're donkey's years too young to say that, boy," Arthur gave a toothy smirk. It was the smug expression of the pirate in Arthur, full of greed and pride. Theodore liked this look on Arthur's face. It was not anything like the ones before. No bags underneath his eyes, no exhaustion, no annoyance. Just pure self-confidence formulated into a smile.

"Alright! Alright! You win, now with the tiniest bit of our sanity in place, can you please tell me why you brought me to the docks?"

"Hm!" Arthur vocalized, as if he won the fight of British sayings. "Well I guess I've let you guess long enough, follow me."

Theodore let out a final stifled laugh before following close to his country. He was quite happy the way things have changed. He and Arthur were getting along well, much better than before. That and it was wonderful to actually spend some time with Hubert before and after the meeting. Plus, he and Hubert had their very own secret. Theodore couldn't help but feel on top of the world.

"Here we are…" Theodore stopped and looked at the might of colossal behemoth before him. Theodore had seen warships in pictures and textbooks, and sometimes blueprints. However, never in his life had he seen one up close.

"Isn't she just the bee's knees?" Arthur's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the massive dreadnought.

"She is," Theodore agreed. Then, much to his surprise, Theodore watched as Arthur started climbing up the rope ladder. "A-Arthur?"

"Come on now leg it!" Arthur said and continued his way up. Having no real choice in the matter, Theodore followed along, showing a bit of struggle as the ladder wobbled with each of his steps and pulls.

Eventually the two sat by the port side of the ship, staring out to the horizon.

"The reason why I brought you to the docks is because we're going with the troops to the Western Coast of France. I hope you don't get seasick easily, because this might the bumpiest ride in your life."

* * *

Nico: Shakespeare had a great influence in the making of this chapter.

**Notes:**

1. Because I love Pirate!England, I had to mention him somewhere in the story.

2. While I writing this chapter, I was also reading Shakespeare's Macbeth as well. The lines are from Act 5 Scene 1, where Lady Macbeth goes mad. I was sort of inspired through the English Dub of Hetalia, where for a short instance Britain says "Out damn spot! Out I say!"

**Translations**

_Keep your hair on_ - calm down**  
**

_My cup of tea_ - is sort of saying "my preference"

_Scarper_ - to leave very quickly

_Duffer_ - Old person

_Chivvy along_ - hurry up

_Lo siento! Por favor no me mates! - _Sorry! Please do not kill me!

_Donc tu es encore vivant?_ - So you're still alive?

_Off your trolley_ - deranged, unstable, crazy

_Bugger off_ - leave me alone

_Put a sock in it_ - be quiet

_Belt up_ - shut up

_Nitwit_ - a stupid or foolish person (from other definitions: ding-dong, doofus, dipstick)

_Talk the hind legs off a donkey_ - to talk excessively

_Queer as a nine bob note_ - odd or unusual

_Twee_ - dainty

_Shambles_ - chaotic mess

_Donkey's years _- a long time

_Bee's knees_ - the best

_Leg it_ - run extremely fast

That was a lot. Recently I've been thinking a lot about anime conventions. I've only been to one, and it was really fun, although I wished I could have stayed longer. However, conventions cost a whole lot, and it's not very fun when you're on your own. I even thought cosplaying, but everything is so expensive... I can dream but I can't make it reality. It's silly anyways, I'm a very shy person, so my thoughts about cosplaying as Prussia probably won't come easily... oh well. Conventions... they're a rich person's life... I guess not really mine. Me? I fear to spend money.

Oh, I should probably mention something: I have a new Hetalia story in the works. It's going to be a short, one chapter fanstory, and I hope to upload it soon! I hope you all enjoy it when it comes out!

Thank you very much for reading this chapter of Diplomacy, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please Read and Review!


	44. 1916: Movement, Italy

Nico: Hi again! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long.

I've been having trouble with this one chapter in the 1917 arc, for so long, and I've been getting sidetracked with my other hobbies.

Okay, just to tell you all, I have finally finished the chapter, like just now. Also, just a little announcement, the month of August will be rather hectic and tiring for me. I was really hoping to finish Diplomacy by the end of the summer, but I really doubt that that is going to happen. Then when I have to get back to school... oh boy, I don't even know. I'll try my best though! I will...

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this rather cute chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

* * *

**Italy**

"Ve, ve, ve~" Veneziano hummed. He was enjoying the view of Rome from the balcony of his mansion. Things had been running rather smoothly for the two Italian brothers. It was unexpected for them to be so happy during war time, very strange.

At first Veneziano was sad that he couldn't be allied with Germany. He was sure that without Germany, he wouldn't be able to survive the war. However, the reality of it all was far from his expectations. Rather than being targeted by the other countries in war, it was as if he was completely forgotten, or at the least ignored for the time being.

"Aha… sort of like that guy who looks America…" Veneziano chuckled, like the other countries, forgetting Canada's identity as per usual.

Veneziano didn't mind this though. He was in war, he was gaining power, and all the other countries were too busy fighting each other to notice him. However in other wars, except that one against the Ottoman Empire, Italy always seemed to be targeted, bullied, and picked on by other countries.

Now, Germany, Austria-Hungary, and Britain, were focused on beating Russia and France, and vice versa. Italy probably was not even on their objective lists, they were all too busy destroying one another, completely forgetting the weak, pasta-eating, country.

"Oh… that means Germany's forgotten me!" Veneziano said, panicked for a moment. "Oh but he can't forget about me~ I'm too pretty(1)!"

Another reason to Veneziano's glee was Germany's letter. Veneziano had to read it over to understand every last word. He wasn't quite sure how many times he had read that single sheet of paper, but he did see how much Germany put into writing the letter, he really did.

_Dear Feliciano,_

_I know it is too late to say anything. You are already in war, and so am I. As much as I want to be on the same side as you, allied together, our bosses prohibit it. I know as a soldier and as a country, that going against our bosses' commands are prohibited. You know as I know, we are country humans. When our country is born, so are we. You and I have seen many things, horrid, happy, sorrowful, and euphoric. I know you are not taking this easy, neither am I. However, I will make a promise to you. Promise me that you will stay safe, and happy. Disregard everything I've told you before, and run. If you see Britain or Russia, or any country who is in war, and this includes me, run. No matter what, survive, Feliciano, and keep smiling._

_Wherever you are when you read this letter, I want you to take out your pinkie finger (yes the little one on the end…) and hold it out. I'll be doing the same. Through that, we will pledge to this promise. Think of it as a long-distance, pinkie swear. Promise me, Feliciano. Promise me._

_Ludwig_

Veneziano chuckled, seeing just how hard Germany worked on the letter. Of the entire paper, those two paragraphs were on it. Between every two to five words, was an ink blotch; each of them varying in size. Every now and then, usually at the end of a sentence, there was an ink splatter, when one forces a pen down too hard. The paper looked as if it had seen better days. In places it was torn, and in some ways bent. However, Veneziano could see Ludwig in all the imperfections, and that was all he needed to fulfil his promise and smile.

"Hey jerk!" Veneziano heard the familiar voice and turned around with a bright smile on his face.

"Roma-!" Veneziano was cut off with a hit to the head. "Waah~! _Fratello_! Why'd you do that?"

"Shut up you annoying idiot!" Romano yelled in a similar, but deeper, whining voice. "I have every right to hit you! Where the Hell do you keep going? I turn around and see you, I call out and you run off like I'm that British jerk! Are you hiding something from me, dammit?"

"Ve~ I'm not! _Fratello_ stop! I'm not hiding anything!"

"What did I tell you about lying to my face?" Romano whined, clasping his hands around his younger brother's thoroughly abused neck. "Damn it, you jerk!"

"_Fratello_ I can't breathe! _Fratello_!" Veneziano squealed.

"Hey!" Alfonso found the two in the balcony. "What did I tell you two about fighting?"

* * *

Nico: Cute chapter is cute, yes?

**Notes:**

1. I got this line from the English dub of Hetalia:Axis Powers. I found that episode to be very cute.**  
**

**Translations:**

1. _Fratello_ - Brother

I'm going to end off here, because I got to get to the next chapter to write... Wish me luck and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Diplomacy!

Please Read and Review!


	45. 1916: Movement, AustriaHungary

Nico: Hullo again. Sorry for the delay, I've been under a lot of stress lately with programs and such. Whenever I do have some free time I've been spending it playing video games, rather than writing. I apologize...

I also wanted to say that starting tomorrow, I will be away on a four day camp. After camp however I am currently not sure if I will be able to upload any more chapters for the rest of the summer break, however I will try (at least to finish writing the chapters).

I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Austria-Hungary**

"Heh? Is this true?"

Farahilde only lowered her head. She had just received the notice from Emperor Franz Josef. The message was sent from Kaiser Willhelm II, of Germany. Farahilde was to deliver this message to Roderich and Elizaveta, the news of Britain's new terms and Germany's attack on France.

"It seems as though that there is nothing stopping those to fools," Roderich sighed. "Fools! Britain is sacrificing the safety and wellbeing of his country and his people, and for what? All of this is to protect his long enemy, France?"

"Roderich…"

"And Germany! What does he think he's doing? He of all people should know that when we are issued demands like this, going against them…! That fool! He's putting all the troops at sea in danger, not to mention the troops he's got around the Chinese waters! On land he may have the upper hand, but on sea he's at the disadvantage of Britain!"

"Roderich, perhaps… Germany is _trying_ to provoke Britain."

Roderich turned to face his wife. Hungary was rather level headed most of the time, as long as a certain Prussian was not present. Right now, Roderich saw Hungary as he always had. The tactical Hungary he knew since his childhood. The great Hungary, who had defeated him many times, leaving him to Switzerland's aid, sat before him.

"Elizaveta…"

"How many countries are there in war, Roderich?"

"Euh?" If it was another country, Roderich would have called her a fool. "Us, Germany, Britain, France, and Russia mainly."

Roderich watched as a sorrowful smile on Hungary's face appeared. "Roderich, little Feliciano and Lovino are in this war too…"

Roderich then realized just what Germany was doing. He was protected Italy, by keeping the enemy's attention on himself. He didn't have to attack France. If he did, Britain and his empire would surely come in and fight back. Germany was placing himself in the role of the "bad guy" for Italy.

"He wants to protect Italy by averting the enemy's attention from Italy, to him," Roderich said. Hungary nodded and Farahilde tensed up.

After a short moment of silence, Roderich looked up to Farahilde. "Farahilde, tell the troops to head for Germany. Send 10,000 to Germany to aid them in their attack on France."

Farahilde nodded and walked off. After sending the message of the troops, Farahilde made her way back to the sitting room, back to Roderich and Elizaveta. However she stopped in her tracks when she heard a faint strange noise.

**Boing Boing**

Farahilde looked around but saw nothing. As she continued walking to the sitting room, the weird noise got louder. Until she made to the door into the sitting room, she saw a person by that door. This person wore a white, long sleeved blouse, and a pair of blue, worn overalls.

"Um excuse me…" Farahilde lightly tapped the person's shoulder. The person flinched before turning around. Farahilde saw the tears in her eyes and was about to ask her what had happened, but then stopped for another sight. For a moment, Farahilde stared at the woman's large assets. She then knew that the woman before her was the country Ukraine.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was j-j-just here f-for…"

"What are you doing here?" Farahilde asked. Farahilde couldn't hear the force in her words. She was scared, causing her blood to pump loudly in her ears. What _was_ Ukraine doing here? Was Adelheid telling the truth? Was Ukraine really sided with her brother, and spying on Austria and Hungary?

"I-I…"

"Get out. Get out!" Farahilde told the frightened nation. Shocked, Ukraine ran for the door, crying.

Farahilde stood there for a moment. Her heart kept pounding, but her eyes focused on something else. Small damp spots dotted the carpet, from tears.

* * *

Nico: That's it for this chapter. We're getting closer to the turning point of war, just right after Russia's chapter, and you'll see the big chapter that I had to work on for a couple weeks before finally finishing it!

There's no notes or translations, so I'll just remind you all: I may or may not be uploading for a while. I'll try my best to get as much down within the rest of the summer. However once the school year hits I do not think I'll ever be able to return to my daily uploading, since this next year is rather important...

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Diplomacy! Thank you for reading!

Please Read and Review!


	46. 1916: Movement, Russia

Nico: Hello all, it's a busy day for me today. I've been reading, writing, and uploading as well today. I believe I've already said that I may not be upload anymore chapters for the remainder of the summer, but I'll keep trying.

Also, with school coming, my uploading schedule will probably slow down greatly. But I won't let studies keep me down. I'll stay on top of my studies and my stories!

So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Diplomacy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALI: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia**

"Irunya! What happened?"

"Oh… I-I…"

Nikolai was just prepared to leave Russia's mansion. Nikolai had a hard time passing all the information to Ivan. His reactions were childish, which annoyed Nikolai. What further provoked this annoyance was the fact that Nikolai knew Ivan was hiding something.

Ever since 1915, Nikolai had begun to notice more and more scratches on Ivan's visible skin. While most of them were small, Nikolai could still spot them, and she knew that Ivan noticed this.

Now however, after another aggravating session of getting the information into Ivan's head, Nikolai was finally about to leave. That was when Irunya came in through the main doors. Nikolai was about to greet her when she saw the country in tears.

"Irunya, calm down," Nikolai tried to calm the crying woman, grabbing her arms. Nikolai slightly flinched at the touch of her arms. She was freezing. Was it possible that Ukraine had been running around without a jacket?

"Irunya, come now," Nikolai held onto the country's hand, although they were as cold as ice cubes. "How about we go to the kitchen, I'll ask Timo to make you something to warm you up."

Nodding, but still sobbing, Nikolai smiled and took the disoriented country to the kitchen. Timo noticed the two women enter and prepared them seats. Nikolai asked for a warm drink for Irunya, before sitting down in the seat beside her.

She knew Irunya was one to cry a lot, she saw her crying as she left her brother's study, and often after a scare from her sister. However, Nikolai had never seen Irunya in such a state. Irunya was choking on her sobs. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, her nose was runny and reddening. Her sore shoulders quivered with each whimper and sob. Her voice cracked with various whimpers and coughs and wheezes, she was in a terrible condition.

"Here," Timo handed Nikolai a hot mug.

"_Kiitos_, Timo," Nikolai said, she had been practicing her Finnish. "Here, Irunya, take a drink, and calm down." Nikolai carefully slipped the hot mug into the country's course hands. Nikolai always found Irunya to be a very beautiful woman, and if she were not a country, her hands would be just as beautiful.

"Careful," Nikolai said softly as the country held the mug in her hands. To Nikolai, the mug was quite hot to touch, however to Irunya, the mug was just enough to warm her. The feeling of the warmth calmed her down, and the feeling of the warm liquid flowing through her lips was pleasant.

"…Thank you, Nikolai," Irunya sniffed and took a short sip. "Thank you, Finland."

"You're welcome," the two said.

"Irunya, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I was at Austria and Hungary's house… a-and there d-diplomat saw me. She t-t-told me to l-leave, s-so I did…"

"Why were you in Austria and Hungary's house, Irunya?" Nikolai asked.

"Because, geographically, I am split between Russia and Austria-Hungary; meaning that half of me is a part of the Central Powers and the other half is with the Entente Powers."

"Irunya…"

"I think… I don't know!" Irunya burst into tears. "My people are all begging me to do something. Some want to be with little Russia, some want to be with Austria, and some just want nothing to do with the war. How can I please them all?"

"Irunya, calm down, take another sip, please," Nikolai helped the cup up to Irunya's lips. While Irunya drank, Nikolai sighed. "I'm sure the other diplomat is just as scared as you are. I've seen her before, and she's really… a lot like you, Irunya. She's just as scared, believe me. And I know, she just wants this war to end as soon as possible, just like the rest of us."

Timo smiled at Nikolai's comforting words, Nikolai was a bit cool on the outside, but she had a good heart and a kind one at that.

"Thank you, Nikolai," Irunya smiled.

* * *

Nico: Okay, I realized the recent chapters may seem a tad on the bland side. That will however change with the next chapter (which is an extra long one!) I'll upload that one shortly. I can't promise when, but I'm pretty sure it will be up before I start school, so that will be soon!

Once again, there are no notes or translations. There will be some for the next one though, see you all again then!

Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Please Read and Review!


	47. 1916: Combat

Nico: Hello all! This a brand new section to the game. In the game Diplomacy, between the Movement and Growth parts, is the Combat section. As its name states, there's going to be combat. When I played this game in class, there were very few combat times (most of them were fighting for smaller countries), however this was the one in the game that turned the game into serious business.

Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Combat**

* * *

**France and Britain vs. Germany**

Screams.

Nothing but screams.

The screams of the people he loved and who loved him.

Everywhere.

"Francis! Francis! Get a 'old of yourself! Zis is no time to be dozing off! Let's go! Let's go!" Francis felt something tugging his arm, twisting it uncomfortably. Somebody was calling out to him, but he could not reply. Whoever was tugging him, there was no use, he was a country, and no human could possibly pull his weight around.

Back at the bar he simply felt a light tap, the sign of someone entering his borders. Now it was more than that. There was pain, making it hard for him to bear. There was no doubt about it, Germany was invading him.

"Francis! _Merde_ get up!"

"'ubert…?" Francis finally responded. A weak smile appeared on his face and a stifled chuckle escaped his lips. "Ah… I 'ave the worse 'angover in ze world, ah…"

"Yeah, zat's it, zat's all it is Francis," Hubert said as he tried to get the country to stand. "You keep telling yourself zat and we can get going!" Eventually Francis got up. "_Merde_, you're 'eavy for someone so skinny! Come on, we've got to get going."

Hubert led Francis out of the bar, which proved itself to be a bad idea. One look and Francis swore he wished he really was having a hangover.

His people were screaming and running. They all formed into a frantic crowd running in all the same direction. From the far distance, France could see the German troops heading towards the capital. It took a while for him to notice, from above, the siren.

"_Please head to the western docks."_

Western docks? Francis's eyebrows furrowed and wondered why the announcement told the civilians to head to the western docks. What was there to save them?

"Come on Francis, we 'ave to go to ze western docks as well, _vit_!" Hubert said.

"_Pourquoi_? What is over zere, 'ubert?" Francis turned to Hubert. He could tell that Hubert has something to do with this.

"_Aide_," Hubert said. For a moment, the two stared in silence. Francis did not want help. As a country he held pride over his power, and like a captain of a ship, he would never leave his ship. In this case, Francis was not about to leave his house.

"_Non_ 'ubert, I cannot leave…" Francis said. "You may not understand as a normal 'uman, but I am a country, a nation. I cannot run and let another country take over me. Sure, I can zen continue to live as a 'uman immortally, but I would never forgive myself. You do not understand 'ow gruesome ze death of a country is."

"Francis…" Hubert pleaded. "I'm not telling you to run! I'm telling you zat help is on the way!"

Francis smiled. "'ubert, you 'ave been a great friend to me, and I will not forget all you 'ave done for me. 'owever, right now I need to stay 'ere. But I need you to do somezing for me… 'ubert?"

"_Oui_?" Hubert bit his lips, forcing himself not to cry.

"I need you to 'elp my people to ze western docks. Gazer zem to whatever 'elp is zere… Can you do zat for me?" Hubert sniffed and nodded. Francis smiled and patted Hubert's head. "_Vit, Hubert…_"

With that Hubert ran. Francis watched as Hubert ran and helped people along to the western docks. Francis felt a tear run down his cheek, down to his chin. "_Merci, Hubert…_"

Francis quickly helped guide some of his people, pointing them to the direction of the western docks. Eventually the streets of Paris were silent and bare. Francis almost could not stand it. This beloved place he loved, silent and loveless.

Francis turned around to face the German troops, still far off. However he clearly saw the one leading the troops.

"_Allemagne_… _Veni à moi_!"

"HEY FROG!"

France turned around in surprise as an unmistakable figure walked over to him. France gawked in silence, he did not expect or notice Britain's presence crossing into his house.

"Idiot," Arthur flicked his finger between Francis's eyes. "I come here to save your sorry arse and this is how you thank and welcome me…! I might as well not have come at all!"

"You… You are ze…!" Francis could not bring himself to say the word. Right before he said it, the word plummeted to the depths of his stomach, making him want to retch. Britain, of all the countries in the world, had come to save him. The same Britain who had taken all that he loved, was now standing before him… wait.

"_Excusez-moi_?" Francis yelled when he noticed the hand gesture Arthur was giving him. Arthur currently was showing the back of his hand to Francis, with his index and middle finger extended outwards. It was an old sign from their younger days, when Arthur was a master of the bow and arrow. In those days Frenchmen who caught English bowers would cut their two fingers off, so that they would never be able to use the bow and arrow again. It soon became a sign of offence between the two different countries, for Englishmen to show Frenchmen(1).

"Don't think that I wanted to come here and save you, frog," Arthur said, although France noticed the slight blush Arthur had on his face. "My diplomat… he did not want us to fighting against each other… so I placed new terms on my alliance with Germany. That if he invaded you, our alliance would become null and void."

"Are you stupid?" France yelled, he received an angry scowl from the Englishman. "Germany was your only ally! Wizout 'im, you're all alone in zis war. The North Sea can only protect you for a year, and you 'ave so much to lose. You 'ave colonies on ze line! Think about Mathieu!"

"So do you, you also have colonies on the line and what the Hell do you think they're going to think once you've been captured?" Arthur yelled back. "But what about you, damn frog? Your only ally is on the other bloody side of Europe! He may be Russia, but what can he do once you're captured by Germany?"

"Zen, what do you suppose I do, England(2)?" Francis scowled back. He had no time for this, the German troops were nearing his vital regions and he had little patience with the younger country.

"ALLY WITH ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur yelled and pushed Francis in the chest with both his hands(3). There was a most awkward silence as France simply stared at the blonde mop of Arthur's hair. Arthur refused to look up, his head faced down and his eyes shut tight. Out of Francis' vision, his face was blushing.

Francis then noticed why Arthur's hands were still on his chest, he was holding something in them. Francis took the paper. It was an alliance, legally signed by both of their bosses.

"But when…" Francis then realized. It was their diplomats. Francis sighed, "Alright, England." Arthur stood up straight and rubbed his face, as if the blush across his face was simply paint. "Oh, is _petite Angleterre _blushing?"

"Belt up, Frog!" Arthur yelled back then realized Francis's hand extended out to him. The two could hardly remember how long ago it was when they started fighting. Somehow they just never really liked each from the get go. They always fought over land, and sometimes over the stupidest of things. The two thought back ten years before, when the Entente Cordiale was signed, and wondered, "Where the Hell in those plans for the future did I place 'allying with my greatest enemy?"

Arthur grabbed Francis's hand firmly and the two shook roughly, with forced smiles on their faces. Once they removed their physical contact, the two stared off. Germany was there, his troops a few kilometres behind.

"It seems you truly have allied yourself vith France," Ludwig said.

"Don't blame me, Germany," Arthur said. "You were the one who broke the new terms."

"I did not come here to talk, takeout your gun, und ve vill fight."

"Whatever you say, Germany," Arthur smirked a pirate's grin.

Francis chuckled, "Zat is, if you believe you can take on both ze British and French army!"

With that the troops from all sides arrived on scene, and the battle begun.

* * *

Nico: There you have it!

This was a big moment in the game, and the one moment that differs from the original gameplay plot. I shall tell you all now:  
In the original game, Britain stayed allied with Germany throughout the entire game (I remind you that I was the diplomat of the British team). We even helped Germany attack and conquer France. We were the toughest alliance with the sheer number of our troops (We were also allied with Austria-Hungary as well). However then came a disagreement between me and the German diplomat. For some reason, Germany wanted to conquer Russia as well (I have no idea why, it was not on their list of countries to conquer, so they would not get any points from it). However, Britain needed Germany's help to conquer the countries Italy had conquered (Italy had conquered a lot of land). It was the final year of war and our team could have won (if we conquered the lands to gain points), but then Germany betrayed us and instead of sending their troops to help us, they went to conquer Russia (they had a lot of troops, but luck was not on their side and they lost).  
I sort of held a grudge on the German team when I was planning the story. However now I see it as an interesting plot twist rather than revenge.

**Notes:**

1. It's amazing, the things that I learn from my friends.

2. I have this headcannon between Francis and Arthur. Similarly to how Arthur's brothers call him England (while he is formally called United Kingdom, or Britain) Francis also calls him England (if not _Angleterre_ or _Grande-Bretagne_, etc...) since they've known each other for so long

3. I imagined this to look like a someone handing over (or forcing out) a valentines day card or something, I guess an alliance could seem like that since unification is like marriage...

**Translations:**

_Merde_ - Damn

_vit_ - quick

_Pourquoi_? - Why?

_Aide_ - Help

_Non_ - No

_Oui_ - Yes

_Merci_ - Thank you

_Allemagne_… _Veni à moi! _- Germany... Come at me!

___Excusez-moi_ - Excuse me

___petite Angleterre_ - Little England

So that's it for this update! I start school tomorrow's tomorrow. So updates, and my time for writing will dwindle, very much. I'll try my best to keep on writing, especially now that Diplomacy is the only story I'm working on now. Wish me luck!  
Oh, I hope (to all the students out there) do your best in school! We'll all be busy, but what's important is that we try our best to do our best!

See you all next time!

Please Read and Review!_  
_


	48. 1916: Growth, Italy

Nico: Hey there! How's everyone been doing? School is tough, I'm getting some pretty good marks so far though. Although the school changed the lunch system, so now I'm alone during lunch time, and junk food is nothing more than a myth now because they now serve healthy food. Not that I'm complaining, I bring my own lunch.

But really... I feel forever alone in that cold cafeteria... -sniff-

But of course, I haven't forgotten about Diplomacy or another of my stories up here! A while ago I was work-free so I was able to write three more chapters. I also felt a bit guilty for being so absent... so I decided to upload this chapter.

By the way, its Thanksgiving today (I'm Canadian, so Thanksgiving is held in October). I think this chapter sort of fits the Thanksgiving feel. I wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving, and/or another happy day!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Growth**

* * *

**Italy**

Alfonso sighed as he walked to Veneziano and Romano's house. From what it seemed, there was only good news for Italy, however Alfonso could not help but wonder just how long that would last.

From a brief talk with the Italy brothers' boss, he found out that all was not all well with the other countries. News had spread around about the Anglo-French alliance. Knowing that Britain was now allied with France, he would soon ally himself with Russia as well, making the Entente Powers the largest group, by number of countries, in war. With that being said, the Entente Powers had three powerful nations, with many colonies to back them up.

After their combat for France, Germany was unquestionably enraged. Germany and Austria-Hungary were now in a fix, now surrounded by three countries, with Russia on the east, France on the west, and Britain from the North Sea. Austria-Hungary was left in a paranoid state with Russia ready to attack them from almost all borders.

There were even rumours about the state of Russia. There were rumours going on about some form of revolution being held, day by day.

And what of Italy?

"Veh! Pasta! _Fratello_ let's make pasta!"

"We can't!"

"Huh? Why~?"

"CHIGI! BECAUSE THAT STUPID SPAIN HASN'T SENT THIS MONTH'S TOMATOES YET!" From the sounds of things, Romano began throwing a fit, while Veneziano wailed.

Alfonso stood outside the main doors of the Italy brothers' mansion. He sighed. Somehow, the Italy brothers had started off so poorly that no other country wanted to ally with them and now they have been forgotten to a point where they seem to be the likely "winners" of this war.

However Alfonso was worried. It seemed like the pace was finally picking up in this war, and soon once all the other countries realized they had forgotten Italy, they would head straight for the country. Italy could not possibly take on an attack from the other countries, especially in their current carefree state.

Alfonso wanted to go talk with Adelheid. Things were no longer easy, the realities of war were approaching, and what could they do when it finally came? The Italy brothers, they would be devastated, but if they had Germany… perhaps…

"Veh! There you are Alfonso!" Alfonso looked up and saw the door had opened. He had not realized that he was still standing outside the mansion. The door was opened, by Veneziano, who had a usual smile on his face.

"Oh! Sorry, these are the troop numbers for the year," Alfonso handed over the folder to Veneziano.

"Great! Hey, Alfonso are you busy? If not, come on in, Romano and I have a surprise for you!" Before he had a chance to answer the northern Italy brother was tugging on Alfonso's jacket sleeve, urging him into their house. Alfonso obliged and followed Veneziano's lead. Alfonso did not notice before, that Veneziano was wearing an apron, smeared with thick red liquid. However, he also noticed the tag poking away from the straps, with washing instructions written in German.

"Veh, here Alfonso, we're here!" Alfonso found himself in the dining room. Before him was the table, with a large platter of pasta, covered with Bolognese. Alfonso stared in silence for a moment.

"You… you made this for me?"

"Veh!" Veneziano chirped, as Romano grunted.

"_Grazie_," Alfonso smiled. "Hey, sirs, why don't we eat this together?"

"Veh, Alfonso, you don't have to be so formal, just call us Feliciano and Lovino! You've been so wonderful for us, we think of you as family now."

Family. Alfonso smiled as he and his family ate the large serving of pasta. Before when he joined the war he had no meaning to do anything. However, now he had a reason to keep going forward, to protect his newfound family.

* * *

Nico: Alright, another chapter done and uploaded... I've still got a lot to do before I'm back on schedule. So, I hope you all understand that I may not be uploading anytime soon.

no notes...

**Translations:**

_Fratello _- Brother

_Grazie_ - Thank you

Well that is all for now... Back to my schoolwork. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Please Read and Review!


	49. 1916: Growth, AustriaHungary

Niko: Alrighty, hey everyone! I'm back! So it's time to get back to **Diplomacy**, which will be updated daily on weekdays.

I didn't even notice how far this story has come, and there's still much to get through. Let's continue on with the story then!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Austria-Hungary  
**

"I see. Now, now Ukraine, you needn't cry anymore," Elizaveta helped wipe away Irunya's tears. "We understand, we'll be sure to explain to Farahilde. I'm sure she is just over-thinking this as usual. She really is a nice woman."

Irunya sniffed. "Thank you, Ms. Hungary. I'm sorry if I've been a bother to you and your husband. I've been doing my very best to reason with my people… they just…"

"Shh, shh," Elizaveta patted Irunya's back lightly. "Ukraine, you're doing the best as all of us countries can possibly do. As great as we all are… we all have little power. Go on, your boss will probably worry the longer you stay."

"Alright, thank you, Ms. Hungary," with that Irunya left.

Then Roderich entered the room. "What do you think could have caused Farahilde to think that?"

"Perhaps one of the other diplomats…" Elizaveta said. "However, there's nothing we can do to change the past now. For now, we'll just have to explain to Farahide. I'm sure she'll understand."

The two decided to wait for Farahilde's arrival. During this wait, the couple shared a slice of cake while Roderich played on his piano. Things were not going so well recently. They had recently received news of the alliance between France and England, and soon Russia as well. Geographically, they were squeezed into a tight corner from nearly all directions. Since it would take Britain a year to get through the North Sea, it would 1918 when they would receive a full throttle attack.

"I'm so sorry for being late!" Farahilde said the moment when she walked through the doors and into the room Roderich and Elizaveta were in.

"It's alright Farahilde. Please, have a seat you seem rather disoriented," Roderich said, stopping his playing and walked over to the cake he left unattended. Carefully, he cut another piece and place it on a small plate for the diplomat. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Farahilde said taking the plate with a nervous smile. Then she remembered why she had come. "Oh right, you'll be happy to know that the growth numbers for this year has increased by 1,000 from last year's."

"Marvelous," Elizaveta smiled and sat down beside Farahilde. "Farahilde, Roderich and I, we have something to explain to you about."

"About what?" Farahilde felt a pang of fear. Had she done something wrong?

"It's nothing you need to worry about, however we were talking to Ukraine, I believe you saw her earlier in the year?" Farahilde nodded. "Well, she came to us today, originally to tell us about her input with the Central Powers. However she told us the misunderstanding that happened earlier on the year."

"Farahilde, I do not know where you found out about Ukraine, but you needn't worry about her turning on us for her brother," Roderich jumped in. "Something you need to know about countries, Farahilde, is that we put our people above all else. For example… Hungary and I… we're married now, and luckily too. However, we know that eventually our people will probably separate us, and… we'll be forced to oblige."

Farahilde watched as Roderich held Hungary's hand.

"What we're trying to say is, Farahilde," Elizaveta said. "The next time you see Ukraine, please comfort her. She's been rather stressed, and everything seems to be hurting her. Please understand, Farahilde. What is happening with her, has happened to all of us many times before…"

"I-I see, I'm sorry," Farahilde's shoulders drooped.

"It's not your fault, Farahilde," Elizaveta patted Farahilde's head. "It's just good that now you understand."

"Fool… crying over your food, come now, finish up your cake or it will have gone to waste," Roderich handed Farahilde a fork.

"Mmm…" Farahilde smiled, taking the fork. She had realized how unfair she was to Ukraine. As she ate the cake with Roderich and Elizaveta, she swore to herself to apologize to Ukraine. "Oh, right, this is for you, Roderich." Farahilde took out an envelope and gave it to the country.

Roderich raised an eyebrow before opening it: Romania declared war against the Central Powers.

* * *

Niko: So, as a reminder, Farahilde was told by Adelheid about Ukraine and how she is (or from present day view, _was_) both part of the Central Powers and the Entente Powers. Farahilde reacted... rashly when she saw Ukraine.

Also... Romania! (I love his character design, so cute~)

No translations or notes... Just a reminder, **Diplomacy** will be updated daily on weekdays!

Please Read and Review!


	50. 1916: Growth, Germany

Niko: Another chapter's up!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Germany  
**

All was well back in Germany, sort of.

After the battle in France, there was a boost in the number of rallies across Germany to replenish the troop numbers, due the number that had fallen in the battle. Adelheid attempted to be at all of them, however being there seemed only to worsen her mood.

Back at their mansion, Gilbert was disappearing and reappearing at the strangest of moments. Adelheid often saw him furiously writing into a small hardcover book, while speaking out the words he was writing. He spoke of cake, a frying pan, and an aristocrat between curses and incomprehensible growling. Every now and then Gilbert would be playing around with yellow birds in the gazebo.

Then there was Ludwig, who was still making his way back to Germany. Everyday Adelheid found herself waiting on the front gateway, looking out through the lightly rusted bars, clinging to them and hoping that today was the day he would return. She eventually even began staying at the mansion, with no company but Gilbert, and occasionally Ludwig's dogs who had taken a shine to her. Ludwig was in war, and now he was putting himself in position of the main enemy in war.

While she waited each day, her mind would go back to Sweden's words, the day of their meeting. Every mundane thing she questioned with those words. "What is the reason?"

"Yoohoo~ Adelheid Fritzi!" Adelheid snapped out of her trance at the sight of Gilbert.

"Pru- Gil- S-sir!" Adelheid was tongue tied at the sudden presence of her country's older brother. She took a moment to steady herself. She was in the sitting room, sitting on one of the soft leather sofas, staring out the half veiled window. With her by the sofa were Ludwig's dogs; Blackie was laying to her left, Berlitz was on her right, and Aster was resting by her feet. "Did you need something, sir?"

"Vhat's up vith you?" Gilbert asked, shooing Berlitz off the sofa, receiving an annoyed growl (1) before Berlitz jumped off and rested beside Aster. Gilbert took a seat beside Adelheid and continued, "Something's been up since you came back from Sveden. Now you don't have to tell me if you don't vant to, but you should still feel privileged that the awesome me is concerned about you!"

Adelheid stared at Gilbert, basking in the silent cheer of his invisible audience. While he did not look like the type of person to be talking about problems to, he was the only one at the moment. "I… When I went to Sweden, he asked me what my reason was." Adelheid noticed Gilbert stared at her with his blood red eyes, before continuing, "I told him I wanted to be of help to Germany. Ever since I was a little girl, he was… this greatness that I could only dream of being close to. He told me… that there was much more to life than working hard for my country. There's something I am missing, and… Si-… may I call you Gilbert?"

"You have to ask?" Gilbert chuckled. "You can call me that, and I bet _Westen_ vouldn't mind if you called him Ludwig, either." Gilbert said slyly when he noticed a blush on Adelheid's face.

"Gilbert… all those years of war, what were you fighting for, what is your reason?" Adelheid asked. Gilbert stared at Adelheid. For once he saw a hint of emotion in her visage, desperation.

"All those years, I fought for my bosses, I had no real choice in the matter, except for the vars I fought under Old Fritz!" Gilbert smiled a toothy smile. "However, I knew deep in my heart that my strength vouldn't last forever. Right now, I feel my power leaving me… soon the Kingdom of Prussia vill be a distant memory that no one vill remember. However, since I vas alvays going out for vars and battles, I could not fulfill the duty of being an older brother. So, I made a promise to myself every time I set off to battle, that one day I vould return to my little brother, and be the awesome older brother I alvays vanted to be."

"Gilbert…" Then the sound of the door opening alarmed the two. The two got out of their seats, disturbing the dogs, and hurried over to the front foyer. There was Ludwig.

"_Westen_."

"Si- L-L-Ludwig," Adelheid said sheepishly. "W-welcome back."

"Good to be back," Ludwig smiled. His uniform was in tatters and stained with dirt, and blood. "I apologize, but this welcoming will be a bit short, we have to prepare again for battle."

Adelheid stared at the current state of Ludwig, and realized she had to do something… but what?

* * *

Niko: So I'm pretty sure it is clear now that Adelheid's character is developing.

**Notes:**

1. I have this fun little idea that Prussia doesn't get along well with Germany's dogs. Why's this? Because I find it that the two parties are constantly trying to get Germany's attention.

**Translations:**

_Westen_ - West

That's pretty much all there is for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Read and Review!


	51. 1916: Growth, France

Niko: Knock knock.

"Who's there?"

Another chapter of Diplomacy.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**France  
**

Things were not so great in France, however, it could have ended up far worse. For one, the entire country could have been destroyed, or even worse annexed by Germany. No, while the battle had left quite the mess on Francis's house, it was a flash of luck that it was still standing. It was a flash of luck that Arthur had come when he did, and that he even came at all.

Francis scoffed at the thought. Arthur was stupid for his actions. With Germany on his side, he would have been able to take the war on without breaking a sweat. The greatest armies of the land and sea on one team, the other countries would not stand a chance. Now he had turned his back on sure victory. He was stupid, no beyond stupid, he was soon to be a dead idiot.

What could they possibly do, with their current alliance? France was hit hard, and several troops had fallen in the battle. Britain was a year away from the rest of Europe, and he too lost troops during the battle. Then there was Russia, he was on the other side of Germany, and definitely not easy to get to, and he and Arthur were not even sure if Russia would even agree to the triple entente alliance.

As for he and Arthur, the two had a long argument before Arthur made his way back to his house.

* * *

"You're crazy!" Francis yelled at Arthur. The two were at Francis's mansion, while Hubert and Theodore were out, helping the citizens fix up Paris. Their diplomats were not entirely sure if they should have left the countries together, alone in the sitting room.

"It's too late to say anything, I've already brought them to my house already," Arthur said.

"But to bring Mathieu into zis war? 'Is _first_ war? Are you not worried about what this will do to 'im?" Francis asked. He was finally told the news of the Canadian troops fighting along with Arthur's troops.

"Oh, belt up, frog," Arthur said. "This is not his first war. In 1812 his troops had to fight and protect his borders from… his brother. This is just his first war in Europe. Get your facts straight (1)."

Francis sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Have a little confidence in him. He's not your little kid anymore, he's a fine young gentleman," Arthur said as-a-matter-of-factly, which just irritated Francis further.

Francis sighed again. "Okay, alright. What else 'ave you got?"

"Well I'm also receiving troops from my other colonies, and countries under my empire. I'm getting a lot of troops from Australia, and if it makes you happy, I'm getting more troops from him than… who we were just talking about…"

Francis rolled his eyes. "So zat explains why you 'ave the largest number of troops zan ze rest of ze countries, but we need a plan. It takes you, at ze longest, a year to get to Europe. So, keeping zat in mind, you'll be able to reach Germany, at ze latest, in 1918. Zen we'll all prepare for an all-out attack, me, you, and Russia on the Central Powers."

"Sounds manageable, as long as Russia agrees to join us," Arthur said.

"Oh, and England," Francis added. "See what you can do about Mathieu's _frère_."

* * *

Although, Francis thought Arthur was an idiot for his irrational ideas, he was thankful. When Arthur finally got back on his boat with his diplomat, Francis and Hubert stood at the docks, watching as their boats disappeared into the horizon. If Arthur had not executed his stupid plans, Francis probably would not be standing at the moment. He probably would have died.

In the back of his mind, and probably ever counties mind, he wondered what would happen when a country fell. Would their personification die as well or would they continue living as regular humans? If they did die, what would fate would await them then? Did countries go to heaven, or would their history deem them worthy of hell? Would they be reincarnated as a new country or as a regular human? Whatever the outcome, Francis was thankful to his English ally, for saving him and his people.

"Francis!" Francis looked up and saw Hubert before him. "Rough day at work, _non_? Let's go get a drink, on me!"

Francis smiled. "_Oui_, but I 'ope you've got a big wallet, I'm not stopping at one drink!"

* * *

Niko: In case anyone is wondering, this story has now completely diverted from the storyline of my original gameplay (I remember leaving an explanation in the combat chapter of this arc). In the original gameplay, France _was_ completely taken over by Germany (I have no idea why).

**Notes:**

1. GPOY for me, I love learning about history so whenever I end up talking about history with someone else it will sometimes include the phrase, "Get your facts straight" from my end. Yes, I am a nerd. **  
**

**Translations:**

_frère_ - brother

_non_ - no

_Oui_ - Yes

So I guess so far the chapters seem a bit... dull. Well it's just the calm after the storm, things will start picking up when more chaos arises, which is soon. 1916 to 1917, yep chaos is definitely coming. So look forward to a some more spark in the following chapters. Soon.

So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please Read and Review!


	52. 1916: Growth, Britain

Niko: Another chapter starring everyone's favourite tsundere, ex-pirate, gentleman!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Britain  
**

"Oof!" Arthur sighed when he finally hit the soft, yet firm mattress of his bed. He completely forgot that Theodore was standing by the door of his room, watching the Englishman cuddle the covers on his bed. "Oh~ There's no place like home, you know Theodore?"

"Yes Arthur," Theodore smiled.

"Ugh… If I wasn't so tired and sore, I'd take a bloody shower. Even the smell of the sea couldn't overtake the smell of that French frog… Ugh! I hate the smell of his bloody cheese and…"

"Yes Arthur, but perhaps a good bath would help relieve you of your pains and aches. I'll prepare some tea and scones for you when you're done," Theodore said. He really did not mind the smell of French cheese, since he had gotten used to it from Hubert. However the smell of sea salt clinging to Arthur was beginning to make him feel queasy.

"Oh… fine," with that Arthur struggled to push himself back up on his feet. Once finding stability with his two feet, he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom, completely aware that Theodore was following close behind, to make sure he didn't "keel over."

Upon entering the bathroom, Arthur closed and locked the door behind him. As much as he liked his diplomat, there was a limit to his toleration. Once he was alone, he turned on the tap and let the warm water fall into the tub. Feeling a bit more at ease with the sound of running water, Arthur slipped himself out of his clothes, and into the tub. He winced slightly upon entering the tub of water, not realizing how hot the water was. Shaking the burning sensation, he continued through, until he sat on the bottom of the tub.

He knew that hot water would only temporarily get rid of his aches and pains, however, it never hurt to give it a go. He was not a human, whose body was far less complex than his. No, the aches and pains were not simply due to over working his body, but because of feeling the pains of losing several of his troops in the battle against Germany. Germany held his title of strongest land army strong, it took all of his and Francis's power to finally defeat his troops and send him back.

He thought of how their battle went, it went quite well actually. Although when it came to strategies, the two had to translate between their troops. However, no one seemed to argue. For once the English and French fought together, although no perfectly, but well enough that they did not start fighting each other.

Eventually, he grew tired of the water, which had begun to cool, and got out of the tub and out of the bathroom. Warmly wrapped in his bathrobe, Arthur walked sluggishly back to his bedroom, expecting that Theodore would bring the tea and scones there.

Once again, he dropped onto his bed, exhausted, although slightly refreshed after the bath. Sighing, he turned himself around so that he faced the ceiling. His ceiling was dark, dotted with stars. This view reminded him of so many things, and he could clearly remember each of them. This was the view he saw as a child, running from his brother's stones and arrows, and sometimes with Francis. This was the view he saw back when he was an pirate nation, huddled in the crow's nest, staring away at the view, with a pint in his hand and his fairy friends all around him. This was the view he saw every night while America was his little brother. He would always look out to this view, remembering that although they were separated, they were looking up at the same view.

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered, and then turned his head over to the windowsill. Standing tall and proud, with several scars accumulated over the years, was a wooden soldier. He thought back to the day he made the set of soldiers, all for the little tyke.

"Arthur? Oh, there you are," Arthur turned his head back and saw Theodore by the door. Arthur looked at Theodore thoroughly. There was no tea tray, no teapot, no teacups, and no scones. Theodore's visage was also questionable, it seemed in total disarray.

"Theodore? What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost…" Arthur steadily pushed himself up. His fatigue seemed to be pushed behind as curiosity took over his mind.

"It's the Lusitania! German ships sunk the Lusitania!"

Arthur just stopped, as his eyes rolled back to the wooden soldier. _He_ wasn't going to be pleased.

* * *

Niko: Here's one for the history textbooks. Anyone who knows their history, will most likely know what the Lusitania was and who isn't going to be pleased upon hearing the news of its sink.

So... Finally, something's happening again!

no notes and translations...

That's about it for this chapter. See you all tomorrow with another chapter then!

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!


	53. 1916: Growth, Russia

Niko: Here's another chapter!

By the way, I do not recommend reading this chapter whilst listening to disco (I was listening to Boogie Wonderland while reading this over) it does nothing for the intended feeling of this chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia  
**

It was late night when Nikolai finally made it to Russia's mansion. She was stuck in several meetings, and was held back my family issues. By the time she started on her way to Russia's mansion, the sun was setting.

Nikolai pushed the doors apart, and allowed herself in. She was absolutely drained. The meetings were all centered on the recent combat in France. Since Russia and France were allies, it was clear that this was their business. They had received notice that France had allied with Britain, Nikolai expected that they would be presented an alliance request upon the next diplomatic meeting. If the three countries were allied however, they'd be able to bring down their adversaries.

What further drained her of her energy was the average family drama. Now, she knew that going to Russia's mansion was not going to do her any good. She also knew that there was no point in going at such a late time. However something just seemed to pull her towards the mansion. Something was there, and she just needed to go.

Upon entering the large mansion she looked around. It was quite different from what she was used to. The lights were out, and the interior of the building held an eerie feeling. However, once her eyes adjusted, she began to see the familiar interior of the mansion.

However, what took her by surprise a sudden cracking sound. A gasp escaped through her lips, as she took a half step backwards, backing into the hard surface of the double doors. Following the cracking sound, she heard footsteps, slowly getting louder. Then there was a click and everything went white.

"Miss Letovich?"

Nikolai continued staring, her eyes seeing nothing but brightness. She brought her hands up to her face, and rubbed her eyes. Blinking a couple times, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. Then she looked up and saw Eduard.

"Why are you here at such a late hour?" Eduard asked.

"Uh… I apologize for my tardiness, but I have the growth numbers for this year, and I have some news I'd thought Mr. Braginski should know." Nikolai took a careful look on Eduard. Something seemed different. While he _seemed_ at ease as per usual, there was something in him that was completely the opposite.

"Well it's quite late for that. Mr. Russia is… asleep, er rather quite busy at the moment. However it's far too dark for you to go home on your own. I shall find you a suitable room to stay for the night."

"Oh that's not…" Nikolai's voiced droned to silence as Eduard turned and began to walk away. She sighed and followed behind Eduard. She noticed that as they walked up the stairs, the cracking sound was gradually became quieter.

"Uh, Eduard," Nikolai spoke out. "What is that… cracking sound? Is something wrong with the building?"

Eduard stopped walking, and Nikolai nearly walked right into him. After a short pause, Eduard continued to walk, not uttering a single sound, except for a nervous whimper. Nikolai could only raise an eyebrow. Things have really been strange. If her guess was right, from the patterns, Eduard had something to tell her as well.

"Here we are," Eduard stopped at a door. "I hope that this room fits you."

"Eduard," Nikolai spoke out. "What's going on? Ever since 1914, starting with Timo, I've been given these… these… warnings! First Timo was worried that whatever happened to the first diplomat would happen to me, whatever that was. Then in the beginning of 1915, Toris tells me not to enter the basement. Then in the end of 1915, Raivis tells me not to go to the Baltics' room of the mansion. It's 1916, and everything is becoming a puzzle. What is so terrifying that I am not allowed to know, yet I must avoid?"

Eduard sighed, his eyes sombre. "Miss Letovich… we all… Timo, Toris, Raivis, Irunya, and I… we all don't want you to be hurt. Just heed our warnings, and remember not to wander about near Russia's study at night."

Nikolai stared in silence. The conundrum further deepened.

* * *

Niko: So, things are getting a little more interesting!

There are no notes and translations so I'll just end off with a **reminder**: **Diplomacy** updates every weekday

So that's all for this week, see you all with another chapter next week!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	54. 1916: Bonus, Ukraine

Niko: Alright, a new week has started, and soon a new arc of **Diplomacy**! First this arc's bonus chapter, featuring...

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Ukraine  
**

Irunya stood on the border that split her. To her right she saw her people, and to her left she saw her people. Why were they so different? They put their hearts to different sides of countries, and war. While they all were Ukrainian, half were under the Austro-Hungarian Empire, while the other half were under the Russian Empire. Irunya stood in between, torn between the two sides of her people.

For a country, as much as they were more powerful than any human being, they were powerless compared to their boss and their people. Irunya, like any other country, wanted only what was best for her people. She loved them as her own, and wished only that she could have done better or more.

For now, she was staring at total madness. Her people fighting against one another, hating each other, and she was being pulled by both sides. She had to pick, or continue to be the rope being pulled apart. However, she could not. She respected the views of all her people, and could not bear hurting either side.

She could of course see what this was doing to herself. The diplomat of the Austro-Hungarian Empire was already weary of her. She had loyalty under both her younger brother Russia, and Austria and Hungary as well. She couldn't possibly abandon any of them.

Then there was her dear friend Canada. When Canada invited her people to his country, she could not have been happier. There her people were happy. They could earn money, they could work, and they had better lives in Canada.

* * *

"A-Are you sure they can stay? I promise that we won't be too much trouble. You won't even notice we're here!" Irunya said, tears in her eyes.

"Of course you can stay here with me as long as you like," Canada smiled kindly. Irunya's mood lifted. There was something about Canada that always made Irunya feel warm inside. Was it because he was so kind to a rather unladylike country like her? Was it because he was patient and always tried to help her? Or was it simply the way he smiled that had the radiance and warmth of the sun.

"Oh Canada, I… you… I can't thank you enough! I'm sure we're going to become very good friends!" Ukraine gave him a teary hug, surprising the male country. Irunya held close feelings towards Canada. He was so nice, so kind, and could always bring a smile on her face. (1)

* * *

That day was long ago, before war had started. Irunya sniffed and wiped away her tears remembering that day. However another day shortly came…

* * *

"Oh Canada... Why Canada?" Irunya sobbed before Canada. "You told me you could let my people in! You told me you would give them work! You told me they would be able to live! And they get locked up, Why?" (2)

"I-I'm so sorry, Ukraine." Much to Irunya's surprise Canada began crying as well. For the first time since they had met, this was the first time Canada had cried before her. "My boss… I couldn't stop him. He think that they're 'enemy aliens.' I tried to talk him out of it… I always see them. I see them hurt, and crying, and sad, and… I'm so sorry, Ukraine…"

Canada fell into her arms. Ukraine held him and hugged him back, treating him as she treated her younger sibling whenever they were saddened. The two cried together for a long time.

* * *

Ukraine realized that day, she was not the only one suffering. Canada too, Canada was also suffering. The two, and most likely every other country in war, were suffering. France was probably trying to get back up after the battle. Germany, Austria and Hungary were preparing for an attack from all directions. Russia… she noticed the hostility growing on the streets, he was suffering as well. However, there was more coming, more suffering yet to come, soon.

No matter how it ended, there would no winners in war. Especially for her, no matter what side won, her people would suffer. No matter what would come, everyone would feel the impact of war.

It was too late, for war had already begun in 1914. Now all hell would break loose to all under it.

* * *

Niko: Drama! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I had been retaining all the information in for a long while, and I am quite proud of this chapter.

**Notes:**

1. This entire section was purely based off a video from iammathewian, even the conversation is the same (although lightly tweaked here and there), so just to note: in that video Ukraine called _herself_ "unladylike" (so I'm not trying to be mean when I write that there)

2. What Ukraine says here is actually a quote that a Ukrainian man says in a documentary on the Ukrainian internment in Canada during the first world war (yes, I did actually watch that documentary, it was for a History project, which I did very well on).

no translations...

So! Tomorrow begins the start of a new arc: 1917. According to my notes (which I have made since the beginning of this story), 1917 is going to be one hell of a year. The second last year until the big finale! From the few chapters I have started working on already... you can expect: Drama! Angst! Love! Danger! Character Development!

Yup! So see you all tomorrow with the new arc!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	55. 1917: Diplomacy

Niko: Now begins a new arc! I'm feeling pretty excited!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**1917  
**

* * *

**Diplomacy  
**

Here again they all gathered, a brand new year, 1917. Three years had passed since war had begun, and it was only recently in the past year, did the harsh realities finally begin. Britain and Germany's alliance had been severed. Britain and France were now allied and fought against Germany. Paris was disastrous, yet still standing, and in part of France were still Germany troops. Germany and Austria-Hungary were pushed into a tight corner, surrounded by a possible, future, three-way attack from the Triple Entente Powers. All this had happened within a year, and more was to come.

"Thank you very much," Theodore smiled, upon getting the Triple Entente alliance signed. Now Britain, France, and Russia were allied, making them the largest and possibly strongest alliance in war.

"So, what are the plans for this year then?" Nikolai asked. "A lot has happened the previous year, so we've got to get something done to end this."

"Well, zere are still some German troops wizin French borders," Hubert said. "We've already got British and French troops taking care of zem. We are also planning on taking Belgium as well. Some of zeir aims are Ypres, Somme, Passchendaele, and Vimy Ridge."

"Yes, we're bringing in several troops from within the British Empire, such as Australia, Canada, New Zealand," Theodore stated. "How are things on the other side of Europe?"

"Well…" Nikolai said. "Things are not going well. While we have Austria-Hungary under paranoia of attack from Russia and the Balkan border, we have… a civil uprising occurring in Russia."

"Civil uprising?" Theodore and Hubert gave Nikolai a hard stare. They were definitely not expecting this.

"Well… recently the government has been weakening… and revolutionaries have been trying to overthrow the Tsar…" Nikolai said, and that was all she was willing to say. There was much more, however she herself was not entirely sure of that rest of the information.

"Is… is there anything our countries can…"

"No..." Nikolai interrupted them. "I mean no offence, but I do not think that that would help the situation. However, with this… revolution going on, the moment Germany gets air of this, Russia will be in trouble. I assume, since the beginning of war they knew that they were cornered, at first by France and Russia. It was most likely their plan to eliminated one and then the other. That is why, Germany focused their attacks on France first. So, although France is still standing, the country is weakened. Now, they are given a moment of time to focus on Russia. When their troops come, we will not be able to fight them back country in disarray. Perhaps, you could keep a close eye on Germany. You two are planning to attack them, at the latest, in 1918?"

"Yes," Theodore said. "The British troops will need approximately a year to get across the North Sea and into Europe. So 1918, will be when we end this war."

"Oh right, I 'eard about ze RMS Lusitania, Germany certainly isn't wasting time," Hubert said. "I also 'eard, zat _Amerique_ is to be joining war as well?"

Theodore sighed. "Yes… the Lusitania… It was sunken by German naval ships. Apparently, they saw it as a threat, and there were American passengers on the ship, which provoked America into war. He'll be on our side of course. However, I can't help but think… if Britain never allied with Germany… could this have happened earlier? 1915 even?" Theodore couldn't bear to say more. The sinking of the RMS Lusitania was took shocking for him. Upon hearing of it he was rendered speechless.

"Well we have another ally on our side… although more lives were lost…" Nikolai said.

The diplomats of the Triple Entente continued their talk, although rather grimly. Things were changing, and they knew whatever was coming up for the new year, it most likely was going to be far worse than the previous year.

America was not the only one who had recently joined war. Greece, China, Romania, and Cuba had also joined war. Some of the other countries joked around at their reasons. There were rumours saying that Greece only joined because the Ottoman Empire had long joined war a while ago. Some joked that China joined for publicity(1). It was known that Romania had been allied with the Central Powers since 1882, but he joined the Entente Powers when he was promised pieces of Hungary's land. Many agreed that Cuba joined out of hatred towards America. Whatever the reason, the number of countries in war only raised, and with that, the numbers of deaths were sure to rise as well.

On the other side of the room, were Adelheid and Farahilde. Farahilde watched nervously as Adelheid paced back and forth. Things were definitely not going well on their side of war. While the Triple Entente Powers were getting more allies and power, this left Germany and Asutria-Hungary cornered.

"I-I heard that German ships sunk the RMS Lusitania," Farahilde said. "So, I guess this really means that Britain has left our alliance…"

Adelheid did not respond. She was heavily concentrating on what was going on. Strategically, they were screwed, and it would only take a miracle to get them out. Miracles, Adelheid thought, there's no logical thing.

"And um, Miss Frizti, I don't think we need to worry about Ukraine," Farahilde dared to speak out. Then Adelheid stopped pacing and stared at Farahilde. Farahilde hesitated at first but continued, "Well I had a talk with my countries, and Ukraine doesn't really have a choice with how her people choose their loyalty. That she's having a hard time coping already. I think… that we needn't worry that Ukraine will turn on us."

Adelheid stared at Farahilde for a long moment, then turned around. "Pardon me, I need to go to the washroom."

Adelheid heard Farahilde call after her, but did not dare to turn and acknowledge the call. She kept walking, after first slowly, and then to s fast paced walk. Finally she reached the washroom.

"Hello Miss Fritzi," Adelheid stopped before she walked into the person who called her. There standing before her was the Italian diplomat.

"Excuse me, I need to go," Adelheid walked around him, and headed for the door to the washroom. Alfonso turned around as Adelheid walked past him.

"Is something the matter, Miss Fritzi?" Alfonso asked. "You've gone to the washroom seven times in the past three minutes. Are you unwell?"

"That is none of your business, Alfonso!" Adelheid turned and snappd at Alfonso. Alfonso froze in shock as Adelheid huffed in anger. Adelheid had snapped at him again, however this time, she actually called Alfonso by his first name. Adelheid let out a final irritated huff before entering the washroom.

Alfonso stood his ground, still in a daze after what had just happened. He was about to leave when he heard in the washroom, the sound of sobbing. Once again Alfonso had frozen in position, with his eyes focusing on the door of the washroom. For a short moment, he contemplated his possibilities, then decided.

Alfonso took a deep breather, before opening the door to the women`s washroom. He did not want to even think of the trouble he could get in for being found here. Right now, he stopped before the stall that Adelheid was in. He twiddled his thumbs, not entirely sure what to say.

"M-miss Fritzi…?" Alfonso called out and the sobbing stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"You haven't been yourself… Last year you snapped at me, and this year, you did so again but…"

"But what? Is there anything wrong with being a little angry?"

"But… this time you called me by my name," Alfonso said. "I know in the beginning, it was between our countries wanting to ally, but couldn't. However now, I'm just worried. I'm worried about my country, I'm worried about your country, and I'm worried about you."

_"I ev'n bet, he's alr'dy called out t'you…"_ Adelheid remembered Sweden's words. She thought again, what was she fighting for, no living for? She didn't know, but right now, her country was needed help, and she needed help.

Alfonso turned around when he heard the stall door creak open. Adelheid stood there, her face flushed with sadness. It was surprising for Alfonso to see her in this state. Adelheid, who used to be a stone-cold, hard worker, who dared never to show weakness, was now before him crying.

"A-Alfonso… I need your help." Adelheid breathed in a shaky breath.

"I'm here, Adelheid," Alfonso smiled, extending his arm out. Adelheid wiped away a tear trail before grabbed Alfonso's hand.

The two smiled and shook.

* * *

Niko: ehehehe... I just realized something random about the Diplomacy chapters. The average chapter length is one page on Microsoft Word. However the Diplomacy chapters are _always_ more than that (usually 2 pages, although the first one was a page and a half, and this one is a little more than 2 pages).

**Notes****:**

1. Don't quote me on this, but while I was doing research for this story (particularly when and why the countries joined war) China apparently joined for publicity. I didn't go too in depth, since this is only a small mention. So if the information is wrong, please do correct me. As for the other countries mentioned in this paragraph (besides Romania and China) their reasons to join war were all made up (although, who knows, they could have been a factor)

**Translations:**

_Amerique_ - America

So looks like the now defined two sides have a battle plan. The question is, who's plan will win the war? We'll just have to wait and see!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	56. 1917: Movement, France

Niko: Alright! The first movement chapter of 1917!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Movement  
**

* * *

**France  
**

Francis stared out to his view of Paris. Beside the large window of his office, there was a door that leads to a balcony. When things were troubling, he mostly spent some time out of the house, or at the very least on his balcony.

However, whenever he usually came here, he would endlessly watch the perfection that was his capital. Of course at the moment that was not entirely the scene he was staring over. It was just a couple months ago when the German troops marched through French borders and attacked. He was lucky that Britain had turned around and decided to help, still, the very thought of the Englishman made him sick.

His capital was still fixing itself up as well various parts of him. Every morning he woke up with pains and aches everywhere. One day he was not able to turn his head to his left. The next he could not walk without having to limp.

Often some of his people noticed this while he was out in the streets. Some of them even gave him some human advice, obviously they did not know that he was not entirely human, but accepted their kind gestures. He also received a lot of advice from his diplomat.

"If you stay positive, I'm sure your feelings will spread out to all of your people!" That was Hubert most used advice to Francis. Francis was not so sure is such a little thing could really make have an effect on so much people. However, many times Francis gave in to Hubert, who constantly tried to lift his mood with a drink or going out to do something Francis enjoyed. Francis found out through the times, Hubert was not the best artist, and had a lot of difficulty drawing birds.

"Francis." Speaking of the devil, Francis turned around to see Hubert by the door leading back to his office. "Zere's someone waiting for you in ze front foyer. 'e said 'e is ze country of Canada."

"Oh, _merci_, _Hubert_," Without another word, Francis hurried back into the building to welcome his old colony.

"_Merci d'etre venu, Mathieu_," Francis smiled welcoming old colony. It had been a while since they were last able to meet, and they both knew why. However, they were not hoping that the next time they'd meet would be during war.

"_De rien, Papa_," Matthew simply said. Francis led him to his office where they sat to chat.

"It is so nice zat you came under such short notice," Francis smiled. "You see, zing is: we're going to need your 'elp with Belgium. Zere are several areas with German troops, such as Ypres and Somme."

"And you need the Canadian troops to assist you in those areas," Matthew concluded. "_Je comprende, Papa_,"

"_Oui_," Francis blinked. He was surprised that Matthew filled in the rest of the information for him. Matthew usually wasn't the kind of person to interject. There was also something about Matthew, something different, that Francis couldn't kind point out.

Matthew seemed to be himself. He wore a formal attire of a black waistcoat overtop a blue dress shirt, which Francis thought looked tacky, and was probably Britain's idea. In his arms was his bear, who kept asking Matthew who he was. A slight difference was that he now wore a pair of glasses, but those were not what bothered Francis. His eyes rolled up and down his ex-colony. Yes, he had grown a lot since he last saw him. However he just couldn't point out what was bothering him.

"_Papa_, is there something wrong?" Francis snapped out of his focus when Matthew spoke. He looked back up to his ex-colony, and he found it.

"_Mathieu_, 'ave you been getting enough sleep?" Francis asked. Francis noticed Matthew slightly flinch when the question was asked. It was clear that Matthew was not expecting the question. For a long while, the two countries stayed silent, with their eyes locked on the other.

It was Matthew's eyes that gave it all away. Under his eyes were dark bags, although not too dark that they were easily noticeable. In his eyes was total exhaustion, which seemed to radiate all around him.

_"Mattieu, si vous avex besoin de mon aide, je vous aiderai. Vous le savez, non? _"

There was a long silence that made it difficult for either of them to breathe.

"_Qui, Papa,_" Matthew looked up and gave Francis a smile.

* * *

Niko: So it seems like France still has a couple German troops here and there. It also seems like somethings troubling Canada...

no notes, but a lot of...

**Translations:**

_merci_ - thank you

___Merci d'etre venu, Mathieu_ - Thank you for coming, Matthew _  
_

_____De rien, Papa _- it's nothing, Papa (basically means "you're welcome")

_______Je comprende, Papa_ - I understand, Papa

_Oui_ - Yes

___Mattieu, si vous avex besoin de mon aide, je vous aiderai. Vous le savez, non?_ - Matthew, if you need my help, I will help you. You know that, no?

So that's it for this chapter!

Oh by the way, has anyone heard Canada's character song? It was a funny experience for me. I always put the volume down really low (like at 15/100), so when I listened to the song, I thought it was an instrumental piece, until I listened to it a little more and I heard this soft voice. It was nice though.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	57. 1917: Movement, Britain

Niko: Another chapter is up!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Britain  
**

It as Arthur expected, _he_ was not pleased. The sinking of the Royal Mail Ship Lusitania was devastation to the country. Arthur never expected Germany to react so quickly in response to him leaving their alliance for France. However this, _this_ was just uncalled for. What threat did the ship hold towards Germany? What right did they have to destroy the ship, regardless of those onboard?

His people shared similar feelings. Many had lost family members and friends in the sinking and were left mourning. Some were outraged towards the Germans. Along with that however Arthur found a slight opening.

He found a way to getting another ally on their side of war. In the RMS Lusitania, there were 139 citizens of the United States of America, 128 of them lost their lives. Arthur knew already that America's people were as outraged and mournful as his people were. However America's boss, Woodrow Wilson stated that "America is too proud to fight." Arthur had to find a way to push America into war.

During this time, Germany was able to have Mexico joined their side in the war. They did so by promising that Mexico would be able to reclaim the land he lost in the Mexican-American War 70 years ago. As well, Mexico would receive generous financial support from Germany.

How did Arthur know this? Due to the fact that British intelligence was able to intercept the diplomatic proposal, known as the Zimmermann Telegram, he knew it all. The telegram was intercepted as soon as it was sent, and it was decrypted to reveal a shocking message. It unveiled that Germany was proposing to Mexico to make war against the United States.

Arthur knew that the telegram was his ticket to bringing America into war. He knew that at the time, America was a tad anti-German and anti-Mexican as well. The telegram did enraged the tensions between America and Mexico. However most of America's people wished to avoid the conflict in Europe, and thought the telegram was forged by the British intelligence. Those thoughts changed after Arthur Zimmermann himself could not deny the validity of his telegram. Once again German ships resumed "unrestricted" submarine warfare. Civilian deaths arose, including American passengers on British ships.

After the sinking of seven United States merchant ships and the publication of the Zimmermann telegram, that was it. America joined war.

Arthur was sent a message from America himself, saying that he wanted to meet up with him soon. The message was rather informal, and said that America would be on the Battle Ship Division Nine later on the year, so that they would be able to meet.

Arthur placed the message down and sighed. Currently, he was outside in his gazebo having their afternoon tea. Actually, Arthur had noticed how Theodore had been feeling down, and he knew why. A relative of Theodore's was on the RMS Lusitania, he did not survive. Arthur was never the one to be quite good with words, especially to the modern folk, so he tried to cheer Theodore up with tea and pastries. However, the silence eventually got annoying and he tried to speak.

"I-I'm sorry about your relative," Arthur finally spoke, a bit unsure what really to say. Theodore did not really move, he kept staring at his reflection on the tea.

Arthur tried again. "When I was younger, I did not have any friends. My brothers picked on me, and France was definitely not any pal of mine. All I had were my fairy friends whom I could speak to. One day they told me that nothing ever lasts forever, even fairies die to. However they told me to think in another way. Life is so difficult sometimes, I should know, and perhaps passing on is a break. You're done the difficult life, and now you can have a break.

"However, it is still difficult to let go of those we love. So I often look up to the stars, and I often believe that the stars are all the people who have passed on, smiling down upon us. Nothing lasts forever, not even our miseries."

Arthur was smiling, and he had a warm look on his expression. Theodore stared at Arthur, completely surprised. He was not expecting Arthur to comfort him, however, it was nice.

"Thank you, Arthur," Theodore smiled.

"D-don't misunderstand! I-it's not l-like I was w-w-worried about y-you or something!"

* * *

Niko: Arthur's tsundere is showing~ hehe...

no notes and translations...

There's not much to say about this chapter, so see you all tomorrow with another chapter!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	58. 1917: Movement, Italy

Niko: Here we go! An extra long chapter to end off the week! This time starring Italy! So for throughout the years in the story, Italy seems to be doing alright (in comparison to some of the other countries).

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Italy  
**

Alfonso had finished yet another meeting. Things have been going well as through all the other years. All the other countries in war were becoming more hostile, and bit by bit things were changing, perhaps for the worse. It came as a shock that Germany reacted so quickly to Britain's change of alliance. Alfonso could also notice the effect it had on Veneziano.

"Veh~" Veneziano said, almost painfully, when his brother had left. Romano looked at the notice and scoffed, saying various insults towards the "muscle-brained jerk" before leaving his brother for his room. Veneziano did not take the notice easily, which Alfonso saw clearly. He was trembling as he held the paper, slightly crumpling it as his grip seemed to tighten. Veneziano knew why his friend was doing this, but it made his head hurt that all this was to protect _him_.

Alfonso on the other hand did not know Germany's _true_ intentions, however as the smart man he is, he was able to deduce that Veneziano knew. For a while Alfonso paced outside of Veneziano's room, deciding whether or not he should confront the Italian male about it. It was quite obvious that he knew and Alfonso was concerned, but perhaps it was not his place to know the inner workings between nations. However, he and Adelheid had made a promise and a plan, and this could be his first step to completing that plan. Eventually, Alfonso was able to push himself to knock on Veneziano's door.

"Veneziano? Are you in there? I wanted to ask you about something," Alfonso called out as composed as any nervous man could possibly do. There came no answer. Curious, Alfonso tried to open the door and strangely enough, it opened. Taking a deep breather, he pushed the door open, giving him a way in.

Alfonso walked in and looked around. The room was quite rich-looking, with expensive furniture, all which fit the current trends. Covering the room's floors and walls were painting canvases, all of which were covered with portraits and landscapes. There were paintings of hills and flowers, some of wildlife, and a couple portraits of people here and there.

Alfonso stopped when he saw a rather different painting. It was not as well done compared to the rest of them, in fact it was rather poorly drawn. However it was the highest painting placed on the wall, how strange. Alfonso then saw a signature on the bottom right hand corner: Lovino Vargas. So it was a painting done by Romano. Taking another look at it, the painting held some resemblance to Veneziano, with the certain hair that sprung out on his side rather than his hairline. Perhaps it was a portrait for his brother.

Comparing it to the other paintings, it was quite difficult to look at. It looked as if it was drawn ferociously, with a tightly fisted hand on a pencil, scribbling away. The paper showed signs of abuse, crumples, lead smudges, and what seemed to be tomato juice stains. The frame it was in however, was grand, and was one of the few paintings that were framed. It was made with a dark wood, smooth to the touch. Adding to its grandness, the frame was touched with gold coloured designs, creating the rich and mature frame that framed the scrawl on the wall.

Alfonso continued on to the door that led to a balcony. He opened the door, and took a step into the outside. Looking about, he then found Veneziano there. His back was facing Alfonso, and in his hands looked like a letter.

"Veneziano?" Alfonso called softly. Alfonso flinched when Veneziano let out, a rather undignified, squeak and a tiny jump. Veneziano turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, Alfonso, it's just you!" Veneziano smiled. "Ahaha, you really scared me you know? I was just day dreaming about being attack by Britain and then you..."

"Is..." Alfonso interrupted. It was not in his usual nature, but he could not contain his curiosity. "Is everything alright, Veneziano? You... well, you've seemed to be feeling better throughout the years, until this notice came a last month."

"Euh... well, I guess I must have eaten something yucky, _fratello_ and I went to this restaurant the other day and..." Veneziano started off pretty confident with his bluff, but as he continued on he dropped his lie, knowing that Alfonso would see through it.

"Veneziano, if there's anything wrong, you can tell me. I-I know it may not be my place to know about the things you're going through, but... I just notice how lonely you are."

"Veh?" Veneziano stared at Alfonso. Alfonso was not sure if he was confused or if he was beckoning him to continue on. Either way, he probably would want him to continue or to clarify.

"You... You spend most of your time either on your own or with your brother. The girls you try to talk to you don't know who you are. Romano may be your brother, but you two... well I do not see you two as the kind to talk to each other when your having problems. Even as a country, you must be lonely as well.

"Veneziano… you… you still miss Germany, don't you?" Alfonso finally forced out the question. He noticed Veneziano twitch at the sudden question thrown at him. Alfonso however did his best to stay firm. This was his chance, and if he wanted to get anywhere, he had to start somewhere. He had to start here.

"Why… Why do you ask me this, Alfonso?" Veneziano smiled, trying once more for a cheery outlook. As usual, his eyes were closed, so no one could look into them and see the sorrow bubbling in him. Alfonso did not need to see them though, he already knew. However, the pizza and pasta lover kept trying. "Come on, Alfonso. It's wartime! We cannot just lose our focus on other things. Germany is a strong country, and I'm sure he'll be fine. He will be able to take care of those Entente countries!"

"Feliciano," Alfonso spoke the country's human name, firmly, yet with composure. "I'm not asking if you're worried for Germany, I'm asking if you miss him."

Veneziano flinched when Alfonso said his human name out loud. He stopped his second attempt at diverting his diplomat's attention, and lowered his head. His smile disappeared, and was quickly replaced with a frown, and his eyes opened for the world to see. He shook, as he tried to force out the single word that would answer Alfonso's question, "Yes."

However, a single word would not suffice.

"I miss Germany. I miss Ludwig. I don't want to be alone in this war. I want him by my side. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, I just… I just want us to be together…" Veneziano sobbed, as tears escaped his eyelids and ran down his face. Veneziano felt a kind embrace and found Alfonso attempting to calm him down.

"I know… and I bet that letter has something to do with Germany," Alfonso said. "Why else would you hide it from your brother every time? Veneziano… I have a plan."

"Veh?"

"During the diplomatic session this year, I made a promise with a fellow diplomat, Germany's diplomat," Alfonso spoke softly and calmly, watching as Veneziano's eyes widened with each new word. "We decided secretly, we're going to bring you two back together. The two of you, you both need each other, and we're not going to let your bosses or war keep you two away from each other. However, we can't do this alone, Veneziano. I need you to want this, and we may need Romano to agree as well, but after that, we may be able to bring an end to this war and bring you together."

"R-really?" Veneziano sniffed. Alfonso nodded.

"V-v-veh~!" Veneziano jumped up in glee. His eyes were closed, but that was because his cheeks were pushed in a smile. Alfonso smiled upon seeing the country like this, back to his silly, happy-go-lucky self. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's got tell _fratello_!" Quickly before Alfonso could react, Veneziano grabbed Alfonso's hand and tugged him out of his room and out to the halls of their mansion.

Alfonso was so glad to see Veneziano back to his normal. Alfonso knew Veneziano had a bright soul. He could see by the paintings. The vibrant colours, the love placed in each and every piece, in ways that some may not even comprehend. It was only further proven at the sight of Romano's portrait of Veneziano. As different as it was compared to Veneziano's works, Veneziano treasured it, placing it higher than all of his paintings, and gave it a beautiful frame. Veneziano had a heart filled with love for beauty, and he could see beauty in any shape or form. This man who may not have been the strongest person he's seen. This man who was not the brightest person he's known. This man who wore a smile, and loved to be happy in work and in play. This man before him was his country.

This man was Italy.

* * *

Niko: So even Italy, who has... pretty much been forgotten by the rest of the countries, has been holding up a lot by himself. He's having troubles weigh him down too, but he can't keep it all up by himself. So Alfonso is here to help, and not just him.

I really like this chapter, it's a nice change of pace and makes me smile.

no notes...

**Translations:**

_fratello_ - brother

Well that's all for this week! See you all again after the weekend with another chapter!

Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	59. 1917: Movement, AustriaHungary

Niko: A new week has started so let's get back to Diplomacy! How shall we start?

How about with a little love triangle?

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Austria-Hungary  
**

A strongly worded letter, that was what Roderich decided upon. There was anger boiling within him, if he did not find a way to exert the rage, he would suffer the consequences. In situations such as now, he would be able to simply scold the fool who had acted impetuously. However, that fool was not before him, and that fool was not allowed in his borders, unless he wanted to be killed.

The fool in question was another fellow country: Romania. He had been long allied with the Central Powers, since 1882. Roderich was able to understand why Romania declared neutrality at the start of the war. The war was between a conflict that rose between him and Serbia, it was a question to why the rest of Europe got involved. However still, his neutrality was understandable, but taking sides with the enemy? There was a limit, and he had crossed it.

Roderich was furious as he wrote his letter. Even in his anger, his calligraphy was perfect, as he had been taught to do so as a child. His cursive, flowed beautifully, as if it was the visible visual of his music, fluid and elegant.

It did not sooth his anger when he found out that Romania had allied with Russia, the one who first supported Serbia. For what could the country have been aiming for: pieces of Hungarian land! That fool! Austria looped the words over and over again, not realizing the tears fighting against the barriers that were his eyelids.

Even during a time like this, they were fighting. Romania and Hungary, why? Why was it that they hated each other so? They hated each other, they fought each other. Even during times when things are so tense that a single touch could break everything apart, they decide to take a hammer and smash it to pieces. Roderich's boss only picked one, his heart yearned for both of them to be happy.

Now if one were to ask, Rorderich would deny that his relationship with Romania was a "one sided romance(1)" as some would call it. He cared for the other country, he did, but he was married to Hungary. As much as he could deny it with words, he swore he felt a sharp pain in his chest when Romania had entered war on the opposite side.

It's not fair, Roderich thought as he walked out into the cold winter's evening. He usually had Farahilde or another worker to mail his letters, however this letter was personal. He could not simply entrust it to someone. He had to do this alone. So he left Farahilde and Hungary back at the mansion, as he wound himself tight in a coat and left into the cold. However that was not what he thought was not fair.

What was not fair was Hungary and Romania. They hated each other, yet Roderich loved both of them. He had seen Romania's reaction when he and Hungary were married, but he understood since it was their bosses' choice. However, Roderich was worried to see Hungary's reaction, if she ever found out about how he felt about Romania, her enemy. He loved her, he loved him, it was so complicated and it was so unfair. They both tugged at his heartstrings so, that he felt he would soon break. How dare they bring him to his embarrassing level? How dare they drive him close to insanity? It was not fair.

Roderich found himself mentally ranting to himself, as he got lost as evening turned to night. He was only going to mail a letter, and he had gotten lost. Eventually however he found his way through, and made it back to the mansion a quarter past midnight. Well, he got back earlier than the others had thought.

Days passed until it was March, when Elizaveta came home after a walk, she had brought home mail. A package was addressed to Roderich, which he took calmly and looked at it. There was no sign of who had sent it over to him, which was quite strange. However Roderich opened it anyway, wondering what it could be. He opened the box of the package, and found a strange object inside.

It was some sort of talisman of red and white string, tied to a silver coin(2). Beneath the strange trinket was a white envelope, which Roderich opened. Within it was a letter.

_Roderich,_

_Te iubesc._

_Romania._

Roderich stared speechless at the letter and the talisman. He muttered to himself. "That's not fair, you fool."

* * *

Niko: So a lot of people know the popular love triangle between Austria, Hungary, and Prussia, but Austria himself has a little love triangle as well with Hungary and Romania (who hate each other, if you recall).

When Romania was revealed I just had to put him into the story, at least just a little bit.

**Notes:**

1. The entire inspiration for this chapter came from Romania's profile, Himaruya mentioned that one of the history books he had read called the relationship between Austria and Romania a "one sided romance"

2. This is an actual thing! It's called a **Mărțișor**. It's an old Romanian celebration to give these at the beginning of spring (specifically March 1st). Long ago it symbolized life and continuity, although nowadays it is a symbol for respect, appreciation, friendship, or _love_ (in this context, that is what Romania is hinting at)

**Translations:**

_Te iubesc _- I love you

So that's all for today, see you all tomorrow with another chapter!

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!


	60. 1917: Movement, Russia

Niko: Here we go, another chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia  
**

Sweat fell from Nikolai's brow as she ran from one end of the mansion to the next.

She just finished a meeting with Russia, he seemed unfazed by the sudden happenings between France and Germany. He kept smiling at the fact that he was able to get Romania into war. As he smiled and giggled childishly, Nikolai noticed a stain on the tail of his scarf. It did not look fresh, it in fact looked as if he had attempted to wash it off, but there it stayed, nearly invisible to the average eye.

"Oh but it's too bad… Finland will be leaving now~" Russia said before taking a sip of his vodka. Nikolai stopped staring at Russia's scarf when he heard him. It was true. In an instant, the newspaper's headlines shot through her mental vision, of the revolution. Finland fought for his independence, and had finally gained it. That meant Finland would be leaving.

That was the reason for her current situation. Once the meeting was done, she dashed all about the mansion, looking for Finland. She had to find him. He was the only he could talk to. The Baltics had shut their mouths and seemed weary to talk to her. Russia's sisters did not seem to be the best people to ask. It had to be Finland, it had to be Timo. She had to ask him, before he left.

"Timo!" Nikolai cried out when she saw the country by the door of the mansion. Around his feet were bags. Timo turned upon hearing his name, and smiled when he saw Nikolai. Nikolai slowed to a stop before Timo. She panted and composed herself before speaking, "You're… leaving?"

"Yes, I'm finally independent. I'm so happy, I can finally bring happiness to my people," Timo smiled. "I can finally return to Su."

"Who?" Nikolai asked.

"Oh, I guess I never mentioned, Su is my neighbour, Sweden," Timo smiled. "He can be a bit intimidating, but I'm pretty sure he's got a good heart."

"Well," Nikola released a final pant, "I'm glad you're finally… free." The two just smile and laughed for a moment. Nikolai however remembered why she had rushed towards him. "Timo, there's something I need to ask you. Remember when we met back in 1914? You told me to be careful, that you did not know what Russia was up to, but you wanted me to be careful, because of something that happened to the diplomat before me. Well after that the Baltics have given me warnings, telling me to be careful, but I do not even know what to be careful of!

"Please Timo," Nikolai beckoned. "You're the only one I can ask and receive an honest answer. Please!"

Timo stared at Nikolai, her eyes were squinted tight with determination. She saw that she was serious, and all she wanted was a serious answer and he was the only one who could deliver it to her. However, could she take the immensity of the truth? Once she knew, what would she do? She was a young woman with a future ahead of her, and with her youth that meant she could be reckless. There was no telling what she would do, however Timo saw the look in her eyes and decided, "Alright."

"_Kiitos_ Timo!" Nikolai jumped to hug him, which Timo responded with a hug back. However eventually, Timo had to be serious and pulled her back. Holding her by her shoulders he said with a serious tone, "However, I cannot promise that you will like what you hear. Are you sure you want to know?" With a nod from the diplomat, her fate was sealed.

"As you know, you're not Russia's first diplomat during this war. His first diplomat was a middle-aged man, with the heart of a young adult. He was only on the job for a mere couple weeks, until… his 'accident'." Timo paused to let the information sink in, Nikolai however just stared on, ready for more.

"His first diplomat was foolhardy and he instantly got on Russia's bad side. Eventually, one day, he was finally able to push Russia far enough to set him off the edge. Russia snapped and…" Timo stopped for a moment before continuing, "…killed him."

Nikolai was staring at Timo. She was horrified. How could Russia just… _kill_ one of his people? How could he just kill his diplomat? Would he… do the same to her?

"That's why, Nikolai, you have to be careful, Russia is not safe. Be careful, and please live," Timo gave Nikolai a final hug and left.

Nikolai finally received an answer, but the conundrum now entered a new level of darkness.

* * *

Niko: So throughout the war, Nikolai has been getting warnings of different varieties. Now, the answer has finally come, but what will Nikolai do now that she knows? What will happen?

So when I started planning this story, Russia's diplomat was originally going to be a young man named Nikolai. However when I tried to picture it all (a process I do with all my stories, where I draw out some "scenes" of the story) it didn't really fit. I wasn't sure if it was his personality or something else, but I tried to picture Russia with a female diplomat, whose name was Anya (originally). It... seemed a little better but still missing something.  
I ended up mixing the two of them. Anya was originally a little more quiet and often very perceptive of her environment. Nikolai (the original male diplomat) was rather brave (to the extent that he was a bit foolhardy). Nikolai Letovich was a mixture of the two in their personalities and their appearance. When it came to the name, I personally liked the name Nikolai, even if it was a boy's name. So I just tagged it on, and there Nikolai Letovich was conceived!

So the previous diplomat, is a shout out to my first idea of the male diplomat (even though his character was short-lived, I thought I should give him a little mention in the story).

**Translations:**

_Kiitos_ - Thank you

That's all for now! Tomorrow's another day and another chapter! See you!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review if you like!


	61. 1917: Movement, Germany

Niko: Hey there everyone! It's time to see how Adelheid is pulling along with her part of her and Alfonso's plan! Alfonso seemed to be doing alright, since he was easily able to recruit North Italy for their plan.

Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Germany  
**

Upon arriving back to the mansion, Adelheid was struck with a problem. At first it was a tiny thought hidden amongst others. However once it was noticed, it began to manifest into a difficult problem: How was she going to pull her part of the plan?

This was _Germany_ she was trying to persuade. How was she ever going to persuade the ever adamant Germany? Alfonso had it easy with Italy, but in the end, the two of them were ultimately changing the tides of war. Just how were they going to do that, even _if_ they had convinced two countries to ally secretly?

She hadn't realized just how ludicrous it all sounded: two diplomats attempting to change war, and for what? They had no idea what effects their actions would create. For all they knew, the very alliance of Germany and Italy could possibly prolong the war and bring even more countries into it, making this truly a war of the World. They were in over their heads with the very thought of the plan!

She was beginning to feel stressed with the weight of war now on her shoulders.

How do they handle this… this pressure? Adelheid thought to herself about Germany and all the countless countries in the world. All their lives they live with it, but how? I don't have Alfonso with me now… so… who can I look to for help? Who can help me hold this weight?

She then realized it. She needed help and only one person could possibly provide her it. She grabbed her things and rushed around the mansions, searching until she found him outside in the gazebo. When he was at the gazebo, he was often in the company of his many chicks.

"Gilbert!" Adelheid called out, unknowing how eager her voice sounded. Out in the gazebo, the Prussian country turned and noticed the diplomat. His usual smile appeared on his face and he waved his hand for her to come over. Adelheid rushed over and when she got to Gilbert's side, she quickly told him everything.

"So… let me get this straight," Gilbert said once Adelheid had stopped. She had been talking nonstop. Gilbert was slightly surprised. Once he was sure she was done, and not taking a rest to breathe, he spoke. "You made this _plan_ vith the Italian diplomat to bring Italy and _Westen_ together?"

"Pretty much. What do you think? Can you help?" Adelheid said. While she was not sure if Gilbert was the best person to ask help from, he was the only one to ask. As well, of course, Gilbert was Ludwig's older brother, which may make Gilbert a bit more persuasive compared to her. She was just hoping that Gilbert would agree.

"Vhat do I think? I think it's an awesome plan! Of course I can help!" Gilbert smiled, bringing relief to Adelheid. She was about to thank the country but she was caught off guard when Gilbert began to pat her head, as if she were one of his chicks. "You're a very good girl, Adelheid. You really care for _Westen_, and I'm totally in for your awesome plan! For you too, if you ever need help, I'm here!" Adelheid felt a wave of joy, but then it subsided. "But … damn, how are ve going to get _Westen_ to listen? He goes by the rules and vhatever his boss says he follows, very un-awesome of him."

"You're right… but can't you do something about it? You are his _awesome_ older brother of course," Adelheid emphasized for good measure. Her statement made the Prussian chuckle his signature laugh with delight and pride. What started out as a chuckle erupted into a full out laugh.

"Kesese… I know the awesome me is totally awesome. However, I alvays fear my rule-abiding brother. One of these days he might get caught up with one nasty boss and he might end up doing something terrible(1), I don't even vant to think about it, but I have to. I'm his awesome older brother and I have to try!"

"Right," Adelheid smiled.

"So, I'm guessing that the Italian diplomat is also bringing Italy into this as vell?" Gilbert asked Adelheid for confirmation his assumption, which she nodded to. "Hm… that makes things a little simpler then… Okay! Let's start by vorking out a battle plan! That _bruder_ of mine vill be tough to crack, so ve'll need a real tough plan!"

Adelheid was glad to have come to Prussia for help. Thus began their planning to persuade Germany and their friendship.

* * *

Niko: So looks like Adelheid is a step closer to convincing Ludwig to follow the plan, since she's got the next best thing to help her out!

**Note:**

1. This is foreshadowing for World War 2. I don't think I need to explain any further.

**Translationa:**

_Westen_ - West

_bruder_ - brother

That's all for now, I got to get working on the coming chapters, I'm a bit behind schedule in writing.

Don't worry though! I'll still have a chapter up tomorrow! Until then...

Thanks a bunch for reading and feel free to leave a review!


	62. 1917: Bonus, Finland

Niko: Hey there everyone! It's time for another chapter of Diplomacy! This time is another special bonus chapter, this time with Finland!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Finland  
**

This was finally it! Timo thought as he watched his declaration of independence signed by the senators.

With these signatures, he was finally free from Russia. He can leave the confines of Russia's mansion. He can go finally go back! He was finally going to be declared an independent nation, among nations and a sovereign republic. He was no longer to be the Russian Grand Duchy of Finland.

Since 1808, when Russia had conquered him in the Finnish War, he was forced to live under the roof of Russia's mansion. It was unusual for him to do so, however. In past conquests, never before had the conquered country had to "move in" with their conqueror.

Russia was different though. It was a known fact to all countries that Russia was different in all sorts of aspects. Over the years had gotten many countries to "become one" with him. It was evident by the growth of the Russian Empire. All the countries he had conquered were forced to live with him in his mansion, which had more than enough room.

Timo was just glad to be finally out. However, clenching to his heart with strings of worry were the rest of those under Russia's hand. _They_ were still there and with a few exceptions, they didn't want to be there any more than Timo. So as Timo walked through the halls of Russia's mansion before packing his things, he met the gazes of the Baltics.

Each of them was different. He learned that from his long years being with them. Had he known them for any less, he would have probably assumed that they were jealous. There was nothing wrong with that, Timo was sure he would have been too.

"Actually, we're glad you're finally leaving," Latvia smiled. With the declaration signed, there was no place in Russia was Timo anymore, so Timo had started to pack his things. On his way there, he bumped into the Baltic Trio, who offered to lend a hand.

"Please don't misunderstand," Estonia spoke. "Latvia has a tendency to speak without thinking… He means that we are glad that you are finally _able to_ leave."

"Hehe, I understand," Timo chuckled. He remembered when he first experienced Latvia's slips of tongue in front of Russia. It was a shocking thing, especially since Latvia never quite got that hang of speaking in front of Russia.

"You're departure has also given us a beacon of hope, Finland," Lithuania said as he placed a box down beside Timo. "You've finally gained independence from Russia, so, maybe one day in the future… we can do the same. I truly hope… one day I can be my own country, away from Russia."

Timo stared up to Lithuania. When Timo first came to the mansion, Lithuania was the first to really approach him and introduce him to Estonia and Latvia. As much as Timo always put up a smiling face, he was always worried for the three of them.

They had been with Russia for much longer than he had, and the three of them also seemed to be Russia's _favourites_. Whenever Russia was in a bad mood, the first one of them he saw, he would take down to the basement(1). This was usually Lithuania. After the deed was done, the injured would limp back to the room, which the three Baltic's shared. There, they would be bandaged up and looked after, to the best of their ability(2). The next day, they would appear fine, without the slightest sign of whatever had occurred the previous night. They had long established that unless Russia had called for them, they should never enter Russia's study at night(3). Russia's study was his little haven, entering it without his permission, could only provoke him.

Timo saw for himself the damage done to the three Baltics. All three of them carried scars, physical and mental. Yet they still were able to hold on through. Even after all these years of punishment and fear, they were still strong.

"Stay strong," was Timo's parting words to the three of them as he left. Now that Russia's young diplomat knew, what would she do, Timo pondered as he embarked on the long journey back home.

"Timo…" There waiting for his arrival was a man with cold eyes and a small dog as white as snow.

"Su-san, I'm home… I'm finally home!" Timo smiled and let the tears go as he rushed over.

"_Välkomna __hem, Timo..._"

* * *

Niko: I've been planning this chapter for a while now. I always knew I was going to have at a chapter with Finland leaving Russia as an independent nation of his own, and the first person to welcome him home would be Sweden and Hanatamgo of course!

**Notes:**

1. Back in the beginning of 1915, Lithuania started the string of warnings by telling Nikolai not to go down to the basement.

2. Near the end of 1915, Latvia warned Nikolai not to enter the Baltics' room

3. At the end of 1916, Estonia warned Nikolai not to go to Russia's study at night

**Translations:**

_Välkomna __hem, Timo..._ - Welcome home, Timo...

Alrighty then, see you all tomorrow with another chapter!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	63. 1917: Growth, Italy

Niko: Hi again! It's the last day of the week so enjoy one more chapter before the two-day break!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Growth  
**

* * *

**Italy  
**

Alfonso picked at the food on his plate, trying his best not to show how uncomfortable the current situation was. Perhaps bringing the Italy brothers together for a dinner was not a very clever idea on my part, Alfonso thought to himself. Taking things into consideration, the letter, Veneziano and Germany, the argument they had earlier on the year, and the current tense atmosphere at the dinner table, one could assume that this was indeed _not_ a clever idea.

As per usual, the brothers sat in their usual seats but was unusual was the tension between them.

Romano chewed away at the skin of the tomato slices, enjoying his food, but never once taking his eyes off his brother. It was usual for him to look frustrated, with his eyebrows pressed together, but the expression on his face was not his usual brand of frustration. It rang a more hostile tone.

On the other side was Veneziano who was currently taking sip of wine. He as well kept his eyes on his brother, but with a different expression on his face. His eyebrows were pressed together, but they arched upwards, in a look of concern, almost reaching a "puppy face."

Veneziano was waiting. Romano already gave him his answer, but Veneziano was waiting for _his_ answer.

Another year was almost over. Alfonso knew if he wanted to get his plan with Adelheid to work, he would need the cooperation of both the Italy brothers. One wasn't going to be enough. Veneziano agreed right away to a secret alliance with Germany, but Romano turned him down every time it was brought up.

What could they do to change his mind? They already tried to bribe him but Romano's decision was serious. He wasn't going to sway for a box of tomatoes or something trivial like that. No matter how many tears Veneziano wept throughout the course of this year, Romano stayed adamant and firm.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer, for the billionth time, is **no**," Romano said after placing his wine glass down.

"But why Lovino?" Veneziano often prompted his brother by using their human names. "What bad could it do to us? If we joined Germany…"

"Because _Il Capo_ said no and that potato-eating bastard's boss said no!" Romano stood up and yelled and slightly recoiled at how loud his voice came out. "_Even if_ we could possibly ally, it won't be a _secret_, you _idiota_! We're _just countries_, and half ones at that! Don't you see? _Non possiamo fare nulla_!"

"_Fratello…_ maybe we can do something…" Veneziano stood up slowly to be at the same level as his brother. "Maybe… after years and years of countries being under our bosses… maybe… maybe we can change that. Just this once…"

"_Idiota_… it's not going to change anything. You think if it _was_ possible, grandpa would have already done it during his long reign! But where is he now, huh?"

"Maybe that's where we come in, _fratello_! Grandpa Rome… left it for us to do. Please, Lovino… I know you're tired of this war with big brother Spain neutral it's difficult to contact him…"

Romano was instantly silenced the moment Venenziano mentioned Spain. Ever so slowly, Romano slowly sat back into his seat. Veneziano followed in suit.

"Why do you always do that?" Romano asked, eyeing Veneziano and only him. "All these years, you were the beloved son… Grandpa loved you best, even Spain, that muscle-head and whenever people think of Italy the think of you. No one ever thinks about me."

"We do," Alfonso came in, almost a bit too eagerly to correct Romano.

"Veh~ It's true, _fratello_! We think about you," Veneziano smiled and Romano could only stare in disbelief. "I don't care what other people think. We're brothers and together we make up Italy _together_, _fratello_. No matter what others say, we're _equals_. That's why we've been asking you all year. We want you with us when we change the world. So… _per favore_, _fratello_?"

Veneziano extended his hand over the table to Romano.

"Hmph!" Romano scoffed before slapping his hand against his brother's. His eyes were closed in indifference, until they finally opened up to glow with determination. "Let's change the world, Feliciano."

It was then when Veneziano jumped over the table to hug his brother and Alfonso noted something.

Italy, like Rome, was not just one man; it was two brothers(1).

* * *

Niko: This chapter brought me back to catching up with the English Dub of Hetalia (by the way, it is hilarious, it really captures the silliness of the stories!)

In the last Italy chapter, Alfonso easily acquired Veneziano's agreement in his and Adelheid's plan, but over the year Romano has constantly refused.

**Notes:**

1. There is a story of the foundation of Rome. Rome in all its glory and history had all started by two twin brothers Romulus and Remus (yes I realize that they fight and one of them dies afterwards, but that's besides the point). The fact that they were twins always reminded me of Veneziano and Romano (just look at my World History notes, Hetalia everywhere)

**Translations:**

_Il Capo_ - Boss

_idiota_ - idiot

_Non possiamo fare nulla_! - We cannot do anything!

_Fratello_ - Brother

_per favore_, _fratello?_ - please, brother?

Well that will be all for this week, I need to get back to work... I'm a little behind in writing the upcoming chapters. But I'll keep working hard! See you all again next week!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.


	64. 1917: Growth, AustriaHungary

Niko: Alright! A new week means another new chapter of Diplomacy! Last time we checked up on Austria, he seemed rather frustrated that Romania joined the opposite side of the war. Over the course of the year, Austria's frustration has been fluctuating with anger, sorrow, frustration, and depression.

Let's see how he's doing and maybe how Hungary is reacted to all this...

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Austria-Hungary  
**

"And there's still no news from that fool Germany!" Austria's controlled rage fumed out with his list of complaint. It had been three years since the war had started. Before when it was their alliance of Germany, him and Hungary, and Britain, there was hope for them. Now however, things were not so bright and cheery.

Even with Germany's great army alongside their own, they were outnumbered and surrounded.

Hungary sat and listened to her husband complains. It was difficult. It was all very difficult. There was still hope, yes, but what very little it was. She had no idea as to or what reason but she had noticed with this year he started getting more agitated and frustrated. It was concerning especially when Roderich stopped playing the piano. Even if he did, he would choose such dark and sulky pieces. Elizaveta could only sit and worry, not knowing what she could possibly do.

"What is he going to do?" Austria continued. "Russia has claimed Balkans, Serbia and Poland(1). France and Britain are gaining back Belgium and Alsace. Britain and his naval ships even have the North Sea. We're all boxed in, what does he plan for us to do?"

"Austria," Hungary tried to speak but was quickly cut off by the pianist. She rolled her eyes and slouched back into her seat. You're forgetting Italy, she thought to herself. What Germany is doing… might just be to protect Italy, but that doesn't excuse the fact that we're surrounded. Like Roderich said, we're boxed by Russia, England, and Fra…

"That's it!" Hungary exclaimed in the middle of Austria's bouts of frustration.

"What is?" Roderich asked, finally remembering that Hungary was in the room with him. Good thing he didn't continue on or he may have accidentally spilled the news about Romania. _That_ definitely would not be…good.

"We're not entirely boxed in Austria," Elizaveta got up and found something to write on. Roderich sat down in the seat beside his wife's and watched as she drew out what seemed to be a map of Europe. "Alright, so here we and Germany are in the middle… Russia is over here to our east… and France is over on our west…"

"Hungary I don't quite see where you're going with this…" Austria stared at the confusing scrawl that Hungary had done in a few minutes. All of his anger had boiled down and was quickly replaced with concern over the map of Europe Hungary had drawn. Surely… as landmasses they didn't look _that_ deformed right(2)?

"Don't you see Austria?" Hungary pressed. "France is still down from the attack Germany hit him with from 1916. While France is still recuperating, we have to attack Russia."

"Thus, one by one, bringing down the walls around us…" Austria's voice was breathless with realization. With this realization, he felt a rising sensation of embarrassment. While he had been frustrated, worrying, and acting… rather unlike himself, the answers had been right there since the middle of 1916. They had the chance for over a year and they were nearly about to lose it.

"Exactly. We'll need to move fast," Hungary said as she placed her drawing away and stood up. "First… we'll need to contact Germany about our plan. Then, we'll have to get started once it is agreed upon with Germany. The least we can do is start forming up some larger troops, ready them for the attack. There's so much to do, we best get started."

With that Hungary tugged Austria off so that they could work on the message together.

"I'll have it looked over by the Emperor tomorrow," Hungary spoke when the two were at the dining table enjoying their dinner. "Once everything is fine, we'll have it sent to Germany through a telegram. I don't think we should wait to have Farahilde send it during the diplomatic meetings, it'll be too late."

Hungary then noticed Austria had hardly touched his plate. "Is there something wrong, Roderich?"

With a tiny jolt of attention, Roderich looked up to face his wife. For a moment he was at a loss of words. All he could bring himself to say was, "Nothing at all, how about some music to celebrate after dinner? It's been a while since I've played on the piano. How about Chopin' prelude Op28 No4 in E minor(3)?"

* * *

Niko: And that's all for this chapter. It looks like Austria and Hungary have concocted a plan to gain back their control on the war, to take down Russia first. Then there's Germany. Will he join Austria-Hungary on this attack, or will Adelheid convince him otherwise? We'll see!

**Notes:**

1. A little reminder (I forgot about it too with the recent drama) Nikolai and Russia's plan (back in1915) to take Serbia from Austria-Hungary was a success!

2. So, this is a little reference to my own life. Back in elementary school (when history was not one of my favourite subjects) we had this "final test" thing to actually _draw_ the entirety of Canada, with all its provinces divided and the capitals labelled. It was definitely **not** one of my favourite things to do, and Austria should not be complaining because that task is _hard_!

3. During the school year, I take a Keyboard (the musical kind) course, so every now and then we would listen to some music. One day we listened to Chopin' prelude Op28 No4 in E minor, and it was during that time when Himaruya introduced Romania. So while listening to this piece (which is a very sad sounding piece) I kept thinking about Austria, Hungary, and Romania, mainly focusing on Austria's inner turmoil between the two. So it's here you can see that Austria is definitely being affected by Romania being on the opposite side.

That's all for this update. See you again tomorrow with another chapter, things are getting tense now, I think.

Thank you all for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	65. 1917: Growth, Germany

Niko: Here we are with another new chapter! This one was a real treat to write and it's even extra long (a little over 2 pages or so).

I hope you enjoy it!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Germany  
**

"How many have we gone through?" Gilbert asked from the couch where he lay with his arms and legs splayed out.

"Too many to count…" Adelheid looked through all the papers. Half of which had her neat handwriting and the rest were covered in Gilbert's scrawls.

All year round they had been thinking up plans, most of which were written down. Right now, it was getting late and they were looking over the plans they had written down, to see if they appeared to be promising. However no matter what they thought up, they would quickly realize that the plan was no good. A lot of the plans, most of which were Gilberts, were silly ones.

_AWESOME PLAN NO.1782: GET LUDWIG DRUNK AND GET HIM TO SIGN ALLIANCE WITH ITALY! _

_AWESOME PLAN NO.807: CHALLENGE LUDWIG TO A LITTLE WRESTLING MATCH. WHEN HE LOSES, HE HAS TO GIVE IN TO **MY** DEMANDS, WHICH ARE TO ALLY WITH ITALY!_

_AWESOME PLAN NO.1031: CHALLENGE LUDWIG TO DRINKING GAME. WHEN HE LOSES, HE HAS TO GIVE IN TO **MY** DEMANDS, WHICH ARE TO ALLY WITH ITALY!_

Adelheid had to agree, if they had Germany in a drunken state, they could possibly get him to ally much faster and easier. However it felt wrong in her perspective. She didn't want to _force_ Germany, just _convince_ him. Germany had to agree to this willingly or else it wouldn't be fair for them to do this to him.

Another year is going to start soon, Gilbert thought as he stared at the ceiling then rolled his head to his side to let his gaze fall on Adelheid's back. Young women her age should be out doing crazy things with their boyfriends. Although here she is instead, working for my brother's sake.

Life is too short to be used up like this… I guess then, I'll have to use my awesome plan now.

"Adelheid, I'm going to call it a night. Don't you stay too late now, you hear me? We have a bunch of spare rooms, if you need help just look for a maid, alright?"

"Oh, sure, _gute nacht_," Adelheid said as Gilbert walked out of the room and silently made his way to the kitchen. Just as he had hoped, there were no chefs inside when he sneaked in. It was common for him to sneak into the kitchen and sneak a couple bears out of the fridges. Tonight, he took out two bottles before he started up the stairs. Visualizing the immense mansion in his mind, he paced his way through the long hallways that led to Germany's study. He was sure to be there.

"_Westen_? You still avake?" Prussia voiced out after knocking on the large doors of Germany's study. He almost missed the muffled sound of his brother calling him in. He took a deep breath and pulled his lips into a smile. It was now or never.

"Kesesese~ Hey, vhat's up? You've been cooped up in here for a vhile!" Gilbert strode in as he called out to his brother. Ludwig was sitting at his table, which was cluttered with various papers. It was not like him to be so disorganized. However it has been a rather rough ride for all of them. Neatness can be excused in these sort of times right?

"Vhat do you vant, _bruder_? I'm very busy vith plans," Ludwig said, not lifting his eyes from the document in his hands. Gilbert feigned a pained expression along with a gasp.

"Vhat? Is it too much to ask to have a nice drink vith _mein kleiner bruder_? Come on, take your eyes off that paper und feast your eyes on this!" Ludwig looked up and saw Gilbert holding the two bottles of bear in his hand.

"I thought I told you about stealing beer from the kitchen," Ludwig scowled. It was with this facial movement did Gilbert see the wrinkles and bags that had formed around his brother's eyes, cheeks, and forehead.

"It's not stealing!" Gilbert said with a smile before leaning over Ludwig's desk. In his hand he waved one bottle in front of Ludwig's face. "Come on, one bottle von't kill you und it von't give you a hangover the next day, so you can continue vorking! You've got nothing to lose!"

Ludwig sighed and snatched the bottle from his brother's hands, which lead to said brother giving off his signature chuckle. Gilbert opened his bottle and strode to the large window behind his brother's desk and leaned against it. He stared out the window and looked out to the moon and the stars that lighted up the dark canvas that was the sky.

"Kesese… Man this really brings me back vhen… My hair wasn't so vhite(1), vhen you vere just a tiny little thing and vasn't allowed alcohol… und vhen our old man vas still vith us…Remember, _Westen_?"

Ludwig sighed, "No, _bruder_, und you know that. I don't remember any of that. You always confuse me vith these stories. That ve used to have a grandfather—"

"Ah, ah!" Prussia interrupted. "He vas _old_ enough to be our grandfather(2)."

"Yes… und I used to be the Holy Roman Empire and I used to like Italy(3)… _bruder_, you have the veirdest dreams ever, you know that?"

"They were never dreams," Gilbert said bluntly, but he knew his brother wasn't convinced. Years and years of trying to convince him of this little fact and he still didn't believe him. He and Adelheid were trying to do the impossible.

"I'll tell you vhat did come to me as a dream though, _Westen_," Gilbert kept his eyes on the moon outside. "It was _the_ dream(4). At first I wasn't sure, but after it, I knew it had to be."

"_The_ dream…?" Ludwig stopped in the middle of taking a sip of his bottle to look at his brother, concern evidently on his face. "_Bruder_… vhat did you see?"

Gilbert turned to his brother, "_Ich sterbe, Ludwig_."

Ludwig nearly dropped his bottle. "_Was…? Nein, nein, das ist unmöglich_!" Gilbert watched in silence as his younger brother tried to compose himself. "_Wann_?"

"From what I can tell, it will happen much later," Gilbert said. "Years, maybe decades. The technology has improved und there vill be another var, just like this one. I guess something happens in this var that makes us angry…"

"_Was_?"

"_Ja, Ludwig_, ve vill start the second var of the vorld," Gilbert said quietly, but loud enough for his brother to hear his words. "Ve're not going to vin though… and vhen that happens, this… this group of nations are going to blame me und…" Gilbert stopped and tried to stop the tears but they ran down his face against his orders. "I heard the vords, _Ludwig_… I heard it all! _I hereby announce the Königreich Preußen is officially… dissolved…_(5)"

"_Bruder…_"

"Vhatever ve're doing in var right now… not just us… but the other countries as vell… vill bring another var und my death," Gilbert said after taking another breather. He had been keeping the secret for so long, and he secretly knew that this was on the only way to convince his brother. Not with beer or with fighting, but with love.

"But vhat can ve do, _bruder_? Ve can't… it's already been three years… ve can't change anything… ve're just countries…"

"Kesese… back when you were a kid I told you we could do anything, _because_ ve're countries. _Was mit dir passiert, Ludwig?_ Vhere did the glow in your eyes go?" Gilbert chuckled before looking up to the moon once again. "_Ich will nicht sterben, bruder_…_ noch nicht_…"

"_Bruder…_ I vill do everything I can to stop it from happening, _everything_," Ludwig said and Gilbert looked over to his brother. He stood in a firm position, but not that of a soldier's. This is my brother, Gilbert thought, no matter what… I can't let what happened in that dream happen. I have no idea what set my brother to do such… frightful things… but I can't let him do that, _any_ of that(6).

"Then please," Gilbert left his spot and walked over to his brother. "Do vhat your heart has been aching to do. Don't listen to our boss, just stop! It's tearing you apart und you know it! You vant to be with Italy, so…"

"Italy?" Germany interrupted, "_Bruder_ I can't, the Kaiser himself was against it und… und for his safety, I cannot be vith him."

"That's not the _bruder_ I know," Gilbert said. "The _bruder_ I used to know would always try to get Italy to join him(7). You don't remember… but you used to love him since the10th century!"

"_Bruder_ enough!"

"No, _Westen_! I vas a bad brother! I vas never there for you before! I vas too busy conquering vital regions and being awesome, but that vasn't awesome! All these years of following my boss's orders… I never expected it set in you. Please, Ludvig… let me help you, let me be the big brother I never got to be…"

"_Bruder…_"

"Please… by saving me… I can save you too, _bruder_... I don't care if I die, I just vant to be able to glow like the moon… just once before I die… so please…"

Gilbert wasn't sure what happened next. When he came to, he was fully clothed in Ludwig's bed. When he got out and looked around he found Adelheid and his brother in the dining room.

Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his brother. He hadn't left, which means he was at least still contemplating his decisions. He also liked the sight of Adelheid and his brother in each other's company so casually. This is a nice view, he thought.

"Hey, vhat's for breakfast?" Gilbert asked as he walked over and took a seat beside Ludwig. Once he was seated however, he then noticed a different atmosphere between them. A quick inspection of his surroundings pointed out that there was nothing odd, only that there was a document on the table. "Hey… vhat's up?"

"It's the Kaiser… he vants us to…" Ludwig stopped speaking. He couldn't finish, and it was then that Prussia began to worry. Hastily, he turned to face Adelheid, beckoning silently that she would finish his brother's sentence.

"To… invade Italy."

* * *

Niko: Oh... So that's a lot of drama for one chapter, I think.

**Notes:**

1. Does anyone remember that picture of Prussia Himaruya once did where his hair was a bit blonder and his eyes were blue? Well my theory is that he used to have blonde hair and blue eyes (like his brother) but over time they changed to white hair and red eyes.

2. I really don't now if Germania was their father or grandfather. I've looked around and found statements for both, so I'll keep it ambiguous.

3. YES I believe that Germany used to be the Holy Roman Empire, for Hetalia reasons and for historical reasons. (I haven't learned anything about HRE or Prussia in school, but I so wanna~!)

4. So this is a personal touch I have in this story. My theory is that nations can sort of foresee their fall. Every country knows about _the_ dream, that's why Germany is so concerned.

5. Yes, I understand that it is highly likely that Prussia become East Germany later on, but Prussia himself doesn't know this, he just knows that he, as Prussia, will dissolve

6. So Prussia is ambiguously referring to the Holocaust here. Remember in the previous Germany chapter, Prussia mentioned that Germany may one day end up with a "nasty boss and he might end up doing something terrible"? So from his dreams, Prussia has foreseen what is going to happen to World War II, and now he is trying to prevent it from happening by preventing the second war from happening (thus protecting his brother and also saving himself).

7. Referring to the episodes when Holy Roman Empire would keep telling Italy to join his empire

**Translations:**

_gute nacht_ - good night

_Westen?_ - West?_  
_

_bruder_ - brother_  
_

_mein kleiner bruder?_ - my little brother?

_Ich sterbe, Ludwig_ - I'm dying, Ludwig

___Was…? Nein, nein, das ist unmöglich_ - What...? No, no, it is impossible

_Wann? _- When?

_Ja_ - Yes

___Was mit dir passiert, Ludwig?_ - What happened to you, Ludwig?

___Ich will nicht sterben, bruder_…_ noch nicht_… - I do not want to die, brother... not yet...

Okay then! I hope you enjoyed this extra long and extra dramatic chapter!

Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!


	66. 1917: Growth, France

Niko: Hey there, it's time for another chapter! Let's see how things are going on with France!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**France  
**

"'ey, Francis, you look like you're getting better!" Hubert smiled upon meeting Francis early one morning. It was true. Since the battle in the streets of his home, he had been recuperating slowly but still healing. He was no longer as weakened as before, but there was still plenty to do.

"_Oui_ and I'm ready to finish this war up!" Francis said proudly. Although he had experienced much longer wars, most of which were against a certain Englishman, he preferred not to stretch this war for any longer. "Although ze question is: where do we start? Where do we go from 'ere?"

The two of them were having a walk around, like the used to do. Hubert informed Francis of the progress they were making with Belgium and the German troops within it.

"Zat country is really fast," Hubert said with amazement in his tone. "In such little time 'e 'as taken part of so many battles. 'e was even able to take Vimy Ridge! We couldn't even do zat! Even Britain couldn't. Zat is one amazing country…"

That brought a smile to Francis's face. "_Oui_, and 'e learned from the best… or should I said _learnt_?"

"_Quoi_?" Hubert asked for clarification.

Francis sighed, "And to zink I was worried for 'im at first. Zat country is Canada, England and I fought over 'im and _l'Amerique_ for a long time. Eventually we ended up owning Canada together for some time, alzough zat didn't really turn out so great, and eventually Canada became England's colony… I was worried that 'e wasn't ready for a war of this size, but… I guess 'e is, 'aving taken so many battles already, looks like we'll have Belgium sooner zan I zought."

So now that we'll have Belgium, where do we go next? Francis thought silently to himself. From the recent turn of events, he, Britain, and Russia seemed to have the upper hand. He was getting back on his feet, so the time to attack will be soon. Britain's navy was the best and would definitely come in handy if they were in need of an ambush. Russia had plenty of troops, however things seem to be strange with him as of late, such as rumours of a civil uprising. They all were ready but they needed to know where to head next.

"Currently," France began to speak aloud. "Our enemies are _l'Allemagne et L'Autriche-Hongrie_. We 'aven't gotten any news about zeir next movements. So all zat is left for us to do is to attack. Germany is definitely ze stronger of ze two, so perhaps it will be wiser for us to attack him first."

"A-Attack zem? Francis, wouldn't that be a bit 'asty?" Hubert asked.

"Zis is 'ow one resolves war, 'ubert," France sighed before adding, "…unfortunately. Unless ze enemy surrenders, ze war will not end until one side is down, and we have the opening right now, wiz the two of zem between us all. We'll need to act fast, but not too 'asty, as you say. At ze next diplomatic meeting, I want you to tell zem our plans, I zink it would be much safer zen ze telegram(1)."

"Alright, I will," Hubert nodded. The two continued their walk for the rest of the day, rather casually. Eventually, they had to part ways, Hubert to the office, and France back to his home. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Francis decided to skip dinner and decided to cherish the gifts of the present. He grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, and made his way to his balcony. Outside, the air was crisp and chilly as a sign that winter was coming. Francis bundled up a little before sitting back in a seat with the glass filled with wine in his hand as he took in the sights of his beautiful home.

"'aving a glass of wine and gazing at ze moon, oh yes zis is ze life," France sighed as he looked out. "I'm so beautiful(2)."

Even though it was beautiful and it was peaceful, Francis's thoughts still brought him back to the war. "Now if only ze war was over so I can _truly_ relax and take in my beauty…"

It was then when Francis heard frantic footsteps behind him and the sound of the door open. He turned around and there was Hubert, looking as if he had run a marathon and clearly out of breath.

"_Hubert, ce qui s'est passé_?" Francis asked upon seeing his diplomat in this state.

"Britain… sent a message…" Hubert gulped down air before speaking once more. "He intercepted a telegram from Austria-Hungary to Germany. They're planning to attack Russia!"

* * *

Niko: Whoa, okay, looks like Austria-Hungary's plans are out of the bag. Now that they know where their enemies are heading next, will their plan of action change as well?

**Notes:**

1. So this chapter is in someway a mirror of the recent Austria-Hungary chapter. In that chapter they make a plan and they message Germany via telegram, saying that it will take too long to wait for the diplomatic meetings. While in this chapter, France makes a plan and decides to send the message to Britain and Russia at the diplomatic meetings, saying that the telegram isn't as safe, and you can all see why at the end of the chapter.

2. This line is from English Dub of **Hetalia: Axis Powers**, which I have been watching again as of late for inspiration for the story (it the episode where Italy is worried that Germany is going to forget about him and be friends with Russia, so he makes "friendship posters", which are taken down, then later on he runs through Switzerland and France to get to Germany. It was a funny episode)

**Translations:**

_Oui_ - Yes

_Quoi? _- What?

___l'Amerique_ - America

_____l'Allemagne et L'Autriche-Hongrie_ - Germany and Austria-Hungary

_Hubert, ce qui s'est passé?_ - Hubert, what happened? (I am more than sure that the French is incorrect, I'll fix it eventually when I remember my French sentence structure...)


	67. 1917: Growth, Britain

Niko: Hey there everyone! It's time for another chapter! I have to post this one a little early because I'm about to head off for the day to shop for school supplies and whatnot (sarcastic euphoria...).

Oh, right, if you're wondering: this story _will_ be finished before school starts (which for me is in 3-4 weeks), so there won't be a MASSIVE school year hiatus again.

Anyways, please enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Britain  
**

Arthur was awfully proud of himself. He usually was, but with the recent turn of events, he was even more so than usual. He had prided himself with many things: his history, his culture, his cuisine, along with many other aspects of himself, but today his pride was focused on his interception of yet another enemy telegram.

He hardly saw it coming, a telegram so late in the year. However when the interception got through to the wire, everyone was on edge to discover the decoded message. Once it was, they revealed some enemy plans that just might win them the war.

They're planning to take down Russia while I'm still a year away and Francis is still rebuilding himself, Arthur thought to himself as he stood at one of his ports. Clever enough, but those buggers are too late in their plans. Francis is strong enough to fight and Russia has plenty of troops to defend himself with, and I… am about to make my way over, I just need to wait on someone.

That was where Arthur's optimism took a dip downwards. As much as he was ready for everything, there still lay the awkward meeting of him and his old colony before everything else. He hadn't heard or seen him for a long while. Ever since his… _rocky_ independence, one could assume that Arthur was the last person he wanted to see all this time.

Then the Lusitania sank, so what exactly is up for all of us now? Arthur thought as he spotted the ships coming in the horizon. In his mind, the moments past by quickly and before he knew it he was face to face with his ex-colony, his self-claimed little brother.

"Hey England!" Well that came out easier than Arthur expected. As he felt the full throttle tackle hug of the American nation, he vaguely remembered his expectation of a difficult first confrontation. This however was not as difficult, but he was having difficulty breathing beneath the girth of the larger nation over him.

"Dude I haven't seen you in like forever, man! You haven't changed at all! You still have those stupid looking eyebrows and that bad haircut! It's so funny how your place has changed over the years but you stay the same after all this time! And here I thought I wouldn't be able to recognize you! You're still as tiny as I remember you too!"

"America you git get off me!" Arthur growled in frustration as Alfred continued on in his one-sided conversation. Arthur was not even listening, he just kept trying to push the larger nation on him. People, including Theodore, around them just stared in awkwardness.

Once that little fiasco was over, and it lasted for quite a while, Arthur took Alfred back to his place to update him on the recent news.

"So they're going for Russia, huh?" Alfred said as the two of them walked down the hallways of Arthur's mansion. "I can't say I've ever really liked that guy anyway, but since he's on our side… I guess there's nothing I can do but help the guy out, you know?"

"Whatever makes sense in your little brain," Arthur sighed as he led Alfred to his study where they could talk in private. Once Arthur had sent Theodore off to fetch some tea, the two were left to their secret conversations.

"Dude, no way! You still have one of these?!" Before Arthur could speak, America quickly noticed the old wooden soldier on the desktop in his study. Arthur silently cursed himself for not putting that thing away earlier. "I remember these… I still have the rest back at home… the reason why I can't ever get any cleaning done in that old storage room…"

Arthur stared at Alfred and noted the glowing nostalgia in his eyes. For a moment, he could just see the young nation he had taken in that day. Saving him from France and raising him as his own. He would call each other brothers to be professional, but in Arthur's mindset, he saw America as his son. That's why, no matter how many years past, the revolution would never cease haunting his mind. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"If you still have them… then why did you leave that day?" Arthur spoke without really speaking.

Alfred's attention was immediately brought back to Arthur. "Well… like any kid, we all have to leave the nest one day right now(1)?"

"You call _that_ leaving the nest?" Arthur retaliated. "I raised you, America, raised you as my own! I loved you! I cared for you! No matter how many more colonies I got afterwards, they could never replace _you_."

After that outburst, there was a stifling silence between the two nations. Arthur forced himself not to cry, it was unbecoming and he was a gentleman. A cool and emotionless gentleman. He however lost control when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Gah! What do you think you're doing? Get your grubby hands off me, twat!" Arthur tried to push America off him once more, but as he was shown many times before, America was a strong nation. He always was. No matter how much Arthur thrashed under his hold, Alfred kept silent and held Arthur tight. "Didn't you hear me you wanker?"

"I heard you, but I don't feel like listening," Alfred spoke when Arthur finally gave him the opportunity. "I know… I know you don't want your kid to leave you… but I can't stay a kid forever, England. I need to grow up too, just like you did. When I was younger… I saw all those wounds you would get from fighting, mainly with France. While you were doing that you were still taking the time to look after me.

"I decided then… I want to be just like that! I want to be the hero and help someone like that too. I can't do it as a kid though, I needed to be independent. That way… I can be the hero, like you were. England… you were… _my_ hero."

Arthur didn't know how to react. His sharp comebacks and his frustration all flustered about in his mind, giving him a headache. He just groaned and let his mumbles muffle in America's jacket. Tears came but he didn't care anymore.

"Do you still want to be the hero…Alfred?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Of course!" Alfred smiled. "What do you need me to do…Arthur?"

Arthur backed up and took a deep breather to compose himself and to regain his dignity. He looked up to America. There was his boy. He was all grown up and he was going to face the world as a hero. Although he missed the days when it was just them, he knew that he had to let him go. Perhaps, it really was for the best.

Arthur swallowed his pride and spoke, "I need your help."

* * *

Niko: Aww touching moment~! I've had this idea in my head for so long, it feels so good to finally have it written out!

**Notes****:**

1. Okay, so this chapter was influenced by an episode American Dad. I don't personally watch it (or Family Guy) I find it very odd and rather insulting. Although, one day I was channel surfing and I decided to watch one episode, since there was _nothing_ else to watch. It was an episode where the son get s a girlfriend and the wife (see I don't even know their names) wants to have another baby. Yeah, so it gave me an idea for this chapter.

That's all for this chapter, I've got to rush now! See you all tomorrow

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review.


	68. 1917: Growth, Russia

Niko: Hi again! Sorry for the rushed chapter yesterday. Here's an extra long chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Russia  
**

Things were getting serious.

It all just started with several strikes and demonstrations, nothing to worry about when war was on top of their list. However these little acts took shape into larger ones and became more and more troublesome for Ivan. The first, the February Revolution lead to heavy military setbacks and resulted in a majority of the army in a state of mutiny. They thought that ensuing a dual power would mend some things. Yet still, the October Revolution came, led by Vladimir Lenin and the Bolsheviks. Anytime now, probably with the come of the new year, a civil war will overtake Russia.

Things were getting a little out of hand.

How was Ivan during this time of civil uprising? Angry, to say the least and most. He had finished another meeting and ended up walking around aimlessly, hoping that it would cool down his anger. What he found were more strikes and protests. Even once he had wandered off to Sverdlov Square in Moscow, where a crowd had gathered there(1). There atop a podium, was Vladimir Lenin speaking to his fellow Bolsheviks.

Before Ivan could stay to listen, his feet yanked him away and his thoughts pulled him to darker depths. They sure picked the best time for this, Russia thought bitterly. We're at war _and_ we are cornered by Germany and Austria-Hungary, there is no doubt that they will come in for an attack within the coming year, with France still in need of recuperating(2). But _they_ have to be _selfish_ and mess things up even more! Not only do _I_ have to be weary of the enemies _outside_ of my borders, but now _I_ have to watch out for the enemies _inside_ my borders!

Before Ivan knew it, he was back home at the door of his mansion.

"Russia."

That's right, Ivan thought with a smile on his face. I am Russia, the great and powerful Russia. Without another thought or word, Russia entered his house and instantly spotted Lithuania.

"Evening Mr. Russia, how was the meeting?" Lithuania smiled. Lithuania was never the best liar. Every time Russia entered the house, it was usually Lithuania there. The reason why was because Lithuania would urge Estonia and Latvia out of sight just in time. Russia quickly found out about that. Even though his act was brave, he could see the Baltic nation tremble slightly at the sight of him.

"After all this time, Toris?" Russia asked as he walked over to Lithuania. Once again, his body failing him, Toris backed away until he was cornered between Russia and the wall. "How long has it been…since you first entered these walls…?"

"S-since… 1795, sir," Lithuania tried to compose himself as Russia drew near enough to gently grab a lock of his hair.

"Huh… it's been that long..." Russia stared at Lithuania. His pale skin looked flawless and unscarred, that was one thing Ivan liked about Toris. "…yet you're still scared of me and playing the _brave one_ for Eduard and Raivis. _Why_, Toris? What do you need to fear?"

"N-nothing sir, ah!" Toris gasped and hissed when Russia tugged on his hair. Even though this was nothing, it still hurt, but he kept quiet.

"Hm? What wrong, Toris? It's alright, you can tell me anything as long as it's the truth," Ivan smiled and leaned in closer to the Baltic nation. Lithuania could smell the burning smell vodka all around him and felt dizzy just by the smell. "Tell me with those liar's lips the truth Lithuania…"

"I… it hurts, Mr. Ru…" before Lithuania could finish he was sent to the ground by a sudden slap to his face. Toris landed harshly, but he didn't dare make a move, knowing well that it would only further provoke the larger nation.

"It hurts," Russia mocked as he looked down at the smaller nation. "You don't know what _real_ pain is, Toris."

Russia couldn't help but giggle as he stood over Toris in his pathetic state. He did truly like Lithuania. Ever since they met that one day, when they were both small, and Ivan was under Tatar's Rule.

"Would you like me to show you?" Russia bent down to whisper the words to Toris letting his fingers entangle with his silken brown hair.

"Russia!"

It was that voice again, the same voice that called out before. Russia got up and turned to see his young diplomat.

"W-what are you doing to Toris?" Nikolai asked, completely mirroring her predecessor. For a moment, he remembered a time before the war. For a moment he saw his previous diplomat stand there at the front door. He was a headstrong young man who dared to challenge him. However, he was dead, and in his stead, stood Nikolai.

Without another word, Russia walked off, leaving Lithuania on the ground. Once he was gone, Nikolai rushed over, slightly unsurprised when Estonia and Latvia came over as well.

"Lithuania, are you alright?" the other two Baltic nations were frantic over their injured companion.

"I'm fine…" Toris said, although the three bystanders could see the red mark on his right cheek. He was lucky, that a slap in the face was all he got, however his body still disobeyed him and would not stop quivering. He took a moment to calm himself down, and when that was done, Nikolai stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Russia."

"No, Nikolai! Don't, it's not worth it, I'm fine really," Toris said with urgency in his voice. The three Baltics tried to stop her, but Nikolai eventually made it to Russia's study. Although she was nervous, she brought her hand out and knocked.

"Mr. Russia, I have news to deliver!" Nikolai spoke to the door, but when no answer was given, she sighed and opened the door and entered. Everything was as she remembered, although now Russia was standing over at the balcony that was just outside his study. Nikolai swallowed her fear and marched over. Russia knew she was there but kept silent as he stared out to the moon with a bottle of vodka with him.

"I cannot tell you how many times I've tried to jump off this balcony," Russia eventually spoke. Nikolai kept silent as she stood behind him. "It never worked, nothing ever did. It's hard being a country, although I doubt you would know."

"No I don't," Nikolai said. "I don't know what it is like, but I know enough that you have no right to treat Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia the way you do."

Russia then turned to give Nikolai a stern look, "It doesn't matter what I do, does it? Look Nikolai, look at this nation, _listen_."

Nikolai looked and saw the crowds of Bolsheviks, riots, strikes, and alike.

"…Why does it always end up like this…?" Ivan spoke again and took a swig of his vodka. "I finally made this nation stronger and more prestigious than others by myself… I worked so hard… Why is that nothing goes right…? Why do they always end up hating me?"

Nikolai just watched as Ivan began to monologue. "Everyone says it's my fault. I've endured it for centuries. Why can't everyone get along nicely with each other…?"(3)

"The world isn't perfect," Nikolai answered. "If it were, we wouldn't be in war." Then Nikolai heard a chuckle come from Ivan.

"Isn't that the story of my life," Russia continued to chuckle before bringing the vodka bottle to his lips once more. "The world isn't perfect. Oh, you're much too young to be telling me that, Nikol. If the world were perfect, everyone would be my friend and we would all get along together in warm field of sunflowers. Fighting wouldn't be necessary and we'd all live happily ever after."

"That's… a nice wish," Nikolai wasn't entirely sure how to respond. It sounded like the kind of wish a child would have, a fairy tale story.

"But it will never come true," Ivan said bitterly. "So why bother playing Mr. Nice Guy, when nothing you do will change anything? Why strive for perfection when perfection is impossible?"

"Because it gives us something to do," Nikolai said which got Russia's attention. "We're all just… bored in this world. Once we do one thing we move onto something greater. Achieving goals and dreams and hopes are just another way of achieving perfection. It gives us something to do in our lives, because we're all bored and we're all afraid to die."

"And you think you know?" Russia spat out a question.

"Do you?" Nikolai fought back, which silenced her nation. "Do you know what happens when a nation dies? Probably not. The fact that you don't know what will come, it scares you too. You want to continue living but you've got to actually _live_. So what do you do? You try to prove them wrong. You try to strive for the impossible. You try to achieve perfection. And you, as a nation of this power and longevity, you just might be able to, but not when you're out getting drunk and abusing those _friends_ you want to be with."

"Nikolai…"

"That dream of yours… if you truly want it, then do everything in your power to make it real," Nikolai said. "You've definitely got the time for it, you just need the attitude for it."

"Is this a challenge, Nikol?" a smile formed on Ivan's lips.

"If that's how you want

to see it as, sure," Nikolai answered firmly, and was slightly surprised when Ivan began to laugh in front of her. It was behind the veil of the laughter and Nikolai never saw it coming.

Nikolai flinched when she finally saw it, Russia's raising hand. She held firm and prepared for the worst. It wasn't the first time a hand was raised at her.

However to her surprise, there was no sting or throbbing pain. There was just a slight weight on her head, but it wasn't a heavy weight. It was gentle and caring. She raised her head up to look at her nation, his smile still there, but this time it looked a little more… genuine.

"спасибо."

* * *

Niko: FINALLY! I've had this idea in my head for so long! If you noticed, the first chapter with Russia was a bit longer than the others, this was because when I first started writing the story my favourite characters at the time was Russia. So I ended up making all these plans for Russia and often forgetting about the other countries (this changed over times, however, as I got further in the story).

**Notes:**

1. This is from a picture of the event I found somewhere.

2. So Russia already anticipated a future attack from Germany and Austria-Hungary while France was still recovering. Interesting...

3. So some of you may notice that these are the same words Russia says in on of the original comic strips of Hetalia, I thought it would fit the mood of it all.

**Translations:**

спасибо - Thank you

That's all for this chapter... um... I'm having a bit of trouble with the next arc 1918... I might require a couple days to resolve this problem, so if the next week comes and I haven't posted anything up... then I'm still working out the next arc. Sorry for the inconvenience and please be patient with me.

Thank you all for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	69. 1917: Bonus, Canada

Niko: Alrighty then, a new week has started and so shall the chapters!

This time it's another bonus chapter once against starring Canada. From the first chapter, the extra Christmas chapter, and the recent France chapters, it can be noted that Canada has been a little... strange. Something's going on, so let's see what's been on his mind!

Important-ish note: this chapter was actually a lot longer but I've shortened it for this story. If you want to see the original (with cameos of Canada's provinces and territories) go ahead and check it out on my deviantART, I'm Kimitori-J.

So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Canada  
**

Matthew sat in the corner of his dark room, with no light except for that of his table lamp. His breathing was laboured and his eyes stung with the arrival of tears. In his arms he held his pillow, which had absorbed his tears for the past couple days, and was now starting to smell. From outside the room, he could hear his provinces and territories calling out to him before getting into an argument. However, nothing shook him. His head quaked with stress and no amount of arguing, pain, or smell could shake it out. Everything just seemed to be jumping out at him, it was all too much.

It wasn't too long ago when he finally became a country in 1867. Although he had become a country, he was still under Britain's control, much to his provinces' and territories' dismay. Britain, however, did not know that he was still recovering from a total disaster when he told him to join war.

Much to Quebec's dismay, the entire event of the Empress of Ireland(1) was forgotten because of the country joining war. Matthew and Quebec were both suffering from the happenings, and still were. Matthew had noticed how Quebec would react when he saw a cat outside his house, even if it did not resemble Emmy(2).

His provinces and territories did not always get along. No, they hardly ever got along(3). Matthew kept thinking of how to please them all, as well as please his people.

His people…

Through Matthew's glasses he could see them all(4). He saw his troops as they rode the boat to Britain with great excitement. They were all excited, chattering away as if they were going to the Promised Land. Not knowing what war truly meant, and what it did to those at home and those overseas. The soldiers waved to their family and friends, bright smiles on plastered to their faces.

While Matthew saw those happy faces, through the lenses of his glasses, he also saw the suffering faces of the immigrants he had "saved".

The War Measures Act gave Matthew's boss power during emergency situations. It was paranoid, Matthew thought. With the act in action, his boss was entitled to "emergency power", taking money from his people. However, it also meant another thing…

Internment. Borden had created twenty-four internment camps for "enemy aliens". Anyone that had roots from other countries was considered an "enemy alien" and placed into these camps. Matthew felt pains as his people were abused in the camps. Austrians, Hungarians, Germans, Turks, Bulgarians, Russians, and even Ukrainians.

"Oh Canada... Why Canada?" Ukraine sobbed before Matthew. "You told me you could let my people in! You told me you would give them work! You told me they would be able to live! And they get locked up, Why?"

Matthew felt horrible. He held a great deal of feelings for Ukraine. Her people needed work, somewhere to stay. Canada to them was the Promised Land. Now that they had taken the title of Canadians, Matthew felt their pain and agony. He couldn't sleep at night with the screams of cries of 4,000 Ukrainian Canadians. Some were just young children, many dying from the most preventable diseases(5).

It did not end there. His boss had recently gone to the Western Front, to see how the troops were doing. He did not expect to see what he had seen. His boss was now pressed into a corner, deciding whether or not to use conscription to get more troops. There was a vote, and by placing new bills, Matthew's boss was re-elected, with conscription as well.

Matthew knew that the Québécois wanted nothing to do with the war. Matthew had heard enough from Quebec, who said that he would not be helping the _maudit Anglais_ or the _maudit traître_(6). Matthew understood that, however his boss did not when he brought out conscription.

Then the riots broke out. At first they were just anti-conscription rallies. However on March 30th 1917, the Québécois started a riot against conscription in Montréal. Quebec was anything but pleased. Matthew quickly rushed out to Montréal, where he was quickly welcomed by an angry Quebec.

Quebec began to curse and yell. Matthew had never seen him so angry. Not just angry, there were tears building up in his eyelids. He was angry because he wanted nothing to do with war, he did not want his people to die in a war that had absolutely nothing to do with them. He was crying because of Matthew's boss's actions.

Matthew's boss sent out soldiers, not the police, _soldiers_ to Quebec. They were sent to calm down the protestors. However it did not end without violence breaking out. The soldiers marching down to Quebec nearly started a civil conflict as weapons were brought out and used by both soldiers and protestors.

Matthew and Quebec cringed when four non-aggressive civilians hit the concrete ground. Dead. Everyone soon stopped and fled; soldiers and protestors. Matthew and Quebec however stayed behind. Beside him, Quebec collapsed and wept. Quebec could not even summon the anger to tell Matthew to leave or shout or cuss. All his anger was sapped from his being, with his entire being succumbed by sorrow. Matthew had not seen him like that since the Empress of Ireland, which he had still not recovered from.

Eventually Matthew's boss ended conscription in Quebec, however that displeased the English speaking Canadians. Matthew and his boss both knew that no matter what, conscription was going to tear the country apart(7).

Matthew sat in his corner, crying. He saw everything and the sounds never stopped. He could hear the children screaming from the Empress of Ireland, and the immigrants begging in the internment camps, and the four Québécois civilians groaning their last words before their deaths. He could see the few survivors of his troops after the battle in Somme, calling for assistance. He could see and hear his people, all calling out to him.

"Do something! You're our country!" Tears soaked the carpeted flooring beneath him. He was so weak. Was every country so weak? They had the strength beyond that of a human's, but they were controlled by their bosses' wishes, and were in comparison: weak.

He wished that everything he saw and heard was just a play, not real. However he knew it was real, because he could feel the pain as well. Although they were tiny, he could feel each of them crying and suffering, like a paper cut, tiny but painful.

"Stop, please!" Matthew whimpered, burying his face into his pillow.

"Who?"

"Kumataro!" Matthew looked up to his polar bear. His polar bear's name was really Kumajirou, however Matthew had a hard time remembering his full name. Like master like pet, Kumajirou had a hard time remember Matthew, entirely.

Matthew grabbed his polar bear close to him, he wished silently that Kumajirou would return this hug for once. Never once had the small polar bear ever showed any sign of affection, or any emotion.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada," Matthew said quietly. "Your owner." It somehow saddened Matthew, his dearest friend didn't even remember him. He and Kumajirou had been together since he could remember. The two became a family with the Aboriginals too. The two were together when they first met with Matthew's brother. They celebrated their birthdays together, Matthew's with cake, and Kumajirou's with seal and fish.

"What's wrong with you?" Kumajirou asked Matthew, poking Matthew in the cheek with his paw.

"I feel... sad, I feel like I've let Ukraine and her people down. I did what Alfred said, and opened my doors to immigrants. Now, my boss has them all locked up in camps, and I can't sleep without seeing them. They're hurt, Kumahiba. They're working for a few cents, and they're dying from disease, abuse, and suicide. I've let Quebec and his people down. They are my people as well, and they should have a choice to whether or not they want to join war. If I had only have been stronger those four people would never have had to die. I've let everyone down, because no matter what I do it's just going to make things worse. It hurts so much... I didn't know being a country was so difficult. Maybe Alfred was right... I don't think... I can handle it..."

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm... I'm just Matthew Williams..."

"No you're not," Kumajirou lightly scratched Matthew's chin, before repeating his question. "Who are you?"

"... Canada." That's right, Matthew thought. I'm Canada, and I'm a country. I must do what I can and what I must for my people. I may not be original or outstanding... but, I can't let my people down. "Thank you Kumabari." Matthew hugged the small mammal.

"Hey you," Kumajirou called. "I'm hungry. Feed me."

Matthew chuckled. "Alright then."

Matthew got up and opened the door, and was surprised to what he saw. His provinces and territories, his family, were all there outside his room, smiling at him. One by one they each reassured him, all with smiles on their faces. For once, they were all under the same roof and they weren't arguing. Matthew fell into the embrace of his family. Some cried with him, some remained tearless.

Together they were a country now, and together they would overcome every challenge.

* * *

Niko: Aww... happy ending to a very depressing chapter. Yay~

**Notes:**

1. The RMS Empress of Ireland was an ocean liner than sank in result of colliding with a Norweigan collier. There was a great loss, but it was quickly overshadowed by the coming of war, and the sinking of greater ships such as the Lusitania and the Titanic. It's... actually kind of sad that I didn't even learn about the Empress of Ireland in my studies of Canadian History. It's rather disheartening...

2. Emmy was the ship's cat, who had never missed a voyage. Oddly enough, before the liner's final voyage, she kept trying to leave the ship, until finally the crew had to depart without her.

3. If you've seen IamMatthewian's Channel on Youtube, you'll see why (it's not anything serious, it's actually humourous really)

4. You know how America's glasses represent Texas? Well since Himaruya has never stated what Canada's glasses represent, I always saw them as his way of watching over his country. Through his glasses he can see his people in and out of his borders.

5. So this little section about the internment in Canada is all thanks to a History project I did. All while I was working on the project, I kept wondering what Canada thought of this and that's how his role in this story started to build.

6. Once again referring to IamMatthewian, Quebec doesn't like England or France.

7. This section about conscription in Canada is also thanks to another History project.

**Translations:**

___maudit Anglais_ - damn English

_maudit traître _- damn traitor

So that ends 1917, so what's next?

**1918** our final arc! One more arc and the story ends. Gosh, this is the 69th chapter (don't laugh, I did not do that on purpose...), this story is almost over.  
I should mention now, the coming arc **will be different**. I don't know how (yet) but judging with what I have left to work with (which isn't a lot), this arc will be structured a little differently than the rest. It may mean... several things such as: longer chapters, less chapters, and other things, but there is one thing that won't change.

Just as the title says, this last arc _will _start with a Diplomacy chapter.

So, see you with the start of the final arc!

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	70. 1918: Diplomacy

Niko: So here we finally are... How long as it been since I started this story? Almost two years. It was around this time when I got into Hetalia: Axis Powers, then when school came around I started gaining an interest in history. Then it all just blossomed into the idea of this story based off a little game I played in class.

I thought I'd never finish it. I don't usually finish stories. I have a bunch of them unwritten, but I find that having an audience helps to push me to finish them.

So I'd like to thank each and every one of you. Without you all, this story wouldn't have made it past 1914.

So, here we are! 1918!

**I DO NOW OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**1918  
**

* * *

**Diplomacy  
**

"So that's the situation…" Nikolai concluded her explanation. The Triple Entente diplomats all sat together and explained to each other the recent happenings of the past and plans for the new year.

It had been four years since the start of war and things seemed to be heating up now, with plans for attack in the air. Each country knew it and so did their diplomats. _Something_ was going to happen within the year and whatever it was, it was going to end the war. The question was, was that _something_ on _their_ side?

"So we have intercepted a telegram from Austria-Hungary to Germany. Upon decoding it, we have confirmed that the Central Powers are planning an attack on Russia," Theodore spoke. "Apparently, they plan to do this while France is still recovering."

"Well zey're too late," Hubert huffed. "We're ready to fight back and we were planning to attack Germany, until we got your message…"

"They sure as hell picked a lovely time for it," Nikolai sighed and the two men joined in. Nikolai had already explained to them what was going on in Russia. With the civil uprising, they already had enough on their plate. Everything was just piling up and it was just too much for one of them to handle. Nikolai sighed again before asking, "How fast can you get over to Russia?"

"We've already sent some ships to France," Theodore answered. "The ships will then sail over to Russia. We'll do all that we can to help. It might take a while though, so you might have to hold them off for a while."

"Yeah, the winter winds can take care of them for a while," Nikolai responded before pursing her lips nervously. "Just… don't take your time."

"What's zis? You're not going to miss us are you?" Hubert chuckled, which lead to a smirk in response from Nikolai. "Don't worry, we'll be zere and we'll 'ave our ultimate showdown in Russia(1). Ze last side standing wins, and wiz our strength and numbers, I zink we'll win."

Far on their side of the room were the Central Powers' diplomats. Farahilde sat at the table, while Adelheid paced around before her.

"You received the telegram right?" Farahilde asked, to which Adelheid nodded as a response. "Oh good. I'm just… I really feel like the end of this war is finally upon us. I think… I think we just might win."

"Yes… so what are the plans?" Adelheid asks, without a hitch in her step. "We just march into Russia, then we head over to France, and then sail to Britain?"

"Russia first yes," Farahilde nodded. "France after, but as for Britain, we will wait for them to attack first. If we sail over, it will be a battle of the navy, and we've heard just how strong Britain's navy is. If Britain comes over, it will be a land battle."

"And we will have to upperhand," Adelheid realized, pausing slightly but quickly returned to her paces. "I see… but we have no guarantee of when Britain will come over."

"We'll wait," Farahilde said. "That is… what my country says. Wars can last longer than this, but they don't end until all the enemies are taken down."

Adelheid then stopped pacing when Farahilde had finished talking. All enemies are taken down. Farahilde and everyone else may have forgotten, but the ones at war were not just the Triple Entente and the Central Powers. Italy was still at war too, only he was alone. No one had allied with him and so far no one had challenged him. Eventually however, if their plan got into place, Italy would eventually be remembered and targeted. In fact, Italy already was remembered.

Italy was remembered by the man who denied Germany form allying with Italy. The call was already made, Italy was to be invaded and captured. What could they do now?

"_Mio Dio_! I can't believe I'm late! Oh gosh…" Alfonso continued to scold himself as he made his way to Switzerland's house(2). He nearly bumped into the neutral country, which would have ended very ugly. He swiftly greeted him before rushing past him.

"Hmph… He really is an Italian," Vash murmured(3), but Alfonso was already far ahead and was already heading to the room where all the diplomats usually gathered.

In all honesty, Alfonso probably did not even require to go to the diplomatic meetings(4). After four years without a single country even recalling that Italy was in the war, one could assume they could just go on without. However Alfonso still went, because there was still the secret alliance. If just for that, it was worth making the trip to Switzerland once a year.

The moment he entered he saw the two groups separated. He saw Adelheid who quickly saw his arrival and responded by walking over to him.

"I've got the Italy brothers in agreement, what about Germany?" Alfonso inquired, taking deep breaths, having just run all the way here. While he was recollecting his composure, he noticed the pain-filled expression on Adelheid's face. "What…? What happened?"

"I'm not even sure if I can tell you…" Adelheid turned away, feeling the guilt pool in her head, making it throb. She tried to hide it, but Alfonso had already followed her to look her in the eye. Adelheid stared back and remembered Sweden's words. She can't keep running and holding everything up on her own. She sighed and spoke carefully, yet quietly, "Germany… has been given orders to invade Italy…"

"_Mio Dio_…" Alfonso spoke breathlessly.

"What can we do now?" Adelheid sighed. "Austria-Hungary is prepared to finish the war and I'm sure the Triple Entente is too. In the end one side is going to fall… and I can't help but think… Germany is going to make himself the villain in all this."

"What…?"

"Apparently… Germany had decided that he would do everything in his power to keep the other nations from Italy. Even if that means taking the blame… but nothing good is going to come from that. We can't lose, if we do… Prussia says we're going to start another war… and it's going to be much worse than this."

"And… if you win?"

"If we win… then we'll eventually have to invade Italy…" Adelheid shuddered at the stalemate they had hit. "There's nothing we can do. It's either: win or lose, but both will lead to something terrible…"

"But… what if we had the secret alliance?" Alfonso asked. "No one has to know. Not the other countries, not our leaders…"

"What good will it do?" Adelheid asked. "It was one thing convince our countries but Alfonso… we're just two people, we can't change the war…"

"Maybe… but what if we had more?" Alfonso asked.

"Huh?"

Alfonso rushed off and brought all the diplomats together at one table. The Triple Entente and the Central Powers all sat separated, with Alfonso up in front. Alfonso wasn't even sure if he was allowed to do this, but what did it matter?

"Oh… I forgot zat Italy was in ze war," Hubert mumbled to Theodore beside him. "After all zis time, Italy still 'asn't gotten an ally… it's amazing zat it is still in one piece."

"I've called you all together because… I want to end this war," Alfonso spoke to the gathered group of diplomats. "I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to do this… but frankly I don't give a damn. We're all diplomats and we've all stood beside our countries throughout this war. We, at least I have, learned a lot from my country and just what war does to them. I want to end this war but not just that. I want to give back to my country.

"Our countries, they're not just landmasses, they're people too. They've been alive for longer than any one of us, and they've seen things we can never dream to see. They lived through wars for centuries. They've fought each other and married others against their will. I think… if we listen for once, to the wishes of our countries… we may be able to live peacefully. I want that, more than ever, not just for me, but for my children and for my country who will watch over them. I want that but I can't do that alone, that's why I'm asking for help.

"I know… it sounds ludicrous and impossible… but I know it's crossed your minds. You've all thought about it or maybe you've already done something. I'm inviting you all now… let's do something, let's end this war, without any more bloodshed, without any more countries getting hurt, without another war. Let's do something."

"I agree," Adelheid was quick to react. "I've… I've always wanted to help my country, but as a woman, I could not become a soldier. I love my country and I've always wanted to give back to him for everything he has done and lived through. I… I've already been able to convince him a little, and that alone is an achievement. I fear that… if we lose this war or even if we win this war… nothing good is going to come out of it… and, I fear that it may cause a second. I just… I don't want to see him hurt."

"I-I do too," Farahilde followed and stood up, wanting to say more. "I-I'm not agreeing just because Ms. Fritzi is as well. I'm agreeing because… my country, Ms. Hungary told me that everything that a country wishes for is for the good of their people, but… really they don't have a choice. It's like they're in cages. They're great beings, who can love and hate just like us, but even their loved one can become their enemy in a war…"

"Yes… I… I understand," Theodore spoke, which surprised Hubert and Nikolai beside him. "When this war started… I-I was too cowardly to ask my old friend for an alliance… next thing I knew was… we were on opposite sides of war. I didn't want that and… neither did my country. I could tell. Then… Hubert and I… we somehow brought our countries together… Just by doing that… we've already changed war a little bit, I think."

"_Oui_, I've seen my country go zrough a lot form ze war," Hubert continued on. "I used to wonder, why does 'e always flirt around wiz ozers? Always inviting me for drinks and such… 'e is so lonely. Centuries and centuries of living, while everyone around 'im eventually dies away, 'e is just so alone. The only ones who share zese feelings are ozer countries. I can't even imagine it, being in zeir shoes. Zey carry so much weight on zeir shoulders and zey hold it up for centuries. It's… surprising 'ow zey hold it all togezer…"

"Not all of them…" Nikolai finally chimed in. "My country… he's so broken. He's done so much to make his nation the great nation it is today… and still his people are not pleased. All he wants… all he wants to be with friends and be happy. I don't know why… he thinks that nothing will change it. Whether he does good things or bad things… everything is going to end up the same. I've seen it myself… just what he has done and what he can do… It's… not fair. Not fair for others and not fair for him. He's just a child in a man's body. I… don't want to see him hurt… or worse, see him hurt someone else…"

"So… are we all in agreement?"

"But what can we do?" Farahilde asked. "A couple of diplomats. Can we _really_ change this war?"

"We already have in our own ways," Alfonso said with a reassuring smile. "Adelheid and I, we've already convinced our countries to join in, without our leaders' knowing. Hubert and Theodore, you two have brought your countries together. That much is just a start… you're right, just a couple of diplomats can't do much. That's why we have to bring our countries into this, without our leaders."

"Without our leaders…?" Theodore repeated.

"This war… form the beginning we've had objectives, all given to us by our leaders(5). In the end, this war isn't against one country and another… it's just a power struggle between our leaders. So… let's end it with our countries and by doing so… give our countries a chance…"

"So… it'll be six diplomats and zeir countries, trying to change war," Hubert chuckled. "It sounds interesting… You can count me in too zen."

"Hubert…" Theodore looked at his friend, his flashed a stare back at him. Matching smiles appeared on both their faces and then Theodore spoke up, "If you'll have me, I agree too."

"Yes, I will go along as well," Farahilde smiled. "I'll do anything… anything to help them."

"If we're going to do this… we better act fast," Nikolai came in. "As far as our leaders are concerned… they're going to end this war, but we have to end it before they do. You have my support."

"So that's it then," Adelheid pursed her lips into a smile. She couldn't believe it. The secret alliance which had begun between her and Alfonso, had now spread to the other diplomats, who will then spread it out to the countries in war.

Alfonso caught Adelheid's smile and smiled himself. "We'll all be secretly united, so… let's come up with a plan. We're supposed to be enemies… but right now, we're allied, so no more secrets. We have to trust each other."

With that, each of the diplomats unveiled everything, in hope that they may in fact change the tides of war.

* * *

Niko: Whoop! Extra, EXTRA (A little over three pages) long chapter to start off the final arc!

**Notes:**

1. This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny. Good guys, bad guys, and explosions, as far as the eye can see. And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny

2. At first I was having trouble writing this chapter, so I went back to read the first couple chapters, and I remembered that "_Mio Dio_" was supposed to be Alfonso's little catchphrase. I had completely forgotten... so now it's back!

3. So Switzerland is basically referring to how fast Alfonso is running

4. This... this actually happened in the actual gameplay in my History class, eventually the Italian diplomat just kept to his table group and never once joined the rest of us

5. So did anyone remember that this game had objectives? Yeah, by this time of the game, everyone in my class forgot our objectives and just started attacking each other. Every group/country... except for one (can you guess who~?)

**Translations:**

_Mio Dio_ - My God

That's it for now. I've recently been looking over my first chapters and gosh... there are so many French translations mistakes. I apologize for these, my gosh it huts to just look at them all. I'll have them all fixed soon, if I miss any (and various other translations) please tell me (English is my first language, and French is... my second language in practice, so all the other translations were done on online translators).

Anyways, thank you all for reading and feel free to leave a review!


	71. 1918: Movement, Central Powers

Niko: So here we go! I told you all before that I was thinking of making this arc different.

So I've decided to write longer chapters, centering on the countries of the two (mainly two, but technically there are three) sides of war.

I hope you like the change? We finally get to see some of the countries interacting with each other, so that's plus!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Movement  
**

* * *

**Central Powers  
**

Although it took a while, the plan had begun. It took a little coaxing from both sides, but eventually, they got the countries of the central powers to meet together. Of course, the reason for the meeting was completely out of the knowledge of the heads of state. Frankly, half of the countries did not know it either.

The six of them sat in the sitting room of Germany's mansion. Germany had everything cleaned, and cleaned again after Prussia _attempted_ to assist his younger brother. They, mainly Germany, prepared some snacks, specifically cake, since he knew of Austria's taste for sweets(1). Prussia offered to help once again, but Germany urged his brother out of the kitchen the moment he stepped in.

"Hmm… I always liked your cakes, Germany," Austria said after taking a bite of his slice. "So… what is this meeting for? We already know that we're going to attack Russia within the year, is there anything left to wrap up before we head to our Eastern borders?"

"Yes… um," Farahilde stepped in, although she was nervous and her heart was beating quickly in her chest, she carefully brought out some courage to speak. "We… that is, Adelheid and I and all the diplomats… we want to end the war and we think… the only way we can do this… is by…"

Farahilde paused and took a deep breath, her hand clenched to the hems of her clothes. Quickly, her eyes darted to Adelheid, who nodded back to her.

"Is by… giving the countries the… power to end it," Farahilde finished.

"Farahilde… What is this…?"

"Elizaveta, you told me back then… years ago, that every country only wants what is best for their country. Since then… since then I've found out more and more from my talks with Erica. You countries… you're all so grand but you're all caged up. No one knows who you are, and eventually they will forget. I don't want that. I want… I want people to remember you all. Elizaveta and Roderich. You're more than countries to me. I… I was never able to tell you that before… because I was scared but… but I want you to know this now… before it's too late."

"Fool… why are you crying?" Austria responded bashfully. Hungary, who sat in the seat beside Austria, now stood up to face Farahilde and held the young woman in her arms.

"Farahilde… thank you… but this… how can you possibly?"

"With all of the countries' support," Adelheid jumped in, as Farahilde did not seem to be composed enough for conversation. "This is your chance to show the leaders, no the world, who you are. We know you don't want a part of this war as much as we don't. We want to end it… but we can't do it alone."

Austria eyed Germany and Prussia who had remained silent.

"You two…" Austria began quietly. "You knew about this…"

"Vell, yeah!" Prussia snickered.

"A little more than you do," Germany answered, trying to ignore his brother during this moment of gravity. "The previous year… my brother approached me and told me that…"

"I had _the_ dream," Prussia finished bluntly, knowing that his younger brother still couldn't bring himself to accept it. He noted the slightest spark of shock that appeared on Austria and Hungary's faces. Once that was registered, he decided he should continue. "There's going to be another var, just like this one. It's not going to be pretty, nothing like this one. I saw it all. Mistakes vill be made… and they vill never be forgotten. Then at the end of all that… ve're going to lose, my brother and I, and whoever else is on our side. Then… I'm going to take the fall."

"Prussia…" Hungary spoke breathlessly. "So that's why we need to change the outcome of this war… if we don't… then you'll… die."

"_Ja_, if ve lose it's going cause another var," Prussia explained. "I can't think of any other reason as to vhy another var of the vorld vould take place. If our side loses… Something, or rather _someone_ in our borders vill start the _second_ vorld var. However if ve vin…"

Prussia paused and licked his dry lips, "Ve've already been given orders to invade Italy. If ve vin… ve're not going to be able to stop until ve've taken everyone down. Boss's orders…"

"Italy… that's right, he's in this war too," Austria remembered upon hearing the country's name. "But what can we do now? Our leaders have already sent for troops to Russia…"

"They know already," Adelheid added in. "The Triple Entente, they already know about the attack on Russia, and they've already sent their troops over to protect Russia."

"The telegram… darn that fool Britain," Austria sighed. "Then what do we do now? Every country is heading to Russia right now, this is it isn't it? The final showdown in Russia? Thousands of troops from all around the world are going to gather there, and we're supposed to prevent both sides from winning _and_ losing?"

"Ve have to," Germany said. "Not just for my brother's life, but for the future."

"It's not a pretty sight, the vorld in several years' time," Prussia said grimly. "A bit of it is still fuzzy but… take vhat has happened in this var and stomp it to the ground… It is far vorse than vhat ve've seen in this var, perhaps in all our previous vars as well. The technology I saw… the cruelty that came from human beings… _and_ countries controlled by their leaders… if ve let this come, ve'll never achieve freedom. It's like Ludwig said, ve _have_ to and if ve do… ve'll save with vorld from devastation."

"So what do we do? Just march into Russia and then what?" Hungary asked. "We need a plan."

"We've devised one already," Farahilde spoke softly, whose soft voice brought everyone's attention to her. "Of all the countries at the moment, there is only one who's power has not fallen. All the other countries, they've all engaged in battle and have lost troops. Except one country, whose power in fact has grown since the start of war."

"Italy," Germany already knew, he didn't need to be told. It was as he had hoped when he decided to shadow Italy from the attention of the rest of the countries at war. He had hoped that he would be forgotten and thus be able to gain power overtime. He just never expected that… he would be the source of the end of war.

"So then… what's the plan?" Austria asked.

"A treaty," Farahilde answered. "Signed by countries, for countries."

"Which will be signed in Italy," Adelheid finished.

"But vhat of the troops heading to Russia? They've already received their orders and by their numbers the few of us can't stop them," Germany asked.

"Which is why we're all heading to Russia. The leaders will not find it odd that we follow our troops to the field. Each country will be in charge of their own troops and will stop them all, hopefully before the trenches are finished and the warfare has started," Adelheid explained.

"Can we really do that… is this even allowed?" Austria asked.

"Ludwig?" Adelheid turned to her country, calling him out by his human name. Germany stared back into Adelheid's eyes. Years ago, this was the woman would only refer to him as "sir" and although she looked like a strong young woman, there seemed to be something holding her back every time. Over the course of the year, she seemed to have broken free of those restraints. Through times of weakness, she has somehow become stronger than the woman who saluted him that first day. Here she was now, calling out his true name without hesitation.

He knew whatever would happen in the future, would affect her too. If they didn't do anything, the countries were not the only ones who would suffer. Their diplomats, their people, will also writhe in the clutches of their present decision.

"Ve have to," Germany repeated his answer. "Not just for us countries… but for the lives of our people. There are no _what ifs_ or _buts_, ve are countries. There is no room for failure. Ve have to do this."

There a short silence around the room as everyone took the information and the situation in. Then the silence was brutally shattered by an erupting laughter.

"Vhat's up Austria? I know I invaded your vital regions, but even a pansy like you can man up, right?" Prussia teased the pianist who sat across from him.

"Fool! Of course I can take care for my own troops!" Austria was so angry, his Mariazell(2) moved back and forth.

"Then it's settled then!" Hungary got up. "We'll go to Russia!"

"Kesesese… Hungary's got more balls than you," Prussia chuckled, which led to the eruption of fighting in the sitting room at Germany's mansion, which resulted in a dented frying pan, a half-eaten stepped on cake, a migraine for Germany, and a firm scolding from Austria, two relatively confused and worried diplomats, and a very injured Prussia.

"Well… this is going along well," Adelheid sighed and Farahilde chuckled nervously beside her.

* * *

Niko: Well... things seem to be going well. They've at least eased up enough to start up a little chaos in the sitting room, so I think things are going quite well.

**Notes:**

1. I find it cute that Germany likes to bake sweets (especially cake) and Austria likes cakes

2. For those who don't know, that Roderich's ahoge. For those who don't know what an ahoge is, it's a certain hair that sticks out from the rest of the hair (it's very popular in anime characters, especially in Hetalia)

**Translations:**

_Ja_ - Yes

It's nice to finally be writing the countries together, they've been separated for so long, writing them together is really refreshing.

So the next chapter will be like this one, extra long and with the countries of the other main side of war interacting with each other. We'll see just what kind of chaos awaits them.

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	72. 1918: Movement, Entente Powers

Niko: Hello again everyone! It's time for another chapter! Like last time when it was focused on Germany and Austria-Hungary, this time it will focus on Britain, France, and Russia!

Also, I did the final plan out, the story will probably end within the following week. As sad as it is to say that the story is ending, I'm working out a little surprise for you all!

So, enough of my rambling, time for the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Entente Powers  
**

"I 'ate your ship," France sighed from his seat as the ship rocked against the waves.

"If you hate it that much, then save us the trouble of throwing you overboard," Britain scowled. France sat at the edge of the ship, where he had stayed since he had thrown up his breakfast and lunch. Britain helped him out… a little bit, but he couldn't fix the movement of the waves, so there wasn't a lot he could do.

Later on the previous year he sent his ships to pick up France so that they could get going to Russia. Along with them on the ship was America and Canada. America was off exploring the ship, while Canada had apparently disappeared. It struck the two nations odd when their diplomats came along however, but they allowed it.

Inside the walls of the ship, Hubert rushed about looking for Theodore the moment he placed his responsibility on France to Britain. The ship was quite big and Hubert thought it would be easy to find the British diplomat in a sea of uniformed soldiers. However, with the ship's massive girth, it made the simple task much more difficult.

Without noticing it, Hubert bumped into someone and he and that person went crashing down.

"_Merde! _Zat 'urt! 'ey sorry about zat, I didn't see you zere, let me 'elp you up," Hubert hissed at his grazed knee before getting up and offering a hand to the man. He felt the man's firm grasp and tried to pull him up, but Hubert noticed the man push himself up with his free hand.

"_Merci beaucoup_," the man smiled and then Hubert recognized him.

"Oh! You're zat country!" Hubert said out loud. "You're ze country zat visited France back zen… uh… _je suis desolé, comment t'appelle tu, encore_?"

"_Je suis Canada_, it's nice to see you again, Hubert," Canada smiled.

"You too," Hubert smiled, although he felt a little guilty that Canada could remember him but he could not remember Canada. "You look much better from ze last time I saw you."

"_Oui_, I feel much better too. Were you possibly looking for someone?"

"Oh, yes, zanks for reminding me, 'ow did you know?"

"You're… heh not the only one who bumped into me while looking for someone," Canada chuckled a bit. "I believe it was Britain's diplomat. I believe he went in the direction of the kitchen. Good luck."

"Zank you, Canada!" Hubert was off again. In his mind he quickly mapped out the directions that would take him to the kitchen. It was close by to the dining room, which he was in previously before France got seasick. He retraced his steps and found his way to the kitchen.

"Teddy?" Hubert called out when he entered. It was past noon, so the kitchen would be empty until it was time to finish their preparations for dinner. There was only one kitchen, but both British and French chefs cooked there, but only for their respective countries and troops.

It was at the far corner of the kitchen, where Hubert found Theodore, standing beside the stove as a kettle slowly boiled.

"Hubert! Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, everywhere. _Merde_ Teddy, of all ze places to play 'ide-and-seek, you 'ad to choose a ship," Hubert joked and smiled wider when Theodore chuckled. "But really, what are you doing 'ere?"

"Making tea," Theodore smiled. "Arthur said it might help France."

"Well wine definitely isn't going to," Hubert snickered. "So it looks like we're going to 'ave to tell them 'ere, before we reach Russia."

"Yes… I wonder though, will they agree?" Theodore's eyes rang with worry, Hubert could see as he seemed to just stare out into the distance, with no certain focus.

"We won't know until we try," Hubert chuckled and patted Theodore's back, albeit a little roughly, which made Theodore flinch out of his thousand yard gaze and focus on the French diplomat. "Better to try and fail, zan to not try at all, _non_?"

"Yeah," Theodore chuckled. 'Yes you're right. So let's have this little conversation over some tea and biscuits, then? Don't worry, they're not Britain's, I made them."

So that was that, Britain brought France to the dining room for the tea he asked Theodore to make, much to France's dismay. America and Canada noticed them in the hallway and decided to follow them, one a little quieter than the other. Once they got there, Britain was pleased to see that Theodore also prepared some biscuits.

"Mm… zis is much better zan the stuff you make, England," France said when he took a biscuit. "They taste and look edible."

"Shut up, you frog!" Britain's face flushed, but he did not say anything against it, because he also enjoyed Theodore's cooking. If it were not for Theodore, working outside of his job description, Britain would have gone hungry after all those days locked in his study, many years ago.

"Man! He's right! This tastes awesome!" America spoke with his mouth full, resulting in a spray of crumbs to from his mouth to every surface in front of him.

"I-I'm glad you like them," Theodore smiled as Hubert deftly pulled the tray of biscuits out of America's crumb range(1). "Please, take as many as you'd like, there's more in the kitchen."

"Since we 'ave your attention at ze moment," Hubert began, and he instantly caught Theodore's eyes on his. Hubert smiled and nodded before continuing. "Zeodore and I 'ave somezing we'd like to say. We're tired of war and wiz ze 'elp of ze ozer diplomats, we 'ave come up wiz a plan to end it."

"What the bollucks are you talking about?" Britain asked.

"What he means to say is," Theodore jumped in. "As far as we know, you all don't really want to be in this war. In all honesty, I hardly understand why we're in it. However, since we've been in war, people have died, friends and… family, and we're not the only ones who have been affected by it. You all as countries should know… you don't want your people to suffer."

"But 'ow exactly do you plan to end it?" France asked as he entwined his fingers together, his attention fully on the two diplomats.

"We brought you two together," Theodore answered. "That… to say the least was an achievement. You two hate each other, even after the Entente Cordiale, but we still brought you two to ally with each other. That alliance was at first between you two as nations. Your leaders didn't tell you to do it and you didn't have to follow our desires. The two of you _chose _to ally with each other."

"Just because you're nations… no, _because_ you are nations you should be able to 'ave your word in what _you_ do. We zink, we can end zis war wiz ze countries' aid, but zis is your choice. Do you want to continue war, or do you want to finally have a choice in ze matter?"

"You two…"

"Wait," Canada stood up. "I… I understand where they're coming from."

"Oh! Canada, when did you get here, little bro?" America asked, noticing Canada when he spoke out and stood up abruptly. "I didn't even see you man!"

"You never do…" Canada mumbled before speaking aloud once more. "I… I've felt powerless to the orders of my own boss during this war. My boss has taken full control during this time of war and honestly… it's paranoid, all the precautions he's taking. He doesn't see, but every night I can see my people and they're hurt. I… I want to help, so… if you'll have me…"

"Yes, _merci_, Canada," Hubert smiled.

"Thank you, Canada," Theodore also had a bright smile on his face.

"Mmm, so zat's what 'ad you so down before," Francis smiled and patted Canada's head. "It is ze bitterness of being a nation. To be so strong and to 'old up so much weight on your own, and yet you can't even lift a finger to do what's right. _Le père et frère_ of Hubert … are two of zousands of my people who 'ave died zus far in zis war. I am a nation and I will not let zeir sacrifice be in vain. I agree to zis little plan of yours."

"_Merci,_ Francis," Hubert smiled.

"Hey you've got me too!" America jumped in with vigour. "If it'll help end the war, then I'll pitch in as well! That's what a hero does! He saves everyone just in the nick of time! I'm totally in!"

"Thank you, America," Theodore smiled, as he was used to America's enthusiastic outbursts, unlike Hubert. Then his eyes rolled over to Britain, whose eyes fell elsewhere as he took a sip of tea. "Well, Arthur? What do you think?"

"Hmph!" Britain placed his teacup back into its saucer. "What do _I_ think? What do _you_ even think you're doing? You were talking with other diplomats outside of our alliance. You make this absolute tosh plan to _end_ the bloody war? It's absolute codswallop if you ask me and there's no guarantee that it will even work!"

"…_But_…" Theodore smiled, having known Britain for long enough, he knew that Britain had more to say, he just wasn't saying it… yet.

"…bumabeillcnsdrit…" Britain mumbled.

"Couldn't hear you, England," France chucled slyly.

"BUT MAYBE I'LL CONSIDER IT, alright?!" Britain's outburst came as a surprise to some, but to the rest it resulted in laughter.

"So what should we start wiz zen, wiz zis plan of yours," France smiled as he took Britain's flushed face into his view.

"First we'll have to tell the troops of our change of plans, as for the troops ahead of us… we'll have to stop them when we get to Russia."

Thus began a long process of planning, tea, and more biscuits.

* * *

Nikolai had encouraged most of those in Russia's mansion to agree with her. She spoke with each of them individually. First she approached Ukraine, being the easiest of them all to convince on the matter. She quickly agreed, especially if it would help her siblings, and aided Nikolai in gaining Belarus's agreement as well. The Baltics weren't too difficult either, having already created a strong friendship with them. The three of them, albeit nervous and unsure, finally agreed with the young diplomat and the plans.

All that was left, was Russia, which lead her to where she was now.

"So, why did you wait to tell me last, Nikol?" Russia asked as he moved his rook to H4(2). "I thought you would come to me first, or… was there something stopping you?"

Nikolai sighed and moved her bishop to C6. "So you knew I was telling everyone else… well, I thought I'd save the best for last."

"You flatter me," Russia giggled. Nikolai had no idea how she ended up in this situation. She was about to tell Russia of her plan, when he gave out a little giggle and asked her for a game of chess. She wasn't overly good at the game, but went along with it.

"Hmm… who was it then? Belarus? I guess she would be the obvious choice," Nikolai asked watching as Russia placed his knight to D6, a little too close to her queen. She countered that by moving her own knight to D6.

"Of course but there are always other possibilities with which you refuse to see," Russia smiled as Nikolai took away his knight. Then he moved his queen to A5 to take out her other knight. "I could have asked Ukraine, or one of the Baltics, what makes you think I asked Belarus?"

"Simple, if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains – however improbable – must be the truth(3). Check," Nikolai said as she move her bishop to F3 and took out one Russia's bishops. "Ukraine went out shopping after I told her and Belarus, so she couldn't have told you. I doubt you could have gotten it from the Baltics, since they avoid you. Besides that fact, I just told them, so there was no time between me telling them and me heading to your study for you to get the information. Unless you're a timelord, which if you were, you probably would have seen my bishop coming. So who's left after that? Belarus, your younger sister who is devoted to you must be the answer(4)."

"Well done," Russia smiled as he moved his king to D2. "You're getting better, and here I though you weren't very good at chess."

"I know a little," Nikolai murmured, placing her pawn to B6. "Not sure if it's enough to win though."

"Oh?" Russia sounded as he knocked over her knight when he moved his bishop to D6. "Check."

"So you know the plan, what's your answer?" Nikolai asked after losing many of her pieces, she moved her king to H7, practically feeding Russia the victory.

"Kolkolkol~" Russia smiled and moved his queen to G7.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Niko: So what _is _Russia's answer? If you don't get it, read the last part again. If you've read it over and over and still don't get it, feel free to ask.

Also! I'm so glad I got the FACE (**F**rance, **A**merica, **C**anada, **E**ngland) family together at least once in this story.

**Notes:**

1. This... this happens to me more than I would like to. My brother doesn't eat with his mouth closed and has a tendency to sneeze a lot. Hubert is playing my role of protecting the food at the dinner table.

2. I don't play chess myself (although a buddy of mine told me I had the smarts to, I'm just very lazy), so I applaud anyone who knows where I got this game play of chess from (a hint: 1TS FROM 4 R34LLY W31RD W3BCOM1C :?)

3. SPOCK! I honestly have not seen Star Trek, but I want to. It sounds really interesting, especially Spock's character

4. The inspiration for this paragraph of deduction is thanks to BBC Sherlock

*Ahem, also, anyone catch a Doctor Who reference in there? (Also haven't watched it, but it has also caught my interest, I just have no idea where to start watching)

**Translations:**

_Merde_ - Damn

_Merci beaucoup_ - Thank you very much

___je suis desolé, comment t'appelle tu, encore_? - I'm sorry, what's your name, again?

_Je suis Canada_ - I am Canada

_Oui_ - Yes

___Le père et_ _frère -_ The father and brother

___absolute tosh_ - rubbish

___codswallop_ - baloney

Alright, that's all done. Now I gotta get back to work, see you all tomorrow with another chapter!

Thanks for reading, don't be shy to leave a review if you'd like!


	73. 1918: Movement, Italy

Niko: So now it's time to end the final Movement section of this story. Then, since the weekend in coming again, I will once again retreat to my cave for two days and play video games (naw, I'm kidding, I have... celebratory reasons for this leave, long story short, next week will be rather busy, but I'll still get the chapters out! Don't worry!)

So, we've seen already how the Central and Entente Powers are doing, now it's time to see how the third side of war is going along with this "plan."

Please enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Italy  
**

"It's almost done! Wow it looks really professional!" Veneziano stared blissfully at the treaty they were writing.

"Of course it does, _idiota_!" Romano huffed with a proud smile. "Who do you think helped you out?"

Things seemed to be getting much better at the Italy brothers' mansion. Alfonso had informed them of the revised plan, which Veneziano was quick to agree to. Once again, Romano had to be coaxed into agreeing as well, having several complaints about Germany, France, and Britian, however eventually he too went along with the plan.

The plan was far from complete though, even with the treaty nearing completion. From their long talk back in Switzerland, Alfonso knew that the other countries had already sent their troops to Russia. They had all agreed, that each of them would accompany their nations over to Russia to stop their troops.

At this rate, the treaty wouldn't be signed until the troops were stopped. First was the task of stopping the troops _before_ they did irrevocable damage. Then there was getting the countries to Italy to sign the treaty. All this had to happen without the leaders' knowing.

There were nights when Alfonso couldn't sleep or felt a sick sensation in his stomach from all the stress. However whenever he saw one of the Italy brothers and their enthusiasm, he knew he couldn't let the weight of the situation get to him. All these years and Veneziano and Romano had lived through and they still could stand with smiles on their faces, albeit one more than the other.

Alfonso wanted people to know about them, these men and women of nations, and how all of them are brave people. He knows that when the years pass, he will one day pass away and the only one who will stay to watch over his descendants will be Veneziano and Romano.

So while every other country was off to Russia, the Italy brothers were working on the treaty and trying to be inconspicuous during the meetings they attended. However what as after that once they finished? Alfonso and Farahilde had already prepared something.

After waking up from a siesta and having a meal, Alfonso instructed the two brothers to get dressed and ready for a long walk. When they got outside they were welcomed by the sight of their troops.

"We're going to Russia, but we won't be fighting," Alfonso said. "It took a while, but I round up enough of the troops to break up the fight between the rest of the countries when we get to Russia. But nothing I say will get them to do it… so maybe… maybe Italy can."

With that Alfonso gave out a hand, silently letting Veneziano and Romano to take the podium.

"Uh… _Ciao e benvenuto_, _tutti_!" Veneziano greeted the troops and they all turned their attention to him. The two Italian brothers looked nervous with so much attention on them, but they continued on. "First of all, thank you for dedicating your lives for us, your country. My name is Italy Veneziano."

"And I am Italy Romano," Romano added. "Together we are the brothers born of this country. Throughout this war, we have been fortunate enough not to attract any enemy attention, but now is the time we must take to action!"

"This war… for the sake of human lives and the future, must end," Veneziano took over again. "To do that, we, as a country, will do everything in our power to end it. So that's why… that's why we're headed to Russia! Not to fight the other countries, but to stop the fighting and to stop the war! So please… please continue to give us your support… because… because we countries are nothing without our people."

For a moment there was a stifling silence as the information sank in. Alfonso, Romano and Veneziano all held their breaths, as they waited through it. Then suddenly, there was a small voice out of thousands. Then the voice was echoed by thousands more, until the message was clear to their ears.

"_Foedere et Religione Tenemur_!_ Foedere et Religione Tenemur_! _Foedere et Religione Tenemur_!"(1)

"_Grazie_!" both the Italy brothers cried out as their people chanted out their national motto aloud. The two of them couldn't believe it. For the first time in their life as countries, they felt empowered. They felt like they could accomplish anything.

They felt like they could change the world.

* * *

Niko: Remember the first chapter for this story? It started with the Italy brothers, giving a... less than encouraging speech to their troops? Well this chapter is meant to mirror it!

**Note:**

1. This is the national motto of the Kingdom of Italy

**Translations:**

_idiota_ - idiot

___Ciao e benvenuto_, _tutti_! - Hello and welcome, everyone!

___Foedere et Religione Tenemur_! - (Latin for) We are held together by pact and by religion!

_Grazie!_ - Thank you!

So, by my planning, this story will be over within the next week. There are... 2 maybe 3 chapters left. We'll just all have to wait and see.

I'll see you all next week with another chapter, when the ultimate showdown (of ultimate destiny~) in Russia finally takes place.

Thanks a lot for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	74. 1918: Combat

Niko: A new week is upon us and now it's time for another chapter! So... you know how I told you all that there will be 2 or 3 more chapters left (after the previous chapter)? Well, I've decided to make it 2 (including this one) however, **the last chapter may or may not come out tomorrow.** I'm... struggling to wrap everything up (it's hard to finish things up) so don't be surprised if I don't update tomorrow. If not tomorrow then the day after.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Combat  
**

"Why do you stay with me, Nikolai?" Russia asked, abandoning the pet name, as he was serious in his question. "You have your family waiting for you back home… they will… worry if you're gone for too long, am I wrong?"

"No you're not," Nikolai answered. At the moment, the two of them were on the balcony just outside of Russia's study. "I call them every day to check up on them. I worry for them with every moment I'm not worrying about work."

"So why don't you go back? Why do you stay?"

"Because," Nikolai broke her poker face into a smile. "At least my three year old doesn't go around breaking things while I'm away."

"You have a child?" Russia asked, curiosity getting the better of him, and his voice sounded like that of a child once more. Nikolai turned over and looked at him. He truly was just a child in a man's body. Yes he had lived far longer than a man and had the experience to put any elder to shame, but he was still just a child, robbed of his childhood.

"Yes," Nikolai smiled. "Perhaps… once this war is over… I'll introduce you to her. Her name is Anya(1) and she loves hearing stories about you."

"You've been… telling her about… me?"

"Well yeah," Nikolai chuckled at Russia's surprised expression. "I've told her about everyone in the mansion. I tell her about the three Baltics who are always shivering and although they are quite different they're still a little group of friends. I told her about Ukraine and Belarus, the two sisters of a great man, one with a warm heart and a soft embrace, and one with a tough heart only for her brother. I also told her of Finland, a young man with a contagious smile, who went home to be with his friend. So of course… I told her of the great man himself, and she likes you the most."

"Really?"

"Every time I went home she'd welcome me back and she'd ask me 'Mama! Mama! How was Mr. Braginski today?' She's so adorable…"

"Yet you choose to stay with me rather than your daughter…?" Russia asked, feeling a slight pang in his stomach, but not quite sure what it was. He hadn't had this feeling in a long, _long_ time, perhaps he had eaten something strange.

"Don't get me wrong," Nikolai smiled and faced her nation. "I'm sure when I get back, little Anya will be asking me how you were. I need to have _something_ to tell her, beside the fact you were hitting Toris."

"Hmm…" a smile appeared on Russia's face. "More troops have entered my borders…"

"Which ones?"

"Ships… Britain and France are finally here," Russia heaved a breath, feeling the excess weight of thousands of troops making their way in. He had his own troops outside to protect them, but only for defensive measures.

"So… looks like it's really going to start now," Russia wiped the sweat off his brow.

"And end… let's get going," Nikolai said before turning to the door back into the study, with her nation beside her. Behind them, from the view of the balcony, the final combat of war was about to take place.

* * *

"We're too late…!" Germany murmured when they got into Russia. He could already see the troops preparing their trenches.

"Not yet! Come on!" Prussia pushed his younger brother along. "Hungary, you and Austria take your troops! We'll handle our own! We'll get through them all faster this way! Hurry!"

"Right!" With that the group of four split up to their own troops. Each of them was dressed in their military uniforms as they dove into the trenches.

"Message from the higher-ups! Cease your preparation for fire! This is a message from the higher-ups!" Germany and Prussia yelled and rushed through the trench. One by one soldiers stopped what they were doing as they stared at the two uniformed men giving out the message. That was, until they were stopped by a high ranking, uniformed man, most likely the leader of the troops. He had a thick moustache under his nose.

"What higher-ups? The Kaiser?" The moustachioed man asked sternly, leaning over Prussia.

"Even higher than the Kaiser!" Prussia spoke back, before eyeing his brother.

"I am the man born of the country Germany," Germany spoke, with the firm authoritative voice that made even the moustachioed man take a step back. "I call off any orders of attack made by the Kaiser and/or the Minister of Var. You vill all pack up your equipment and return back to Germany vith posthaste. Is that understood?"

There was no answer, as all the soldiers were surprised and confused.

"I said _Verstehst du_?!"

"_V-Verstanden haben_! _Sir_!" With that the German troops all began to take everything down. They packed everything up, just as they had been told.

"Awesome! That vas _awesome_, _Westen_!" Prussia slung his arm around his younger brother's broad shoulders. "Look at them all! They'll be out of here sooner than I thought! Hey _Westen_, are you seeing this or… _Westen_?"

Germany just stared at his handiwork. Just through the power of his words, his troops were moving out of Russia. He felt as though for the longest time he was locked in a dark cage, now, now just by his own power, he has bent the bars apart, and now he was free.

"_Westen_…?" Prussia called his brother back to reality.

"_Bruder_… I… I don't know vhat this feeling is…" Germany said as his hands ghosted over his chest and belly. "It's like there's air pumping inside me and I'm going to explode…"

"Kesesese~" Prussia chuckled before going out in full laughter. "It's _gl__ück_, Ludwig. It's been a vhile since I've seen you like this vithout the help of beer."

"_Gl__ück_... " Germany repeated. "Is that vhat it is…?" Germany thought as the feeling got stronger and stronger to the point that it was almost painful. Then outside of the sounds of trenches, outside of the sounds of faraway warfare, there was a small nearly inaudible sound. "_Bruder_… do you hear that…?"

"Huh?" Prussia tried to listen and caught the tiniest sound, mixed with many louder ones. The two brothers rushed over to the edge of the trench and climbed out. There heading towards them was a large group of uniformed soldiers all approaching them. In the middle of their thundering footsteps came the small sound.

"Veh~ Germany!"

"_Italia… Italia_!" Before Germany knew it, his feet moved on his own as he trudged towards the thousands of Italian troops, where Veneziano and Romano were up in front.

* * *

"Bollocks!" Britain said when their ship finally landed and he and France got out. "It's already started. Where do we even start?"

"Let's start wiz getting our troops to stop first," France suggested. Their troops were backing up Russia's troops, but the troops from Austria-Hungary were prepared to go through them. "Looks like Austria and 'ungary still 'aven't gotten to zeir troops yet."

"You two should go together," Canada approached them from behind, which surprised the two of them.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly capable on my own!" Britain tried to reason, but Canada stopped him.

"Because I know firsthand that the English won't listen to the French and the French won't listen to the English. So if you want your troops to stop, you _both_ need to talk to them! If they see you two there… they just might start working together too."

"Yes… Matthew's right… you think you can keep up with me, frog?" Britain faced France and gave him his two fingered salute(2).

"Honhonhon~ Ze question is, do _you_ zink you can keep up wiz me, England," France chortled(3) and then the two were on their way. Canada smiled, hoping that they would actually work together. Then he turned over to America, and the two started to do all they could with their current situation.

* * *

"Well… that was tedious," Austria huffed. He and Hungary had finally spoken some sense into their own troops, however some were still unsure. "They're still unconvinced, some of those fools…"

"If only there was a way we could show them that we have to stop fighting," Hungary sighed and then spotted something far away. Far across No-Man's land was were the enemy's troops and among them, Hungary spotted a familiar pair.

"Austria! That over there, it's France and Britain!"

"So it is… what do you have in mind?" Austria asked.

"Quick!" Hungary turned to face the troops. "I need a messenger! One who can speak French or English! Come on now! I need someone to send a message to the other side!"

A young man popped out and Hungary told him the message.

"Be careful," Hungary added. "Approach them cautiously or else they might think it's a threat." The messenger nodded and made his way to deliver the message. Hungary and Austria watched as the other side noticed the messenger, and sent their own over. Once the message was delivered, there was a moment of wait before they saw France and Britain begin walking into No-Man's land.

"Keep your weapons down," Hungary spoke firmly before she and Austria walked into No-Man's land, hand in hand as the married nation they were. Eventually the nations met up in the middle, for both sides to see.

"Ah, Austria, 'ungary, it's been so long," France smiled and kissed Hungary's hand. "I assume your diplomat told you of ze same plan?"

"Yes," Austria spoke. "So then I guess all the countries in war have been told of this plan to end this foolish war."

"Presumably," Britain answered. "Those kids… they really are crazy, aren't they…?"

"But weren't we once?" Hungary chuckled. "Long ago when we were younger, we were just like them, so out of control. Even now, here we are going along with their crazy ideas, stopping a war of the world. We're just as crazy as them."

"Verily," Britain pulled a smirk. "So how about we shake on it, and show our two sides that their countries don't plan on fighting anymore in this war?"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Austria pulled a smile as well. "All this war is getting is cutting into my leisure time."

In the middle of No-Man's land, between two enemy sides of war, the four countries shook hands.

* * *

One by one, the sides of war were stopping. The French and British troops were working together and returning to their ships. The Austro-Hungarian troops followed the Germany troops, who were finishing their packing and were about to head back. The Italian troops grouped back together, seeing that the other troops were backing off one another, they too began heading back to their country. The Russian troops stayed in their place until all the other troops left, just to be cautious.

"We did it…" Nikolai couldn't believe. Even after the troops were dismissed, Nikolai and Russia remained there. "I can't… Слава Богу! We actually did it! The war is over!"

Russia was surprised to see Nikolai so cheerful, it was in fact brought a smile to his face. A woman her age with a family waiting for her back at home, and she chose to stay with him all this time. She was just human and he knew that even she feared him, yet she stayed. The only other person to be brave enough to approach him was… Lithuania, and he hurt him. It was evident from the scars on his back, Russia knew he had to change.

It was while the young diplomat was prancing about like a young girl, that Russia realized something. I'm going to change, Russia thought. If a couple of humans can start the spark that changed the outcome of war, then even I have the hope to change to. I can do it too.

Then there was an explosion.

"Ivan!" Nikolai screamed, but her voice was muffled by Russia's scarf. She kept screaming as Russia shielded her from a leftover mine from No-Man's land.

"спасибо, Nikolai…"

* * *

Niko: Cliffhanger...? Even on the second last chapter? YES.

**Notes:**

1. To those who remember, I had two ideas for Russia's diplomat, a man named Nikolai and a woman named Anya. In the end I decided on a woman named Nikolai (I like the name). So, Nikolai's daughter is named after the other unused diplomat

2. Here's the two fingered salute again. I realize I didn't explain it at all the last time (my bad). Basically, make a peace sign with your middle and index finger and then face the back of your hand to the person in front of you. Apparently during the Hundred Years' War, the English and French were (of course...) fighting. When the French captured any English longbowmen they had a habit of cutting off their middle and index finger (their arrow-shooting fingers). This hand gesture became a sign of defiance to show the French that they still had their fingers.

3. While reading over the old chapters, I could not believe that I left out France's signature laugh throughout the entire story.

**Translations:**

_Verstehst du_?! - Do you understand?!

_V-Verstanden haben_! _Sir!_ - U-Understood! Sir!

___Westen_ - West_  
_

___Bruder - _Brother___  
_

_____gl__ück - _happiness_____  
_

Слава Богу - Thank God

спасибо - thank you

So the next chapter will be the last chapter. If I can, **I'll try to have it done for tomorrow, but if I can't expect it to be out the next day**. I'm trying to wrap it all up in a way that isn't so cheesy. I'll work something out.

So see you all either tomorrow or the day after!

Thanks a bunch for reading, feel free to leave a review!


	75. After the War

Niko: Alrighty then, as I said, this is going to be the last chapter for Diplomacy. It's truly heart warming to think that this story is finally ending. It's been so long, nearly two years I think. It's the story that basically started with my interest in Hetalia and History.

Randomly Placed Fun Fact: Would you believe? If you make to many "mistakes" on Microsoft Word, it will stop highlighting your mistakes even if they're darn right obvious? Yeah, that's what happened to **Diplomacy** (they _were not_ mistakes, they were some of the characters' names and times when I had to write the characters' dialogue in another language...)

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of **Diplomacy**!

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**After the War  
**

One by one, countries entered Italy's borders. War was over and the threat of fighting was gone. There was only one last thing in the plan to do. Last of all was the treaty, a pact that would bond all the countries in an alliance and finally give them a little power in the decisions that happen in their country(1).

"Waah~ Look at all the countries that came to our house, _fratello_~" Veneziano stared at the dining room(2), which was the biggest room and held all the countries in it. Veneziano stared out to all them but when he received no response from his brother he turned around and came face to face with someone else.

"Germany! You came too! But where'd Romano go?"

"_Ja_, your brother got caught up vith Spain a little moment ago," Germany said awkwardly. "I guess you got my letter?"

"Yep!" Veneziano smiled. "I kept my pinkie out! It was difficult though, it would get sore sometimes and other times Romano would ask me what I was doing and then he'd hit me when I wouldn't tell him."

"I see…" Germany let out a stifled chuckle before shifting his attention to the dining room filled with countries just standing about. "This… vhat do we even call this? A meeting?"

"A meeting of the world!" Veneziano spoke up. "We should have some every now and then! That would be nice! We could all meet up and discuss what we should do with our world and continue to change it for the better!"

"Hmm… that sound's… good," Germany said, sounding a little surprised. "A 'World Meeting'… heh, I like it, although it does sound a bit crazy."

"We've done crazier things," Veneziano smiled, to which Germany also smiled to as well.

"You're right," Germany nearly chuckled. "This is nothing compared to vhat ve have accomplished these past years…"

"Yes… but maybe," Italy's smile seemed to grow wider as he opened his eyes, letting the sight dawn on him completely. The room filled with countries all meeting together. "Veh~ Look it all, Ludwig. Years ago, we were completely lost. We just did as our leaders told us, even… not allying with one another. Then over the course of the years, look how much we've achieved! From our doings… all countries now have a voice. It was just us, a handful of crazy countries and diplomats with a crazy dream.

"Maybe this is only just the beginning," Veneziano concluded.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!"

"Hey there, sweetie," Nikolai smiled as her three year old daughter, Anya, waddled over to her bedside. She wasn't exactly in the best form but she was feeling fine, and a visit from her daughter only brightened her day further.

"Mama… you were gone for a long, long time," Anya spoke carefully once Nikolai had hefted the small child up and into the bed along with her. It was after her daughter's words when reasoning hit Nikolai pretty hard and quickly turned into a small panic.

"How did you get to the hospital, sweetie… did your aunt take you here?" Nikolai asked. Of all the people, it was very likely to be her sister to have taken her daughter over. Yes that would be quite likely, but if she did, where was she now? Nikolai knew her sister was not irresponsible enough to let a three year old parade around a hospital.

"I took her…" Nikolai looked up and there was Ivan Braginski at the doorway. "…is that alright?"

"Fine," Nikolai could only bring herself to say that. So it was not her sister, it made a little more sense now. Ivan had come and taken Anya to see her at the hospital. Since Anya knew so much about Ivan, it was no mystery as to how she quickly took a liking the man with the long scarf at the doorway. Then when they got to her room, Ivan would have let Anya in first, knowing that Nikolai would have wanted to see her before anyone else. While Anya was inside, Ivan would wait outside, like a shy child who needed permission to enter before he would allow himself to enter.

"Yeah Mama," Anya bounced slightly on her seat on the bed. "Mr. Braginski took me here. He came to our house!" To which, Nikolai responded with a warm smile and a chuckle.

"You look much better," Ivan smiled from his position. He stood faraway from Nikolai and her daughter, at the end of the bed, as if not to disturb the two of them in their long awaited reunion.

"I didn't need to go to the hospital, you know?" Nikolai said but still had a smile on her face. "The doctors even said it themselves, I'm perfectly fine. I was just worried about _you_. You were the one who took the full brunt of the... whatever it was."

"Yes, but you were so worried that it was considered as shock, and shock can be quite dangerous," Ivan rebutted. "You would be much safer in a hospital than a field with more possible mines, да?"

"I guess," Nikolai shrugged only to tease the large nation in front of her. When Ivan began to dig his fingers into the loose end of his scarf and shuffle on the spot, she knew it had worked. "I'm just kidding. I'm... more than grateful. You saved my life... and hers."

Nikolai smiled and wrapped her arms around Anya. Ivan looked at the two of them. He knew that there was no point in helping. Preventing her death then, was not going to prevent her death forever. Like everyone else, she was going to leave him one day, and he wouldn't ever be able to, no matter how many times he jumped off the balcony. However, he knew that beating Lithuania was not going to bring him to his lost friends either. Rather, he would just lose more friends.

Yet that was what she did. There was no point in helping him and the other countries they way she and the other diplomats did. They, especially he, were a lost cause but they still helped. Ivan realized it back when the troops had gathered in his borders, and after thinking about it, he knew it was right and he knew his decision that day was right.

Slowly he took a few steps and stopped right at the bedside, so that he was closer to the woman and her daughter.

"спасибо, Nikolai Letovich," Ivan spoke before leaving for the final time.

* * *

"How do you like it?" Roderich asked, once he was finished his piece.

"It's lovely, Roderich," Farahilde smiled and applauded her country. With the war finally over, he was given the leisure time to return to his hobbies. Most of this time was spent writing music and performing for whoever would listen. However, with his recent divorce with Hungary(3), there was few that could listen to him. Farahilde, however tried to visit him to listen. In her heart, she still believed that Austria and Hungary were her countries, no matter if they were separated.

Despite his divorce, Roderich was back to playing cheerful pieces. Farahilde was overjoyed at this. Not only was it a bit depressing to hear solemn pieces every day. So with the introduction of more mirthful pieces were a good change of pace and a sign that Roderich was feeling better.

"Have you… heard from Elizaveta, as of late?" Farahilde queried, quite honestly wondering about her other country. "Perhaps… maybe we should all meet up again for tea?"

"No I have yet to hear from her," Roderich said, not turning to face Farahilde, but his eyes were distant. Farahilde began to wonder if it was a good idea to have asked him the question, until Roderich got up from his piano bench and walked over to her. "I believe the cake should be ready by now, shall we eat, Farahilde?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Farahilde got up from her seat and followed Roderich to the dining room where they ate their cake and drank tea.

"Hmm… I seem to have made too much," Roderich stared at the leftover cake. Truth be told, Roderich had become used to making enough for three people, himself, Farahilde, and Elizaveta. However with Elizaveta gone, the cake was too big for two people. Roderich faced Farahilde and asked, "Would you like to take the rest, Farahilde?"

"Hm? Oh, if it's alright right with you," a faint blush appeared on Farahilde's face.

"It's fine," Roderich responded. "If I am correct, throughout this entirety of the war… you have hardly met up with your loved ones. If this is not enough, I can make some more."

"I-I'll help," Farahilde stood up, a little too hastily. "I mean… I want to spend a little more time here with you, Roderich… if that is alright with you. Even though you play such happy music… I don't want you to be lonely. It must… be very lonely in such a large mansion on your own."

"Fool," Roderich snapped and turned his face away from Farahilde's vision. "Whoever said I was lonely?"

Despite his harshness, Farahilde had been with him long enough that that was his way of saying "yes, please."

"If you want to stay, I won't stop you, just don't make things troublesome for me, alright?" Roderich stood up from his seat and took his dishware away. Farahilde followed close behind him with her own plates and cutlery.

Then suddenly Roderich stopped abruptly. Farahilde flinched and stopped before she collided in with his back. Roderich didn't move at all, which lead Farahilde to worry slightly and call out to the frozen man. Farahilde leaned to the side slightly, to see what had stopped the pianist, and was taken aback when she found out.

"_Helló_," Elizaveta smiled at the doorway. Austria and Farahilde stayed motionless as Elizaveta walked over to the frozen duo and greeted Austria with a kiss to his cheek. "It's been a while hasn't it... I finally found some free time in my schedule to come for a visit."

"Elizaveta..." Roderich said almost breathlessly.

"I heard you were going to bake some cakes, may I join you two?" Hungary smiled, to which Roderich agreed to, almost a bit too hastily. Realizing his actions, Roderich's face flushed.

"Before I forget, _danke_ Farahilde Luca," Roderich spoke hastily before retreating to the kitchen. "Don't take too long, or I'll finish up without you two."

"Hehe," Hungary giggled, now that she and Farahilde were left in the dining room together. "He really hasn't changed."

"Elizaveta... you're back," Farahilde smiled.

"Yes, I am," Elizaveta smiled. "I'm sure Roderich was shocked when I called for the divorce... but, I knew that it was for the best of both of us. Perhaps... one day later, we'll come together again."

"I'm glad," Farahidle spoke. "I'm glad you two are finally making your own decisions, it makes me feel like I did something right."

"You have," Elizaveta placed a kind hand on Farahilde's back. "Without you... who knows where we'd be... Hmm, _köszönöm_ Farahilde Luca."

* * *

"So how's the little tyke?" Arthur asked out of the blue.

"Huh? H-how did you know?" Theodore was surprised. Theodore was just as surprised when Arthur had invited him to tea one afternoon. Theodore was a bit busy, however he was able to work around it and attend Arthur's little plan. When he reached Arthur's house, he was directed to the gazebo outside, where Arthur was waiting. After an aloof greeting by his nation, they were served with tea and scones, it was after pouring the tea when Arthur asked Theodore the question.

"Please, Theodore," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I can tell when a new life is born in me. Plus it's been less than a year since you had invited me to your wedding, so the timing matches up."

"You… didn't have to put it that way," Theodore said in a weak voice. "Well, it's a boy, for one. Eleanor has been watching over him while I work to put food on the table(4). We named him… Arthur."

Arthur looked up at Theodore with a hint of surprise on his face, but quickly turned his attention back to his tea.

"How is everything over here?" Theodore asked. "I would have visited more often, but with Eleanor and our son, and often times Eleanor's parents, and work, I've got a lot on my plate recently."

"Hmm…" Arthur sighed. "Nothing much, meetings and the like." Arthur however missed the days with Theodore. In such little time, he had grown so much. He used to be so nervous around him and now he had his own family. It brought a smile to Arthur's face.

"What's that face? Something funny?" Theodore smiled back. Arthur looked up at Theodore, the two of them smiling.

"Yes you, your new confident face is hilarious," Arthur replied in a snarky manner. "Whatever happened to that nervous little diplomat that couldn't even say my name before, who would work overtime just to bring me tea and biscuits? Now look at you! In four years, you've changed the world in more ways than one, you've ended war, and now you've got your own little family. You don't have time for a bloke like me anymore…"

"Arthur," Theodore interrupted before Arthur could go on. "I'm here now."

"But one day you'll leave too, just like all the others," Arthur pouted.

"And then where will I be, Arthur?" Theodore smiled but Arthur just stared at him with a light blush on his face. Theodore continued to smile as he leaned back in his seat and looked out to the sky. "A wise man once told me, life can be very difficult, so perhaps passing on in a break from all the difficulties. However it maybe, it's still difficult to let go of those we love. I lost my uncle and friend on the RMS Lusitania. As much as I missed them, I have to let them go, because… I know that they're not really gone. They're up dancing with the stars. Nothing lasts forever, not even our miseries… it was the wise man whom I named my firstborn son after, Arthur Kirkland."

"Idiot," Arthur could only bring himself to insult him. Arthur was overcome with emotions and was unsure which one he should act on first. His body trembled as each one toiled within him, until he finally took a deep breath and started.

"I… I just wanted to say," Arthur wetted his lips before finishing. "Thanks… for everything, Theodore Martins."

* * *

"Kesesese~" a drunk Gilbert continued to laugh as the three of them sat in the living room for their private party. It was just him, Ludwig, and Adelheid in the room, all invited by Gilbert of course. With a loud voice and a bottle of beer pointed up to the ceiling, Gilbert roared, "To that vuss Austria and Hungary, and their divorce! Kesesese!"

"_Bruder_… that is uncalled for," Ludwig scolded, he was not as drunk as his brother, but enough to have a slight red tint on his face. "Please don't tell me you planned all of this just for that…"

"Aww, come on, _Westen_~" Gilbert, who lay upside-down on the sofa, with his legs hooked to the back of it(5), nudged his muscular brother, who was sitting at the foot of said sofa. "This is just something for fun! You know vhat fun is, right?"

"Well it's getting late, I need to get going," Adelheid, the only one who was sober, since she had to get home. As she stood up and got her jacket, she was unaware that Gilbert gave his younger brother another nudge in his shoulder.

"Ms. Fri… I mean, Adelheid, allow me to valk you back," Ludwig stood up. Although he was slightly drunk, the alcohol was not enough to impede his sharp senses and reflexes.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be any trouble," Adelheid asked as she placed her jacket on and proceeded to button up. Then with a slight smile, she leaned over to look at Gilbert. "Besides… won't Gilbert need some watching over?"

"Naaaawww, I'm fine, Adelheid~" Gilbert smiled from his upside-down position on the sofa. "Someone as awesome as I doesn't need vatching over! You take my _bruder_ vith you, he looks like he needs the fresh air anyvays!"

"But you are right… Aster! Blackie! Berlitz!" Ludwig yelled out and quickly his three dogs were scampering over to his feet. Ludwig smiled and pointed at his brother. "Vatch over him, vill you?"

"Oh that's just insulting!" Gilbert yelled as he tried to get up from his upside-down position, only to fail and slide down the sofa and onto the floor. On the floor he was quickly greeted by the three dogs, who were now burdened with the task of watching over the drunken man.

"Let' get going then?" Ludwig suggested, turning Adelheid away from the sight of his brother. Ludwig got his jacket and the two made their way to the door. Just as they got to it, Adelheid turned around at the sound of her name being called out by Gilbert.

"_Danke sh__ö__n, _Adelheid!" Gilbert smiled and winked at her, before Ludwig lightly pulled her out of the house.

It was dark and cold outside. The air was crisp and made Adelheid's skin tingle as she and Ludwig walked to her house.

"You know, you didn't have to come," Adelheid started the conversation. "My house isn't too far away, there's no worry."

"But as you said, _it's getting late_," Ludwig responded, looking at Adelheid with kind eyes. "In my experience, things tend to happen vhen it is late. I'm not saying I don't trust your sense of safety, but I just vish to… spend a little more time vith you."

Adelheid was silenced for a moment, and so they continued to walk in silence until the two finally reached Adelheid's house. Just as she had said, it was not overly far from Ludwig's house, but Adelheid couldn't help but smile at Ludwig's words. At the door she turned to face her country.

"_Danke_, Ludwig," Adelheid could now say his name with confidence.

"_Nein_…" Ludwig shook his head and placed his hand on Adelheid's shoulder. "It is I who should be thanking you… so… _Danke sh__ö__n_ Adelheid Fritzi."

* * *

It was a fine day for a walk, and that was just what Hubert had done, although, that wasn't his actual reason for leaving the house that day.

Earlier that morning, Hubert had received a large envelope filled with photographs of Theodore's wedding and his newborn son. Hubert spent at least five minutes looking at each one before moving to the next one. Theodore looked very happy with his wife and his wife was very good looking too. His son was small and fragile looking, and Hubert caught himself chuckling when he read the young one's name.

After going through each photograph at least seven times, a question popped up in Hubert's mind. How did these photos get to him? Theodore, at least to his knowledge, still lived in England, so how could he have sent the photographs over to him? Then Hubert realized the only way for the photographs to have reached him. He put each of the photos carefully back into the envelope and left his house to find his mailman.

It did not take him long, since he had memorized the way to Francis's house over the course of the war. To say the least, the effects of it had almost become non-existent. The scars of the attack from years before had healed and things were finally returning back to normal.

"Ah, _Bienvenu, Hubert_," Francis smiled when he opened the door and saw his old diplomat there. "To what do I owe ze pleasure of your visit?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Hubert smiled and showed him the envelope of photographs. "Theodore gave them to _l'Angleterre _and he gave them to you who left them on my front door this morning?"

"Honhonhon~ Caught red 'anded, I suppose," Francis chortled mischievously. "_Oui, c'est vrais_. It was me. Would you like to come in?" Francis opened the door wider and allowed his old diplomat in, to which Hubert smiled and agreed to.

"So 'ow 'as life been treating you?" Hubert asked as he leaned back in his seat, while Francis decided to make a meal for the two of them.

"It's been a bit boring, really," Francis chuckled. "_Et toi_?"

"I dunno… I'm zinking about settling down," Hubert responded. "You know… like Teddy."

"Oh? Honhonhon~ 'ave you finally found a lovely lady?" Francis chuckled as he placed the plates of food on the table.

"'ey, what do you mean _finally_?" Hubert chuckled but shrugged the light insult off as he picked up his cutlery to start eating. "I've already got the ring… I just need to figure out when and how to ask her."

"Mmm…" Francis took a sip of wine. "Tell her the same way you told me."

"_Quoi_?"

"_On t'aime, Je t'aime, mais penses-tu que t'aime_…? Oh Francis~ I can't wait any longer! Please take me~!" Francis added the last part , for his own enjoyment, just to see Hubert's reaction and he wasn't disappointed. With the addition of the final words, Hubert's face turned red.

"I did not say that!" Hubert spoke with a frustrated tone, but laughter still escaped his lips as well. After a shared laughter, the two returned to their meal, that was left uninterrupted until Francis finally spoke.

"But really… _Merci beaucoup, Hubert __Val__ère._"

* * *

"_Ciao_!" Veneziano and Romano both greeted Alfonso at the door of his house.

"Heh? What are you two doing here?" Alfonso asked as the two Italy brothers entered his house without so much as a permission from its owner. Alfonso noted that by the bags in their hands, they had been shopping.

"We're here to celebrate!" Veneziano smiled.

"You know why," Romano answered before Alfonso could ask. Alfonso did know why, today was his birthday, but no one else knew about that.

"We made a promise, Alfonso," Veneziano smiled. "Back then and even now, we consider you as our family and family stays together and celebrates, right?"

Alfonso chuckled out an agreement and before he knew it, he had indirectly given Veneziano permission to take over his kitchen. He and Romano sat in the small dining room that was pretty much a part of the kitchen.

"Your house is small," Romano said as he sat in one of the seats by the square dining table. "How do you even _live_ in here?"

"Well… I could also say that your house is very big for two people…" Alfonso scratched the back of his head, still trying to understand the situation. The two Italy brothers were in his house, one of them was taking control of his kitchen and then other was criticizing the size of it.

Gosh, even after the war, these two are still hard to figure out, Alfonso thought in his mind. He shrugged the confusion aside and sat on his seat until Veneziano finally came back with plates of pasta. Of course, Alfonso thought, I should have seen _that_ coming.

"_Buon compleanno_, Alfonso!(6)" Veneziano sang out gleefully as he placed Alfonso's plate down first, then his brother's and then his own.

"Thanks you guys," Alfonso smiled at the sight. "Thanks for… for this, for those four years… _grazie di tutto_!"

Veneziano and Romano found themselves smiling during Alfonso's appreciations.

"_Grazie_, Alfonso Angelo," the two brothers smiled along with their old diplomat.

* * *

Niko: "Thank you, everyone." That is pretty much the title to this chapter. It's not just the countries showing their appreciation to their old diplomats, but it's also me showing my appreciation to all my readers.

Thank you, all of you. When I came back to work on this story, I was at a loss. I wasn't sure if I _could_ finish the story with the few ideas I had left and I even thought about putting it on another school-year-long hiatus. However, after posting a few chapters up, I saw the response I got and I knew that I couldn't just leave this story. A part of me, two years ago, wanted to finish this story more than anything else, so I wanted to rekindle my enthusiasm in this story and push on until the very end.

To each and everyone of you around the world, thank you!

**Notes:**

1. Fun Fact: the name of this made-up treaty was supposed to be called the Treaty of Pasta di Pace (this was from my notes 2 years ago)

2. What Veneziano says here is supposed to mirror his first lines in the story

3. Yes, historically, Austria-Hungary broke up in 1918 (sorry AusHun shippers)

4. Theodore and Eleanor, does anyone catch that reference? It's from Alvin and the Chipmunks (I'm not exactly a fan of the series, but my brother is, so I know a little bit about it.)

5. I do not suggest sitting like this, it is unsafe, even for the awesome Prussia

6. Would you believe... if I said that today is my birthday too? :D

**Translations:**

_fratello_ - brother

_Ja_ - Yes

да? – yes?

cпасибо – thank you

_Helló_ – Hello

_danke_ – thank you

_köszönöm – _thank you

_Bruder_ - Brother

_Westen_ - West

_Danke shön_ – Thank you very much

_Nein_ – No

_Bienvenu_ – Welcome

_l'Angleterre_ – England

_Oui, c'est vrais_ – Yes, it is true

_Et toi?_ – And you?

_Quoi?_ – What?

_On t'aime, Je t'aime, mais penses-tu que t'aime_…? – Everyone loves you, I love you, but do you love you…?

_Merci beaucoup_ – Thank you very much

_Ciao!_ – Hello!

_Buon compleanno – _Happy Birthday

_grazie di tutto_ – thank you for everything

_Grazie_ – Thank you

And so everybody, that is **Diplomacy**. It's been one long and fun ride with you all, but with every beginning, must come an end.

And with every end comes a chance of an _epilogue_, right?

YEP! So, I already have one last chapter planned for this old story. One epilogue to end it all off. I haven't started writing it yet, but it should be up by next week, so I hope to see you all again then for the final, _final_ chapter of **Diplomacy**!

So once again, thank you everyone, readers, followers, reviewers, and a like! Thank you all for reading!


	76. Today

Niko: This... this what do I call it... This chapter was never planned originally. It just... _became_ and... yeah. So I got this tiny little idea and I thought, "Hey that sounds pretty cool, but what can I do with it?" That is why this chapter is an epilogue of sorts. It's just a chapter for feels.

I really like it though. So I hope you enjoy it as well.

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS!**

* * *

**Today  
**

Years had passed since the war of the world. Time had spun, technology had changed, countries had grown, many lives were lost but many lives were born. Wars still took place but many prevented due to the outcome of the world war(1). With a decade into the new millennia, the world has achieved so much. It is not perfect. It never was, but it's still trying.

In a quaint little city, a group of students were all gathered at their local library. The school year was nearing its conclusion, which meant the due dates for their final projects were coming upon them soon. The nine friends were split unevenly in two groups to work on their projects.

The subject of said project was history, specifically the happenings of the world war(2). There were several topics for this project, such as the battles, the provenance of war, among many others. The two groups here were researching the two main sides of war.

"Oh~ This is so boring, Xander," Noël sighed from his seat at the table he shared with his group of six. He had his arms wrapped together and his head nested in between. "Hey I've got any idea. You guys, after we're done, let's leave this dusty old place and go to the desert shop across the street!"

Leon groaned beside his brother. "I've gotta agree with my idiot of a brother on this one. Besides, we've been here for so long! I'm bored too~ Hey, gel-hair, let's go!"

Noël and Leon Angelo were twin brothers(3). They looked alike and at times they even behaved alike as well. However Leon wouldn't hear any of it. Leon found Noël to be bothersome and would react badly to those who mistook him for his brother. The two of them were slackers in school. Noël was a little better, especially in classes like visual art, hospitality, and fashion. Leon on the other hand was often getting in trouble.

Originally, the two brothers were assigned with researching about Italy during the war. However the teacher quickly joined them with their friends, who were researching the Central Powers. With their friends, the two brothers had a glimmer of hope for a passing grade.

"Yes, they're right," Lucas closed his book and pushed it away before leaning back in his seat. "I was long bored of all this… let's just go to the desert shop, it's got better air conditioning too."

"I agree with my brother," Farah smiled and closed her own textbook before packing it back into her bag. "We should go."

"Okay! I'll go see if the others want to go too, come on Leon!" Noël got up from his seat excitedly and tugged on his brother's arm.

"Hey! You said you would go see! Alright! Alright! I'll go too, just quit tugging on me, idiot!" Leon hissed, trying to keep his voice down since they _were_ in a library.

Lucas and Farah Fiedler were siblings, Farah being the elder of the two(4). Farah was the strong elder sister figure, not only to her brother, but to her friends as well. She was strong willed girl and had an even stronger throwing arm. Lucas on the other hand was a little less fiery and enjoyed things like music and art. He was part of the music council at school and was always seen with headphones hanging against his neck. In school, Lucas was not great, he put his hobbies over schoolwork occasionally, resulting in Farah to become his home tutor.

"I agree with my brother, we should go~" Alex mocked Farah.

"What was that you pig?" Farah's smile was gone and was quickly replaced with an angry scowl. Farah and Alex were childhood friends, or rivals, their relationship is quite rocky. Alex was a constant bother to Farah especially when he would bother her younger brother. They often got into argument, even physical fights at times, but the others would often pull them apart before they did anything stupid. "I dare you to say that to my face…"

"I agree with my wuss of a brother…" Alex hissed rather loudly.

"I will skin you and make you into an ugly jacket," Farah challenged back.

"Hah!" Alex laughed. "If you want to feel my skin on yours, all you have to do is ask, babe~ So will it be my bed or yours?"

"Silence, I will not have you talking to my sister like that," Lucas snapped.

"What's wrong, pansy?" Alex laughed more and even louder. "Jealous?"

"Everyone shut up!" Xander stood up and began taking the reins of order. "We've called this meeting to figure out the problems of our past not the current ones between us! And since I'm the only one who seems to know how to run a meeting around here, we'll follow _my_ rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for our topics, no chit chat about threats and absolutely no going over the time limit! Now if you want to go make sure you're prepared and raise your hand but do so in a way that does not mock any salutes from any country's past(5)."

Alex and Xander were brothers, Alex being the elder brother(6). Like Lucas and Farah, they were also strikingly different. Alex was rash and hardly ever used his head before acting out. He was a troublemaker and proud. With every rebel was their watcher of course and that was Xander's job. Xander was a hardworking individual and was always stressed with all the troubles his brother would cause. If that was not enough, he also had to watch over the rest of his friends. If this group of theirs received a passing grade, it would be mostly thanks to him.

However it was thanks to him that they were kicked out of the library.

"Nice one, bro," Alex laughed, once the four of them were escorted out by one of the library pages. "Looks like you wanted to get out of that stuffy old place too!"

"It's so hot…" Lucas raked his fingers through his light brown hair. "Let's get to the desert shop now, we'll just text Noël and Leon."

"Sounds good," Xander sighed, feeling guilty for his earlier outburst in the library. "I'll send them the message once we're there. Remember to look both ways and no, brother, we're not jaywalking!"

* * *

Back at the library was the smaller group of three, who were researching up on the Entente Powers during the war. The group was half the size of the other, but it also had two of the class's best students in the group. As for the third?

"Bored~ I can't believe I missed out a date with Kat just for a boring old project…" Hubert sighed and slumped over the table, several books as his pillow.

Hubert Valère was a new student and a foreign one that interested many of his female peers(7). He was charming and rather promiscuous. He could be smart when he wanted to be he just did not have a care in the world for school. He was once told that he was named after his great grandfather.

"_Really_, Hubert," Theodore scowled at his fellow student. "This is our final project in the course. It is worth 15% of our final mark. We have a less than a week before this project is due. Please for the sake of my sanity do your work."

Theodore Martin was Hubert's neighbour and childhood friend(8). They knew each other for as long as they have known themselves. When they were younger they got along much easier. However recently became rivals in a sense, but still friends. Theodore is just as smart as Hubert can be, but he uses his intelligence to achieve academic excellence. One day at his grandfather Arthur's house, he was told that he was named after his great grandfather, his grandfather's father.

"I'd rather be on a date with you," Hubert joked, but he had a relatively unsettling smile on his face.

"You guys arguing isn't going to make this finish up any faster," Anya said calmly with a smile on her face. Instantly Hubert and Theodore straightened up in their seats as Anya got out of hers. She patted them both on the head and continued on, "You two shouldn't be doing the fighting(9).

"But I promise you Hubert… go near my sisters again and I will hang you with your small intestine," Anya kept her smile unmoving and her tone consistent. Had it not been for her words, she would still appear as a smiling teenaged girl. "Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Hubert shuddered, making a mental note to leave Bella and Katrina alone, for the sake of his life by Anya's hands.

Anya Zolnerowich was the middle sister, however often times she would assume the role as the leader(10). She was a hardworking young lady and tried her best to keep a smile on. She was one of the top students due to her hardworking attitude. Although she always wore a smile on her face, she was quite intimidating to others and always had trouble making friends.

"Hey you guys~" the three looked up to see Noël and Leon heading towards them. "How's your project going so far?"

"Could be better…" Theodore muttered.

"We were just thinking about going over to the desert shop across the street," Noël smiled. "The others are already there, so you guys want to join us?"

"Aw yes!" Hubert practically jumped out of his seat and slung his arm around Noël. "Yes, yes, yes! Anything to get out of here! Forget Teddy, he's too uncool for ice cream, it can be just us~"

"Hey, what's that mean?" Theodore got out of his seat after Hubert. "We still have the last couple years of war to go over, we can't afford a break now!"

Hubert spun around and latched his hands onto Theodore's shoulders and touched his forehead to Theodore's. Theodore had an appalled expression on his face as Hubert stared him dead in the eye with the utmost solemnness.

"I'll buy you your favourite _French vanilla_ ice cream(11)," Hubert smiled as he waited for Theodore's response.

"Alright…" Theodore sighed.

"I'd like some ice cream too, let's go," Anya smiled and packed away her things. Soon the five of them were leaving the library and crossing over to the desert shop.

* * *

"Veh…?" a group of adults stopped when one of them noticed the group of children. The one who noticed recognized an air of familiarity of the children and quickly realized who they were. "Wow… they've grown a lot from the last time we've seen them."

"So the Angelo family came to _this_ country after all those years," the man beside him scoffed. "Hmph, and to think we were wondering where they went…"

"I don't ever recall Ms. Fritzi ever being so loud," a taller man noticed Alex laughing loudly and making a fuss with his friends. "Perhaps it comes from the father's side, _Herr Adler_?"

"Maybe," the shorter man smiled before bursting into a fit of laughter at Xander's hair. "Kesese, but hey look that the one beside him, his hair is all gelled and spiked upwards. Yeah, it's definitely the father's side."

"Ms. Luca's descendants have grown since we've last seen them," the one woman in the group felt a warmness in her chest just seeing them again. "Look, that one is a little like you, Roderich."

"Fool…" the man beside the woman turned away. "… on that subject, that young lady reminds me of you when you were younger and less ladylike."

"Well what do you know? The apple _does_ fall far from the tree," another man said staring at Theodore as he pushed Hubert away from him and hissed. "This kid is completely off his trolley…"

"You zink?" the man with long hair chuckled weakly at the sight of Hubert and his euro hawk. "'ey, I zink zat one 'as learned a zing or two about your punk age."

"Anya…" the tallest man stared at the young lady who was smiling and enjoying herself with her friends. "Hehe! It's nice to see the faces of old friends, да?"

"Vell… ve better get moving or else ve'll be late for the meeting."

"Heh? Can't we stay a little longer? Maybe buy some ice cream?"

"_Nein_! Ve're going to be late!"

"Hey potato head don't you yell at my idiot brother!"

"Hey! I saw that you cheese-eating arse! Keep your perverse hands to yourself!"

"Honhonhon~ I 'ave no idea what you're talking about~"

"Can we just get a move on, this is cutting into my leisure time…"

"Vhat's so important that you're missing vuss? Care to share~?"

"Hey! You get away from Roderich!"

"Hehe~ Everyone is so lively and happy today."

After a brisk argument they left for their meeting, however in some shape or form they were all thinking the same thing. They all knew that it was those kids that sparked the sudden insight and it brought a smile on their faces. There were young crazy minds of people and old crazy minds of countries.

_"The world is in good hands."_

* * *

**End**_  
_

* * *

Niko: And... that is it. Diplomacy is now done! A total of 75 chapters (ignoring the Author's Note at the beginning) and I'm done. Did I ever tell you that I planned to finish this in 2 years? Well that was my goal and I have finally achieved it!

**Notes:**

1. So I had gotten a question about what happened with WW2. Basically, WW2 was prevented due to the change of WW1 (which is just known as "the World War"), because this time Germany is not blamed for the happenings of WW1, and thus there is no reason for Germany to start WW2. Without WW2, that also means that there was no Cold War (and I guess one can assume South and North Korea are just one big Korea).

2. I don't know why I want to mention this but... school is going to start soon for me and I am SOOO EXCITED for my World History class.

3. Okay Character Background! Noël and Leon are quite obviously based off Veneziano and Romano. They are actually two characters I made in my **Dragon Quest IX **game, where Noël is a Priest and Leon is an ex-Thief, now Mage (and because they're identical twins, I often get them mixed up). I tend to call them the Holy Twins (a reference to the fact that they're both Geminis) and because their last name is Angelo, which is basically Angel

4. Next is Farah and Lucas who are based off Hungary and Austria. These two are relatively recent characters of mine, with little back story as of yet. I can tell you however their name is a pun on Farahilde's name. Farahilde Luca, Farah, Lucas. Yeah.

5. Anyone out there like the** Hetalia Funimation** Dub? (I love it!) This is basically the big line that Germany says during the first episode's meeting to bring order to everyone. Although I changed it up a bit to fit the situation.

6. Alex and Xander are based off Prussia and Germany. Like Noël and Leon, they are also character I made in my **Dragon Quest IX** game. Alex is an ex-Gladiator, currently a Ranger and Xander is a Knight (who may become a Paladin later on)

7. Hubert is based off France. He's actually the first of all the diplomat's descendants that I created, because I have an everlasting need to have a French speaking character so that I can practice my French.

8. Theodore is based off Britain. He's the second of all the diplomat's descendants that I created. I actually have a story in plan with Hubert and Theodore during their years in university as roommates.

9. This is also from the **Hetalia Funimation** Dub. It is sat by Russia Cat when he sees the Italy Cat brothers not getting along

10. Before you misunderstand, this is not the same Anya as Nikolai's daughter: Anya Letovich. This Anya is Nikolai's great granddaughter. Anya is based off Russia, and her two sisters Bella and Katrina are based off Belarus and Ukraine. Katrina is a subtle shoutout to Ukraine's fan human name Katyusha (whichI still like)

11. This... this is a dirty joke but Theodore doesn't know it. I didn't even know it until I read it again.

*By the way, did any of you notice something about the kids... and how they were grouped up?

So, that's the end of this story. School's about the start where I live so I will be disappearing off the face of the internet during the entirety of school (this year... is vital and requires my utmost attention). I have some more **Hetalia** story ideas (to name a few: **Das Phantom der Oper**, **The Many Faces**, and **Tiramisu**) but I have no idea when they will be out. I've started writing two of them... I'm currently interested in one of them... we'll see.

So if don't see you again in a week, I'd like to say thank you all once again for reading. It's been one long and fun ride with you all and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it.

Also, to those of you heading to school like I am, work hard! Sometimes school can be hard, sometimes teachers can be harsh, sometimes classmates are idiots, and sometimes you feel stressed. I won't let any of that stop me or keep me down and I hope you'll keep at it as well.

If any of your are interested, I have a tumblr account now that serves as a hub for all my creative words (written and visual), I'm NikoLeto there too, you can probably see my profile picture as a penguin I drew.

Anways!

Thank you all for your support throughout the story and I hope to see you all again!


End file.
